Naruto's Father
by Theteacher
Summary: The Third steps in for Minato Namikaze when the Kyuubi attacks. One change leaves nothing the same. Follow Naruto unaware of the demon within him and guided down the dark path of the shinobi by his father's light. NarutoxIno
1. The sacrifice

**Naruto's Father**

**Chapter 1: The Greatest Act of the Third Hokage**

**I don't own Naruto... No surprise there.**

Okay for those of you who don't read the manga the Fouth Hokages name is Minato Namikaze.

'blah'-thinking

"blah"- talking

"**blah**" demon talking

* * *

**Chapter 1-**

It was October 10, and a intense evil was present in the leaf village. In the strongest shinobi village, the great nine tailed fox, the Kyuubi laid waste to the village while the greatest ninja of the time, possibly all time, prepared for its defeat.

Minato Namikaze, smiled wearily at the seal he had finally completed. It had taken three whole days to finish the scroll that was going to give him the power to stop the most powerful of demons. He glanced around his office in the Hokage's tower, his eyes finally resting on the moon that shown brightly past the dark clouds and in to the office through the open windows.

"I wonder how much longer it will take for Naruto to get here?" he asked himself curiously.

_He is what I always wanted him to be… a hero. I just wish I would be able to see him grow up_. His thoughts filled his heart with guilt. The guilt of failing his son. Just then Jiraiya entered the office, the precious Hokage following behind him holding the baby Naruto.

"Minato… I think you're making a mistake. If you sacrifice yourself Naruto will have no family left. He will be hated and treated with disdain for the rest of his life." The third's soft voice was rough mimicking hs tone while his words tore at Minato's judgement.

Minato sighed, and held out his arms taking Naruto for the first time into his arms. "It is a sacrifice only I can make." His tone was melancholy and confident.

The Fourth turned, _It is time for me to go_. _It isn't possible for Jiraiya to understand what I have to do but the Sandaime knows exactly why am doing this he should support me. A Hokage must sacrafice his life before any of his subordinates._

"Wait! I have one last thing to tell my greatest student." Jiraya exclaimed, seeing Minato begin to leave.

Minato turned only for his forehead to connect with Jiraiya's open palm. "Seal of consciousness!" Minato wavered for a second before falling to the ground. Naruto already in Sarutobi's arms.

Jiraiya picked up the completed scroll and walked back to his sensei.

"Good bye, Minato." The third whispered, vanishing along with Jiraiya in a cloud of smoke.

Kakashi dodged a claw that sent the trees behind him flying._I can't believe sensei is doing this. To be with out lord Hokage is… Unbelievable._

"FALL BACK!" Kakashi barked to some chuunin who were attempting to finish the beast chuunin ignored the orders and all together fired several different Suton jutsus.

The water smashing into the Kyuubi with tremendous force, causing the great demon to stumble back. For a moment the Chuunin were ecstatic, believing they alone could defeat the demon.

"GET OUT OF THERE!" Kakashi screamed, but it was to late. With one tail the Kyuubi slammed the Chuunin back hundreds of yards where they lay dead.

_The fucking idiots are not slowing the beast down but giving it less of a task to kill us. At this rate we won't hold out until he gets here_. Kakashi looked desperately for his teacher in the hysteria, but was forced to give his undevided attention to the gigantic, fox.

Kakashi decided to propose a strategic retreat to the commander in charge when he saw Gambunta appear in a giant cloud of smoke. _Finally, thank god for you Hokage-sama_! Kakashi sighed, not realizing that the Hokage was not on the Toad summons back, but still in his office.

Jiraiya, finished the seal and in a moment they, Jiraiya and the third, had risen stories to the top of the great toad summon.

"Hello, Jiraiya, long time no see." Gambunta said, hiding the shock of seeing the most powerful of demons before his eyes.

"Hello, Gambunta." Jiraiya said, automatically.

"Let us end this beasts reign of terror." The third said, speaking to Jiraya who nodded in return.

The Kyuubi turned his head toward the toad boss. A look of amusement surfacing on the demon lords face. 'Time for some fun.'

Sarutobi raised the scroll opening it up and then turning around.

"Goodbye, Jiraiya. I'm… I'm sorry I never treated you as well as I did Orochimaru, but now… Now, I have to say thank you for never betraying me." The third said the last words he would ever say, tears streaming down his face.

"Goodbye, Sensei. I'll give your regards to Tsunade… Thanks for everything."

With the final words that had been needed to said spoken the Sandaime slammed down the seal and completed the hand signs necessary to complete the seal opening communication with the God of Death.

The Sandaime watched in awe as the death god appeared. Jiraiya on the other hand could not see anything and was forced to guess at what his sensei was seeing. The Kyuubi began to charge as its instinct told him to stop the jutsu before it was to late, but unfortunately for the great demon the sealing was complete. The Sandaime fell only for Jiraiya to catch him while Naruto began to scream in both pain and confusion.

The ninjas who had been participating in the battle were equally confused as the giant fox disappeared. Jiraiya created a clone to pick up Naruto, and proceeded to sling the eldest Sarutobi's arm around his neck. Both Jiraiyas jumped off the summon and used shunshin no jutsu arrive at the Hokage's tower.

The Yondaime awoke where he had fallen. He looked around and the first thing he spotted was Jiraiya lying on his favorite couch drinking sake. The toad sannin was obviously very drunk.

The second thing he saw was Naruto cuddled in a blanket sleeping on Jiraya's lap. Minato quickly stood up and grabbed baby Naruto who immediately awoke. Minato grinned foolishly. "Hey son, sorry to wake you, but I didn't want you to be on that crazy drunks lap." He tilted Naruto so he could look at the red faced sannin. Naruto giggled as if understanding what his father had said.

The Hokage then fell back on to the couch with Jiraiya. "This sucks." He said once Naruto had fallen back asleep. "I can't believe he's dead."

Jiraiya nodded, before taking another swig of sake. "He…" Jiraiya began his thoughts spinning around his teachers final words.

"Hmm?" The Hokage questioned, absentmindedly staring at Naruto's sleeping form.

"Never mind." Jiraiya whispered standing up. "I'm gonna go."

"Where?" The Hokage asked curiously turning around to look at his sensei who was stumbling to the door.

"Anywhere. I have to leave this village, I'll come back in a few years, ok."

Minato looked panicked. "NOW? OF ALL TIMES?..." He sighed, his frustration subsiding, "So your leaving me too? Well come back in five years at least, OK? I'm going to need you to train Naruto."

Jiraiya nodded, feeling the guilt of leaving Minato and Naruto. _I'll be the third to leave them today. I'm being selfish… I guess it can't be helped, I'm certainly not strong enough to stay sane in this village right not. Minato is tough, he'll get through it._

Laughing loudly, Jiraiya didn't face Minato he looked to the door ready to leave and not sure he could maintain his composure if he had to look Minato in the eyes. "Just don't die on me, alright." Jiraiya waited for a moment to hear an answer.

Minato chuckled "You have yourself a deal."

Jiraiya walked to the window and stepped out onto one of his lesser toad summons. Not saying a word he vanished.

Minato awoke to the sound of Naruto crying. Jumping up he ran to the fridge where baby formula had been stockpiled for Naruto. Soon it would be time for him to explain the result of the battle to the entire village. And to be honest he wasn't feeling up to the task. He sighed. "Well Naruto no matter the results you will always have me." Naruto's eyes shown an underlying sense of comprehension which children ten years older couldn't do.

"You're special, Naruto." Minato whispered, causing Naruto to giggle. Finishing the bottle Naruto smiled at his father ready for anything.

"Let's go buddy." Minato said.

The two walked to the top of the Hokage's building and looked at the masses of citizens who had already gathered.

Creating a shadow clone to hold Naruto, Minato waved his arms signaling for silence. Immediately the crowd hushed.

"Citizens of Konoha!" the Yondaime yelled. "The terrible beast that slew countless ninja has bee defeated at a huge cost."

The crowd nodded in silence almost everyone had lost a family member and there was not a single person who hadn't lost a friend.

"We must never forget the ones who sacrificed themselves so that we are allowed to live on. But the true reason we're here is to acknowledge the two heroes, who in a joint effort defeated the beast with a single jutsu of overwhelming power."

Not waiting for suspicion to grow the Fourth continued, "The Third Hokage died sealing the terrible Kyuubi in my son Naruto."

He paused and looked out and to his displeasure he wasn't winning the crowd. _If I'm going to stop Naruto from being hated I'll have to do it now, here at the beginning. Hmm time for some improv_.

"It is our duty to now continue the dying wish of the Third and protect the one who guards you all from the Kyuubi's wrath. For if Naruto is not protected he could be taken by those who would wish to free the beast."

_I have some of the crowd now it seems I can't get all of it-. But perhaps-. No I musn't lie-. No, I can't kid my self lying is my only chance._

"Great people of Konoha the Kyuubi's chakra will meld with Naruto's until he is an adult when it will be fully melded. If he dies before all the chakra melds the great demon will be released again."

Not bad, many of the citizens still won't like him, but at least no one will try and hurt him. Hopefully no one will try to see if that is statement by investigating the seal if they find out…' Minato shook his head. _Now's not the time to think about that_.

"My family of Konoha I have urgent matters to attend to now, but if you have any questions I will be happy to answer them at a later time."

Then taking Naruto from the clone he used to the seal in his robe to teleport away from the gossiping crowd and into his office. Falling back onto the couch Minato sighed, golden locks of hair falling over his warm blue eyes. Naruto looked up at his father his cheeks a rosy red and his eyes bearing an innocent curiousity.

Minato reopened his eyes looked down at Naruto. "I tried my best Naruto. I just hope it was enough."


	2. The birth of a ninja

Chapter 2:The birth of a ninja

Well I hope you enjoy this as much as I enjoyed writing it. It was fun to do I will definately update more consistently now. Oh you guys if you want can tell me things you'd like such as what pairings or more in depth in things. As you can probably tell every charachter will have some personality differences all due to the yondaime being alive. Hope you enjoy!!!

Time skip: Naruto has now reached the age of seven.

* * *

Minato was having a terrible day. For the first time in two years a ninja had died on a mission. For the other Hokages ninjas had died occasionally, but for the fourth it was an extremely rare occasion.

Unlike the other Hokages the fourth was extremely dedicated to not underestimating an enemy's strength and more than often over estimated the necessary ninjas for a task.

He groaned his head against the desk. He had read the mission report so much it was burned into his head. It wasn't a C-rank mission but an A-rank. The men that were thought to be thugs were jounin's who were running a store that was a front for drug sales.

The group of enemies had been defeated at the cost of a loyal jounin's life. Minato sat praying a silent prayer when the door flew open flying over his desk.

"Hey, my favorite student, I hope you didn't miss me too much," Sarcasm drenching the statement.

The fourth smiled, '_Well at least Jiraiya is back._'

Jiraiya sent a guilty look towards Minato. "I came back to train the boy but… I also brought you a present."

The fourth raised an eyebrow. Jiraiya wasn't one to give something of no consequence as a gift.

Grinning like the senile old man he was, Jiraiya stuck his hand into his jacket and pulled out a small orange book.

The Yondaime growled, "What have I told you about showing me that crap?"

Jiraiya sighed. "I know. But you'd think you would have congratulated me for finishing my newest edition."

"Give it up Jiraiya, why a first rate ninja would waste his skills writing instead of teaching, I'll never understand."

Jiraiya smirked, "Well I'm off to get a drink but I'll be back later for Naruto." Jiraiya turned around only to stop. "By the way how much does Naruto know?"

"Ninja wise you mean? Well he is pretty talented as long as he guided in the right direction. He… He sometimes loses track of where he should be heading. Anyway, Naruto is talented in ninjutsu and taijutsu. But if you want to know his understanding he understands the chakra system and he understands the transfer of chakra and flow very well. Unfortunately the Kyuubi, messes up his control a lot but that was to be expected."

Jiraiya nodded and lines formed themselves on his forehead. "How long have you been training him?"

The Fourth laughed, "Naruto's only known training since he was born. When he was littler I explained chakra everyday, it's built into his memory." Minato paused. "I'm not the greatest dad… I know, I don't really know much besides my nindo and ninja life, but I've always given him everything he's needed."

Jiraiya nodded skeptically, "I hope he is as talented as you I have a reputation to keep up you know. Plus I'm thinking about becoming the record holder for training the most kages."

Minato looked up from his work organizing his papers. "Well if I'm correct the current record is two, and you only have one… Who will your third be?"

The toad sannin turned to go, rubbing the back of his head. "Well I just thought while I trained Naruto I would teach him to be a ladies man as well to insure an heir before I die. If you know what I mean."

Minato stood up, "If you mean to turn my son into some whimsical pervert you can not teach him at all."

"Alright… By the way does he know that he's a container?"

Minato flinched, "Well," he paused trying to find a word to contain his frustration, he sighed giving up. "Not exactly."

Jiraiya gave his student an annoyed look. "Well I'll work around that. Anyway in a few months I plan to take him to the ocean to train, after all, the ocean is the best place to master the elements." He turned hiding his grin, 'Of course there are other things to do at the beach."

The fourth nodded, agreeing looking at some confidential documents until he realized what his teacher had meant. He was about to look up, but he knew that the legendary pervert had already left.

Naruto was sitting on a bench eating ice cream with two of his friends, Ino and Sakura. It was a nice warm fall day and the leaves that kept falling enhanced the beauty in both the visual and spiritual aspects.

Most ninjas accepted Naruto, if only for the fact that his father was the fourth. They all would give their lives for the fourth and giving time to his son was an honor in itself.

"Ino you're mean!" Sakura shouted, wiping the ice cream that Ino had dripped on her arm off.

Naruto watched the two quietly being around the two girls seemed to suppress his energy. He took his napkin and helped wipe the ice cream off Sakura's arm.

Ino frowned, "Sorry Sakura, I was just thinking about what we should do tomorrow.

Sakura turned to look at her mom who stood twenty feet away talking to Ino's mother.

"Well Ino, I think I'm going shopping with my mom." Her voice seemed to drift off as she turned to look at a boy who was watching them.

Her attention left the group and fastened itself on the boy. He was leaned back against a maple tree looking up into the sky.

"Anyway," Ino concluded, "You're lucky you get to go shopping. Sakura? Were you even listening to me!?! She huffed in annoyance, "What are you looking at?"

Naruto turned, still licking the wet ice cream that was melting and dripping down the cone faster than Naruto could slurp it up. He looked at the boy and studied his features from afar. First looking at his pineapple shaped hair before noticing a figure approach from behind him.

Naruto got up the bench and began walk toward the boys, Ino following only a step behind.

"Wait up Naruto I know them, that's Shikamaru and Chouji." Sakura followed behind the two cautiously.

"Hi guys!" Ino bellowed into Shikamaru's face. "I have two people for you to meet." She gestured toward Naruto and then Sakura. "This is Namikaze, Naruto and the pink haired girl is Haruno, Sakura."

"Nice to meet you, I'm Chouji and he's Shikamaru."

Naruto bowed slightly and Chouji in response did the same if only a bit more awkwardly.

"His dad is the Hokage." Ino bragged to her friends.

Shikamaru waved slightly. Sakura waved back and hid behind Naruto.

"What are you doing?" Naruto asked Shikamaru curiously.

"Watching the clouds." Shikamaru responded.

Naruto waited perplexed to see if he would hear another answer. When he didn't he was forced to ask the question on his mind. "Why?"

Shikamaru sighed, "If you don't like looking at the sky then you can't possibly understand."

Naruto looked up at the sky and waited… After a few minutes he was sitting next to Shikamaru watching the clouds while Ino, Chouji and Sakura were doing the same but every now and then glancing back at Naruto to see his reaction.

Naruto broke the silence first, "Looking at the sky is nice but wanting something you can't attain and still longing after it seems silly."

Shikamaru stared stupefied at Naruto, whose stoic expression never left his face. Then just as Ino was about to ask what the two were talking about a man with long great white hair stepped up to Naruto.

"Hey kid." Jiraiya said pointing at Naruto, "You're coming with me."

Naruto pushed himself off the tree and stood looking up at the old man now only an arms length away. "Who are you?"

"I am the legendary Jiraiya, the great toad sennin."

His danced was well received by the children except for Shikamaru who snickered.

"Oh your that guy dad was talking about. The bad guy who is going to train me."

Jiraiya turned away for a moment his head propped up by his forearm. '_He said I was bad to his son?'_

"Well I suppose that's me though I'm not bad so don't worry."

"Dad said you'd deny it."

Jiraiya murmured some curses under his breath before forcing a smile and holding it as he told Naruto to follow him.

Naruto waved good bye to his friends, before walking off.

Naruto followed Jiraiya until they got to a grassy open field.

"Well Naruto let's talk for a little while. How much do you know about me?"

"Well I know you were dad's teacher and that you have been gone for a long time working. And that you're a very good ninja but, bad at other things, like being nice to ladies."

Jiraiya nodded, he had expected as much. "Well why don't you tell me a little about your self."

Naruto nodded, "Well I'm almost eight. I study with my dad a lot and it's not fun. I like my dad but he's busy a lot. I also like ramen and ice cream. Um, well training is fun sometimes and I come to the park a lot to play with Sakura, Ino and other kids who come here like Hinata and Kiba… sometimes."

Jiraiya at first interpreted studying as fun but as Naruto had clearly stated he liked training he wasn't sure what studying implied. "What do you do for studying?"

"Well I read and write and copy ninja scrolls onto new scrolls."

"Oh dear that sounds terrible."

"What do I have to do with you?"

Jiraiya gave Naruto a pitying look. "You don't have to do anything with me, and believe me unless you really want to train I won't teach you."

"Why not? Dad said you would." Naruto asked more confused than offended.

"Well I only train great ninja that hope one day to be the strongest there is."

"You train the best ninjas in the world?" Naruto's eyes grew in surprise and wonder.

"You bet, and if you train with me you'll be the best… But I don't train just anyone."

"What do I have to do for you to train me?" Naruto asked leaning up against Jiraiya.

"Well you have to pass a test. The test will judge your talent and dedication. In the first part of the test I'm going to test you taijutsu skill and both you genjutsu and ninjutsu ability. The second part of the test is harder, you must make a technique of your own in which you have one month to do it."

Naruto waited before asking, "When is the test?"

Jiraiya chuckled, "The first test is when ever in the next week you want it to be and the second test will be due at the end of the month."

Naruto sat thinking, "Is it hard to make a technique?"

"Well yes but it depends on how good the technique."

Naruto took some more time to think before making his decision. "I'll take the first test in three days."

"Very well, I'll come find you in three days."

Naruto stood up, "Now are we going to train?"

"Nope, the next time I'll see you will be in three day. In the mean time I'm going to do some research."

Naruto left to go home. His thoughts running over what the test could possibly be like.

He strode silently through the field practicing his stealth. '_I wonder if I could get dad to help me train.'_

He exited the field of tall grass and passed the wooden gate painted white and headed to the hokage tower.

Naruto was going to ask his father for some help on his taijutsu form when he saw Anko the craziest jounin in existence kissing his dad.

Naruto wasn't upset at the site rather intrigued and confused. He watched the scene unfold for a few seconds when he noticed his father was resisting.

"Dad what are you doing?" Naruto asked confused.

Minato had tried to be gentle in his effort to remove Anko from him, but when he heard Naruto's voice it pushed him too far.

He grabbed her shoulders and forcefully pushed Anko off of him and on to the floor.

"What were you thinking?" he asked angrily waiting for an excuse which would never come.

"Boy that was worth it." Anko said getting up and then walking passed Naruto muffling his hair and then jumping out the window.


	3. A rival or a Friend

**Chapter 3: A rival or a friend**

Well in answer to one of the reviews the only reason I like people to vote is it removes the task of picking pairings and hassles like that.

I hope everyone enjoys this chapter. As you can probably tell by now in this story Naruto is different due to his father's influence. Also thanks for the nice reviews a few of them made me laugh.

* * *

Chapter 3- 

Climbing off the roof Naruto swung from the edge of the shingled roof into his dad's office. He had just been practicing his chakra control for the test. It had been two days since Jiraiya had left, giving Naruto one last day of training.

Naruto looked around to see the room empty, the papers right where his dad had left him when he went out, two hours earlier.

Naruto looked around searching for something that might hint where his dad was. Minato had been coaching Naruto for the past two days mainly on genjutsu and taijutsu and Naruto now wanted to try ninjutsu his favorite of the three. He searched for a few minutes before giving up and heading out to practice on the training ground where Jiraiya and he had first talked.

He strode out of the building heading at a brisk pace, wondering why, his dad hadn't at least told the guards where he was going. He shook the thoughts of and ran the rest of the way to the training grounds.

He pushed the wooden gate open and began to trudge up the slight hill pushing the tall grass to the side with each step.

Naruto was half way up the hill when he heard voices. Patiently he tried to listen but their voices were to far off so Naruto got down on his stomach and crawled to the top of the hill overlooking a fully vegetated field.

The voices were clearer now and easily recognizable to Naruto. One was his father and the other was Jiraiya.

-------**Minato**------

"Jiraiya what do you mean your giving the boy a test you already agreed to be his teacher."

Jiraiya sent his student an annoyed look both ninjas knew someone was overlooking them and both having seen Naruto come to the training ground predicted it was him.

'_Fine Mr.Fourth Hokage if that's the way you want to play._'

"Well you know Minato he doesn't seem like he wants it enough. If he really wants it he'll sacrifice himself his time his body… his soul. You know better than I that ninjas must have something they want to protect or something they want to prove. What does he have?"

Minato grimaced at Jiraiya, he really hoped Naruto wasn't listening because all though he agreed with Jiraiya he was worried Naruto would take it the wrong way. "Naruto is too young to have someone to protect and to young to want to prove something. Right now he should train to one day have the power he needs to protect and serve."

Jiraiya nodded, "If what you want is for Naruto to become my student perhaps you should help him. After all he is quite young and guidance no matter how little is always appreciated."

The light in the fourth's eyes seemed to cool and the gleam of his blue eyes showed Jiraiya that Minato was thankful of his assistance.

"Alright I'm going off to help Naruto now, but I'm not done with you yet." Minato smiled at Jiraiya who grinned back.

"You'll have to find me first." The old man joked walking past the fourth and right by Naruto and heading into the town.

Naruto looked at his father before backing away until he couldn't be seen and then running off back to the Hokage's tower.

Minato sat reflecting on the night two days back when Anko had kissed him. She hadn't realized it but the kiss saddened him immensely, it reminded him of his wife sadly enough so aggressive and demanding.

His pain was not only for himself but for Naruto and that only made the regrets worse, it made him feel guilty he hadn't saved her life but he was going to save the village.

Minato sighed and looked up to the sky watching the peaceful clouds roll by in the blue canvas. He walked to a wooded area and tried to accept the pain as his punishment, but his frustration got the better of him and he slammed his arm into the tree to the right of him obliterating its section he had hit and causing the top to slam into the ground.

He lifted his head once and looked at the sky again as if waiting for some one to tell him to stop acting like a fool. As if waiting for his wife to come yell at him. The Yondaime then in an attempt to get rid of the extra chakra, causing him to feel so much, he put his hand on the fallen tree. "Reconstruction of life." He said the name of a technique he had been developing.

The broken tree's bottom began to grow and be rebuilt slowly at first but gradually gaining speed until every last leaf was present on the huge tree.

The Yondaime sighed, his frustration eased he turned and began to walk toward his office all the while rubbing the back of his neck with his right arm.

Naruto was punching the tree before him with intense concentration, so intense in fact that he did not even notice the figure which sat in a tree above watching him.

Sweat filled Naruto's eyes as his vision began to blur. He fired one last punch as hard as he could into the tree, and fell back breathing hard.

The boy who had been watching Naruto jumped off the tree and landed right behind Naruto so he could look at the blondes face. He was dressed in a blue shirt with the symbol of his clan on his back.

Naruto cautiously opened his eyes to see the black haired blue shirted boy looking at him.

Naruto looked at the boy, oddly comfortable.

"Who are you?" Naruto asked having regained his strength.

"My name is Sasuke, you're Namikaze, Naruto aren't you." He answered confident that he was right.

"Yes how did you know?" Naruto asked.

"I've seen you before. You were with the Hokage in the Hokage's tower."

"Oh…" Naruto hesitated before pushing himself off the ground and wiping the dirt off his clothes.

Sasuke got off his knee and stood as well. "Naruto I was wondering if you would like to spar with me."

"Spar?" Naruto asked, "What is that?"

Sasuke looked at the other boy in surprise. "Well… It's like practice fighting. Have you really never heard of the word spar before?"

Naruto shook his head.

'_How am I going to impress Itachi if my opponent is weak? It doesn't even matter that he's the son of the Hokage. Maybe I should leave…_'

"How does it work?" The blonde asked inquisitively.

Sasuke shrugged in annoyance. "It doesn't matter." He turned to leave but Naruto grabbed his shoulder and turned him around.

"Come on tell me. I'll spar with you if you explain it to me."

'_Well it can't hurt_.' Sasuke sat down and began to explain it to Naruto.

After a few minutes of nodding and asking questions Naruto stood up, "Alright I'm ready".

"Fine one last rule, no weapons. Ready now?" Sasuke asked, feeling more confident and

ready to fight.

Naruto got set in his fighting stance-for a style he did not know how to use-.

Sasuke charged right away and threw a fist towards Naruto's head who barely dodged.

Sasuke continued the assault, falling to the ground and kicking Naruto's feet out from under him.

Naruto landed on his back but quickly somersaulted backwards and away from Sasuke foot which slammed into the ground.

'_He's fast… I have to slow him down._' Naruto's thought were coming too quickly and slowing his movements he jumped back ten feet from Sasuke and began to collect himself.

"What's the matter do you give up?" Sasuke asked bored.

Naruto stood his arm against a tree propping him up thinking of his father's words of advice.

**Flashback**

_Naruto sprinted towards his dad and jumped over him dodging the two wooden shuriken his dad threw at him. The kicking off the tree Naruto tried to fire kunai and shuriken at his dad who wasn't even where Naruto had thrown his weapons._

_Naruto slammed his fist into the ground in frustration. "I can't do this, what's wrong with me."_

_The Yondaime chuckled, "Naruto you need to stop thinking so much and use your senses."_

_"What do you mean?" Naruto asked breathing hard._

_"I mean you're guessing too much and going against what your fighting instinct tells you. Naruto you need to trust yourself and not fear being wrong."_

_"But, I hate getting it wrong. Why is it so easy for you?"_

_The Yondaime laughed again, "Naruto I have trained my hearing and I trust my instinct. If you want to be able to predict your enemy movement, you have to be able to use your senses to tell where they are and are going."_

_"But doesn't that involve thinking?" Naruto asked confused._

_"Only, when, you don't trust your abilities." The fourth walked off his hand behind his back pushing on the red robe. "Naruto keep practicing and I know you'll get it."_

_Naruto sighed and looked at the clone his dad had left him to work with._

**End Flashback**

Naruto concentrated and cleared his thoughts. "I'm not done yet Sasuke."

Sasuke charged Naruto and tried to punch him, but Naruto caught his fist and punched Sasuke in the stomach and then spun and kicked Sasuke into a tree.

Sasuke got up wearily, '_That's what I get for not taking my opponent seriously.' _

Naruto grinned and gestured to Sasuke to come. Sasuke smirked at the gesture and stood up and jumped right over Naruto's head.

Naruto watched and waited until just before Sasuke landed to send a kick to his chest. Sasuke pushed the foot to the side, but wasn't ready for the follow up kick which hit him in the face and knocked him into the ground hard.

Naruto wasn't grinning anymore he was frowning at the blood which was dripping out of Sasuke's nose.

"Do you want to keep going Sasuke? You look like your hurt pretty badly"

"Naruto you don't stop so early into the fighting." Sasuke said pushing himself to his feet.

Naruto hesitated as Sasuke charged and the second that he hesitated was all Sasuke needed to knock Naruto to the ground.

Naruto got up just in time to duck under Sasuke's kick and when Sasuke continued his twirl Naruto blocked his other leg and grabbed his neck.

Sasuke brought his hands to his neck and as he tried to remove Naruto's hand he was slammed into the ground.

Naruto released him as Sasuke eyes closed shut. "You win Naruto."

Naruto turned as he heard someone begin to clap behind him.

"Very nice work Naruto, you took down an Uchiha very impressive, you might pass my test yet."

"Jiraiya when did you get here?" Naruto asked.

Jiraiya winked at Naruto, "That doesn't matter. I'm going now I just came to check up on you, anyway you should probably bring Sasuke home." Jiraiya rustled Naruto's hair before walking off.

"Wait!" Naruto shouted to Jiraiya who was almost out of hearing distance. "I don't know where he lives."

Naruto wiped the blood off Sasuke and applied some healing cream he had in his back to his wounds.

Jiraiya laughed at the blonde and continued walking away. "That's not my problem."

Naruto groaned and put Sasuke on his back. "Let's go find out where you live." Naruto said to the unconscious Sasuke on his back. Naruto ran off in search of someone who might know the way.

Ino was in her mom's store looking at the flowers and greeting the customers when she saw Naruto walk by with Sasuke on his back.

She glanced at her mom who she saw wasn't paying attention and ran outside. "Hey Naruto what are you doing?"

Naruto smiled, relieved to see Ino. "Hey Ino-chan, I'm taking Sasuke back to his house but I don't know where he lives."

Ino looked slightly awed by the situation. "Is it easy to carry him?"

Naruto nodded wondering why she asked such a silly question.

"Hold on Naruto, I'll ask my mom if I can show you the way." Ino walked back inside the flower shop with Naruto following her.

Ino waited patiently for a minute until her mom had finished helping the customer she was with.

Her mom smiled at Ino and then at Naruto.

"How are you Naruto?" Mrs. Yamanaka asked, while writing something in a blue planning book on the counter.

"Good, and you?"

"Fine,… Who is on your back? Mrs. Yamanaka asked. '_Naruto is pretty strong_.' She noted.

"Sasuke Uchiha," Ino answered, "Naruto is going to take him back to his house, so mom, can I show Naruto where Sasuke's house is?"

"Well sure." Mrs. Yamanaka replied confused. "By the way Naruto why are you carrying him home?"

"Well Sasuke asked me to spar with him, so I did but then he wouldn't stop even though I was winning so I knocked him out." Naruto said, acknowledging what he said was kind of weird.

Ino blinked impressed. "Really I thought you found him. I didn't think anyone our age was strong enough to beat Sasuke."

Mrs. Yamanaka nodded her head in agreement. "That's quite a feat, but you should know Uchiha's don't like to lose so you should expect him to challenge you to spar again. Now get going you two, especially you Ino it's only a few hours away from dinner and you haven't eaten lunch yet."

Naruto walked over and held the door open for Ino before following her.

Ino led the way enjoying the task of leader in the search for Sasuke's house. The three children continued on until they were out of the center of the village.

After a few more minutes of walking and Ino talking to Naruto they reached the Uchiha mansion.

The main gate was open and Naruto took charge heading in first with Ino hiding behind him.

The garden leading to the house was beautiful and fully vegetated but empty and it wasn't until Naruto and Ino had walked a few hundred yards in that they saw someone.

The tall boy wore a long blue cloak like Sasuke's and had his hair in a ponytail. His red eyes looked at Naruto with a tentative kindness.

"Hello there, who are you?"

Naruto looked at the older male "My name is Namikaze, Naruto and I'm looking for a person to give Sasuke to."

"Yes I see you have my brother… What happened to him."

"Well you see he challenged me to spar and I beat him, but he wouldn't stop fighting so I knocked him out. I'm sorry to have hurt him… Should I give him to you? By the way what's your name?"

"My name is Uchiha, Itachi and no you can give him to our mother. She is inside the building behind me." He paused for a second but as Naruto passed him he spoke.

"Forgive me for not recognizing you Naruto, but I have only seen you a couple times."

Naruto nodded, "Ok," he walked on and stepped inside the main house. It was beautiful and very homey. Naruto felt very comfortable inside.

Ino felt so too, "This place is amazing."

Naruto noticed soon after walking in, the shadows that moved in the doorway to his left.

He walked to the door and opened it to see a beautiful woman cooking over a large pot humming to herself.

Naruto watched her for a moment enjoying the aura she gave off. "Excuse me." He said speaking up.

The woman gracefully turned. "Hello-" she droned off immediately rushing over to the beaten Sasuke.

She lifted him off Naruto's back and laid him down on the bench next to the white wall.

"Would you mind telling me what happened?" The woman asked, sternly.

Naruto was now starting to get annoyed at being asked this question, but he answered telling her exactly what he told Itachi.

The woman sighed after hearing the story. "I'm sorry if he bothered you but he just wants to be as strong as his brother."

"Hmph. He didn't win… Well I should have expected him to lose. Hello Naruto-san." A deep voice said from behind them.

"Hello Uchiha-sama," Naruto said bowing.

"So you remember me, huh." Mr. Uchiha said. "Thank you for bringing him home you may leave now."

Naruto nodded, bowed again and turned to leaving grabbing Ino's hand and pulling her with him.

'_So there are some ninja who may be useful in this generation as well. Well I bet Itachi is pleased.'_


	4. The Test

The Test

A/N

Thanks everyone for the reviews. Also thanks a ton to the guys who caught my errors I fixed them I think… No but seriously I appreciate that you guys were willing to help me out awesome.

Also for those of you that informed me what pairings you like your opinions were heard. I'm not going to make it so that if one character gets a ton of votes they win I'm going to make it so with every vote the characters develop stronger bonds. Well to be honest some won't be considered at all I'm not a guy who's going to write tons of lemons and definitely nothing like NarutoxTsunade or other things that don't make sense.

This is the end of the prologue for the story after this chapter the action will start. Hope you like this chapter.

* * *

Chapter 4- 

Naruto awoke at 7:00 a.m like he did every morning and walked downstairs. He walked over to the cupboard and took out three packs of instant ramen. While making his breakfast his thoughts drifted back to the previous day.

_**Flashback**_

_Ino and Naruto ran from the house and did not stop until they could no longer see the walls of the Uchiha manner. _

_The two children stood down an empty road and made their way over to a bench. The two sat panting trying to reclaim their breath._

_Ino spoke first though still winded, "That whole thing was really creepy."_

_Naruto nodded half listening half thinking about the words Sasuke's dad had said, "_I should have expected him to lose._"_

_He sighed and turned to look at Ino's blonde hair which swayed gently, it was a calming thing to look at and Naruto did it often._

"_Hey Ino-chan," Naruto asked, "want to get some lunch."_

_Ino nodded and got off the bench and grabbed Naruto's hand. "Where do you want to go?"_

_Naruto thought for a moment, "Well I know this really good ramen stand perhaps you've heard of it. It's called Ichiraku ramen."_

_Ino shrugged, "I like ramen but I don't have it very much, my mom says it's unhealthy."_

_Naruto laughed, walking off and Ino running to catch up. _

_The blondes walked up to the stand and jumped up on to the stools._

"_Hey Naruto, who is your friend," Ayame asked sitting in front of the cash register taking orders._

""_Hi Ayame-chan this is Yamanaka, Ino she a friend of mine." Naruto finished his sentence and immediately stopped paying attention._

"_Jiraiya-sama?" Naruto said looking at a man who was red faced holding a sake jug in one hand and holding onto a beautiful woman by her waist._

_Jiraiya turned and squinted at Naruto before sitting down._

"_Oh hello…er… What's your name, never mind good luck tomorrow for your test. I hope you know some ninjutsu. You're going to need it." The white haired ninja spoke while laughing to himself and touching the woman on the stool next to him inappropriately. _

_Naruto frowned, he knew little ninjutsu he turned back to Jiraiya and thought better of it. _

_He ordered and ate silently. When Ino was finished he walked her back and ran off to find his dad._

_**End flashback**_

Naruto sighed eating his hot ramen. "His dad had showed him how to do some low level techniques, but he had not gone past C level jutsu.

The hair bleached blonde climbed the stairs back to his room and got dressed. The house he lived in was not huge but very large for two people.

Naruto had just finished putting on his ninja gear when he heard foot steps downstairs.

He cautiously walked out of his room kunai in hand and glanced over the balcony. He saw a single shadow a woman's.

Naruto jumping over the railing landed behind the counter without making a sound. He waited but the intruder hadn't heard him he looked up over the sink his green vest nearly scraping the counter.

No one was there, he stood sensing no chakra presence and sighed.

"Not bad Naruto," said a voice from behind him he wheeled around in shock only to see Anko smirking at him sadistically.

Naruto blushed in embarrassment having been tricked and started to walk away angrily, but Anko grabbed his vest an imitation of a jounin or chuunin vest.

"Hey kido where do you think you're going?" Anko asked, licking a kunai she had out.

"I'm going to train a little more before my test." Naruto stated honestly.

"What test?"

"A test to see if Jiraiya-sama, will train me or not."

Anko's eyes widened in surprise, "So he's taking on new students eh. Interesting. Well Naruto since I can't find your dad anywhere how about I help you train?"

Naruto was curious to see what she meant, but his instinct told him not to. "No thanks Anko-san." Naruto began to pull away but Anko held him tightly.

"Are you sure Naruto? I could teach you some really cool jutsus."

Naruto stopped struggling. "What kind of jutsus?"

"Well what kind do you want to know? I know mostly snake jutsus, some fire jutsus, and sealing techniques. But if you want to learn any snake techniques you'll have to gain the snake summon."

Naruto haltered not sure what to say or do. "Well I don't want the snake jutsus because I might get a different summon." Naruto said thoughtfully talking to himself just as much as he was to Anko.

"Well I guess the fire Justus." Naruto said after a moment.

"Excellent." Anko said grinning. "By the way Naruto do you like blood?"

-XX-------Minato-------XX-

Minato looked from his paper wood and took a quick look at the clock above the door to his office.

'_Naruto should be up by now and he only has another two hours or so until his test maybe he'd like some help training._'

Minato stood slowly organizing his papers and putting them in a drawer to be looked at, at a later time.

He stepped to the window and performed a seal instantly transporting himself to his house.

He walked out of his room and into the kitchen, but to his disappointment no one was home. He stepped outside and walked around to the back of the house where he Naruto liked to train.

The backyard was rather huge with a few acres of grass and training dummies in front, close to the house and further back woods where a dirt path through them led to a training ground for more private and secluded training.

Minato pushed open a gate and stepped onto the terrace when he sensed a strong chakra presence coming from the woods.

He began to walk a little faster it was when he got to the dirt path that he felt an incredible amount of heat.

He became suspicious and using a combination of speed in stealth quickly traced the heat to it's source.

The source was an exhausted Naruto and a crazy Anko laughing uncontrollably.

Naruto dived out of the way avoiding another spit of fire and rolled to his feet only in time to jump into the air avoiding three shuriken Anko had hurled.

Naruto formed the seals in mid air and gathered his chakra for one of the attacks he had been practicing. "Great fireball jutsu!"

Anko nodded approving of the giant flame that shot towards her. She fired another fireball into the first both dissipating with their crash.

Naruto fell to the ground not able to stand, he watched a shuriken hit him in the shoulder before closing his eyes. His thoughts became muddled and then he lost consciousness.

Minato looked horrified at the scene and within a second was at his son's side. He looked at Anko his eyes fiercely questioning her sanity.

Anko grinned at the handsome blonde, winked and blew him a kiss then without waiting for a reaction she disappeared into the ground.

Minato sighed looking at Naruto who lay bloody and tired. "How are you going to pass your test now he whispered to his unconscious son.

He gathered some chakra to his hands and was about to perform some medical jutsu- the few he knew- when he saw Naruto's bloody cuts begin to heal on their own. The fourth looked in awe and removed the shuriken in Naruto's shoulder.

Sure enough the deep injury began to heal the muscle reforming and reattaching where it had been destroyed and then finally the skin melded back together.

"Amazing…" Minato whispered watching the healing. '_I had no idea the Kyuubi's gift worked to such an extent. I should look into all it's potential, it could be extremely valuable to Naruto training wise._'

He stood and teleported back to his office Naruto under one arm something only he, the legendary yellow flash could do.

Putting Naruto on the green sofa which he had sat on years ago, when his life had only just been spared, he walked over to his desk opened a journal which he labeled Kyuubi powers and began to write of what he had just seen.

In the middle of writing Jiraiya burst in, about to yell but stopping at the sight of Naruto.

"What happened?" The white hared sannin asked curiously.

Minato grinned, "It was amazing, and I got to see a first hand account of the Kyuubi's powers at work. It seems the Kyuubi's chakra heals him even if the wound is severe. Truly remarkable."

Jiraiya nodded, his hand to his chin lost in thought. "Interesting, but does this mean he won't be able to take the test today? I really would have a tough time keeping up the image of a drill sergeant if I postponed this."

The Yondaime shook his head, "I doubt he'll awaken today. He's only seven Jiraiya and if my theory is correct his body will rest longer than it needs to not fully understanding that it's recovered."

Jiraiya sighed, "Well I'll find a way to work this out. Anyway what happened to him?"

Minato frowned pushing back his hair. "Anko happened she was training Naruto and-"

"YOU LET HER TRAIN HIM!?!" Jiraiya broke out laughing and then said sarcastically. "Why don't you just give him to the Akatsuki?"

Minato shook his head, "I didn't let her, I found them training."

Jiraiya nodded, "Well if you need me you know where to find me."

-----------Naruto----------

Naruto awoke groggily and stood up. He looked at the clock and then his memory flooded back. '_Shit…_'

He was in his room definitely not the place he had been when he was last awake. He panicked a little before calming himself with a single thought. '_Anko.'_

He knew Jiraiya would understand everyone knew that the crazy jounin sometimes ruined plans.

He made his bed thinking of what he needed to do. He brushed his teeth and then hurried down stairs where his dad was waiting for him.

"Good morning Naruto, Jiraiya wants you to meet him at the training grounds for your test."

Naruto nearly choked on his orange juice. "What time?" Naruto asked nervously.

"One hour so you better get ready okay son?"

The ninja in training gulped and began to eat his breakfast. He then ran upstairs to get his gear.

When he reached the training ground Jiraiya was writing in a small book, a small blush on his face.

He looked up noticing Naruto and put the book away. "Naruto I hope you're ready to begin because the test begins now."

Naruto bent back into his fighting stance waiting for an attack.

"Now Naruto," Jiraiya explained. "I'm first going to test your proficiency at taijutsu

Then if you pass we'll move to genjutsu and ninjutsu."

Naruto nodded, "What do I have to do?"

Jiraiya grinned. "You have to get to the rock behind me and remember only taijutsu."

Naruto looked at the rock and then at Jiraiya. The rock stood ten feet behind the white haired sannin and was as tall as Naruto's waist, though much wider.

'_Well this shouldn't be to hard._' Naruto thought thinking of a plan.

After another second of thinking he charged and attempted to tackle Jiraiya, who rather than dodge and let Naruto by kicked him to the side causing Naruto to slam into the ground and roll.

Naruto quickly got up and charged at Jiraiya again. Naruto reached Jiraiya and proceeded to kick him in the stomach.

Jiraiya dodge easily and grabbed Naruto from behind and hurled him back.

Naruto flew the air and landed on his feet a little shaken. Nevertheless the blonde flew towards Jiraiya and took out a kunai which he hurled at the sannin.

Jiraiya caught the projectile and put it in his own supply bag. Naruto jumped and slammed his heel toward the older man who blocked it with his arm. Then using the arm as a spring board Naruto flew at the rock.

Jiraiya grinned at the blonde's futile attempt and before Naruto had gone a foot grabbed his leg and threw him back.

Naruto sat panting on the ground. '_He's faster than I thought, what else can I do. Maybe I should use the weapons combo. It's kind of dangerous but it might work._'

Naruto reached into his supply bag again and took out six shuriken. Then he put three in one hand and three in the other each shuriken between the gaps of his finger except between the index finger and thumb.

He walked back until he had enough room to perform the attack. He ran at Jiraiya full speed and then still in mid sprint began to spin firing the shuriken in his right hand first and then the ones in his left.

Then before he had stopped spinning he took out two kunai and then with the sharp ends pointing away form his hands charged.

Jiraiya jumped to dodge the shuriken going to quickly to be blocked easily. Then before he could land, Naruto had jumped into him.

The force of Naruto's jump bushed the two back even though Naruto was quickly disarmed.

The two landed right in front of the rock. Naruto grinned and got off the ground reaching toward the rock, but Jiraiya was up already and grabbed Naruto and threw him away from the rock for the third time.

This time when Naruto landed he did not charge. He sat on the light green grass and thought. After a few minutes he stood up. "Jiraiya-sama there is no way I can get passed you, I'm not strong enough to overpower you, nor fast enough to get by you."

Jiraiya smiled, "Very good Naruto you passed the first part of the test. A good shinobi must always know when he can accomplish the mission and when he can't."

Naruto looked stunned for a minute before grinning as his own frustration and humility had caused his success.

Naruto walked over to Jiraiya and sat down.

"Naruto I'm going to give you a short break before the second part of the test begins. Do you want to ask me anything?"

Naruto paused for a moment before turning his blue eyes to look at Jiraiya's. "Yeah, Jiraiya-sama if I pass the test what are we going to do for training."

Jiraiya smirked at Naruto, "Well right after we're going to keep you training like you do now and two or three days a week I'll train you here and once you turn ten I'll give you your first mission."

"Do you already know what it is?" Naruto asked curiously.

"I do but I'm not going to tell you." The sannin winked at the puzzled boy.

After they had bathed in the sun and breeze enough Jiraiya began the second part of the test.

Naruto had been given the task of holding out and staying conscious using whatever means necessary for two minutes. The task was impossible, chunnins could not last two minutes with the toad sannin yet Naruto was given the task

Naruto dodged a punch and completed a back handspring to dodge a sweeping kick. Quickly completed the hand seals he sent a huge fireball at Jiraiya who jumped into the air where he was met with shuriken.

He blocked the shuriken and disappeared from sight appearing behind Naruto. Naruto did not bother turning instead he stepped forward softening the impact of the blow. He somersaulted forwarded and landed with one knee resting on the ground.

Naruto jumped into the air and formed more hands signs, "Fire Raging jutsu."

Jiraiya ran forward side stepped the flame that Naruto shot at him. _'Fire Raging jutsu is a B level technique which allows the user to summon chakra and fire it out his hands it needs little chakra control since chakra can't be wasted, but nevertheless learning at such an age is impressive.'_

Jiraiya dodged another flame which smoked over his head. Jiraiya sprinted toward the blond then used shunshin jutsu to speed to Naruto's right and put his hand on the blonde's head. "Seal of consciousness."

Jiraiya grunted and lifted Naruto and put him over his shoulder. Jiraiya grinned to himself. '_The kids got potential if he continues at this rate of ability he could surpass the fourth._'


	5. First Strike

**Chapter 5: First Strike**

**A/N-**

Thanks for the reviews this chapter is something of a new style for me so tell me what you think and if I should continue with it.

* * *

**Chapter 5-**

It had been a little over a year since Naruto had passed his test and now throughout the village he was known as the second Itachi a prodigy and all the people of Konoha even the people hated him believed he would one day become Hokage.

Naruto, however, was oblivious to the people and continued to train. In the course of the year Naruto had been set on the task of learning all the jutsu in the village. His father had seen his ability with ninjutsu and Jiraiya and Minato worked with Naruto constantly to help him succeed.

Today was one of the few days Naruto wasn't training he was sitting in the park helping Ino practice throwing shuriken. Ino had a test the next day and was determined to ace it.

Naruto sat idly half watching Ino and half smiling at the perfect day. A slight breeze rustled his hair as he closed his eyes.

His thoughts drifted back to the day before when Itachi had been training him with Sasuke.

Itachi had changed after being around Naruto. Even Sasuke noticed it, but everyone enjoyed the change especially Minato. With Itachi constantly with Naruto, Minato worried less about the assassination attempts on Naruto and Naruto was growing stronger.

Itachi and Sasuke were like brothers to Naruto. And to Naruto things couldn't have been better.

**Flashback**

"Get up Sasuke." Itachi ordered.

Sasuke, weakly, rose panting heavily. "Itachi, I can't beat him so what's the point of fighting?"

Itachi sighed, "Of course you can't beat him, but the best way to get better is to fight someone stronger than you."

Sasuke looked toward Naruto who looked at him passively. Sasuke caught his breath quickly and charged at the blonde, who waited patiently. Naruto dodged the punch and spun kicking Sasuke in the back and sending him hurtling with the added momentum.

Itachi walked over and pulled Sasuke up. "That's enough for now. The improvement isn't spectacular but you certainly are faster than a week ago."

Sasuke tried and failed to repress the smile which had come from Itachi's complements.

Itachi then put Sasuke down against a tree and stepped toward Naruto. "Ready?"

Naruto nodded slipping into the fighting stance Jiraiya had taught him. He leapt forward at the same time Itachi did and began attacking with sheer ferocity. Itachi grinned at the ability that Naruto showed while countering the attacks.

None of the three noticed Minato who sat a hundred feet back watching, a smile full of pride on his face. Jiraiya came up to Minato midway through the fight and sat beside him a grin on his face as well.

"You know Minato, if Itachi keeps training Naruto like this I won't be credited with the teaching of the Fifth Hokage."

"Nothing has been decided Jiraiya, and if he becomes the fifth Hokage you will most certainly get the credit."

Jiraiya grinned more before turning to look Minato in the eyes. "She's looking for you."

Minato nodded and closed his eyes. Anko would not let up and worse the diplomacy meetings with the Tsuchikage were not going well. The hidden rock village was not being very agreeable with attending the negotiations.

After being victorious in the war ten years earlier Konohagakure had risen to be the strongest village and had taken mission and money from all the villages. The village in the stone had still not gotten over the embarrassing loss and still held a grudge.

The Yondaime rubbed his temples, "I should get back to the office."

Jiraiya nodded, "I'll walk you back I have been meaning to tell you that I want to step up Naruto's training. As you know he almost knows all of the jutsu in our village, though he still has much taijutsu to learn I think he should start meeting with Kakashi to work on more ninjutsu."

The two powerful ninjas began the walk back to the tower talking of their plans for both Naruto and thee village.

Meanwhile Itachi was helping Naruto up. "Not bad Naruto but your taijutsu is based too much on force and leaves many holes in your fighting style."

Itachi then walked over to Sasuke and lifted him up so Sasuke could sit on his shoulders.

"Hey Naruto," Sasuke called to his friend, "Would you like to eat with us tonight?"

Naruto hesitated a moment before nodding. "Yeah I'd love too."

Sasuke smiled, "Then come on."

**End Flashback**

"Naruto!" Ino's voice yelled. "You have to help me not sleep."

Naruto gave her a foxy grin, "Sorry Ino-chan. I was just thinking about something."

Ino felt her anger melt away as she looked at his face. "Alright Naruto, but you will help me right?"

"Of course." Naruto said, getting up.

The two practiced for another hour but stopped as the sky began to darken. "Hey Naruto will you walk me home?"

Naruto smiled, "Sure Ino-chan."

"Hey Naruto, you know how Sakura has a crush on Sasuke right?"

Naruto nodded, "A lot of girls do he is more skilled than anyone our age."

Ino slowed a little, "But all she ever does these days is talk about him, so I was wondering if maybe you could introduce her. So she wouldn't have to go by herself and everyone knows you are his closest friend."

Ino looked hopefully at Naruto.

"I will but don't blame me if things don't turn out great. Sasuke is really picky on who he talks to."

Ino wrapped her arms around Naruto, "Thanks."

The two continued walking when an explosion lit up the sky. Screams could be heard from the edge of the village near the western wall.

Naruto's face hardened thinking of what could be happening. Naruto picked Ino up, "I have to get you home now."

He sprinted off toward her home while Ino lay speechless in his arms.

------**Minato**-----

The Yondaime was sitting in his office the sun was just beginning to set. Then he heard the explosion.

He wasted no time opening the window and jumped through it. He used chakra to speed himself to the explosion.

Gasping he clutched a kunai. At the wall stood over a hundred rock village shinobi.

The Tsuchikage looked down at the Yondaime from the broken wall where he stood. He tossed the bodies of two ninja that had been on guard.

"Well Fourth Hokage this is the end for you and you peace loving village. PREPARE TO DIE!" The Tsuchikage jumped into the air. "MEN ATTACK!"

The Yondaime stood alone but only for a moment, soon other shinobi came. Two anbu units and a handful of jounin and chuunin.

Minato growled ferociously. Charging forward he made his steadfast decision, to win… or die.

Minato did not stop as he noticed thirty ninja from the rock village leaving the battle to plunder Konoha. Instead he continued to fight shouting, "Half of you men stop those intruders at all costs!"

An anbu squad looked to the Fourth and nodded disappearing in the chase.

Then the blood bath began. The Yondaime fired shuriken toward the Tsuchikage while stabbing a Rock ninja in the neck with a kunai.

His blonde hair was the icon that would fill even the toughest of hearts with pure terror.

He cut a path through the ninja until he came face to face with the Tsuchikage. The two squared off blood covering the Yondaime's face. The Tsuchikage attacked first sending hundreds of wooden shuriken at him made from the destroyed wall he stood on.

The Yondaime took a seal out of his jacket and wrapped it around a kunai and then threw it with superhuman strength toward the Tsuchikage. The Tsuchikage dodged and waited for the Fourth to be impaled.

Then the fourth disappeared, reappearing on the kunai right behind the Tsuchikage who flew back kicked in the head. The fourth threw the kunai again and this time it was deflected by the falling rock leader.

The rock leader seeing that the situation was not in his favor disappeared into the ground where he landed.

The fourth cursed and turned to be met with ten ninjas all willing to die and lusting to kill.

------**Naruto**-----

Before Naruto stood a ninja not much older than himself, possibly ten, and holding a kunai.

"Sorry kid but you need to die now." The strange ninja said while looking at Naruto.

Naruto put Ino down. "I'll take care of him quickly stay nearby I don't trust that you'll be safe on your own.

The frightened girl ran back and hid behind a tree her head in her hands.

Naruto drew a kunai.

"Hm, protecting your friend, how noble unfortunately for you I'm a chunnin."

Naruto did not wait until the ninja finished and jumbed into the air throwing the kunai and performing handseal. "Fire of the eternity."

Naruto opened his mouth and let out a huge flame which then dispersed into four others and flew at the rock ninja who managed to dodge two before getting hit by the fire and instantly dieing.

Naruto did not wait for his strength to recover even though he had used much of his chakra in the attack instead he ran to Ino and grabbed her hand the two ran down a road and on to a deserted street that Naruto knew only the Hyuuga house was on. He ran to the complex and through the gate to see ten ninja's fighting a house of Hyuuga's.

Naruto stepped to the side about to leave and find a safer place when he saw a rock ninja fly off with Hinata. Naruto knew Hinata fairly well and decided to save her.

He created a shadow clone a technique he had learned a few weeks before and ran off after Hinata leaving the clone to take Ino home.

Naruto did not have to run for long the rock ninja sensed someone following and turned to encounter the enemy.

Naruto stopped on a roof and fell to one leg panting gaining a frown from the rock ninja.

"A child… I hate fighting children." He turned to go.

"Stop right there!" Naruto said throwing a shuriken at the man.

The man caught it and threw it back. Naruto ducked under it and began to sprint toward the rock ninja who looked puzzled and formed a few hand signs.

Naruto barely jumped out of the way as the roof tiles rose into the air and were shot at the blonde.

Naruto stopped and waited for the man to make the next move.

Instead the man turned to go.

"Wait!" Naruto cried. "Leave Hinata and I'll let you go."

"Let me go? You've got it all wrong I'm in control." The rock ninja said amused not bothering to turn and face Naruto.

Naruto looked at the back of the man who did not have the build of a typical ninja of the rock, but was more petit.

"What's your name child?"

"Namikaze, Naruto," Naruto said hoping that the rock ninja would try to attack him and he could hold off until help came.

The man turned to face Naruto and threw Hinata to the side. "Well it seems I am a very rich man."

Naruto looked at him questioningly. "Why?"

"Our job was to kidnap both the Hokage's child and the daughter of Hirashi the men who did get 50,000 Ryo a piece since I caught both of you I'll get 100,000 isn't that nice?"

Naruto smirked, "You don't have me yet and you definitely aren't going to."

Naruto took out a shuriken, "And now that Hinata's out of the way you're going to die."

----**Minato**----

The Yondaime stood in the center of a heap of bodies he had killed over twenty-five ninja and if that weren't enough his clothes old color was indistinguishable with the amount of blood that covered him.

Looking around he saw that most of the Rock village ninja had either gone off with the Tsuchikage or in the village causing trouble. He tried to move but his body hurt from chakra exhaustion and physical strain.

He took out a soldier pill and ate it grimacing as he did so. He looked around to the few ninja that had fought with him. He turned to Kakashi who looked the most worried and least tired.

"Kakashi I need you to do me a favor."

"Anything lord Hokage."

"Find Naruto for me and keep him safe. Naruto will be one of their targets along with Hyuuga, Hinata, but she will be safe within the main house."

Kakashi nodded and disappeared.

The Yondaime turned to look at the rest of the men. Four were uninjured, three other had slight wounds and one was bound to die in a few minutes.

Minato could not constrain himself and tears began to stream down his face. He made no sound but turned to the men, "Save as many as you can, and hurry many of the ninjas will be at the Hyuuga complex if you have families head to the schools, I believe that is where most of the children will be."

The men nodded and left him alone with the dying ninja. "Reconstruction of Life." He said healing her wounds.

Like he guessed she would have, she threw herself into the most dangerous situations. He watched as her wounds disappeared. Smiling he teleported to his office and laid her down on the couch and left.

Minato jumped out the window and began to wander down the streets searching to eradicate the remaining opposition. '_Why when Itachi, Jiraiya and much of the anbu forces are gone do they attack. Terrible luck and fantastic planning_.'

--------**Naruto**-----------

Naruto got back up having fallen again. He had still not managed to harm the ninja that stood before him.

The rock ninja walked over to Naruto and formed some handseals. "Rock prison!"

Naruto back flipped over the earth that had risen out from the roof to trap him.

'_I have to try something. I could use that combo… If it works I could win but I could also end up unconscious. Who am I kidding what choice to I have?_'

Naruto got up and formed a seal. The rock ninja watched as twenty clones identical to Naruto poofed into existence. Naruto continued not waiting for the attack to end each clone formed hand signs and performed the attack. "Grand Fireball jutsu."

The rock ninja watched wide eyed as the fire came toward him. He formed hand seals of his own and turned the roof into a shield.

Naruto smirked as the shield began to melt, but the smirk did not last long as Naruto's consciousness was abruptly taken away from charka exhaustion.

The rock ninja appeared from the ground red faced die to the heat. '_If I had stayed in the shield I would have been boiled to death the kid is impressive._'

He walked over and picked up Naruto and placed him under one arm and then found Hinata and put her under his other arm and hurried to the wall.

His mission was complete.


	6. Counter Strike

**Chapter 6: Counter Strike**

I'm glad you guys enjoyed it. Or those of you I heard from. After a lot of thought I've planned out the next few chapters.

I loved all the reviews they were very encouraging. Sorry about yesterday I put this chapter up for a second and took it off because I forgot to get it read by the stories beta, but then I felt like an ass so here it is.

* * *

**Chapter 6-**

The battle had ended and Minato was surveying the damage report. Minato shook his head looking at the statistics.

"This is terrible…" Minato said turning to Kakashi.

"Has no one been able to find Hinata or Naruto?"

Kakashi shook his head feeling regretful and guilty.

Minato threw the packet of reports on his desk letting his head fall in to his hands. '_Thirty Konoha ninja dead, twenty civilians killed. Uncountable amount wounded, estimated in the hundreds, one civilian lost and one ninja MIA._'

Kakashi did not no what to do. He wanted to apologize, or something to express the way he felt, but he was a ninja so he said the only thing that made sense. "May I lead a team to rescue Naruto and the Hyuga heiress?"

The Yondaime looked at him for a moment and turned away. "I… I will ask that you partake in the mission and join the team but I have chosen someone else to lead the team."

The two turned to see Jiraiya walk in. The white haired sannin for once did not smile as he entered the Hokage's office. "When do we leave?"

Minato's eyes looked at both the ninja standing before him, longing to go with them. "I wish I could go as well but I'll be expected to meet with the council to discuss our plan for battling the Village in the Rock."

The two nodded. Then Kakashi removed his mask, "Lord Hokage may I please have the debriefing now so I can prepare."

Minato's blue eyes shot down to the drawer and pulled out a file. "This is a double S-ranked mission. Your team will compose of Jiraiya as captain, Kakashi, Itachi, and as requested by himself Hiashi. Your objective is to retrieve both, Hyuga, Hinata and Naruto while eliminating or neutralizing any opposition you encounter. You leave in less than an hour. You'll meet the rest of your team by the gate."

Kakashi and Jiraiya disappeared from the office while Itachi entered. "Lord Hokage I wish to be a part of the team to retrieve your son."

Minato sat back in his chair. "I have already enlisted you as part of the team. The rest of your team is waiting at the main gate. Good luck."

Itachi's red eyes flashed and he was gone instantly.

Minato stood up and surveyed his office with cold disdain. '_Sometimes I wonder if the Hokage has any power at all. Naruto I swear to God if you don't come back in one piece…_'

He grabbed his Hokage hat and turned the back of his robe lifting into the air a little. He set upon his face the hardened look of a veteran many time over and headed toward the councils chambers realizing that it was likely he would never see any of them again.

'_An SS-ranked mission…is usually suicide.'_

**With Naruto **

Naruto fell to the ground for the hundredth time blood running down his face.

The guards laughed at his efforts. The blonde sat in a cell with both arms tied behind his back and a gag in his mouth. His feet were tied up with a metal chain and every time rose he would be knocked down by a guard or trip.

Hinata was curled in a corner tears running down her face. She was also tied up.

Their captor walked up to the metal bars of the cell. "Hello children, I just came by to thank you. I can now retire if I desire… But you boy, child of the Hokage. I have warned the Tsuchikage about you. You are an extraordinary ninja and I have convinced him to not to give you back in exchange for the life of the Hokage."

Naruto eyes gleamed with hatred and a desire to kill. His look was so piercing it caused the rock ninja to look away.

"You child will be sentenced to a much worse fate. I bid you farewell." The rock ninja turned and fled the cell, chills running down his spine from the look he had received.

A few minutes later the cell door opened and the Tsuchikage walked in accompanied by two guards and a medical ninja.

"Hello children." The Tsuchikage said as the guards removed their gags.

"What do you want?" Naruto spat.

"My dear boy you shall soon find out. In the mean time you are going to be moved out of the village in case a ninja team is foolish enough to attack."

He glanced at Hinata who was whimpering and trying to hide behind Naruto.

"I am sorry about you girl, but we will have to kill you eventually in the meant time you will be moved with your friend."

Naruto growled. "How long do you think you can hold us!?!"

The Tsuchikage looked at Naruto with a bored look and chuckled not bothering to face the blonde. "As long as it takes."

Two guards quickly ran into the cell and blindfolded the two children and knocked them out and then proceeded to follow the medical ninja who was making his way down into the heart of the village.

**In Konoha**

Minato sat before the council controlling himself to the best of his ability.

"If we wage a full out war we will lose the position we have right now as the most powerful country. Unfortunately we don't have a choice we will be attacked again if we do not defend ourselves." Minato's statements filled the council's room with reason they did not wish to hear.

Danzou nodded, "Of course you are right… Lord Hokage." He addressed the Yondaime with cold disdain. "But are you suggesting we attack their village with our own forces?"

The Hokage was wary of the trap set before him but his passion and drive led him to attack the threat Danzou had set for him. "I would like to lead a force against the Village Hidden in the Stone and force them into an unconditional surrender. If we could do this it would secure Konoha's safety."

"But if you were to fall in battle who would take your place?" Danzou's voice withheld the curiosity of which he truly felt.

The Hokage sent him a glance offering a compromise. "You know as well as I do Danzou that it is up to you and the council to choose the next Hokage not mine."

Danzou suppressed a smile. _'If the Hokage dies I can appoint one of my ninja as the Hokage and insure my power. This was far too easy'_

"When do you plan on sending in your assault group?" Danzou asked, while the other council members looked at him in shock.

"I will leave tomorrow taking with me twenty ninja, all jonin and ANBU units."

It only took one council members consent to approve any mission the Hokage approved of the die had been cast and it was time to see which ninja would end up on top.

The Yondaime spun around and walked to the door and opened it. "By the way, I don't plan on dying." Then his blonde hair disappeared as he slammed the door.

Danzou frowned.

**Jiraiya's strike team**

The sun was beginning to fade and darkness was rapidly falling upon the helpless village.

Jiraiya knocked out the guards on duty and before he could figure out to do with their bodies Itachi had killed them and used an earth jutsu to send their corpses hundreds of feet below the ground.

Itachi faced Jiraiya his red eyes glowed in the night. "Listen Jiraiya-sama let's get one thing straight this a double S class mission our enemies will kill us on sight we have to be willing to do the same or your putting not only your lives but ours in danger and even more so Naruto."

Jiraiya hesitated.

"He's right Jiraiya-sama. I don't like it but we can't leave any trace that we've infiltrated their village." Kakashi spoke in order to appease both Itachi and Jiraiya and he succeeded.

"Fair enough." Jiraiya said, glancing at Hiashi who seemed to enjoy the prospect of killing all who got in his way.

The four Konoha ninja quickly moved out and made their way to the Tsuchikage tower which was much more impressive than the Hokage's tower.

Jiraiya entered the building first and found the Tsuchikage's office empty. He signaled the others in and they entered the room as well. Hiashi's byakugan was on and he was surveying everything within a mile.

After thirty seconds he stopped. "The children are nowhere in sight. But I see the Tsuchikage making his way here. If he keeps his pace he'll arrive here in two minutes."

Jiraiya inhaled and exhaled softly. "Alright here's the plan. We're going to take the Tsuchikage hostage and get him to reveal the location of Naruto and Hinata. Any suggestions on how to do this?"

Hiashi cut off Kakashi who opened his mouth. "I'll disable him as soon as he walks through the door Kakashi you take out the guards and you two nodding at Itachi and Jiraiya will block the exits in case the target manages to avoid capture or one of the guards escape."

"Right no one must leave who sees us otherwise we'll easily be over run. We have thirty seconds left." Kakashi said. "Positions."

Jiraiya went onto the roof so he could guard all the windows, then he put a sound barrier on the room so the interrogation would be undisturbed.

The group swiftly got to their positions and all could hear the target and his bodyguards walking up the stairs.

As soon as the target and his bodyguards reached the door way the ambush began.

Unfortunately the bodyguards and Tsuchikage were extremely powerful and Hiashi was only able to disable the chakra point in his wrist disabling his ability to use ninjutsu.

The two bodyguards were also no measly chuunin and Kakashi failed to take them out in one go with the chidori.

Sensing they had failed, Jiraiya and Itachi used shunshin jutsu to get back to the office.

"Take them out quickly." Jiraiya ordered.

The Tsuchikage turned to retreat but was force to jump back as Itachi fired a kunai with an exploding tag attached to it into the doorway. The three rock ninjas jumped towards the Konoha ninja to avoid be consumed by the explosion. The explosion destroyed much of the door frame but the exterior which was made out of steel remained intact.

Itachi grinned, his sharingan already on. He formed some hand signs. "Great Fireball Explosion!"

He puts his hand to his mouth and fire a huge fire ball at the one of the bodyguards who ducked under it and began forming hand signs of his own when the fireball exploded into the wall behind him. This explosion was more powerful then the one caused by the explosive tag and put a dent in the wall.

The first body guard formed some seals and created a rock wall around himself to protect himself from the blast.

The other bodyguard was propelled by the flames toward Itachi who was waiting with a kunai and as the rock ninja came in reach, Itachi cut the enemy ninjas throat causing the rock ninja to watch his blood drip out of his neck.

The rock ninja looked up at Itachi, sucking in air which wheezed in his cut. Itachi smiled and kicked the dying ninja at his partner who dodged his comrade.

The dying rock ninja crashed into the desk and everyone in the room knew he was dead.

The Tsuchikage frowned at Jiraiya who began forming a ball of chakra in his hand. '_Wait I can't the Rasengan would break the walls and then we would blow our cover. I'd better leave this to Hiashi._'

"Hiashi take my place."

Hiashi didn't respond instead he walked over and began to attack. Hiashi opened up with some easy attacks to let the Tsuchikage get overconfident. Then he began to speed up his attacks.

Hiashi smirked, he had to give the Tsuchikage credit. The leader of the Rock village was fast and the Tsuchikage was dodging all his attacks in a very small confined area.

Meanwhile Kakashi was facing off against the guard and having a difficult time.

"Rock impalement." The bodyguard said, as several pikes appeared out of the ground and flew at Kakashi and Itachi.

Kakashi took out three shuriken and fired them at the guards who dodged them.

Itachi who was by now very impatient fired a few shuriken of his own and the rock ninja was forced to dodge by approaching Kakashi.

Kakashi had predicted his enemy's moment and was waiting with the chidori, impaling the rock ninja on the spot, killing him instantly. '_That is for my sensei!_'

The three Konoha ninjas turned to Hiashi who had landed another hit and had the Tsuchikage pinned against two walls.

The Tsuchikage in desperation kicked a whole in the wall leaving himself open to attack.

Hiashi began a combo of hits that took down all the chakra points in the Tsuchikage's arms and legs. Pulling the Tsuchikage back Hiashi tied him into a chair which ninja wire.

Kakashi then moved to the wall and put a genjutsu on it to make it look like there was no hole.

Jiraiya looked at the genjutsu that was now in place and groaned. "There is no way a decent shinobi will not be able to tell that is a genjutsu, let's find a better location for the interrogation. Hiashi you carry the Tsuchikage. Now let's move!"

Hiashi closed a chakra point in the Rock leaders head putting him into a temporary coma. Then he lifted the Tsuchikage onto his back turned his byakugan on and followed Jiraiya and Kakashi while Itachi brought up the rear.

After a few minutes of sneaking through the rock streets of the village Hiashi spotted an abandoned warehouse.

"There that building is where we'll get our information." Hiashi whispered to his teammates.

The group proceeded cautiously but quickly to the building. Upon arriving Jiraiya placed another sound barrier on the building.

The interior of the building was completely black. And the windows allowed little light from the waning moon. Hiashi bent down and leaned the Tsuchikage against the wall and then leaned over and released the chakra point in the Tsuchikage's neck.

"Where are the two children you captured?" Jiraiya asked his tone merciless and ravenous.

The Tsuchikage smiled. "Though I have been called a coward by some, I am not, and no amount of torture or threats will get me to reveal the place of the two children we have captured."

Jiraiya face contorted in anger. "Will see about that!" He said taking out a kunai. '_I WILL RESCUE NARUTO!'_

The sennin was about to take out his frustration on the captured leader when Itachi put his hand on the old mans shoulder.

"Allow me." _'Naruto I will bring you back._'

Jiraiya stepped aside and Itachi walked up to the Tsuchikage. "I hope you enjoy pain."

Itachi then plunged a kunai into the Tsuchikage's thigh.

The Tsuchikage groaned at the pain but that was all. Itachi observed the Tsuchikage's reaction and shook his head. "He's not going to tell us anything. Let's go back to out village and see if we can make a trade. Maybe the rock village council will be more agreeable."

The Tsuchikage frowned, '_The council will definitely make the trade. This isn't good I had such plans for the Hokage's son and that Hyuga girl as well. Hopefully they will already be in our ally's hands. If they are then my life may be sacrificed… But it will certainly be worth it.'_

Hiashi walked over to the Rock village's leader and again put him in a coma by blocking the chakra point in his neck.

"Let's head out. Full speed." Jiraiya said opening the door and beginning the sprint back to Konoha.

**With Naruto**

Naruto was in a dungeon hanging from the ceiling by his wrists which were shackled together. Naruto was a mess. His hair was dyed red in places where his blood had dried. He couldn't help but pause for a second and think of his father. '_Dad I promise you I will find a way to get back to you.'_

Hinata was next to him also hanging from the ceiling her pale eyes dry and sad. She had given up crying hours ago and now would not speak.

Naruto on the other hand had not given up and was struggling to break the chain that held his shackles in the air. He didn't need to worry about being spotted since there were no guards stationed outside the cell.

It was especially good that there were no guards on duty because he groaned and moaned every few minutes due to the pain. He was in A LOT of pain. The medical ninja had put a paper seal into his back and to do so the medic had removed all of the skin on Naruto's upper back and afterwards put the skin back on.

Naruto was still not aware of what it was used for, but he still felt the tremendous pain which had left him in tears.

It was after the procedure he was brought to this cell. There were many other cells in the hallway and Naruto was thinking about how to release the hundreds of other prisoners in the huge dungeon.

They had been moved a lot once they had reached the center of the village they had been thrown in a carriage and blindfolded. All Naruto could remember were the bumps of the carriage rolling over a rock or into a ditch.

After a few hours they had been tossed out and picked up and moved by foot. They had been brought to the building they were now in. After that he had lost consciousness.

His thought drifted back the pale eyed Hyuga who was hanging next to him.

"Hinata." He called to the girl again. "We'll be alright; you just have to trust me okay. I'll get us out of here."

The girl did not answer. He sighed and continued to struggle against the pain. He was not sure where he was except he did think they were no longer in the village hidden in the Rocks.

He once again lifted himself up to the shackle and began to cut the chain with the metal filer he had pulled out of his sleeve.


	7. Escaping the Dungeon

**Chapter 7: Escaping the Dungeon**

Hey everyone I didn't getting much feed back on the last chapter so I really don't know what to think. Things are going to start getting heated up now hope you enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter 7- **

Minato grinned at his luck. Jiraiya and the other members of the team had all survived and had even brought back the Tsuchikage. He had listened to the whole tale Jiraiya told from the battle to sneaking through the streets hiding in the darkness of the shadows.

He had sent a ninja in to try and set up negotiations with the village hidden in the rock for a truce and an exchange of prisoners.

So far the person he had sent out hadn't come back, but he wasn't worried.

In fact Minato was calmer. '_I could make this the shortest war in history_.' He thought about being with the council only eighteen hours before and signing the statement of war.

He rose to his feet from the mat he was sitting on. He pushed open the flaps of the entrance to his tent and walked to where the Tsuchikage lay.

The most powerful ninja in the rock village lay at Minato's feet unconscious from when Hiashi had hit him. Minato looked at the Tsuchikage's face looking for something to explain the violent general's actions.

'_It was a good thing Hiashi was on the team. The gentle fist style is very effective against the rock ninja style of fighting._'

He turned sensing someone approaching him. "Sir!" Came a voice, "Sir the rock ninja council had agreed to negotiations."

Minato smiled, "Excellent! What are their terms?"

The ninja let his arm drop to his side and began to deliver the message. "The Rock village council said they would be willing to meet you at the gate and to bring the Tsuchikage as a showing of good faith."

Minato nodded, "And of course they will bring their prisoners to the meeting as well?"

The guard nodded. "Yes Lord Hokage they stated they would, they ask to meet you at the gate in one hour."

Minato dismissed the ninja with a wave and grabbed the Tsuchikage. He pulled the rock leader up and hoisted him over his shoulder. Then making his way over to the main encampment, where most of the ninja were resting or talking, he began looking for Hiashi.

"Minato!" Jiraiya called running over to him. "I just heard you will be entering negotiation

"Yes that's true I need you and Hiashi to join me for the negotiations."

Jiraiya smirked, "I bet you think my good looks will sway the council to submit to your every word. Well since you insist I'll go."

Sighing Minato shook his head, "Anyway have you seen Hiashi-san?"

"Yes he was resting but he'll be up now let's go and get him."

"Alright let me just put down a transportation seal in case things go wrong."

After getting Hiashi to join him, Minato made his way to the gate with twenty minutes left to spare.

"Alright Hiashi you know that I need you to open the chakra point that you closed and Jiraiya you know you here because of your experience in the matters. Now the only other things you need to know is that the only terms that we will accept are the ones where we get Hinata and Naruto back and the war ends."

Nodding the two ninjas turned their attention to the gate that they had reached. Almost immediately the Rock council appeared as the gate opened.

"Ah the legendary Yellow Flash what an honor." Minato laid the Tsuchikage down and bowed.

"Yes and you are?" the Yondaime asked?

"I am Misou, leader of our village's council. Now I expect you wish to begin the negotiation right away so let's begin. We suggest a trade of prisoners. Your son for our lord Tsuchikage."

The Yondaime glared at the man who was very old from the looks of it and his being hunched over. "We will not be willing to make any negotiations at all unless both Naruto and the Hyuga heiress are returned."

Hiashi who was very tense for a second relaxed a little bit.

The five council members did not change expressions, they had expected the reaction. "Very well and we also propose a truce." Misou said

"You suggested what I was about to I accept. If that is all for negotiations would you care to bring out the prisoners. Misou nodded agitated and one of the council members whispered something to a guard who disappeared into the ground.

"Excuse us for not have the children they were supposed to be here by now."

**With Naruto**

Naruto ran down the halls, Hinata next to him holding his hand. Naruto was having a hard time focusing prisoners in every cell he passed tried to plead with him to free them.

He stopped where the hallway forked. "Hey Hinata, can you use the byakugan to see which way to go?"

Hinata gripped his hand tighter, "I can't do it ev-every time, but I'll try."

She released his hand and formed the necessary signs and focused chakra to her eyes. She turned and looked in both directions. "Which way should we go" she asked. "To the office or the guard sleeping quarters?"

"Definitely to the office, the sleeping quarters probably don't have a door to the outside."

Hinata pointed straight ahead and they began running.

**At Naruto's cell**

"What the hell!" The guard screamed terrified.

The cell was empty and the bars melted. And a file tossed on the ground beside it was part of the shackle that had once bound Naruto's hands.

"This is bad." The guard said. "Alert the commander immediately." He ordered the other guard next to him.

He walked into the cell to investigate more and began wheedling away for ten minutes.

The head guard turned horrified as another ninja appeared next to him. "I…He-"

"God what the hell are we going to do." the new arrival said. "If we don't get those prisoners we have no bargaining chip for the Tsuchikage."

"I'm going to search for the kids, you get every one you can on this."

The head guard gulped as the other ninja disappeared.

Naruto kicked open the door to the office and saw three people filing papers.

Immediately he charged knocking out the one that looked the strongest with a kick to the head.

One of the office works screamed and ran out while the other stood and moved into a fighting stance.

Naruto formed some hand signs. "Grand fireball jutsu."

The office room began to collapse and the worker who had managed to dive to the side was pinned as the roof collapsed on him.

Naruto began to feel the pain of not being fed properly and cringed. Nevertheless he picked up Hinata and jumped out of the room and onto the collapsing roof. He jumped again and landed in the grass. He let Hinata off and without a word the two began running.

Naruto could hear shouting not that far back and he began to worry that they would be caught. Hinata wanted to stop she was tired and was not trained for this sort of strenuous activity, she continued on not haltering even as her breathing turned into fitful hissed of wheezing.

Naruto after a few more minutes stopped. "Hinata take a quick rest. Their tracker ninja will not have been sent yet so I'm going to help them lose our trail. Please get out of the way."

Hinata nodded and walked over and fell behind Naruto. "Multiple fireball shot."

Naruto fired several flames destroying all the trees and shrubbery and the tracks that Naruto and Hinata had left for 200 hundred feet. "That should bide us a little time."

Naruto helped Hinata to her feet and they changed direction making a right to where Naruto assumed Konoha was.

**With Minato**

Minato watched with amusement as Misou's face paled white. "What do you mean escaped!" He screamed at the guard who had just whispered something into Misou's ear.

Misou turned irately to Minato. "We will continue our discussions tomorrow at the same time."

"Why can't we finish now?" Minato asked having an idea but wanting to make sure. '_Naruto escaped that's my boy_.' Minato began to think with pride about Naruto's escape.

"Well it seems a er… That…" Misou turned to the other council members to see if they could come up with anything.

None rushed to his aid and instead of looking like a fool he decided to tell a lie. "It seems one of the children has escaped. They will be recovered shortly of course and then we can continue or negotiations."

Hiashi looked at Minato impressed, knowing it would not be Hinata who he was talking about.

"Very well." Minato said holding back a smile we will finish the deal tomorrow. He quickly grabbed the Tsuchikage and teleported back to the base. Jiraiya and Hiashi both rushed back in order to catch the Hokage.

The Yondaime reached the tent where the Tsuchikage was staying and dropped him down.

'_If I can rescue the escaped kid before they get him then we'll have more bargaining power and will have to submit to an unconditional surrender._'

Minato grinned now all he had to do was inform Jiraiya and he was set to go.

Speedily Minato ran to his tent and Threw off his Hokage's robe and hat and grabbed a katana he used when he needed to be silent in his killing. Then standing the tall handsome blonde strode out realizing that Jiraiya and Hiashi were probably arriving.

As if on cue Jiraiya and Hiashi dropped into camp from the tall trees. Surrounding the grassy field where the tents were stationed.

"Minato if you're going to look for the children at least take an Inuzuka to help track them down." Jiraiya said trying to convince him.

Minato looked hesitant and began to shake his head. "Their exceptional trackers but… They would hold me back."

"Then take a Hyuga to help a little you know they are strong fighters."

Minato wavered, "Yes I suppose that would be a good decision but who to take."

"Hiashi would certainly go. If not I'm certain that another would be more than willing to take his place."

Minato looked at Jiraiya warily, "Fine, help me find first Hyuga available."

Nodding Jiraiya walked off and found Hiashi who was taking tea in his personnel tent.

"Hiashi-san you're needed by Lord Hokage to search for the child who has escaped."

Hiashi rose after putting his teacup down. "Of course."

Hiashi and Minato set off right away cautious not to be found out and start another war.

**With Naruto**

Naruto and Hinata had been running nonstop for over two hours and finally they had to stop.

Naruto having used a significant amount of chakra on no food felt very weak and Hinata who was not trained for running so long was so exhausted it looked likely she would lose consciousness.

Naruto looked around panting loudly. He sighed, seeing nothing edible and then tried to stifle a groan as his stomach growled.

He turned to Hinata who was gasping for air. _'We're going to be caught if this keeps up. But what can I do?... Well at least I'm sure we're not near the Rock village._'

Naruto struggled to his feet. "Hinata can you walk?"

The young Hyuga wanted to say no but she nodded and rose to her feet as well. The two then began to march onward having no idea that they were going the wrong way.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

The Yondaime sped quickly to the Tsucikage's office. Hiashi then checked the building with his byakugan and affirmed no one was in the building.

The Yondaime sat down on the broken remains of the Tsuchikage's desk.

"Alright so Hiashi-san here's the plan. We have to find what information we have on Naruto and your daughter so I suggest we find the councils chambers and see if we can over hear anything they say regarding their search for the children."

Hiashi nodded. "I'll see what I can do."

He activated his byakugan and began the search for the specific five people. It only took a minute for the leader of the Hyuga clan to locate the council. "They are located only about a mile north of here, however we'll have to be extremely vigilant the building is swarming with guards."

Minato frowned, "Do you think we'll be able to safely gather the information?"

Hiashi smirked, "When theirs a will theirs a way."

**Ten Minutes Later**

Minato lay with his ear to the roof listening to the conversation. He had focused chakra to his ears to enhance his hearing while Hiashi stood guard beside him.

Hiashi was smiling he had taken out four guards rather easily and after Minato had seemed very impressed.

Hiashi kept watch and occasionally looked into the council's room but he was not worried. Minato had put a powerful genjutsu over the building that convinced onlookers that the guards were still patrolling and they of course were not on the roof.

"How could two children possibly escape our main prison? The most dangerous criminals in the world can't!" Misou screamed. '_Our Tsuchikage is a failure. He's ruining me'_

"Well their skills were underestimated and they were not put in a chakra absorbing cell." The head guard stated embarrassed. He pulled on his white mustache very nervous.

"Where are they now? We have to catch them in the next twenty-two hours. Can that be achieved?"

"I'm positive it can be done. They are out side the village not that far b-but we only sent out tracker ninja half an hour ago. You know the child accidentally destroyed the communication building so I had to come here to con-contact them and file a report." The man was beginning to stutter Misou was a very scary person.

"If you don't find the children I'll make sure I have your head for treason to the state!"

The guard paled considerably. "May I go now sir?"

"Yes and don't come back unless you find those children!" Misou sat down in a rage as the door closed with the head guard leaving.

"I believe that there is nothing else to discuss at the present. So I would like to adjourn this meeting until the children have been caught." One of the female members of the council stated rising. The other members nodded as well and all began to exit.

Minato rose as well. "Hiashi please take care of the ninja who just came out of the building and put him back up here."

Hiashi did as he was told and the guard soon joined the heap of bodies.

"Alright it seems Misou lied and both Hinata and Naruto have escaped. They are somewhere outside the village so we have to get back right away and create teams to find them."

Sprinting Hiashi and Minato hastily left the village.

**With Naruto**

Naruto and Hinata were still walking but they had found an apple tree and Naruto put two apples in his weapon pouch which the guards had emptied when he was taken. Two others he had in his hands and was eating.

Hinata also had two apples in her hand, but she was only eating one and holding on to the other for later.

The two children savored the tastes in their mouth and the watery fruit quickly relieved their unnourished blood.

"Hey Hinata are you feeling better?" Naruto asked feeling much better himself.

She nodded biting into the apple.

"Well since you are I was wondering if in a few minutes you would be up to running again. It sort of makes me nervous to walk when there could be tracker ninja following us."

"Alright Naruto-san but when do you think we'll be able to take a break?"

Naruto paused the question had been bothering him for a while. "I don't know."


	8. The Meeting of Destined Friends

**Chapter 8:The Meeting of Destined Friends**

Thanks for the nice reviews. This chapter is an in between chapter so I'm not sure how you'll like it.

* * *

**Chapter 8:**

Naruto fell weakly into the sandy dune's sliding ground. Hinata who had been on his back fell on top of him and then rolled off into the sand.

Naruto knew they had little chance in the desert heat. The only thing that kept him going was the thought of returning to his father. He had now been without water for over twenty hours and had had no food, besides the four apples the evening before, for over a day.

Naruto tried to stand but the dry desert air weighed heavily on him and he fell.

'_I'm going to die if I can't at least get to the top of this dune. If I can't the sand will cover me and no one will ever no what happened to us_.' Naruto thoughts scared him and he stood fear overpowering weariness he felt.

He grabbed Hinata and half carried half dragged her to the top of the sand hill. When he reached the top he smiled triumphantly. He stood at the top of the hill without a shirt, his black one having proved to hot, and his black baggy pants ripped off below the knees turning them into shorts.

Naruto's hands shielded his eyes from the sun and, he looked out in every direction having no idea which way to go.

"Hinata," he choked out. "I think we're lost." Feeling guilty for bringing Hinata to die he sat next to her and brushed the sand off her face.

He looked out to the desert again his vision hazy. Then he saw it. A giant wall of sand and rock some miles out in the distance and Naruto knew right away it was the village hidden in the sand.

"Hinata if we can make it there we can live." Naruto rasped out his energy coming back to him as his adrenaline began to kick in.

'_If I can make…'_

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Minato trembled pacing back and forth. Near him stood Jiraiya, and three captains of ANBU squads including Itachi and Kakashi.

"I... I don't know what to do it's been a day no one knows where the kids are the council of the village hidden in the Rock demand for the release of the Tsuchikage what do I do?!"

Kakashi grimaced the Hokage was known to get emotional, but not like this. Minato was not holding up well.

"Lord Hokage you are faced with one of the most important decisions in the history of Konoha and there is possibly no right answer to the situation." Kakashi spoke words not that he believed but ones which he hoped would calm his leader down.

"B-But…"

"Lord Hokage," Itachi said, interrupting. "Your decision is not as hard as you are making it out to be. Anbu teams are scanning the country looking for Naruto some have gone so far as to check in the Waterfall and Grass countries, be patient. The Rock council have no power now unless they are willing to lose their Tsuchikage."

Jiraiya nodded, his eyes were close and he was leaning against a tree, thinking. "Itachi is right. If worse comes to worse you can demand that the Rock countries pays for the damage it caused to Konoha in exchange for their leader."

Minato hesitated unsure. "What if Naruto and Hinata are dead… What if…"

He stopped. I'm going to take a walk I will have an answer when I get back."

Minato walked past Jiraiya and into the denser forest.

"Naruto where are you?" His hands covered his face, and then moved up to pushing back his hair. "I know I need to stop worrying and focused but I can't. He slammed his fist into a rock smashing it to pieces. "DAMN IT ALL!"

He let himself fall back onto the hard ground. "Sometimes I wish I had never been chosen to be Hokage and I know for thinking that I'm a bad Hokage but."

He smiled a little bit. "And now I'm lying on the dirt in a foreign country having lost my son talking to myself."

"I need to settle things like Mazama." He remembered the quote, "When in doubt knock it out." Then he stood up I'll try forcing the Rock council to the trade then I'll leave rock country and focus all my efforts on finding Naruto and protecting Konoha." He got up, wiped the back of his shirt clean and headed back to camp more confident.

)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(- )-(-)-(-)-(-)-(

Naruto did not make it to the village hidden in the sand in fact he barely made it half way when a boy with red hair came up to him.

Naruto lay panting, his face burnt badly in the desert sun. He did not want to guess how long he had left to live. Hinata was not fairing any better and she would not wake no matter how much Naruto coaxed her.

"Who are you?" The boy with red hair asked.

Naruto did not have the strength to speak but he tried, "Naaugh."

The boy who was the same age as Naruto looked puzzled. '_He's not scared it seems in fact he looks… Happy?"_

"I am going to take you with me."

Naruto's eyes opened wider for a moment in awe as he began to lift into the air. "Augh." He groaned again. The boy with red hair turned back to him.

"What is it?"

Naruto pointed at Hinata who he saw was not being lifted.

"Do you want her to come too?"

Naruto nodded, weakly.

"Alright, but after your better you have to play with me." His voice was gruff and demonic, but Naruto did not care. They were saved.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Minato stood before the council Jiraiya next to him. Two Anbu squadrons stood waiting one to the right and one to the left of Minato and Jiraiya.

The ANBU stood flanking the two legendary ninjas their masks covering their stoic faces.

The rock council clearly intimidated waited nervously to hear the Hokage's demands.

Minato stepped forward. "I have decided to make a compromise and it is the only one I'm willing to accept."

Misou gulped, softly. '_This can't be good._'

"The Village Hidden in the Rock will pay for the damages done to the Village Hidden in the Leaves in exchange for the return of the Tsuchikage." Minato's commanding voice filled his troop's ears and gave them the sense of justice they had been looking for.

Misou's face paled. '_We caused millions of ryo worth of damage. What will we do._'

He turned to the rest of the council members, "We can't pay that. Will have to sacrifice the Tsuchikage."

The other members of the council shook their heads. The second oldest council member spoke, her old voice crackling "We must pay it. It was our foolishness which approved the decision to attack."

Misou face grew red. "Are you for paying the debt?!?"

The old woman nodded. "It is what must be done."

She turned to the Yondaime. "We will pay the cost of the damages. We will have the money for you tomorrow and you can give us the Tsuchikage then as well."

The Yondaime grinned, "Very well I'll have someone give you the list of the damage costs."

"Let's go." He called already walking back. '_Success!_'

)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(

Naruto awoke reasonably rested and refreshed. "Where am I?" He asked himself trying to recall the events of the previous day.

He felt a little tired but curiosity proved too much for the eight year old and he pushed back the covers.

Rubbing his eyes he looked around at the room he was in. Hinata lay in the bad next to him still asleep.

Naruto looked down, he had on a nightgown, and he was fairly comfortable but something was bothering him.

Then it came back to the confused blonde, '_That's right we were in the desert and then that boy saved us._'

Naruto walked over to the window and looked outside. "It sure looks hot." Naruto mumbled looking at the people who bustled through the streets seemingly not noticing the sun which caused everything to haze.

He stretched and walked back to his bed where he noticed a note. He picked it up and began to read.

**To the Stranger**

**-When you wake up meet me in the Kazekage's tower. If you remember you were in the desert when I found you. Please do not bring the girl.**

Naruto crumpled the paper into a ball and through it into the trashcan. "Hinata I'll be back for you in a bit, but since I believe we're in a hospital you should be okay."

Naruto walked out of the room quietly being sure to dodge the nurses which his father claimed to be 'terrifying'.

Naruto found the laundry after half an hour of searching and rustled through the clean clothes until he found something that fit him. After dressing in what he guessed to be typical sand village attire he left the hospital, no one knowing he had gone.

He walked out into the blazing sun and almost walked back inside. The air conditioning of the hospital had not prepared him for the spring heat. '_I better find the Kazekage tower quickly or I'll roast in this heat.'_

Naruto was about to begin the search when his stomach growled. He rubbed his stomach thoughtfully, "Well I'll eat first then search."

He found a restaurant quickly and sat down. '_I don't have any money. Crap!_'

He sighed and looked at the menu. After ordering he ate quickly and left without paying.

Feeling much better he turned to the streets asking for directions.

"Hey mister do you know the way to the Kazekage's tower from her?" Naruto asked at a suna ninja.

"Of course boy, follow this road for three blocks then make a right and…" His voice droned off as he noticed something in the crowd.

"Excuse me." He said vanishing into the crowd.

Naruto sighed and kept walking. He followed the ninja's advice and realized that there was a lot more too it than that. After asking a few more people who just shook him off he sighed and rested in the shade of a store.

He began to nod off when all of a sudden something nailed him in the side of the head.

"Ow!" Naruto said rubbing his ear. He looked up to see an older boy standing above him offering his hand.

Naruto took it and was pulled up forcefully.

"Sorry about that. I'm sort of in a hurry." The boy started to run off again.

"Wait!" Naruto yelled. "Can't you at least tell me how to get to the Kazekage's tower?"

The boy stopped, "Well actually I'm going there now, just follow me."

Naruto grinned and began to run after the boy who was dressed all in black.

The two reached the tower a few minutes later both breathing hard.

"You're pretty fast kid, what's your name?"

"Namikaze, Naruto. What's yours?"

"Kankuro, my father the Kazekage which explains why I'm going to the Kazekage's tower, but why are you here?" He asked Naruto suspiciously.

"I promised a kid I'd meet him here."

"Yeah what kid?"

"I don't know his name but he's my age and has red hair."

"Well the kid you're talking about but that sounds like my brother Gaara."

Kankuro opened the door to the main hallway with Naruto following close behind him.

Kankuro waved for Naruto to stop. "Just stay here I'll check and see if anyone is waiting for you.

Naruto left alone, looked around for somewhere to sit. Seeing nowhere he resigned himself to the floor and waited patiently.

He tried to remember everything about the previous day when he had been saved but it was all a blur.

Naruto shook his head to get focused hearing someone coming down the stairs which Kankuro had just run up.

"You… You came." The boy said almost relieved.

"Of course, it's the least I can do after you saved me yesterday." Naruto paused. "My name is Naruto, what's yours?"

"Gaara. Are you sure you want to be here? Most people run when they see me."

Naruto looked at Gaara curiously. "Why is that."

Gaara flinched. "I don't want to talk about it."

"Are you Kankuro brother?" Naruto asked thoughtfully thinking of Kankuro's statement from before.

"Yes I have a sister as well, but she is not here at the moment."

Naruto waited and when he got not no answer began asking again. "So why did you want to see me?"

Gaara did not answer right away. Instead he began to think of something to say. "Well most people are afraid of me and run away, but you… Even when you couldn't run away from me you didn't look scared."

Naruto nodded, not really understanding.

"Well Gaara I have to get back to my village as soon as Hinata can manage but in the meantime I don't have any money so would it be alright if I stayed with you?"

Gaara stared at Naruto astonished. "You would stay with me?"

"Sure, if that's alright."

"Y-Yes, I would like you to."

Naruto smiled. "Thanks a lot, I'll try not to be too much trouble."

Gaara tried to smile back, but the facial expression was not natural and awkward and ended only half successfully.

"Come on I'll show you where you can sleep."

Gaara led Naruto out of the Kazekage's tower and began the walk to his home answering all of Naruto's questions and sometimes informing him on things the blonde wouldn't have thought of two ask.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Minato surveyed the place where his special army had camped out in for the past three days. The jonin in charge or the clean up had done an excellent job of leaving no trace they had been in the camped area.

Everything that could be taken was gone and the rest was burned along with various other objects and plants that hinted that the Hokages army had been there.

Minato looked at the few men who had remained to clean up and gave the signal. The men nodded and vanished in a variety of ways heading back to Konoha.

Minato smiled at the work. "Naruto I'll be sure to find you quickly." He formed the seal and was instantly back in Konoha in his office.

He put on his Hokage hat and walked over to the councils headquarters to brief them.

Knocking on the door he was let in by a guard and led to room where the council met. He saw Danzou sitting in a chair his cane resting on the chairs arm.

Danzou frowned at Minato. "I take it you carried out the mission successfully."

Minato nodded and then told him the whole story. At the end Danzou smirked, "The Uchilla prodigy is quite remarkable a fourteen year old boy fighting with the best."

Minato nodded, "Now if you'll excuse me I have to prepare a new team to look for my son."

"Hopefully you can find him before the Village Hidden in the Rock does."

"I will."

Minato teleported back to his office and began to pick who to send on the new mission.

)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(- )-(-)-(-)-(-)-(

Naruto looked out the window from the mat he was sleeping on. Gaara was in the bed next to him and both knew the other was awake.

"Hey Gaara?"

"Yes Naruto."

"Thanks for letting me come."

Gaara smiled something that had been gradually coming easier the more time he spent with Naruto.

"Thanks for coming." Gaara whispered beginning to fall asleep.

Naruto smiled and hugged his pillow tighter knowing that Gaara was not saying those words because he was trying to be polite but because he was truly and honestly happy that Naruto had come.


	9. Growth

**Chapter 9: Growth**

Thanks for the input guys some of which was truly inspiring I love the reviews so if you feel a chapter was good let me know it means a lot. Sorry I haven't updated for a week. School was chaotic and I was away for a little while but I hope you like this one.

Oh and for those of you wondering why Gaara can sleep it's because the demon chakra and his have not mixed completely yet.

Now don't hate me but in this chapter Naruto does get stronger and progress as a ninja. Well I'll be honest read carefully this stuff will come back to haunt you later. Not gonna tell you what, but…, well, good luck.

* * *

**Chapter 9**- 

Naruto awoke roughly after struggling in his mat bed. His heart beat quickly and it took him a minute to realize where he was. He rubbed his eyes gently as his eyes adjusted to the light.

He smiled, lightly and through the covers off. He had had a dream where he was in the desert and huge beast stood over him offering its help. Naruto could not remember much else except he refused and as it came closer he woke up.

He turned to Gaara's bed and saw that the boy was still asleep. Naruto rose slowly but fell as the place where the seal had been implanted into his back stung painfully.

Naruto decided not to wake him and walked downstairs exploring the hallways while avoiding closed doors. Eventually he found the kitchen and he rummaging through the kitchen found some ramen and began making breakfast.

'_This is awesome. I wonder what we'll do today._' Naruto paused reflecting on recent events. _'I should check on Hinata after this._'

A blonde girl around the age of eleven walked into the room wearily and froze upon seeing the other blonde making breakfast. She waited for the boy to notice her when he did not she pointed at him her mouth agape. "Who…. Who are you?"

Naruto turned, "Hmm. I can't believe I didn't sense you… Well you don't have a threatening presence. My name's Naruto what's yours?"

"T-Temari… What are you doing here at???" She turned to look at a clock. "5:30 in the morning?"

Naruto grinned. "Getting breakfast I'm kind of hungry."

Temari blushed and then looked down she was in a night gown and she felt very uncomfortable with a boy in her presence no matter how young he was. She looked over the table that separated them and blushed even more seeing as he was wearing nothing more than boxers and a t-shirt.

Naruto sat down at the table facing her as he finished making his breakfast. "Itadakimas!"

Growing more comfortable she sat down facing him ready to begin the interrogation. "So you're Naruto. Why are you here Naruto-kun?"

Naruto looked up noodles connecting his mouth to the bowl. Slurping up the food he wiped his mouth with a napkin and looked up to the ceiling, thinking. "Well I was in the desert dying and Gaara came and saved me and after staying in the hospital for a day Gaara invited me to stay here until Hinata was ready to go back to Konoha with me."

She looked at him her eyes growing wider each moment as she processed the information.

"I take it your Gaara's sister. He said he had one."

She nodded. "So you're friends with… Gaara?"

Naruto nodded back smiling. "Yeah it was really nice for him to let me come and stay here. I don't have any money or clothes other than my pants which are at the hospital.

Temari got her breakfast and ate slowly thinking of what the blonde boy had said even after he left.

Naruto wandered the streets of the sand village in an outfit he took from one of Gaara's drawers.

He looked at everything and especially the alleys crawling with vendors trying to sell things to anyone who looked to have money, including Naruto who was wearing Gaara's nice clothes.

"Hey boy, come here and try this candy." An old lady called to Naruto who politely refused. Naruto continued to decline the vendor's offers until he saw something he knew right away he had to have.

In a dark alley one vendor stood at a stand, created by a cart turned sideways, where beautiful weapons hung.

Naruto walked into the alley and faced the nervous looking vendor who tried to shoo him off.

"Wait!" Naruto demanded as the man began to push him away. "What is that," Naruto asked pointing at a fan which hung steadily from the roof of the cart.

The man face shown with hope for a moment then shaking his head he pushed Naruto away. "You don't want that boy." His voice was raspy and tough, the voice of a soldier.

Naruto sighed, "It doesn't matter if I want it, I don't have any money. But please tell me what it is." The fan was divided into three parts with an X painted in green on each flap. The two metal dividers separating the inside sections from the two outside ones served as sheathes for two katanas which sat contently in there holders.

The man grimaced, "Boy, leave me before I punish you!"

Naruto did not move. "Please tell me."

The man hesitated for half a second but that was all. "Sign here and you can have it."

Naruto's face brightened. "You're serious?!"

The man nodded, "Sure kid, just sign your first name and it's all yours forever."

Naruto signed quickly and took the fan down with a great deal of effort.

The man's voice rasped in relief as if a grievance had been lifted from his shoulders. "Goodbye kid. I can finally live."

Naruto grinned and tried to lift the weapon which weighed over a hundred pounds onto his back. Finally succeeding in lifting the weapon which was as tall as him Naruto turned back to thank the man but he was gone along with the cart that held all the weapons.

Naruto backed up against the wall opposite where the stand had been. "Creepy." He mumbled. "I better go check up on Hinata and leave this scary alley."

Naruto left the alley as fast as he could which was slow as a result of the weapon he now carried which was actually three separate weapons the two katanas and the fan.

Walking slowly to the hospital he used a genjutsu to camouflage perfectly with wall and avoid nurses and doctors throwing him out. Naruto realized right away that if doctors saw the fan he would be thrown out.

He arrived at Hinata's room after exerting a lot of effort to get up the stairs. '_Why did I take the stairs there was no one in them,_' Naruto wondered knowing the answer. '_Because,' _He told himself._ 'If someone bumped into me getting on the elevator later, I would have had no where to go._'

Naruto dropped the fan to the floor not carrying of the loud sound it made on impact with the floor.

He released the genjutsu as he saw Hinata contort in shock not knowing where the sound came from.

"Hey," Naruto said smiling at the Hyuga girl. "How are you holding up?"

Hinata smiled shyly back. "Good Naruto-kun I di-didn't know where you went but the n-nurses kept asking me where you had gone."

"How long did they say you have to stay here?" Naruto asked curiously.

"I have to say in the hospital for another week, but tomorrow I'll be a-allowed to walk around the hospital."

"What did they say was wrong?" Naruto asked sitting down on Hinata's bed his hands positioned behind him propping him up as he leaned back so when he turned his head he could look right at Hinata.

"The doctor said I was suffering from mental exhaustion and nutrient deprivation and that they were going to keep me until I was at normal health and then a few more days to make sure I'm okay. That's se-seven days in total… Are you going to get our parents?"

Naruto frowned. "Yeah I'm going to send dad a message today but it's so great here. I mean it's hot but there are so many cool things!"

Naruto spent the next half hour informing Hinata of everything that had happened including details about Gaara and their time in the desert.

After leaving Naruto decided it was time to tell his father. Using shunshin jutsu he quickly sped to the house where he was staying and Gaara and his siblings lived. Gaara sat on the roof and waved to Naruto as he saw him.

"Where were you, and where'd you get the fan on your back?" Gaara asked.

"I went exploring the village and checked on Hinata. This guy gave it to me. Do you know what time it is?"

Gaara nodded it's after noon.

"Great let's get lunch, I'm starving." Naruto said grabbing Gaara's hand to pull him inside. Gaara did not move instead he pulled Naruto back. "Well, um, we're eating with my dad… I promised him I'd introduce you."

Naruto scratched his head nervously. "Well okay…"

Gaara smiled not realizing that Naruto was not happy. Though the red haired boy was learning how to interact with people his age quickly he still had not learned to read expressions.

"Um Gaara what am I supposed to say, I mean your dad is the Kazekage and I know that each kage had different rules and things for eating and stuff."

Gaara hesitated. "I don't know, I guess if you don't want to go you don't have to."

Naruto seeing his friend's sad expression put his hand on his shoulder. "I'll go I'm just nervous."

Naruto and Gaara arrived in the Kazekages office fifteen minutes later. The Kazekage smirked as he opened the door for the two boys to come into.

"Hello I've heard a few things from Gaara about you." The Kazekage stated studying Naruto.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Naruto said, bowing.

The Kazekage bowed back. "So you're from the village hidden in the leaves?"

Naruto nodded.

"Well Naruto, if you don't mind me asking, who is your father?" The Kazekage asked this question with a tone of indifference, but the truth was he was extremely curious as to who the man was.

"Namikaze, Minato."

The Kazekage's eyes widened. '_This boy is the son of the Hokage. If I pull this off well this could lead to better relations with the village hidden in the leaves. Maybe if the two boys become friends I can convince the Hokage to help my village financially… And perhaps… Well let's not be crazy…Could the son of the Hokage change Gaara._'

The Kazekage nodded his eyes glossy while he wandered through his thoughts searching for all the political benefits.

The two boys meanwhile began to talk and Gaara pointed things out in the room.

As the Kazekage eyes regained focus he noticed how well the two got along. '_I better not push them. Yes, I'll just let them spend as much time as they can with one another until Naruto leaves. This is too perfect._'

Snapping his fingers a servant ran over to the Kazekage and bento to one knee. "Yes my lord?" A voice replied.

The Kazekage leaned toward the ninja and whispered to him. "Yashamaru I need you to bring a letter to the Hokage, but first get me some paper and a pen."

"Now Naruto, would you like something to eat?"

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Minato sat in the window of his house, one leg propped up against the other side of the wooden window and the other dangling over the ground which lay two hundred feet below them, the house which looked out to the village from the tallest tower in the village was huge in height. He had begun building the castle like house before Naruto was born and had completed it two years after. The building was beautiful, if not for it's architectural look, the building expressed the emotions he had felt when his first and only child was coming.

Minato played with a kunai spinning it and performing tricks he had learned when he was child. His face was for once empty forfeiting nothing. His eyes the coldest of all had the look of a seasoned killer.

His blonde hair ruffled softly in the breeze. He ran a hand threw his hair and tried to merge his soul with the atmosphere which surrounded him.

'_Kami… Where the hell is Naruto? I should probably check on her, I heard she's still in the hospital._' Minato's thoughts were unconnected partly due to his stress partly due to not wanting to focus on any one thing lest he grew frustrated.

Minato propped him self up now both legs dangling over the drop. Then with a little push he let him self fall.

It felt amazing to let go and let the wind take him. He opened his body spread his limbs and slowed his fall a little as the wind pushed him against gravity.

The robe which he was wearing dangled above him pulled down only by his arms which pulled the sleeves. Flipping he landed on his feet in a crouched position.

Feeling a little better from the high he had felt for a few seconds he strode off to the hospital.

)X()X(

Anko lay in her bed bandages wrapped all around her stating at her neck and working its way down her chest and waist and to her left knee.

She was bored from staring at the ceiling and angry at the doctors who refused to let he go. In fact she would be happy if they just didn't tie her up.

Each wrist was shackled to the bed she was in and each ankle was also tied down. She groaned and tried to turn in her bed but was forced to stop when the pain from her broken ribs started up.

She turned her head as the window to her room was forcefully pulled open. She smiled, "Hey baby."

"Hello Anko." Minato said, walking over to her bed.

"Thanks for saving me." The purple haired jonin said.

Minato nodded thinking of the battle defending Konoha. She had several fatal wounds and he had saved her, this was true, nevertheless having been able to survive all her injuries attributed to her stubbornness.

"Well surviving for twenty minutes after being stabbed twice and slammed with boulders and a rock spear through her leg had nothing to do with me."

"Well how could I die when you were there to save me? I would have felt too guilty." Anko winked at Minato who chuckled.

"Thank you I would have... I would have been very angry if you died." The Hokage bent and kissed her forehead gently.

She laughed. "What? You call that a kiss? If I could I'd show you what a real kiss is."

Minato laughed back. "Would you now?"

She nodded, "You kissed me like I was your son. If I could use me arms I would-." Minato cut her off kissing her gently. She moved her head up, pushing her mouth into the kiss.

"Well, well." A voice boomed sarcastically as the door connected with the wall. "And here I thought you hadn't got over your wife's death." Jiraiya flinched realizing that he should not have said that.

Minato ignored the blow and faced his teacher. Anko growled and looked ready to kill the old sannin who had interrupted their moment.

"Anyway I figured I might find you here. I came to tell you we have just received a message from the Kazekage inviting you to come to his village in two days."

"Does he give a reason?" The Hokage inquired.

Jiraiya smiled and gave the answer readily trying to make up for his insult earlier. "It seems Naruto and Hinata after coming near death were saved by the Kazekage son and are staying with them now. The whole story is here written by the Kazekage told by Naruto and it makes sense."

The Hokage beamed, "Thank God, Naruto survived. Then again I knew he would."

He walked out of the room briskly, "I'll check on you as soon as I get back," the blonde ninja stated calling out to Anko as he left.

The Hokage left for sand country less than an hour later in a carriage he seldom used.

)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(- )-(-)-(-)-(-)-(

Naruto stood out in the barren wasteland right outside the village with Temari. She had agreed to help him use the fan he had bought in order to admire the fans beauty.

"NO, NO, NO! Not like that Naruto you'll break your wrist. Make sure your arm swing is controlled. Good that's better." Temari stood leaning on her fan as she coached Naruto.

Panting, Naruto lifted the fan again and did as Temari instructed. It was agonizing work as it was over a hundred degrees out but the eight year old would not quit. He focused and whipped the fan sending a huge wave of air toward the boulder he was ordered to destroy as practice.

"Really Naruto it's impressive how strong the wind is, but if you want to destroy that boulder you need to focus chakra so that the wave is smaller in size but more condensed with chakra and power so that it can destroy things as hard as rock." Temari told Naruto repeating the lesson she had received the year before.

Naruto nodded and tried again. "Though definitely stronger the wind was not stung enough to break the rock and instead moved it.

Not waiting for more instructions he pumped more chakra into the attack and send another blast of air toward the rock spitting it into several pieces. "Nice work Naruto!" Temari shouted impressed.

Naruto grinned at her. "Now that I have that down I have to find someone to help me learn how to use a katana.

Temari sulked, "What do you mean? You don't plan to become a master of the fan and wind?"

"Nope I just want to know how to use it. Maybe one day I'll learn to use it at a master proficiency, but for now I just want to be able to understand wind manipulation." Naruto smiled. "Maybe someday you can teach me how to use a fan at a higher level."

"It's such a shame to waste that talent Naruto." Temari sighed.

Naruto grinned and wiped his brow. He placed the fan on his back and walked over to Gaara who sat watching him.

"So Gaara can you teach me to move the sand like you do?" Naruto asked eagerly. Gaara winced and looked away from his friend. "I don't know how I do it." Gaara lied. He still did not want to tell Naruto about his demon, not until he was sure Naruto would not care.

Naruto shrugged at his friend, "Well if you can't do you know anyone who would be able to teach me sand jutsu?"

Gaara nodded. "Let's go see my father he knows lot's of wind jutsu and probably some sand jutsu as well."

The two friends walked back to the entrance of the village shoulder to shoulder.

Gaara took a quick glance at his friends face and looked away processing the image. '_What makes him different the other children besides the fact that they know. His determination, so clearly outlined on his face? His loyalty, clearly present to all those in his presence. What makes him someone I feel, I could, want to…Protect._'


	10. Secrets and Desicions

**Chapter 10: Secrets and Decisions**

Really nice reviews, thank you. I'm off from school now so you'll get hopefully two more chapters in the next ten days. If I can I'll give you one for Christmas.

This chapter covers a lot but I needed it to. Hope you enjoy it and if any of you can guess what I'm planning in any aspect of the story let me know I'd love to hear what you think.

* * *

**Chapter 10**- 

"Dad!" Naruto yelled, he ran over and hugged his father who had just stepped out of his carriage.

"I'm so glad to see you. Naruto you know you're a hero, because you escaped we forced the rock village to pay for the destruction it caused." Minato ruffled his sons hair affectionately. "Everyone's so proud of you."

Naruto grinned, "Dad, are we going home now?"

His dad smiled, "Whenever you're ready. How was your stay here?"

"Great! Everyone's been really nice. Dad can we stay a little longer you can meet everyone."

"Alright then." Minato said. He turned to the Kazekage, as Naruto ran off, the leader of the sand village stood smiling a little ways off.

The Hokage walked over and grabbed the man's wrist in respect. The Kazekage did the same to the Hokage. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

"You as well," the Hokage replied. "Thank you for treating my son so well."

"Don't worry about it." The Kazekage said. "In fact I was surprised my son has a hard time making friends as he is a jinjuriken, but he and Naruto have become very good friends since they met."

The Hokage smiled. "Perhaps we can talk further in your office."

The Kazekage nodded readily. "Certainly, follow me. I expect that Naruto and Gaara are talking somewhere as well."

True enough Gaara and Naruto were talking in his room. "Naruto… I don't want you to go."

Naruto frowned. "I don't want to leave you either Gaara, but I have to go home."

The two sat in silence for a little while. Naruto misunderstanding what Gaara felt, and Gaara slowly, trying to gather the courage to tell Naruto he was the container of a demon that might kill Naruto some day.

After a few minutes of an accepting silence Naruto spoke. "Perhaps you could come back to Konoha for a few weeks."

Gaara looked up not sure if Naruto was serious. "Do you think… Do think your dad would let me come?"

Naruto grinned. "I know he would but it's your dad I'm worried about."

Gaara sat knowing that his dad might not agree. The first person to actually care for Gaara was offering him a chance to stay with him if for only a little longer.

"Well Naruto would you come with me to ask my dad?" Gaara felt like he was in a dream it was too unreal he was getting what he always wanted. A chance to escape from the hate and experience something other than pain, Gaara knew he had to convince his father.

Naruto beamed. "So you will come great! Let's go ask right now." The blonde stood up and offered Gaara his hand.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

"Seeing as how well I hear Naruto's doing what would you think of having children of each kage meet in a country without ninjas, they would have a chaperone and train and learn from each other. It would be a great way to strengthen bonds with other countries. It would also allow our children to get stronger. What do you think?" The Hokage asked throwing the idea on the table not thinking too much about it.

The Kazekage looked at the handsome man before him astonished. "It's brilliant."

The Hokage looked more interested leaning forward now toward the Kazekage who stood feet away.

"Well I mean there are conflictions to the idea." The Hokage said reluctant to put the plan into action.

"Sure I mean they couldn't go all year round but it could be considered a mission. The ninja would go for a few months a year until there sixteen or so."

The Hokage nodded, "That's good but I know for a fact that some of the kage's children are older than sixteen."

"Well then we can invite everyone for the trial period. We'll try it out in a month in the land of tea. I have a contact there he can set up a place for them to live. I'll send a guard with my children very strong. He was going to be there trainer in a few years anyway." The Kazekage seemed excited exploring all the possibilities. In the past the village hidden in the sand's main weakness was having bad relations with other countries and this would fix the problem.

"Well if you'll do it I'll send Naruto and Jiraiya. I suppose it would be alright to visit him every now and then, right?" He questioned the Kazekage as if needing final reassurance.

"Definitely, I know you haven't been on best terms with the village hidden in the rock so I'll invite the Tsuchikage's nephew. He doesn't have any children. I'll also invite the Rain and Grass do you think you could invite the rest? My village has no contact whatsoever to the Mist, Cloud and Waterfall."

"Hmm, you're forgetting the Sound." The Hokage said casually, he was still very comfortable discussing light politics.

The Kazekage grinned, "I wasn't aware that the Sound had a kage leader."

The Hokage smiled back, "I'll look into it. In the mean time I believe we have two snoopers at the door. Using one of the many jutsu he knew he opened the door without getting up and Naruto who had been leaning on the door trying to hear everything fell into the room.

Naruto looked at the two kages innocently. "Um sorry…"

Gaara who had been hiding in the shadows walked through the door and used his sand to pick Naruto up.

"Um… Father." Gaara began. Naruto seeing this would not end well if Gaara asked cut him off. "Lord Kazekage, would it be alright if Gaara came with me back to Konoha for the month before we leave for tea country?"

The Kazekage looked at Naruto his expression not changing for a moment and then he nodded. "I see you wish to pay back the hospitality Gaara showed you that is fair enough. Gaara pack your things you will be leaving soon."

Gaara disappeared in a cloud of sand eager to leave.

Naruto turned to his father and whispered into his ear. "There is something I have to tell you that I left out of the letter. I'll tell you about it later."

Minato nodded deciding it would be best not to press the matter forward.

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

The Tsuchikage grit his teeth. The Hokage had made him look like a fool, and that Hyuga carrying him around everywhere.

Since being returned he had given a speech which undoubtedly restored the peoples faith in him-he was a brilliant public speaker. He had also executed the guard who had failed to find the children. The scapegoat's death gave the villagers of the village hidden in the rock a sense of justice.

Today was the day he would meet with the medical ninja to see if he had done his job. The Tsuchikage sat waiting in his room the doctor as the man called himself was supposed to have arrived three minutes ago and the Tsuchikage was getting nervous. He knew the 'Doctor' would not come if he had failed.

A minute later he breathed a sigh of relief as the man walked into the room. "Hello my lord the man said addressing the Tsuchikage. The leader nodded back.

"I take it the sealing was successful?"

"Indeed we have inserted the seal right next to his spinal cord if they try to take it out they run the risk of paralyzing him. Also we have put another seal above that which blocks out any type of jutsu that could be used to destroy the seal from outside his body."

The Tsuchikage nodded his teeth shown as his lip curved up into an evil smile. "Good and the seal will work won't it?"

"Absolutely, when shall we use it?"

"We will call a truce with Konoha for the next ten years giving the boy time to grow more powerful than we will use the seal. You are dismissed."

The medic ninja turned a smirk on his face. He pushed his glasses into place and vanished. He almost felt bad for the Tsuchikage.

**With Naruto**

As soon as they were ready to leave Gaara put the bags containing everything he needed for the next month into the carriage and the four left. They had picked up Hinata an hour before it was time and had her comfortable in the carriage released a whole day earlier than the doctors wanted.

They made good time over the next two days and arrived in Konoha where five people were waiting.

"NARUTO!" Sasuke and Ino, shouted, glad to see their friend's return. Itachi was waiting as well he had a smile on his face which though seemed out of place did not disrupt the tough handsomeness which he pulled off so well.

Along with them stood Hiashi who picked up his daughter as soon as he spotted her and hugged her, uncharacteristically gentle and kind. The final member of the group who had come to greet the arrivals was Jiraiya.

The legendary sennin was there for a number of reasons. He had come to greet them. He had come so he could be the first to here both Naruto's story and his student's talk with the Kazekage and finally because Anko had told him to get Minato as soon as he got back and bring him to her.

Jiraiya shuttered, she was one woman who scared him more than an angry Tsunade.

Naruto smiled, "Hey guys," he choked out, through the bear hug he received from his friends. "I'd like you to meet my friend Gaara."

Ino looked skeptically at the red haired boy while Sasuke walked over and shook his hand. "Any friend of Naurto's is a friend of mine." Sasuke said, before turning back to the blonde.

"Oh right guys I have got to show you this weapon I got in the sand village." Naruto ran back to the carriage and grabbed the fan which had been tied in place to the back of the carriages wooden trunk.

"I took it with me everywhere in Gaara's village and I can actually use it pretty well."

Ino looked at the beautiful fan closely and gently stroked the metal handle. "So pretty!" Ino said. "Can I try it?"

Naruto laughed, "Do you think you can lift it," he asked politely but not at all convinced that she could.

Ino huffed indignantly before trying to lift it. After a few moments of everyone laughing she gave up her face flushed with embarrassment and exasperation.

"It's too heavy! I bet you can't lift it up Sasuke." Ino said, glaring at her friend.

Sasuke rolled his eyes at the girls and went to pick the fan which was larger than him. "Grr!" He said heaving the fan a foot off the ground. "GRAA!" He shouted not letting go. The dark haired boy lifted the heavy fan up for a second before dropping it.

The group laughed again, this time at Sasuke's face contortion instead of Ino's failure.

"Very impressive, Naruto." Itachi said lifting the fan up easily with his right hand. "It is a beautiful weapon as well. The two katanas added in is a very nice touch."

Hiashi looked impassively at the group, the Hyuugas did not fool around with weapons. "You'll have to get yourself a teacher if you wish to learn how to use those katana.

Naruto grinned, lifting the weapon onto his back after taking it from Itachi.

Jiraiya tapped Minato on the shoulder gently and then whispered into his ear what Anko had told him to say.

Minato turned to Naruto his face a brilliant shade of crimson. "Excuse me son I have to go."

Naruto nodded. "That's alright I'm going to show Gaara around the village."

Jiraiya smirked at his student who was running off and then began to mumble. "Damn if some women told me that I would not hesitate to get there, the lucky bastard." Jiraiya grinned, "Then again with her… Maybe I'd be scared as well."

After the Hokage left the Hyuugas departed as soon as Hinata had bid her friends farewell. Then giving his signature grin began walking off. "Lunch is on me."

Itachi turned to the sannin who was watching the children follow the happy blonde. "So you decided to hear about his adventure later as well?"

The old man nodded. "Children will be children. It's alright to let Naruto have one more day before we interrogate him to no end." The two laughed. "By the way Itachi have you heard about a group called the Akatsuki?"

Itachi hesitated, before nodding. "They asked me to join their group."

Jiraiya nodded wisely waiting for the boy to continue.

"At first I felt intrigued and honored but… Their plans… They told me what the planned… And I couldn't… What they asked me to do… I couldn't do it. Of course they have told me either to pretend I know nothing and never interfere with them or my clan, myself and another person will all be killed. Jiraiya whatever you suspect of me is not true. I have not betrayed Konoha."

Jiraiya nodded. "I find that to be true unfortunately you are going to be charged with murder."

Itachi flinched. It was no use talking Jiraiya knew.

Jiraiya continued. "I have already informed the Hokage."

Itachi looked to the ground. '_I will suffer my punishment and forgive Konoha… It is what I must do. Don't think to badly of me my little brothers._'

Jiraiya frowned, "The Hokage and Danzou have decided that the reason you killed your cousin had a reason though not a good one and against my judgment. They have decided that your punishment will be missions without pay for one year, two months of community service and a public apology to your clan."

Itachi looked relieved. The community service and apology would be a bitch but he was not in jail and his clan would provide whatever money he needed. He turned to Jiraiya the reason my punishment was lightened was because they don't have anyone of my skill level to be an ANBU captain isn't it?"

Jiraiya nodded. "That was Danzou's reasoning. My student's decision was not based on that. You know just as well as I that our Hokage hates those who hurt others when it can be avoided. His reasoning was that you are a great role model for Naruto and your fondness of the boy has convinced the Hokage you deserve a second chance."

Itachi waited. When nothing further was said he felt he needed to explain to Jiraiya. "You know why I killed him."

"At the time you were afraid that he was going to inform your father of your betrayal to Konoha and he would have executed you right away. As we both know you aren't on the best of terms with your father. Of course it would have been better to come clean than make it look like your cousin had committed suicide."

Itachi looked at the ground. "That's pretty much everything."

Jiraiya shook his head. "That's what the police think too, however, I want to know why you best friend would have turned you in?"

Itachi stepped back. '_There's no possible way Jiraiya found out had he? The only one who knew that reason besides himself was dead_.'

"I want to know Itachi!" Jiraiya's tone was serious and demanding.

"I… He…" Itachi did not know how to explain it.

"OUT WITH IT DAMN IT!" Jiraiya knew there was something there and he wanted to know what.

Itachi took a deep breath. "The truth is he overheard the conversation I had with the Akatsuki leader. The leader told me if I wanted to join I had to show my faith by killing everyone in the clan. I told him I wasn't powerful enough to do it even if I wanted to and he said all I had to do was acquire the Mangekyo sharingan by killing my best friend. After we talked he left and I walked outside to clear my head. Shisui irrational at this point in his fear accused me of betraying our clan and threatened to kill me."

Jiraiya realized where this was going. "Let me guess you told him you didn't mean to betray anyone he wouldn't listen thinking you were lying and attacked? Then you fought and curious about the power you could achieve killed him."

"How could you guess the last part?" Itachi asked shame and guilt covering his expression.

'_Perhaps Minato was right to give Itachi a second chance. I guess the boy though powerful still has to learn how to handle situation. I need to think about this more but first I'll have to ask the question._' "Itachi you may not be a bad person but I know you are obsessed with power. That is why you were intrigued by joining the Akatsuki in the first place. Now that I understand the story a bit better I have a question."

Itachi waited but he already knew what was going to be asked. "Did you acquire the Mangekyo sharingan?"

"I did." Was all Itachi said.

Jiraiya stroked his chin. "Has it given you the power you desire?"

Itachi wondered what was wrong with himself as he answered the question. "Yes." '_How can I be satisfied? Though he was my best friend and I regret my decision I don't feel sad. What am I?_'

Jiraiya closed his eyes. He had watched the boy in front of him kill so many times and each time he seemed to enjoy it. Perhaps he would amend for his sins someday. "Itachi I want to know if when the time comes I can rely on you to put your power to use in protecting Konoha. Will you be able to let go of what you want and help me? Don't answer now the question I'm asking you is more complicated than you think."

Itachi then watched the old man walk off while trying to discover the riddle hidden in his words. '_Would I let go of what I want to help him…_'


	11. Finding the Legendary Sucker

**Chapter 11:Finding the Legendary Sucker**

MERRY CHRISTMAS!

There weren't a ton of reviews but the ones I got were very encouraging so thanks. So for the reader who asked I'm going with the idea that Minato was eighteen when Naruto was born making him 26 and Anko 20.

Ok guys this chapter is progressive to the story so don't hate me for it not being terribly exciting. Hope you like this chapter.

* * *

It had been one day since Naruto returned to the village. 

Naruto sat against a large oak tree his fan next to him wondering how the large heavy object had got there. His thoughts told the story to him.

He had left his house with Gaara an hour before taking nothing with him and after the two boys had gotten a mile a way from the house the fan appeared right in front of them in a puff of smoke.

After a great deal of confusion and after they confirmed it was no genjutsu Naruto put the fan on his back in a holding case he had bought specifically for that purpose. He had kept the carrying case on to get used to the uncomforting feel it had.

Naruto still in great confusion went down to the park where he planned to meet Ino, Sasuke, and Sakura.

Naruto had immediately put the fan down against the tree where his friends were talking.

Naruto shook his head pushing his hair back he smiled at Ino who sat down right next to him.

"So Naruto." Ino began. "I heard that you are leaving in a month."

Naruto nodded, "That seems to be the case. Me and Gaara are going to this training ground to train with the other Kages' children."

Ino looked at Gaara who was playing shogi with Shikamaru. "I didn't know Gaara was the son of the Kazekage."

Chouji who had tagged along with Shikamaru looked at the red head impressed. Sakura had not heard any of what was said too obsessed with Sasuke who looked bored.

Naruto stood scratching his head still puzzling over the fan. Giving up he grabbed the weapon and put it back on his back. "Anyway guys, we came so you guys could show Gaara around the village."

The rest of the group stood up, Shikamaru being the last after completing a final move. "So Gaara what would you like to see first." Naruto asked.

'_Everyone around me is fine with me._' Gaara thought. '_What does it really mean to be a jinjuriken?_' The boy shook his head. "I don't know. Where do you want to go?"

Naruto grinned mischievously. "Well personally my favorite place is the ramen shops. So we'll tour you by taking you on the routes to the different shops."

Sasuke shook his head laughing as the rest of the group broke into laughter as well, all save Gaara who still processed the scene, none of it seeming real.

**Hours later**

Naruto rubbed his swollen stomach sympathetically. "You did great out there." He whispered with pride as Sasuke and Shikamaru struggled to carry Chouji, his left arm strung around Sasuke's shoulder and the chubby boy's right around Shikamaru.

Gaara stared at Naruto wide eyed. "Naruto I can't believe you beat that boy in an eating contest… It doesn't make sense."

The girls giggled telling each other jokes and enjoying themselves.

Naruto held his head high as he walked toward the Hokage tower now less than a quarter of a mile away. "It just goes to show you size isn't everything."

"Well guys, I'm going to take Chouji home and you have to meet Jiraiya right Naruto."

The stuffed blonde nodded contently. "See you guys later." Shikamaru and Sasuke nodded at Naruto walking off one way as the two girls walking off the opposite way waving and laughing happily.

Naruto grabbed Gaara's arm and pulled him inside.

The two kids walked into the Hokage's office confronted immediately by Jiraiya and Minato.

"So," Jiraiya asked. "Are you going to tell us everything with Gaara in the room or do you want him to leave?"

Naruto knew immediately what was wanted but he would not be moved so easily. "He can stay."

Jiraiya sighed. "Fine then, go on."

"The only extra thing I have to tell you is about a seal that was put in my back when in prison." Naruto stated the information in report form no emotion getting involved.

Minato looked worriedly at the spot where Naruto's fingers lightly graced his back. Minato anxiously walked over to his son and lifted up his shirt to look at the seal.

Minato after a few seconds pulled the shirt down. "Naruto did they cut your back open?"

Naruto nodded wincing, remembering the terrible pain. The handsome man looked intently at Jiraiya. "I think we should remove the seal as soon as possible."

Jiraiya fixed his eyes on the spot on Naruto's back. 'For a person to place a seal in Naruto's back they had to be a highly skilled medic ninja on par with Shizune, Tsunade's assistant.

He rubbed his chin guessing who it might be, but no one came to mind. Turning to his student he said the only advice he felt he could give. "Minato I can't help you and you can't do this on your own."

Minato looked tensely at Jiraiya. "Thinking of going on a trip?"

Jiraiya nodded giving his student a grin. "Yes and I'm thinking of taking Naruto with me."

Minato sighed, as much as he wanted to go looking for the only medical ninja he would trust his son to he knew he could not leave his office after the already lengthy amount of time he had left his post.

"Well return quickly please."

Jiraiya winked at his student while Naruto looked at Gaara with a sorrow filled expression. Minato knew what his teachers wink meant and as much as he wanted to chaperone the trip he knew it wouldn't be possible. Besides he had to get Naruto ready for the next month in which his son would leave to meet the heirs to the kages.

"Well Naruto, think you can handle another trip?"

"Dad I can handle another trip but can Gaara come?" Naruto as bad as he felt for taking Gaara away from a restful stay in Konoha did not plan on leaving his friend alone. Unbeknownst to Naruto, Gaara did not care if they traveled as long as he was not abandoned.

"He certainly will. What kind of host would you be to abandon your guest."

Jiraiya already was thinking of the hot springs he planned to stay at. "We'll leave tomorrow afternoon take the rest of the day to rest up and pack.

Minato exhaled, relieved, at least Jiraiya was not rushing the boys who had only been in the village a day.

**The next day**

Naruto and Gaara awoke their bags already packed and Naruto swung his fan onto his back.

"Let's get breakfast at a ramen place before we meet Jiraiya at the gate." Naruto said to Gaara who was ready to go.

"Naruto, how do you know to meet at the gate?" Gaara asked.

Naruto stopped to think. "I don't know that's just where we always meet before we head out."

"But don't you have more than one gate leading out of the village."

Naruto shook his head. "That is weird for a huge village to only one gate."

The two were walking out of the house at this point in the conversation.

"Hello boys." A mans voice bellowed.

"Jiraiya?" Naruto said in surprise. "You came to pick us up here? We were just going to get breakfast."

The old man grinned thinking of the great vacation this was going to make. "No, no, no we have to leave as soon as possible. I brought you some food so eat up." The sannin demanded handing each boy a cup of ramen.

Jiraiya then led the way out of the village the boys slurping down the ramen- Gaara doing so much more elegantly than Naruto.

After a few hours Naruto was growing impatient. "Hey Jiraiya, when the hell are we gonna get there and where are we going anyway?"

Jiraiya sighed, he had expected this. "Well Naruto probably not for another hour or so but if your so impatient I could teach you something. Also we're going to visit a teammate of mine Tsunade the legendary sucker." He laughed as he said her title

Naruto hesitated. This was a great opportunity for him quickly forgetting who they were going to get he started thinking about training. "Um like what?"

"Like not to talk unless spoken too!" He yelled. Jiraiay was already in a bad mood having forgotten which way to go and not sure if they were headed in the right direction.

Naruto growled angrily and continued walking moodily.

Jiraiya turned back to his new student and sighed letting his anger go. "But I suppose I could teach you the toad summoning technique when we get to our stop."

Naruto grinned, that's what he liked to hear.

Gaara felt content that he was part of this experience and he felt something good would come.

The three stopped traveling having reached there destination. The trip had gone smoothly after Jiraiya promised to teach Naruto the summoning technique.

The spa they were staying at was a major hotspot and usually needed to be reserved months in advance for a room. Fortunately for them the owner was a great friend of Jiraiya and fan of his novels and gave them two rooms on the premise that he would be the first to read Jiraiya's next work.

After adjusting to the rooms Jiraiya met Naruto in his room and took him outside.

"Naruto, I'm going to show you how to summon toads and then I'm going to do some research and leave you to practice alright?" The sannin asked wanting to go quickly.

Naruto nodded to Gaara earnestly. "Let's go."

Jiraiya led the two boys to a deserted spit of land a mile away from the spa and pulled out a kunai from his jacket. He tossed it to Naruto carelessly and bit his thumb. "Now watch carefully," he said.

Wiping the blood on his palm the sannin formed a few hand signs and swung his left arm down letting the blood on his hand connect with the ground.

Both boys watched impressed as a toad a few feet taller than Jiraiya appeared underneath the sannin.

"That was cool!" Naruto yelled in amazement and the toad unfurled his tongue carrying the scroll it was holding down to Naruto. "Take it!" Jiraiya ordered.

"That scroll has been passed down from generation to generation and is now in my possession. Sign your name in blood on the scroll."

Naruto took the kunai and cut his fingers giving him enough blood to sign his name.

"Naruto the seals are the boar, the dog, the bird, the monkey and the sheep."

Naruto nodded and copied Jiraiya's motion and slammed his hand into the ground exerting a large amount of chakra.

Jiraiya watched impressed but not at all shocked as a toad larger than the one he had called for appeared. Jiraiya grinned at Naruto who sat staring at the creature before him. "Now I have to go, have fun practicing."

Jiraiya not wanting to wait to get back used shunshin jutsu to sprint to his destination.

"So what can you Mr. Toad." Naruto said not expecting an answer.

"I'm a battle toad can you not see the swords on my back?" The toad replied. "Who are you?"

Naruto's mouth dropped open a little. "You can talk?"

"Of course I can talk! Now who are you?"

Naruto glanced at Gaara who had some sand out ready in case the toad tried something funny. "My name is Namikaze, Naruto and I'm a new contractor."

"So you summoned me, first try? Very impressive." The toad said seeing Naruto nod. "Only two other ninja have summoned higher than you on your first try. The only ones better being Jiraiya and the other being the very first contractor."

Naruto smiled confidently at the toad. "Well I'm going to be the greatest ninja alive."

The toad looked at the boy with a certain respect. "Well if you become the greatest ninja alive then you will certainly be allowed to be a servant to the toad boss."

Naruto nearly fell over. "Servant?"

The toad laughed, "You don't actually think you be boss's boss do you? Anyway I should inform him of the new contractor. See you around Naruto."

"Bye." Naruto said to the puff of smoke. He swung around, "I suppose we should go back to the spa."

Gaara nodded. "Yes the talking toad was rather scary."

Naruto laughed. "That's not the word I would use but yeah."

------------

Jiraiya giggled to himself as he peeked at girls through an eye hole he had made in the fence.

He had an excellent view of some gorgeous girls, including the Owners daughter who was a real beauty.

He turned away and began writing something in a note pad he had with up. After a little while he gave up on writing and just cooled himself in the hot spring, lowering his staggering temperature.

Jiraiya got out of the spring and put a robe on just as Naruto was getting in. Gaara was sitting on the edge of the baths wall not wanting to get wet. He had taken a shower the day before and he liked to get wet as little as possible. The sand shield protecting him kept him clean so the shower was only every week or so and being completely surround by water was something he did not want to happen.

Jiraiya walked back inside and stepped back inside the inn. He headed to his room and halfway down the hall met with the owners daughter. "Hello Jiraiya." She greeted him pleasantly.

"Hello Yuki. How have you been?" The sannin greeted the woman who was around the age of twenty five. "It's been years."

She smiled at him. "I've been alright but father's been extremely protective over me since mother died."

Jiraiya nodded sympathetically. "I heard. I'm very sorry for your loss." He opened the door to his room and sat down on the bed next to him. "Would you like to come in?"

She nodded and closed the door behind her. "After mother died father was hesitant to let me leave this place at all. So I have been working here taking care of him. He really has become so cautious and tries all sorts of ways just to keep me from visiting the nearby village"

Jiraiya nodded. "I remember how close the two of them were." He looked at the woman curiously she was wearing nothing but a robe as well and he was wondering what she was planning. It was clear this wasn't just an average conversation.

"Jiraiya my father thinks of you as a close friend so I want to thank you for that." The black haired beauty untied the strap at her waist and the robe fell to the floor revealing a black bra and black laced panties.

Jiraiya grinned. '_She wants to thank me and afterwards I'll be sure to thank her._' He walked over to the door and locked it and removed his own robe revealing blue boxers nothing more.

The woman jumped into his arms gently running her hands along his muscled back and neck.

Jiraiya bit her neck gently gaining a moan. He was very experienced in these matters. Quickly he undid her bra and holding her up with his left hand on her ass he moved his right hand down and gently touched her breast.

Jiraiya looked into the beautiful woman's eyes and that when he saw it and realized. She was getting back at her father for not letting her live her life and keeping her by his side. He gently put the girl on the bed and kissed her gently on the cheek.

She looked puzzled as he began to put his boxers and then his robe back on. "What are you doing?" She asked confused.

Jiraiya looked at the mostly naked girl with sympathetic eyes full of regret that he hadn't had enough to drink. "All it would have taken to make my night was one drink and I would not have cared. But your father is a great friend of mine and I see what's wrong."

Part of Jiraiya was punching himself as he passed up such a great opportunity with such a beautiful woman.

The woman covered herself as she saw the old man was staring at her. "You are a very beautiful woman and as much as I'd like to believe you want me for my experience and body I know that you're trying to get back at your father. If he found out he'd be enraged that his daughter was acting so promiscuously and force him to abandon our friendship. I'll help with your father just put your clothes back on before I surrender to my urges."

The woman looked at him for a few seconds astounded and put her bra and then robe back on. "You figured it out… I've heard that you were a womanizer and a pervert and…" she blushed, "A sex god, but I don't know any other man who would have stopped." She walked toward the tired sannin and kissed him on the cheek as he had done to her.

"Thank you and by the way I wouldn't have gone that far with any other man."

Jiraiya smiled wearily at the girl and they both exited heading different ways.

Jiraiya glanced once more around the hallway and watched her walk away. '_She has great curves.' _

By the time Jiraiya had exited from convincing the spa owner to give his daughter a little more freedom Naruto and Gaara were asleep in there room. Jiraiya had also left out everything that had happened in the room.

Jiraiya reentered the room where Yuki and he had been in not long before. Too tired to change he fell asleep almost immediately his final thoughts reflecting on the chaotic day.

**With Naruto**

Naruto awoke the next day feeling great. "Today we'll find Tsunade and then everything will go back to normal." He told Gaara. It was sad how wrong the blonde boy actually was.

Naruto and Gaara knocked on Jiraiya's door and he let them in right away. "Ready to go guys?"

The two nodded and began to head out. Jiraiya his belongings all ready packed, had to put the writing he had done that morning in his pack. Quickly stuffing it in an empty pocket he ran after the boys.

The trip to the next village was rather quick and it was here Jiraiya believed that they would find his teammate.

The village though large was very connected and everyone was willing to give information for a price.

"All right boys. I'm going to look for Tsunade in some of the gambling joints around here. Naruto you guys can wander around a little but meet back here in two hours." He through Naruto a wad of money and walked off entering a bar across the street.

Naruto paused. "This is a great chance to explore and if we find Tsunade will be able to go back sooner."

Gaara looked at his friend blankly. "What does Tsunade look like?"

Naruto smacked his forehead in annoyance. He was about to go after Jiraiya but the window to the bar had a sign which read NO ONE UNDER 18.

Turning back to Gaara the blonde shrugged submitting to the fact they would not find the other sannin, "Let's just go."

The two eight year olds walked solemnly through the streets admiring the stands and chaos in which children ran and played while their parents laughed watching them from a distance.

Naruto and Gaara had walked a few blocks when they saw eight thugs surrounding tow women, one obviously drunk and the other yelling at her pig in hand.

Naruto looked at his friend mischievously. "Let's have some fun." Gaara looked at the blonde. "Always helping people…" He mumbled in annoyance.

Naruto sprinted at the men two of whom turned and faced the boy. Naruto jumped into the air and stepping on the first man's head, knocking him over, he landed in front of the two women. "Don't worry ladies I'll get rid of these thugs."

The men growled angrily at the boy. "Boy I'd get out of here before you get hurt along with those thieves."

Naruto smirked will see.

Forming hand seals at an incredible speed he finished preparing the jutsu and shot a powerful wind at the men which he had learned in Gaara's village and knocked all the men back.

Shizune looked at the boy astounded at the skill such a young boy possessed.

Naruto waited for the men to get up before dropping the heavy fan off his back. The fan landed with a thud and the metal handle stabbed into the ground. "Now that I can move a little faster let's speed this up."

Naruto hit the first man before he saw the boy reach him. He spun and kicked the man who was approaching his back and back flipped over another brute who tried to sneak up on him. Naruto then slammed his fist into the thugs face as it turned to him knocking him out cold.

Only three men were still standing they were the biggest and the strongest as well as the most experienced. Naruto smiled seeing all their battle scars. "Let's go!" The boy charged the men who waited for him.

Naruto attempted to kick the thug closest to him in the head but the man blocked the kick with his arm and knocked the blonde into the dirt. '_I got cocky there better not to it again. Those guys might not be ninjas but they are still extremely strong._' The blonde took a second to glance at the man's biceps which were thicker than his head.

He ran at the man again and this time punched the man's stomach not holding back and then kicking his feet out from under him.

Gaara watched the fighting in amusement not worried at all though he was protective of his friend these people he knew were no threat.

Naruto looked at the two who were left they both moved toward him at the same time. The blonde jumped into the air as soon as they were within a foot of him and rapidly formed more hand signs. "See ya guys Katon: Enveloping flames!" Naruto's hands covered his mouth has he built up chakra. A second later he uncovered his mouth and sprayed flames covering the men below him.

He landed next to the men who were now unconscious. "Your ok now," Naruto told the two women.

The drunken woman laughed at the boy and through a sake bottle at him which Gaara caught with his sand and gently put on the ground.

"Hey!" Naruto yelled angrily who are you to throw something at someone who just saved you.

"You save me?" The drunken lady laughed. "You save me Tsunade the sannin? I think not?" Tsunade draped her arms along Shizune her assistant and hung on as her legs bucked under her.

Naruto did not know what to think. '_This woman couldn't be a legendary sannin. Could she?_'

He walked up to the woman who was holding Tsunade. "Is she a legendary sannin?"

The young woman sighed. "She is."

Naruto shook his head at her his wavy blonde hair shaking with him. "I refuse to believe this woman who doesn't look old to be a sannin. There's no way she could have been on Jiraiya's team and no person as respected as a sannin would be like this." He pointed at Tsunade in disgust.

"Hey brat, watch who you talk about like that, I might just knock your teeth out."

Shizune feeling tense decided to clear up all the questions. "She uses a jutsu to make herself look young and though she can be irresponsible she's very powerful. Now, who may I ask, are you?"

"Namikaze, Naruto." The boy answered just as Jiraiya dropped in on them.

The long haired sannin ruffled the boy's hair affectionately. "I see you've already found my old teammate. Nice work. I also see you've introduced yourself so I ask you Tsunade for a favor."

Tsunade sent him a vicious glare. "Yeah what do you want and why have you been looking for me!"

Jiraiya seeing her bad mood, sighed. "Good to see you too." He sighed again. "Let me buy you a drink."

She smiled, "At least you know how to go about asking favor. Shizune paled, "I really don't think it would be wise to give her anything more to drink."

"Don't worry about it." Jiraiya said his arm draped around Tsunade's shoulder leading her to the bar.

So Naruto was left with Shizune and Gaara both of whom seemed to be uncomfortable.

"Tsunade… Naruto was kidnapped by the rock and we think the rock had a medic as talented or nearly as talented as you put a seal in his back, but we can't see it without getting into his back."

"And you need me to do it." The female sannin concluded hiccupping and than downing another glass.

"That sums it up. What do you say?"

"No."

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN, NO?!?" Jiraiya roared gaining stares from everyone in the bar.

"Jiraiya, I see that he's talented and since he's your student your protective of him, but I cut ties with the village long ago and helping you would be a symbol of my alliance."

Jiraiya shook his head not believing what he was hearing. "The boy is a prodigy! He escaped from the Rock's toughest prison by himself while carrying a Hyuuga. He's just as good as the fourth was at his age possibly even better how can you say no?"

Tsunade looked into her drink blankly. "Heh he sounded cocky out there at least he has a right to be."

Jiraiya shook his head he didn't want to do this but he had to pull out his trump card. "You don't know what he's like. If you did he'd remind you of your brother…"

Tsunade winced. Her brother had loved Konoha passionately and had given his life for the village. Perhaps if this boy was willing to do the same she could at least help him.

"Jiraiya, I'll come back to Konoha with you but if he's not as you say I swear I'll never talk to you again."

Jiraiya gulped. "Fair enough."

He stood up, '_Naruto don't screw this up_,'for your sake as well as mine.


	12. Villages Collide

**Chapter 12:Villages Collide**

I'm glad you guys liked the last chapter I wasn't sure if you would so here's chapter 12 enjoy.

On a second note I'm at a hundred reviews for this story so thanks to everyone who reviewed and I hope you continue to do so.

Alright one last thing I ask that you read this because it means a lot to me. I am an aspiring writer and for those of you who read the works of popular writers and great works that are adored like the Golden fox I ask that you give me advice into what you think I should work on character development, more action, more romance more plot development ect. I know I'm asking a lot but it would be much valued if you put in the effort to help me out thanks.

Is this chapter too long?

* * *

Naruto was walking back to Konoha with Jiraiya, Gaara, Shizune, and Tsunade and to be honest he was curious about the female sannin. 

He was walking next to her flanked on his left side by Gaara his arms on the back of his head and glancing at her every now and then.

'_She doesn't look that tough_.' Naruto thought.

Tsunade turned to him, "So kid I hear your strong, but from what I saw yesterday your only average."

Naruto growled controlling his anger.

Tsunade smiled seeing that her plan was working. She was going to prove to Jiraiya the boy was nothing like her brother or Dan.

"Well that's great kid your father must be doing a shitty job of training you."

Naruto glared at her she had gone to far. "For your information old lady my dad is awesome and I WILL BE THE STRONGEST NINJA EVER and then I WILL BECOME HOKAGE!"

Jiraiya smiled. '_Perfect._'

Tsunade stopped. It was just like him the way he said it, Jiraiya hadn't lied. "Well Naruto then I guess you are sort of strong but strength isn't the only thing that gives you power. So we'll see what you become."

Naruto turned his head in indifference.

No one talked until they had arrived. Once reaching the gate they headed straight to the Hokage's tower where they found Minato at work.

"Hey dad!" Naruto shouted dropping his fan on the floor and running over and hugging his father.

Minato hugged Naruto tightly for a second but quickly turned his attention to the discussion which was about to begin.

"Hello Tsunade-sama." The woman hugged him affectionately, "You're as handsome as ever Minato."

Jiraiya turned and leaned against the wall. "Traitorous student bastard..." He grumbled.

"So you've agreed to examine Naruto?" The Hokage asked making sure she knew what she was going to do.

She nodded and grabbed Naruto. "Lay down on your stomach on the couch but first take your shirt off."

A little shocked at first she moved to examine the boys back. She had never thought she would see an eight year old with a six pack.

Focusing chakra to her hands which began to glow green she put Naruto to sleep. Not hesitating she moved to the spot where the boys back had been cut. '_Impressive the medic only left a thin scar for such a large cut. It wouldn't be easy for me to do that_.' She moved on and cut the boys back exactly where the originally cut had been.

After taking one look at the boys back she turned away in disgust.

"What's the matter?" Jiraiya asked grabbing the woman's hand trying to help her get a grip.

She slowly calmed herself. '_So much blood, and the medic so cruel._' She looked again at Naruto's back. "The medic who first operated on him cut the muscle and placed a seal perhaps more. The first problem is the medic cut the muscle and tendon and placed seals underneath and then reattached everything he cut and then again reattached the skin tissue."

Shizune put her hand to her mouth in horror understanding but no one else did.

"So will Naruto be alright?" Gaara asked.

Tsunade looked at him intently for a second. No one had realized he was still in the room. "Yes now please leave the room kid."

Gaara months ago would not have left but now he did for Naruto's sake.

After seeing the red head was gone Tsunade turned back to the two men. "The thing you have to understand is that once you cut muscles and tendons, which you have to do perfectly accurately, you must reattach it within half an hour or it will become permanently damaged."

Minato cursed. "So what your saying is that one you cut everything I'll only have half an hour to remove the seal or seals?"

The two women nodded.

Jiraiya shook his head. "That's impossible and even if you could do most of it unless you dismiss the whole seal before she ties everything back up you'll have to start over the next time."

The Hokage nodded. "But the medic might not have been a seal expert and put in a simple seal."

Tsunade let out a deep breath. "We can at least try."

The Hokage nodded determinedly and let the medical expert get to work.

After ten minutes Tsunade finished. "Alright Minato your up I'll let you know when I need to reattached everything."

Minato walked over and examined the seal as Shizune worked next to him to stop the blood from covering up the seal by slowing his heart rate.

'_Yes! Thank Kami. This seal is so simple it will only take me a minute._' Then his confidence and relief left him.

He gently moved some flesh aside to look down and see what was underneath the seal. And then it hit him. "Oh no." He whispered his head falling and his hands moving to cover his eyes.

He moved away and Jiraiya quickly took his place. "What's the matter?" He asked looking at the seal before he realized it as well.

"Tsunade you can reattach everything."

Tsunade did so this time with the help of Shizune. After finishing she wiped her hands with a towel and faced the men who sat on the couch. "What's wrong?"

"There are two seals in his back." The men said in unison. Jiraiya continued as his student was too upset. "The first seal can't be activated and had only one purpose to explode if it is removed. It's called a guarding seal. It is usually used to kill people who aren't good with seals and don't know everything there doing and try to disarm it and they had one more purpose. The second purpose is to be attached to other seals. Usually this isn't a problem because two of these types of seals if near each other will explode."

Tsunade nodded hesitantly. "Could you give me an example?"

Jiraiya nodded. "Here's one. You've placed a seal on a door to make it go back together whenever broken and you put a guarding seal over it so no one will touch it. If the guarding seal is touched in anyway by something it feels is trying to get rid of it, it will explode."

Tsunade nodded. "But you could just cut through the door and disable the seal that makes the door fix itself on the side that doesn't have a guarding seal on it, right?"

"Exactly, but you can't cut through Naruto's front."

Tsunade sighed. "So the seal can't be removed without blowing up Naruto."

Jiraiya shook his head solemnly. "No it can't be removed and the only way to see what the other seal says is to get rid of the guarding seal and we can't do that."

"So we will never been able to remove the seal. Whoever did this is extremely skilled and must have planned for weeks."

Shizune looked desperately at Minato who had just spoken. "But you're the greatest seal master of all time you have to be able to get rid of it."

The Hokage groaned. "Seal masters can create brilliant seals but even we can't destroy this without killing Naruto as well."

"There's no way to cancel out the seal?" Shizune asked not believing that there was no hope.

"Well not now I suppose it might be possible to make one but in order to create such a seal I'd have to abandon my position as Hokage."

The group sat in silence for a while before Shizune spoke again. "Then why don't we just keep Naruto away from ninja's of the rock village."

"Easier said, than done," Jiraiya stated

Tsunade nodded, "Well I suppose that's everything. I guess we should wake Naruto up."

Minato sat up, "And from now on whenever I'm free I'll work on the seal."

Tsunade walked over to Naruto and put the cut back together neater than they had already done until there was only a slight scar. After making sure all his vital signs were clear and wiping the blood off his back she woke him up.

Naruto stretched and rolled his shoulder. "So is everything alright now?"

The four adults looked at each other awkwardly. "Not exactly Naruto." Jiraiya said, "But we're working on it."

Naruto grinned. "Well can I go?"

"Sure thing, Naruto." Jiraiya said approving the boy's request.

Naruto quickly put on his shirt and didn't bother to grab his fan figuring it would show up as soon as he got far enough away.

Naruto found Gaara and the two headed down to the park where sure enough the fan appeared at Naruto's feet.

"What the hell was that!" Ino yelled as the fan appeared in a puff of smoke.

Naruto laughed. "It's my fan. How are you guys doing?" Shikamaru waved at him as did Chouji. Sakura and Sasuke weren't there, but Hinata was and she timidly waved.

Ino looked at the fan closely. "Did you make it come here?"

"Nope," Naruto said proudly, "It does that on it's own." He turned to Hinata. "It's good to see you out with everyone Hinata."

The girl smiled "Thank you Naruto-kun. I heard from father that you found Jiraiya's teammate Tsunade."

"So that's where you were," Ino interrupted.

Naruto rubbed the back of his head guiltily, "Yeah I guess I forgot to tell you that."

The month wore on with Naruto training with Jiraiya, Itachi, Gaara and Sasuke as well as being with his friends before the day arrived when Naruto and Gaara were going to go to tea country where they would live and train with the children of the other Kages.

"Bye Sasuke." Naruto waved to his friend who was mad he wasn't going.

Naruto grinned this was going to be an awesome trip. He looked at Ino who was sulking next to the carriage.

"Aw don't be sad Ino I'll be back soon." Naruto said trying to cheer her up. Ino hugged him tightly before wiping her eyes and nodding.

"See ya Naruto," Shikamaru said waving to the blonde.

"Bring me back some interesting food!" Chouji shouted waving both his hands over his head in glee thinking of all that food.

Naruto laughed and waved back at them.

His fan already on top of the carriage along with his bags full of clothes and other supplies the blonde hopped into the large carriage that could accompany eight people.

The carriage was necessary because not only Naruto, Garra and Jiraiya were going to tea country but the fourth as well and Itachi as his body guard. The fourth and Itachi were going for the opening ceremony in which all the kages would greet each other.

The trip was fun for Naruto and everyone in the group enjoyed seeing Gaara open up even more than he had already at his stay in Konoha.

The trip took two days at a leisure and comfortable pace, and when they carriage reached it's destination Naruto was the first out.

"Aw finally I can train again! I was going crazy in there." The adults laughed at the child's antics enjoying themselves all took the trip to be a vacation.

Naruto and Gaara looked around they had to admit the place they were in was extremely beautiful with lush fields and a light breeze. The view they had was exquisite being on the top of a huge hill overlooking the sparsely potted houses which dotted the map.

"Wow that's awesome! What do you think Gaara?" Naruto asked his friend not looking away from the beautiful landscape.

"I've never seen anything like it." The red haired boy replied more in awe than Naruto.

The two were interrupted by a yell from Jiraiya. "What the hell do you mean I'm staying here? I mean I probably wouldn't have objected but you didn't tell me I was staying I would have packed and…"

"I already packed for you." Minato said trying to calm his teacher down. Besides the tea country is known for having some of the most beautiful women in the world just enjoy yourself please?"

Jiraiya growled angrily and folded his arms in annoyance. '_The things the kid does to me. Simply astounding._'

"Hey guys." Naruto interrupted, "Can we go see that?" He pointed to a mansion on the very tip of the hill only a ways off.

Minato grinned. "Naruto, that's where you're staying." Naruto's mouth dropped agape. "AWESOME!"

"Then why didn't the carriage pull us up there?" Gaara asked taking everything in. Itachi nodded also curious.

"The reason the carriage didn't take us there is because we're early so I figure we should enjoy the beauty of this country and walk there." Minato began, no sooner had he said that then Naruto challenged the rest of them to a race in which everyone flew off leaving the Hokage in the dust.

Naruto arrived first at the giant door which opened to the mansion. He looked up to the top of the mansion which was even bigger than he thought. He knocked loudly hoping someone would hear him.

The rest of the group arrived as well and the Hokage right after them. "Hey guys I don't think anyone can here us." Naruto said only to be interrupted as the huge doors began to open.

"Hello." A mans voice greeted them as they entered through the huge doors, "And welcome to your home for the next few months."

The Hokage's eyes widened impressed by the inner beauty of the mansion. "It truly is a beautiful place."

"Yes it belonged to a rich tea daimyo years ago but it has been left abandoned and used for parties and such. It is too expensive for most people to keep up."

Jiraiya grunted, "Yeah and who the heck needs all this anyway."

The man grinned, "Precisely, anyway I am the caretaker for the house you are the third party to arrive the others are in the meeting hall which is straight through those doors." The caretaker pointed the opposite way they had come in and the group continued walking straight, passed the two staircases and into the meeting hall.

The room they entered was large and held three massive tables for dining. One group of people sat in the far end of the room silently and another chatting, relaxed to the right of Naruto and his group.

The one to the right got up seeing Konoha's entrance and moved to greet them. Jiraiya immediately took a step back in shock.

"H-Hanzo…" He whispered to Minato as he tried to regain his composure.

"Well I see you've survived sannin." The leader of Amegakure stated.

"I can't believe you actually came out of hiding." Jiraiya stated knowing not to shake hands with the great ninja who distrusted everyone.

Surprisingly the leader offered his hand to Jiraiya. "It has been a long time and I am glad that your Hokage can keep his wars in his enemies land and out of mine."

The Hokage offered his hand as well which the leader took. "It's a pleasure to meet a ninja as renowned as yourself." The Hokage said. He had heard much about the man who had defeated Jiraiya, Tsunade, and Orochimaru and in respect given them the title of sannin.

"And I feel safe with the strongest ninja in the world." Hanzo laughed at ease. "You asked me why I came out of hiding?" He asked Jiraiya. "Well it's because this is one place I feel completely at ease. What fool would attack a place with the greatest ninja in the world all together?"

Minato laughed, "I can't help but agree."

Hanzo turned to Naruto and Gaara. "Are these your sons?" He asked politely.

Minato and Jiraiya laughed again before the Hokage spoke. "Naruto is my son." He said ruffling his mini self's hair, "And Gaara is Naruto's friend the son of the Kazekage who was staying in Konoha for a month."

Hanzo smiled at the boys, both a little intimidated by the four body guards that stood two on either side of the Rain leader. "I had heard the two of you started this thing, you and the Kazekage, but I hadn't guessed the reason." He paused for a second before speaking again, though now old and wrinkled everyone could see the man had been handsome in his youth and most likely a great speaker. "If this works and the countries can be at peace you will have my thanks."

"That's the plan." Minato said then turning to a boy behind the great man he asked. "Is that your son?"

"Why yes this is Keiden." The boy stepped forward he was older than Naruto and Gaara by a few years. "He's the son of my late wife. My other children are full grown."

"It's nice to meet you." Naruto said waving at the boy. The boy waved back, "It's nice to meet you as well."

Interrupting Jiraiya pointed to the group which sat in silence. "Who are they?"

Hanzo frowned, "That's the Mizukage and his guards and niece. They are quite unfriendly but with all the assassination attempts on his life he has a reason to be."

The Hokage nodded, "Well I believe we should sit someone's coming."

Just as the groups took their seats the caretaker walked in following him were the parties from the Grass, Cloud accompanied by the Raikage, and the Sand accompanied by the Kazekage.

Heading straight to the center of the room the Caretaker ushered for silence. "Good afternoon leaders of villages and ninjas of all ages. It is my pleasure to speak for the first meeting of the kages' children, nephews, and nieces. Before I begin I want to thank you all for agreeing to the strengthening of ties between the villages. Now the Tsuchikage and his nephew will be here a little later the Waterfall has declined the invitation and the Sound has not responded so we're beginning the meeting now."

Looking around the room he smiled. "Now I know many of you are weary from your trips so there are refreshments waiting to be brought out from the kitchen before then I need to specify rules."

As he said rules everyone turned to look at someone whether it be a father or a friend they all waited anxiously for the rules to be given.

"As you know while you stay here children you will train with the guardian left with you and the guardian, as you know can not be a family member. The rules are basic simple and straight forward. One, do not damage the house and training is only to be done outside with the exception of sparring in the dojo. Two, Respect the other guests of the house and treat them as friends. Three, obey your guardians and myself. Finally Lords you may visit your representing child any time you wish but you may not stay in this house for more than two days at a time."

Everyone waited as the man pointed to the wall. "A set of the rules is over there for you to read if you forget. Now enjoy your meals."

As he finished waiters began to wheel out carts carrying all kinds of foods. Everyone began to eat grateful for the food and drink after there journey. Halfway through the meal the Tsuchikage entered the room with two bodyguards and his nephew. After talking briefly with the caretaker he took a seat with the Raikage's party on the opposite side of the room from Naruto who he glared at but turned away as Itachi grinned at him.

Jiraiya sat his belly full and sighed, "That was good." Naruto and Minato grinned. "So Lord Kazekage how are you?" Minato asked politely.

The Kazekage wiped his mouth he sat across from the Hokage and his children Temari and Kankuro between himself and Baki their guardian. Gaara sat next to Naruto across from Temari. "I'm fine how are you, Lord Hokage."

"Great it seems our plan so far is a success." The Hokage said sipping at his sake. "When are you leaving?"

The Kazekage sighed, "I have to leave today. What about you?"

"The same." The Hokage looked at Naruto affectionately it still surprised the Kazekage how much the Hokage loved his son. He never felt that way about his children they were a burden much of the time, still he enjoyed Temari and Kankuro but no where near the extent of the Hokage's devotion for his son.

Their conversation was put on halt as the caretaker called for their attention again.

"Now that you have finished your meals I will escort the children and Guardians to their rooms." He walked to the door taking them back to the room from which they had first gone in.

Naruto stood only to be hugged by his father. "Naruto have fun." As soon as the small blonde was released from the hug Itachi slung his arm around the boy who showed a rare smile. "Kick their asses for me."

Naruto nodded and ran off to catch up with Gaara. Jiraiya laughed at the boy who ran off, "This is going to be a stressful vacation, but if every meal is as good as that one I'll manage." He shook his student's hand and looked him in the eye knowing what the look said. "Take care of him."

"I will." Jiraiya told him. "I will." He walked off as well leaving the Hokage and Itachi alone.

"Itachi come with me for a second." The Hokage ordered. Itachi followed as the Hokage walked into the main hall and quickly took a transportation seal and fused it with the floor in front of the door. "Now I can come and go as I please." He said to Itachi who smirked evilly. "What do you plan on doing?"

Minato laughed "Nothing to the extent of what you're thinking. Now we should leave." He put his hand on the fourteen year old boy's head and transported back to his office.

**With Naruto **

Naruto entered his room the one he was given and noticed his bags were already on the bed along with his fan. The room wasn't large, but it wasn't small either. It was built for one person and like a hotel the adjoining room had a door which led to his. Fortunately Jiraiya was in that room as all guardians were next to the children they were meant to teach and protect.

The only thing Naruto didn't like was that Gaara wasn't even on the same floor as him. As it stood Naruto's room was on the fifth floor and Gaara's the fourth but Naruto was not too troubled as he was preoccupied looking around his room. He liked a lot about the room like how the bed was in the corner and there were no windows. He also enjoyed how all the large objects like the dresser were pushed to the sides of the room leave an area empty. He shifted his feet over the floor on his way to the bathroom that was next to the door.

After relieving himself he set about the task of putting his things away. Quickly he put his clothes in the dresser and leaned his fan on the wall next to his bed. After putting down three pictures he had brought one off himself and his father, one of Itachi, Sasuke and himself and a picture of his mother down on the nightstand next to his bed he left his room and decided to explore.

His first order of business was getting Gaara so he quickly walked do the staircase went down one flight and knocked on his door.

Gaara opened the door and let Naruto in. "So do you want to go explore?" Naruto asked poking Gaara innocently.

The red head nodded. "Can we bring Temari?"

"Sure thing!" Naruto said eager to go, "But why not your brother, er… What's his face."

"Because, he's annoying."

The two knocked on Temari's door and waited for the girl to come out. Temari opened the door her hair still wet from the shower she had taken. "H-Hey Gaara, hi Naruto what do you want?" The girl answered not exactly thrilled to see her brother.

"I want you to come exploring with us." Gaara stated.

She hesitated for a moment. She in truth knew what she would answer she could not deny her brother and she wanted to stretch her legs after being in that carriage for so long, the only reason she paused was her wondering why he had asked her to come.

"Sure I'll come." She walked out and followed the two boys who walked silently down the stairs and on to the main hall.

'_Wow they sure are strange_." She told herself watching Naruto and Gaara. '_But Gaara seems different._'

Naruto stopped when he found a sign that showed where everything was. It read-

First floor- Main hall, Meeting hall, pool, recreational room, kitchen

Second floor- Rooms for Kage guests

Third, Fourth, Fifth floor- Children's rooms

Sixth floor- staffrooms

Seventh floor-bar (off limits to anyone under eighteen) suites

Roof-Garden, hot tub

Final Note-Dojo is located behind mansion

Temari's eyes widened. "This place had everything! Awesome a hot tub and a pool!"

Gaara turned to Naruto, "Where do you want to go first?"

Naruto knew exactly where he wanted to go. "Let's go check out the dojo."

Temari let out a sigh following the two boys, '_Why couldn't they want to go to the pool?_'

Naruto, Gaara and, Temari after exiting the mansion and following a path around the mansion found the dojo. It was no where as big as the house but still large and Naruto walked inside to see what the inside held.

Naruto's first realization was the floor was covered with a mat which was soft. His second realization was that a boy stood at the far end of the room observing him.

"Who are you?" The boy asked. "My name is Sado and I'm the nephew of the Tsuchikage."

Naruto smiled at the boy. "I'm Namikaze, Naruto son of the Hokage."

Immediately the boy's expression changed from a happy one to one full of loathing. "Well then I must challenge you to spar. No ninjutsu, no genjutsu."

Naruto nodded he had expected that reaction. "Well I must warn you I'm pretty good."

The boy looked at Naruto with an icy glare. "I've heard, but I must still defeat you for the honor of my uncle and the rock."

Sado though a year older than Naruto was already having trouble against the blonde whose quick movements made him seem like a yellow blur.

Sado threw a punch toward Naruto which he dodged and then punching the boy's extended arm he twirled and used his momentum to send a powerful kick to the boy's chest sending him into the wall.

"Had enough?" Naruto questioned, offering the boy a way out.

"Not even close!"

He ran at Naruto and caught the blonde off guard with a powerful punch he sent Naruto back even though the blonde had absorbed the blow with his arms.

'_I'm more experienced then him and faster but not stronger._' Naruto decided. '_But that makes sense the Rock train more for strength than speed._'

Naruto walked toward Sado and countered the kick sent at him by grabbing the leg and hurling the boy into the wall.

Sado got up again but this time Naruto was not so kind and kicked him into the ground.

"Now buddy. This can end two way's." Naruto said. "You can give up or I can knock you out but I'd rather just let you go."

The boy grimaced as Naruto held him down with his foot. "I don't have a choice." Sado said rolling to the side and then throwing another punch at Naruto. Naruto caught the punch and shook his head, "You're wrong you always have a choice."

"You embarrassed my entire country and my uncle!" Sado yelled.

"That's a lot better then attacking your village and killing people isn't it?" Naruto said hitting a pressure point on Sado's leg not allowing him to stand.

Gaara watched the scene unfold in annoyance and boredom. He knew Naruto would win and he had expected Naruto to get into a fight- his friend at the bad habit of making enemies.

Temari on the other hand watched intently as the fight drew on. Fighting interested her and unlike Gaara she did not know the full extent of Naruto's power.

Naruto hit a pressure point in Sado's other leg leaving the boy no choice but to sit or lie down. Naruto then turned his attention away from the boy and began to occupy himself with the objects the room contained including lots of weapons in bins to the side of the room training dummies and scrolls. As he and Gaara looked around the room the boy grew more embarrassed.

Temari noticed this and tapped Naruto's shoulder. "Maybe it would be best if you just knocked him out."

Naruto shook his head. "Nah, the hits I gave him will wear off in a few minutes. In the mean time, check out this stuff."

"Well Naruto you may have beaten this kid but you won't beat me."

Naruto turned to see a girl standing at the doorway her arms folded across her chest. "My father wants me to defeat you to prove the lightning countries strength and that's what I'll do."

Gaara looked at the girl amused. "You're going to challenge Naruto?"

"Of course I've already made chuunin what about you? You may claim to be good but in the ninja world actions speak louder than words."

Gaara was not sure what to think. '_Could this girl actually be as good as she thought she was._' He doubted it, but it wouldn't hurt to be sure. "Prove you're worthy to fight him by fighting me."


	13. Enemies Clash and discoveries made

**Chapter 13: Enemies clash and discoveries made**

Anyway only two things to say: 1. I meant what I said about giving me input to make the story better and I thank the two of you who did.

2. Midterms are upon me that's why this chapter is so short, please forgive me.

"blah"-talking

_Blah _- thinking (I'm getting rid of the accents '' because real writers don't use them so I wont either.)

"**blah**" demon talking (a hint to whether the Kyuubi will be appearing)

_**Blah** _demon thinking

Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter.

* * *

The girl was faster then Gaara had originally thought. She was even, possibly, faster than Naruto, but no where near as strong. She was probably twelve and had talent and her skills all worked incredibly well versus Gaara's sand.

The red haired boy ducked as a shuriken surrounded by electricity was thrown at his head.

The girl surrounded the shuriken with an electric current and when Gaara's sand went to block the projectile the electricity sucked the chakra out of his sand.

Gaara now rolling had only figured one thing out about the electricity surrounding the shuriken. After it sucked the chakra out of his sand it disbanded allowing him to catch the shuriken if he had enough time unfortunately she was an expert marksmen.

He rolled to the side dodging three more shuriken. She sprinted forward and dodging the sand sweeping toward her she lunged at the red head with a kunai which she surrounded with electricity as well.

"That jutsu is dangerous." Naruto commented to Temari as Gaara sent all his sand attacking knowing defending was useless. The blonde haired girl looked in horror at the scene. _She's wielding the kunai with an intent to kill!_ Sado who by now could move again sat against the wall watching the fight in awe.

Gaara's sand managed to grab the girl's ankle and he hurled her into the wall. Gaara looked at her, hoping that she would not get up. Unfortunately she was up though panting. He had small cuts and burns on his arms from where she had hit him, and though Gaara knew that she was one of the few who wielded the power to kill him he was ecstatic.

_So this is… Pain. It hurts more and less than I expected_. He turned to look at his adversary who was injured as well, the back of her head was bleeding and blood was trickling from the corner of her mouth.

_If I can throw her into the wall again she won't be able to fight._

The girl smirked at the boy she was fighting her father had informed her who they were and both intrigued her immensely.

She formed some hand seals and formed a ball of electricity in her hand. Gaara seeing this as a chance to attack sent his sand at her and just as it was about to trap her she threw the ball to the ground.

Immediately all the sand in the room fell to the ground and when he tried to move Gaara found it impossible.

The girl giggled and looked at the now nine year old boy. "You know for a second I was worried I was worried you would beat me."

She used shunshin jutsu sliding across the electricity covering the floor. "In fact I was mainly surprised how you a demon vessel had killed so many at you age." The girl noticed his look of angst. "What's the matter? Had you not told your friends?" She laughed.

Naruto looked wide eyed at Gaara. _Could it be true? Did it make sense?_ The more he thought about the more it made sense.

The boy glanced at Temari. She did not seem shocked or evenly mildly surprised it had to be true. Naruto turned back to the boy wondering what sign he missed that should have alerted him to the boy being a host to a demon.

_Perhaps it doesn't affect him_.

The girl stood behind Gaara and sent him to the floor with a karate chop to the neck.

She turned to Naruto. "I'm ready for you, son of the Hokage,"

Naruto walked to Gaara and then knelt and slung the boy's arm around his neck. "We'll finish this later." He said not looking at her.

He walked toward the door. For a second the girl felt like blocking his departure instead she sighed and let him go. Then she whirled around and looked at Temari who stood like at her menacingly.

The girl looked at the blonde. "What? Don't tell me you want to fight me. I doubt you're as could as your brother and you saw what happened to him."

Temari stepped forward toward the girl. "What's your name?"

"Raiki and you're Temari. You should research your enemies."

Temari walked over to the bin contained all the weapons and grabbed a fan. "Not only am I going to destroy you I am going to embarrass you to no end."

Raiki looked nervously at the fan knowing that her abilities were weak against this wind user. The brown haired green eyed girl looked at the blonde haired blue eyed girl with disgust.

She was a close range lightning user in an enclosed area with a lot of chakra gone against a long range wind user. _I have to retreat._

Temari sensing what was on the girls mind whipped the fan at her, sending a small but powerful wind at Riaki sending her skidding away from the exit.

Raiki fired a few shuriken at her all were immediately shot back. She was tempted to use thunder ball paralysis again but she knew it would use up the rest of her chakra and knock her out.

She ran at the blonde trying to get close, but Temari just fired another gale at Raiki and flung her against the wall. Temari walked over to the girl who was losing consciousness and picked her up.

She grinned at Sado who stood up slowly and then she left.

--

Naruto placed Gaara into his bed. _This is not the face of the demon._ He smiled at his friend and left the room turning off the light.

He left the room his hands on his head strolling lazily down the hall. To get his mind off of Gaara he looked at the building which he loved so much. He walked back to Jiraiya's room which had a balcony overlooking all of Tea country and gazed off at the beautiful countryside on which the sun was now setting.

He leaned on the railing tiredly before getting up and looking at the note Jiraiya had left on his bed.

Naruto

I'm out snooping around by the time you get this it should be getting dark so head to the meeting hall for dinner.

Jiraiya

Naruto dropped the letter onto the bed and marched down the stairs.

He entered the meeting hall, the place where all their meals would be eaten and looked around a bit unnerved by the seating arrangement.

There were six long tables more than enough to accommodate twice as many people, but immediately Naruto understood why there were so many tables.

_There are so many rivalries here they have to have so many different tables. The rock village hates us the wave hates the lightning the rain hate everyone the grass hate the rock and well the sand is pretty much neutral… For now._

Naruto looked around the room it was pretty easy to tell the groups for each had a guardian ninja who had a headband. In fact a lot of the kids seemed to have headbands as well. Naruto sighed Jiraiya, Temari and Kankuro had not come down yet. Gaara was asleep. Sighing the blonde knew he was going to sit alone.

He walked to an empty table and sat down and picked up a menu. After a moment he was completely submerged in the menu studying it closely. He loved food and he was hungry. However his concentration was interrupted as a boy sat down across from him.

Naruto shaken dropped the menu and looked at the boy suspiciously. The boy had jet black hair and wore a katana on his back it was in a silver sheath.

"Hi, the names Heiri what's yours?" His tone was harsh, rough and brusque but Naruto was thankful for the company.

"My name's Naruto… Who are you?" The blonde stared at the boy not out of curiosity, he had seen enough new faces in only half a day, but because the boy had an expression had an expression he had never seen before. His face showed anger, ferocity, courage, and desperation all save his eyes which were calm, serene and gentle.

"I'm Heiri I just told you that." The boy said letting a grin sweep across his face. "But if you wish to know what village I'm from, go ask my sister Raiki."

Naruto already alert trying to understand the boy, squinted at the Heiri trying to see a hidden motive for sitting with him.

"So what do you and your sister want? She already beat up my friend." Naruto said in a voice which he believed an interrogator might use.

Heiri sighed, "My sister is an asshole. I only said go ask her because she's an evil, arrogant, outspoken person."

Naruto looked at Heiri blankly. _Did he just call his sister an asshole? I've heard Jiraiya and other adults talk like that and say bad words but a kid, no older than me and about his sister?_

"You're the son of the Hokage I presume?" Heiri asked.

"How does everyone know that!?!" Naruto asked him angrily.

The dark haired boy laughed his bedtime eyes soothing and helped Naruto relax. "Well one cause a lot of our parents told us to watch out for certain people and second because we all know that the only boy with blonde hair is the son of the Hokage."

Naruto laughed at hearing that. "Fair hair, right my bad."

Heiri sighed and glanced at the menu in front of him.

Naruto turned to his menu, "Why do you hate your sister?"

Heiri sighed, "She's so much like my father. They treat everyone around them terribly and they degrade everyone without power."

Naruto was a little shaken by how easily the words came to Heiri's lips.

The two sat in silence until they ordered when Naruto noticed another thing about the boy. He was rather polite in spite of his name. "You know Heiri if you really are the opposite of your sister you must be really slow."

Heiri smiled, "So you saw that she's fast. She has attributes which are spectacular though she's an incredibly hard worker devoted to an extreme, talented too." He looked at Naruto thoughtfully. "So you want to know how strong I am, huh?"

Naruto blushed, the boy had seen through his plan to ask subtly how good his sister was and then hearing from his statement guess at the boy's strength. "Yes." He admitted.

"Well let's just say we're even but our skill set is completely different." Heiri laughed. "She's three years older than me so I mean I'm not quite as good as her but…"

He turned and took the bowl the waiter had put before him, and thanked him.

Heiri blew on the soup and then spoke up, "I wonder where she is anyway. She's never late to anything."

Naruto shrugged.

The two dug into their meals momentarily forgetting about each other. When they finished the two parted a few words exchanged nothing more.

--

Naruto woke up and rubbed his eyes. He had gone to be early so he could get up train with Jiraiya.

He stole a glance at the clock unfortunately he had forgot to plug it in and it was blank. Sighing, he pushed himself off the bed and got in the shower that he shared with Jiraiya.

Jiraiya woke up to the sound of running water. Groaning he sat up and looked at his clock which he hadn't plugged in either. Sending the clock a dirty look he put a pillow over his head and went back to sleep.

Naruto was out of the shower and dressed before Jiraiya got up again, so while waiting for his teacher he thought about Gaara and Raiki's battle. He would have to watch out for her.

His thoughts were interrupted as he heard the shower turn off. He hadn't realized Jiraiya would be done so quickly so getting his fan and his utility pack he waited until Jiraiya barged into his room.

"Okay kid today's the second day of this vacation so we'll begin training but not for too long because I saw this really gorgeous babe from Lightning country. I think she's the teacher, anyway let's go."

Naruto followed his teacher to the pool area which was empty. "Alright Naruto we'll train on the water because it forces you to think about multiple things when your practicing jutsu."

Naruto grinned ready to learn. "So what awesome technique are you gonna teach me?"

"Well I'm going to show you how to use the rasengan your father's famous technique." The sannin smiled watching the child's face light up.

Jiraiya took out a balloon and dipped it into the pool filling it with water than tying it he turned to Naruto. To learn this technique you must first pop this balloon, Jiraiya demonstrated popping the balloon with ease.

Naruto looked on with excitement. "I'll do it easily, believe it!"

Naruto took a rubber balloon from Jiraiya and filled it up and began to push chakra into it.

Jiraiya watched Naruto seeing he was having some difficulty well. I'm going to take a nap in the hot tub. The old man grinned and pulling off his shirt jumped into the hot tub which was beside the pool.

Naruto growled at his teacher before getting back to practicing. After twenty minutes of failure Naruto decided to rethink his strategy._Pushing chakra in isn't working so maybe I should try molding the chakra inside the balloon._

Focusing his chakra into the ball he began to imagine it spinning the chakra around the very center of the ball. After another few minutes of trial and error Naruto popped the balloon.

"I DID IT!" Jiraiya, "I did it!"

He turned to see his teacher asleep in the hot tub sake bottle in hand. He sighed and grabbing another balloon to show him how he walked over across the water to the hot tub. "HEY JIRAIYA GUESS WHA-"

"OOooff," Naruto grunted sinking into the water. He looked up to the woman standing on the surface before swimming up. "Hey lady it wasn't very nice of you to try and kill me!" Naruto yelled.

The woman grinned. "Sorry," she said forming hand seals. Naruto looked intently at the seals. "What are you doing?" He asked nervously.

"Making sure you don't bother us again." The woman then jumped into the air and fired electricity at the water.

Not wasting time Naruto dashed to his sleeping teacher and dived of the pool's surface. The blonde boy was glad to see that his teacher was up even if he didn't look to pleased. Jiraiya frowned at his student, "You better have a good reason for this."

Naruto pointed at the woman forming the same jutsu again. "Oh," the sannin mouthed seeing an attack coming, "Apology accepted!" Jiraiya said before forming his own hand seals.

Jiraiya then opened his mouth and shot a stream of water at his enemy's feet the result was something Naruto would never forget.

The kunoichi's electric attack hit Jiraiya's water stream and traveled up it to her own feet electrocuting herself and the sannin.

Surprisingly both ninja managed to stay on their feet. "Naruto I'm going to show you the full extent of the rasengan now so pay attention." Forming a blue ball of chakra he charged.

The ninja obviously from lightning country formed a ball of electricity and charged as well and sent her lightning sphere into the rasengan. The result was anticlimactic, the rasengan destroyed her lightning sphere easily and a weakened rasengan was hurled straight into her stomach throwing her back into the wall.


	14. The growth of ninja

**Chapter 14: The Growth of a Ninja **

Heiri looked at his teacher lying on the ground, panting. He knew she couldn't move and worse she would kill him if he didn't do something. He glanced at the book he had been writing in and then closed it before heading over to Naruto.

"Um, did she attack you guys?" Heiri asked rubbing the back of his head awkwardly.

Naruto nodded gravely not sure how this would turn out. He really didn't want to fight this potential friend. Then to his surprise Heiri simply sighed and lifted his teacher up, preparing to go.

"Wait! Where are you going, and why did she attack us?" Jiraiya asked the boy.

Heiri grimaced. "My teacher happens to think of my sister as a daughter. My sister is missing and she was last seen going off to fight Naruto. As a result my teacher decided to make you tell her where she is even though by last nights talk I know you had nothing to do with her."

Jiraiya frowned at the boy, glancing at the woman. _She sure has a nice body, fantastic curves…_ "Well we'll tell you if we find her. Meanwhile you should probably put her to bed."

Heiri nodded. "See you later Naruto."

"Bye." Naruto replied.

Naruto turned back to Jiraiya. "Well anyway… I mastered the first part of that awesome jutsu."

"So soon?" Jiraiya looked impressed.

Yeah watch Naruto took a balloon and after filling it and popping it grinned.

"Wow that the fastest I've ever seen someone learn it." Jiraiya said. "It shows that you're flexible when it comes to learning something. That will be very important in the next stages."

Naruto smiled "So what's the next stage?"

/-/-/

Raiki was careful not to mess with Temari after her defeat. It was apparent that she wasn't allowed to hurt Gaara and even more apparent that she could not defeat Temari's wind jutsus. Temari had tied the girl up and locked her in a storage room. She had been left in the room more than twelve hours before Temari remembered her and let her out.

Instead of fuming she spent her time training to find a counter to the wind mistress's techniques. She had met another girl Heini who was a genjutsu specialist and had quickly taken the unconfident girl under her wing as a subordinate. Raiki would absolutely not tolerate another embarrassment.

/-/-/

Naruto had mastered the rasengan in a week, completely shocking both Jiraiya and his father. Not only had he improved his chakra control with the technique and begun working on the rasengan developing it, he had also become good friends with Heiri and he was added to Naruto and Gaara's group and they could be seen training together at any time of day.

Gaara had been wary for a few days, after Raiki had let out his secret, he wondered if things would be different for him and Naruto. Yet nothing between them changed and with his fears relieved it only brought him closer to his friend.

However, not everything was looking great for the Naruto. In fact he had not been able to make friends with Keiden at all. The boy had an anti-social personality like his father.

Naruto had also made bitter enemies with Raiki and was not on good terms with Sado. But it was alright because he was going to see his friends in a few weeks.

The blonde was currently sitting in the dojo. It was an unspoken rule that Naruto ruled the dojo. He accepted any challenge and had only lost twice but both times were without his fan to a much older ninja. He waited for he knew Sado would come in at his usual time to challenge Naruto.

Heiri came in sometimes but he had not fought with Naruto yet, or Gaara. In fact he avoided fighting them as much as he could his reason was unknown. Sado walked in showing off his gauntlets to Naruto. They were brown and had metal spikes on the knuckles of the gloves.

Sado had improved, Naruto would admit that, but Sado's constant drive to find a quick way to beat Naruto was driving him insane. Everyday the big dark haired boy would come in with a new weapon thinking it his ticket to beating Naruto and everyday Naruto predicted the boy's moves even better than the day before. He could now predict Sado's moves like the rock he was.

Naruto got into an offensive stance. Sado would not get a chance to use his weapon if Naruto was on the attack.

Naruto let the boy charge first and then Naruto ran at him. Sado brought his fist back getting ready to punch and in turn Naruto used the body flicker technique to appear in front of him.

Sado looked at the blonde in agony knowing there was nothing he could do. Naruto slammed his fist into Sado's stomach and sent him flying back coughing up blood.

Naruto laughed. "That's less time than it usually takes for me to beat you." Sado stood up holding his side.

"I'm not done yet." The boy charged again this time jumping anticipating the body flicker. He slammed his arm to where he thought Naruto would be and he nearly hit him. Naruto pushed the gauntlet away at the last second and grabbed Sado's leg throwing him into floor.

Naruto then used a back handspring do get some distance between him and Sado. Gaara smiled, "Why do you bother fighting him Naruto?"

Naruto grinned back, "It's good training for him and it's a good warm up for me."

The red hand laughed, something he had learned to do recently and was practicing whenever he felt was an opportune time.

Naruto laughed too and seeing that Sado was down for good he moved him to the wall and waited.

Heiri sat looking at a shogi board. He often played by himself rarely finding anyone who would want to play him and even fewer who could beat him. "Naruto let's visit the town."

Naruto looked skeptically at the boy. "You mean the village? I haven't even explored the whole mansion yet."

Heiri laughed. "You're not joking? Fine then I'll show you wherever you haven't been then let's go to the town."

Gaara sighed. "Why do you want to go to the village so badly? There are houses and people, what else?"

Heiri grinned. "I heard a rumor about a haunted house. A haunted clan house to be exact, and to be more exact no one has entered the house in over a hundred years. Or so the legends say."

Naruto looked at his friend in disbelief and excitement, Gaara surprisingly walked towards the door, "Let's go."

Heiri grinned. "Great, let's go."

The boys walked out of the dojo and instead of heading straight toward the mansion they circled around it and then followed the carriage path down to the village. "Hey Heiri, what did you mean by haunted? Ghosts right?" Gaara put out the question only to make sure what they were up against.

"Well that's the thing no one really knows what type of creature haunts the house, only that whoever enters is never seen again." Heiri looked at the sky it was getting to be midday and he knew the blonde would be hungry so he used it to his advantage. "Hey Naruto want to get a bite to eat? I'm sure this town had at least one restaurant."

Naruto grinned, "If your paying I'm eating!" Gaara shook his head, wondering why his friend was so easily seduced by food. Heiri laughed, "Let's go."

By the time the three had finished eating and goofing around it was getting late into the afternoon and Heiri finally got the two to follow him. He wanted it dark, the darker the better, for in the dark who knew what could happen.

"You know when Gaara had his sand around you legs you looked like you were going to piss in your pants."

"Yeah, yeah," Heiri grumbled. After a few more insightful remarks from Naruto a huge building could be seen. "Woah! That's gotta be bigger than the Uchiha clan house." Naruto exclaimed in amazement at the building that stretched for over a quarter of a mile.

Gaara looked at the in disapproval. "It's only one floor what a waste of space."

Naruto and Heiri laughed, "Look around there is nothing else here." Gaara stayed silent still displeased by the shape of the building. Heiri looked at the two and grinned mischievously, "Last one there has to go in first!"

The three raced to the house all using a different type of shushin jutsu to launch them to victory. Heiri arrived first, Gaara and second, and Naruto last. "Well good luck," Heiri said laughing as the blonde's face paled. "Wait umm, how bout we draw straws, or hold hands. Heh, heh… heh?" Naruto had a look of pain on his face as he was shoved in through the door.

Naruto let out a groan as he looked around. It was extremely dark inside the house and the light outside didn't help much. He looked around and formed a few seals and created a small ball of fire in his hand illuminating the room. "Oh god…" Naruto whispered, backing to the door. "Guys you might not want to come in here."

"What scared already?" Heiri joked stepping through the doorway. He looked around as well and though surprised he was not as shocked. "What it's just a few skeletons."

Gaara stepped into the room as well an amused look sprung across his face as he looked around at the deceased. "This will be better than I thought."

Both boys gave him a look which Gaara couldn't help but smile at. "Hey guys help me find a lamp. It won't be much fun to hold a ball of fire in my hand for the next few hours." Naruto said beginning to rummage through the mess careful to avoid the skeletons that were creeping him out.

"Um, how about trying the lights?" Heiri said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. He flipped a switch and the lights flickered for a second but turned on, and not only did the lights go on but a kunai came flying at the lightning prince who caught the projectile right in front of his face.

"Oh wow." Naruto and Heiri said in unison, "booby traps." Gaara scoffed, if only kunai would be shot at him he could walk through the whole house without lifting a finger thanks to his… sand."

"We're going to gave to be careful," Naruto said he looked at Heiri who winked at him. Then both turned to Gaara, "What?" He asked almost frightened by the look in his friend's faces.

Gaara looked around the room with a bored expression. _What in here would make a good booby trap_. He looked around and seeing nothing important smiled menacingly. _Why not_, he thought to himself. He let sand leak out of the guard on his back before destroying everything in the room.

"You done yet!?" The other boys asked from the other room having designated Gaara official room tester.

"Yeah." Gaara said. The boys walked in and to their misfortune saw everything destroyed. "Well that's not fun." Heiri stated obviously disappointed. Naruto nodded, "Gaara maybe you should sit this one out."

Gaara looked at them his eyes widening, "You're demoting me?" The two nodded and a brief silence ensued before they all burst out laughing.

The three spent an hour more wandering around the house before deciding it was getting late and to return home.

Naruto led the way rushing back to the exit and finally stopping when the exit wasn't where he though it was. "Shit. Hey guys!" Naruto's yell was apparently not heard as he received no answer.

/-/-/

"Hey Naruto?" Heiri said as he reached the exit. "NARUTO!" He yelled loud enough to wake the small town's inhabitants. "Shit. I guess he's lost Gaara."

The two sighed, "Should we go back in and get the idiot?" Heiri asked.

Gaara sighed, in truth he wanted to but Naruto would be annoyed that they didn't trust him enough to exit a house if they went to get him. "Let's give him some time. If he's not back in ten minutes we'll go in after him."

/-/-/

Naruto wandered through room after room growing more and more frustrated. "Why in God's name does every room look the same." He shouldered his way through a door only to be met with a descending staircase. _Aw shit_, he thought as he began to roll down the stairs.

Muttering some curses, which he had only begun to say since befriending Heiri, Naruto stood up rubbing his head. _WOW. _That was the first thought that ran through the blondes head as he stared at the massive library.

He moved toward it slowly at first wary of booby traps but then faster as the thought of what the scrolls contained moved him onward. Naruto's hand flew to the first scroll he could get his hands on. **Suiton Combinations with Other Elements,**was the title of the first scroll he encountered, in it were a bunch of jutsu and what other jutsu they could be combined with. _Wow if all of them contain this many jutsu I wouldn't be able to learn all of them if I had a lifetime_.

Fortunately for the blonde most of the scrolls were on taijutsu and chakra control and theory. However, Naruto was not disappointed as their were still hundreds of jutsu and he knew even if he learned them all he would not be able to remember them so taking three scrolls; one on tai jutsu, one on chakra theory, and the original scroll he had come across, he quickly put the scrolls in his weapon pouch before walking upstairs.

As soon as the blonde reached the top step he realized to his horror that if he did not mark how to get back he would, perhaps, never again find the library. So he sat on the wooden floor in the hopes of thinking up an answer. Five minutes had already passed and Naruto decided he had to go. _Gaara and Heiri will be waiting for me… What's something that would definitely be identifiable and easy to find again_.

He grabbed his fist in frustration not having any justu that would work to that extent and then looking at his fist it came to him. He skillfully took out a kunai and stabbed his hand cupping it until he had enough blood and then smudging the thick red liquid on the door. He walked around looking for the exit and marking each door he came through with blood until his hand was healed by the Kyuubi.

He took a kunai out again and was about to stab himself when he realized he could just mark the walls with the kunai. _Wow… And to think I get mad when Jiraiya calls me an idiot_.

Naruto dragged his kunai on the wall, and after crisscrossing his own marks once or twice found Gaara and Heiri who were just about to get him.

"Hey guys did you miss me?" Naruto asked sarcastically, before both boys bonked him on the head. "I can feel the love." Naruto joked as the boys shook their heads at their mischievous and sometimes clueless friend.

/-/-/

Jiraiya was a very happy man. He had a student who was Hokage another on his way and who he had unintentionally named. He was a famed author and a legendary sannin and finally it was prophesized, by the Great Toad Sage no less, he would make a decision that would affect the world.

Oh yes life was not bad but for some reason his good looks and charm did not affect the jounin from lightning country and she remained immune from his offers of 'a wonderful evening.' He walked away from her disappointed she was not dazzled with his war stories. _A shame she has fantastic curves and an amazing mouth… just perfect. Maybe I'll right a book about her. I'll call it Kunoichi in the hot tub_. He raced off to get writing as inspiration hit him like a two ton truck pulling a trailer.

Of course her rejection didn't mean she wasn't flattered. She had not been with many men, though it was easy to understand why, most guys didn't like being with a woman who could kill them as easily as breaking a twig and who had the temper of a wet cat. In truth she sort of liked him he was strong but his age was a major deterrent (he was in his fifties and she in her late thirties) even though she had seen how well he had kept his body in shape when she ambushed him in the pool area. She blushed shaking the thoughts out of her head. "Stupid old men," she muttered.

/-/-/

Minato smiled wearily at Anko. It was getting easier to be around her all the time as she had the same personality as Kushina, it was no surprise that they were best friends a long time ago. Anko lay sleeping on the floor curled up with her hair covering her face. The dangerous and often insane woman slept as peacefully as his wife had. He laughed softly, they even acted the same. Anko had come the night before and slept in Naruto's bed.

He lay on the bed next to her and stroked her hair. He knew he had to let go of his grief. _If Kushina could speak to me I know she'd want me to be happy._

He lay down his chest right next to the 'crazy snake lady' as Naruto called her. She startled and looked up smiling barely awake if awake at all. She was, as of recently, learning to be more comfortable around him. She felt it easier to relax around him and be a person she had not been in a long time. A comfort she had not felt since before Orochimaru had left her. She wrapped her arms around him.

And then they lay there both sharing the others pain as they agreed silently to accept their losses and move on.

/-/-/

The time which had been scheduled for the children's stay at the mansion had ended and all the parents and guardians stood with their children in the meeting room as speeches were being delivered.

The caretaker motioned for silence as he walked up to the podium he had put in to make the public announcements look more orderly. "Well I'd love to say that I had a huge impact in your children's development, but I didn't. Your children made alliances and unfortunately some enemies." He glared at Naruto who huffed and turned his head away. "The children's development is not surprising, they with their guardians trained and not only learned but helped their friends as well. In conclusion seeing how much of a success this was there will be another session in this house in six months. That is all, farewell and good luck, up and coming ninja."

The adults clapped in relief, a few had thought things may have resorted to violence.

Naruto walked to the side of the room where the children congregated as their parents did on the other side of the room the formalities not yet out of the way.

"Naruto!" Gaara and Heiri said simultaneously.

"What?" Naruto asked startled by the two boys. He looked warily at some teenagers who leaned quietly against the wall. The older children respected Naruto's group for it's power, but they were stronger and more experienced and therefore refused to let themselves socialize with the younger ninja aside from siblings.

Naruto was mostly suspicious of the five older teenagers, because he knew, in truth, nothing about them. Two were twins from The Village Hidden in the Grass, a tall boy from the Mist village, one from Lightning country- Heiri's cousin who Naruto knew more than any of the others- and finally a beautiful girl from rain Keiden's cousin who was just as anti-social as he was.

Naruto grabbed his two friends enveloping them in a hug. "Well I'll see you guys in six months." Gaara's face fell. "It's going to be a long six months." Heiri nodded, "I'll hope to see you before then… If I don't kill my sister and get arrested first." Naruto and Gaara gave him an amused look not sure if he was joking.

It was then that Naruto noticed two more chakra signatures from behind him. "Naruto when we meet again I'll kill you." Sado growled using a sadistic tone.

The blonde smiled, "I'm looking forward to it, that is if you aren't such a prick." His friends laughed. They knew that as much as both the boys pretended to hate each other, but in truth all they had was a friendly rivalry which Sado was forced to accept. They also knew Naruto kept it going because Sado was not allowed to be his friend, and it was one way they could communicate without the Tsuchikage punishing Sado for betraying him.

They frowned at each other their eyes locked before they turned seeing not only Gaara's siblings enter the group, but Raiki and her follower as well. "Well, well if it isn't the punks and the sand punk's siblings."

"Shut up you bitch!" Temari said softly to the girl so the adults wouldn't hear them. "Or do you want me to kick your ass again?"

Raiki smirked, "As if you could, but this is not the time, nor the place." A silence followed as each group stood not relenting. The silence was finally interrupted by Minato, as he walked over and ruffled Naruto's hair. "How's it been son?" The Yondaime asked, a large smile on his face as he received a hug from his son. "Great dad! I met a lot of crazy people like that girl," he pointed to Raiki, "And that guy," he pointed to Sado.

Then not giving them another moment of his time he turned to his new friend, "Dad I'd like to introduce you to Heiri." He said giving his father his trademark foxy grin.

"A pleasure." Both said shaking hands. Minato turned as Jiraiya grabbed his shoulder. "Hey kid, he's done great a quick learner too."

The fourth smiled. "Well of course he had a great teacher." His words caused the sannin to rub the back of his head embarrassed by the compliment. The two adults continued to talk Jiraiya laughing the whole time.

Itachi stood a few feet back staying alert and on guard filling his role as body guard superbly. The most powerful Uchiha greeted Naruto with a smile and a small wave. "ITACHI." Naruto yelled running over and hugging the Uchiha as if he were a favorite teddy bear. The stoic ninja laughed. "You're crazy."

Then to Naruto and Jiraiya's horror a purple haired kunoichi walked over from the adult scene and latched on to Minato's arm. "Oh my God! Please don't kill me Anko." Both Naruto and Jiraiya begged fearing for their lives not knowing what other purpose she had there if not to kill them.

She gave them an uncharacteristical laugh before sticking her tongue out at Naruto. "Don't worry kid I'm only here to kill the senile, pervert."

Naruto fell to the floor in relief. "Thank god!"

Jiraiya on the other hand hid behind his apprentice apprehensively. "Hey kid this is good training defend me with your life." The groups happiness and good cheer was infectious. Naruto was pleased with how the trip had gone yet he was anxious to see his old friends again. At the present the only thing that mattered was maintaining what he had.


	15. The leaving of a brother

**Chapter 15: Betrayal of a Brother**

Naruto jumped out of the carriage to be met with smiling faces. "Hey guys!" He grabbed his bag and fan off the back of the carriage and ran toward his friends who had come to meet him. Ino, Chouji, Shikamaru, Sasuke, Sakura, and Hinata all stood in front of his house. He had just arrived back in Konoha after his month's stay at the mansion in Tea country.

"Hey Naruto!" Ino screamed hugging the blonde. "We're going to go to the park in a little while so do you want us to wait for you?"

Naruto nodded, "I'll be back out in a second." The energetic boy flew inside and put away his things. He loved the park not only was it a great place to hang around with his friends, but it was in the center of what Naruto called 'food central' with his top ten favorite restaurants all surrounding it.

Grabbing his fan he walked back outside to where they were waiting. "So Naruto how much stronger did you get since you went away?" Sasuke asked, he had been training with Itachi since his friend had left and was now at the same place Naruto was before he left.

The blonde rubbed the back of his head. "Well my taijutsu has improved a little, my ninjutsu a ton, and my genjutsu not at all."

Sasuke gave him a grin. "Well the opposite for me. I learned some genjutsu and taijutsu but no ninjutsu care to try me out?" The blonde whacked Sasuke on the back of the head laughing. "The last one to the park is spoiled ramen."

The rest of the group ran after Naruto while Sasuke got up and tried to catch up, screaming at the blue eyed wonder.

Naruto stood in the park waiting for his friends, he was much faster than any of them besides Sasuke who was almost as fast. He sat down as his friends panted. "You know Shikamaru I met a kid I'd think you'd like."

"Oh really?" The genius replied still panting heavily.

"Yeah, he loves shogi and he's really smart."

"Yeah but is he as lazy?" Ino asked sticking her tongue out at Shikamaru who only rolled his eyes.

"Not quite." Said Naruto tossing his fan on to the ground where it landed with a thud.

"Hey Naruto just tell us everything you did." Chouji said, "Wanting to hear of his friend's adventure.

Naruto smiled, "Sure thing… As long as he doesn't try and kill me," he stepped out of the way as Sasuke tried to bonk him on the head. "Just let me hit you once." Sasuke begged throwing a punch at Naruto who laughed and let hit him.

"Feel better?" Naruto asked getting up from the ground, Sasuke nodded, offering Naruto his hand.

"KNOCK IT OFF YOU TWO!" Sakura and Ino yelled, Ino bonking Sasuke on the head, while Sakura bonk Naruto.

Both boys fell over causing Chouji and Shikamaru to laugh. These crazy instances were common when Naruto and Sasuke were together and nothing seemed to change from Naruto's trip.

"Well anyway," Naruto said rubbing the lump on his head, "When we got there I met a bunch of kids related to the other kages, one was Heiri the one I think would get along with Shikamaru. His sister Raiki who tried to kill me, Gaara's siblings and a bunch of other people neither as handsome or as powerful as myself."

The group members exchanged looks it seemed some of Jiraiya's antics had worn off on their friend.

/-/-/

Naruto walked to the training ground with gusto. He had told his friends about his adventures and knew it was time for him to get back to work.

Sasuke and Naruto walked to the training ground near the Uchiha mansion. The walked silently side by side. When they got deep within the forest away from other people Naruto took a scroll from his black jacket.

"Hey Sasuke want to see some jutsu I learned." Naruto baited his friend until the boy nodded.

Naruto tossed Sasuke the scroll having already memorized the jutsu he just needed to put what he knew into practice.

Sasuke opened the scroll. His eyes widened as he mulled over the contents. "Naruto you can't do this stuff it's meant for jounin. I mean maybe individual jutsu, but this is combining them. You can't do some of this stuff with out a blood line."

Naruto grinned at his friend. "I'd beg to differ." He waved a second scroll out in front of him. "This right here, would beg to disagree."

Sasuke gave him a look. "But Itachi says that melding different types of elemental chakra is really hard if not impossible." Naruto shrugged the scroll said it could be done so why argue. Grinning at Sasuke he looked at the scroll.

"Jiraiya-sama says that it has been done in the past but it takes years and years of practice, usually whole life times but once you get the affinity it's passed down." He lifted his fan off his back and through it over to a tree making the hundreds of pounds look light.

Sasuke looked at Naruto in desperation. _He's getting stronger still when will I catch up?_

"Sasuke lets spar then we can go back to your house for dinner."

Sasuke laughed at his friend's attempt to eat his mom's food. "Only if you win Naruto, otherwise you never get to eat at my house again… EVER!" He laughed harder seeing Naruto's horror.

Sasuke's smile fell seeing how serious Naruto was going to fight him. _Maybe I shouldn't have said ever_…

Naruto and Sasuke's fight was brief. Naruto charged and after forcing Sasuke onto the defensive he swept his leg trying to knock Sasuke off his feet. Sasuke dodged jumping into the air and was not prepared for the new strength Naruto had acquired.

Naruto stopped himself midway through his sweep and spun the other way kicking Sasuke's feet and causing him to fall and turn upside down. Then it was over as Naruto slammed his heel into Sasuke's side sending him flying into a tree.

Naruto walked over and helped his friend up. "So jerk, what's your mom cooking tonight?" Sasuke laughed, no matter how much Naruto hurt you, you couldn't stay mad at him for long.

Naruto and Sasuke walked slowly to the Uchiha mansion, Sasuke's arm draped over Naruto's shoulder. They passed through the gate and saw one of Sasuke's cousins kneeling over blood, which was pooling on the ground coming from a wound on his arm which the ninja tried in vain to cover.

The boys glanced at each other and then Naruto let go of Sasuke and sped to the main house.

Naruto stopped in front of the clan house not knowing what to do. The mansion was on fire and in the doorway he could see Itachi's sword. "ITACHI!" Naruto yelled running to the Uchiha. "What's going on, what happened to you." Naruto hugged Itachi's waist looking up at him his eyes showing his fear.

"Naruto I can't tell you much but listen carefully. A dangerous organization, known as the Akatsuki, plan on capturing all the biju and using them to gain power. I have been recruited by this group to go, I have no choice. If I don't go they will kill everyone in the clan and… take you." Itachi did not want to force the young boy to understand but he did not want his brothers to hate him.

"Itachi what do you mean, we can stop them my dad and Jiraiya-."

Itachi shook his head. "No I can't put them in danger. I'll go and join the group and bide you enough time to grow strong enough to defend yourself… and kill me." Itachi hesitated it pained him to leave his brother so confused, filled with conflicting emotions. _I can't stay the only ninjas powerful enough to stop Madara were the Fourth and Jiraiya and they can't stay guarding the Uchiha clan all day. This is my only choice._

Naruto's eyes began to tear realizing what Itachi meant. "But you can't go. You're my brother. I need you. Sasuke needs you!"

Itachi patted the boy's head and then tapped Naruto's forehead. Naruto looked at Itachi for a second, blinked, and then was out cold thanks to Itachi's genjutsu. _Good bye Naruto. I'll miss you._

/-/-/

It had been over a year since Itachi had left the village and Naruto and Sasuke were holding up considerably well. It had been hard with the deaths that had followed including the death of Sasuke's father who Madara had killed to show Itachi he would not stand disloyalty.

Sasuke had been quiet the first months, very introverted, as if trying to figure out what had happened not understanding, but he had emerged from the incident stronger than before.

Both remembered the vow they had made. They had sworn to get stronger and then bring Itachi back, it was the promise of a lifetime.

Naruto stood in the shade while training. Cool sweat glistened on his neck, it was not easy practicing chakra control, and going through taijutsu with a two hundred pound fan on your back but to make things a little easier his shirt was off.

"Hey Naruto!" Ino called emerging from the forest. She liked to watch Naruto train but she passed off the visits as opportunities to eat with him. "I brought you some lunch." Naruto grinned at his friend hugging her. She tried to escape the hug protesting loudly seeing his sweaty muscular body. "Nooo!" She yelled pretending to be disgusted. _Wow he looks good._

"Thanks Ino!" Naruto said, one arm wrapped around her waist while the other stole his lunch.

Ino smiled sitting on the grass her legs pulled into her chest admiring him. "No problem Naruto… You know I really need to tell you to stop training so much. I know about your promise with Sasuke but you will get stronger regardless of how much you train. I don't want you to hurt yourself Naruto. Your dad can help you too and-."

Naruto cut her off. "Ino thanks for your consideration but getting Itachi back is something I have to do with Sasuke not with my dad. I skipped the second meeting with the kage children to stay back and help Sasuke get over his dad's death and Itachi leaving."

He smiled at her as her eyes fell off the half naked blonde. He gently put his hand on her shoulder, "Ino we'll be okay besides we won't go after him until we're at least chuunin."

Ino's face brightened, "You guys are already at chuunin strength."_They'll be okay, I know they will._

The two let go of their bad thoughts and spent the next half an hour laughing while eating their lunch.

Naruto went straight back to training as Ino left. He had work to do.

He took out the scroll he had taken after his last visit to the 'haunted mansion'. He had now gone to three visits at the mansion in tea country and had missed only one of the four that had happened. The new scroll had wind combination jutsu.

Naruto sighed. _A lot's happened over the last two years. I just turned twelve and I've learned so much. I have affinity for wind and I built one for water_. He grinned to himself he had spent two years with that Suiton scroll and had built a weak water affinity but it was enough to use some ice jutsu. He was now working on his wind to make his ability stronger.

He formed some hand seals. "Futon: Guiding wind." He sucked in and then fired a huge burst of condensed air and holding the final seal guided through the trees to the target he had set up. _Nice that one's down._

Hearing foot steps he turned and coming out of the small trail Sasuke appeared a sword on his back and lunch in his arms.

Naruto beamed, "Oh good I was just getting hungry."

Sasuke sighed, when Naruto didn't hug him for bringing food it usually meant he had eaten already. "So Naruto who brought you lunch today?" Sasuke asked leaning back against a tree observing Naruto study the scroll.

Naruto finally looked up from his temporary hyper focus and walked over to Sasuke. "Ino brought me lunch, why?" Sasuke chuckled his friend could be so funny, "No reason. Naruto the chuunin exams are coming up soon. What team are you going to be on? Since you never went to the academy what are you going to do?"

Naruto had already discussed this with his father, "I'm going to take the test for the exam and I'll be put on a team from there."

Sasuke looked at his brother not sure what to say. He let out a deep breath, "Well let's go back it's time for you to meet with Jiraiya."_You try so hard to get better is Itachi more important to you than me? I have to work harder. _"Will you be over for dinner?"

Naruto thought for a second, "Yes I think so."

Naruto got up and finished his second lunch. Sasuke was much stronger now members of the clan at helped him after his father's death. Sasuke had not yet unlocked the sharingan but he knew a handful of fire jutsu and genjutsu.

The raven haired boy, though not nearly as good as Naruto, was very formidable to a low level chuunin. Naruto and Sasuke walked to the Hokage's mansion and from there Naruto was on his own.

As he had advanced Jiraiya had taken to giving him lessons in jutsu theory and development something Naruto had a knack for. Today however Naruto was going to meet with the Great Toad Sage.

The Great Toad Sage had never made a wrong prediction, however, the toad claimed that the Fourth Hokage would die young to save what he loved and luckily that hadn't happened yet. The prophecy made for Jiraiya had not happened either, at least not all of it, and today Naruto would be given a prophecy.

Naruto stepped into the Hokage's office nervously. He would be the youngest toad summoner ever given a prediction. His hands were clammy as he grinned at Jiraiya.

_I have to be ready for the prophecy… Oh come on why am I so nervous. I have mastered toad summoning, trained with my father the Hokage and the legendary toad sannin, learned a hundred jutsu and learned the rasengan at age nine in three weeks._

Jiraiya handed Naruto the scroll which was really the link to get to the Great Toad Sage's chamber. "Go ahead Naruto just give it a little blood." The wise ninja noticed Naruto's anxiety and gave him some advice. "Naruto you'll be fine. I know you want me to go but only one human can enter the toad sage's lair. You know you'll also get your own elder toads to advise you on your way to learning sage mode. So no matter what something good will come out of all this."

Naruto nodded feeling a bit better.

"Alright here I go." With those final words he rested his palm on the scroll and entered the chamber of the Great Toad Sage.

Naruto stood before the huge toad in quiet astonishment. The toad looked at him with curiosity. "Pray tell boy, who are you?"

A toad on a platform to the right answered for him. "His name is Naruto you have a prophecy for him."

"Who is Naruto child?" The Great Toad Sage asked, age certainly took a toll on the memory. The sage's words caused Naruto to look nervous. _Have they forgotten about me already_?

"Naruto, you have a prophecy for him, GEEEZ!" The toad yelled at the sage earning him a hit on the head from his wife. "Don't talk to the sage like that."

The sage sighed all the elders were the same. "Naruto I have two prophecies for you. I have seen in my dreams that you will have two fates one leading you into darkness and ultimately death and the other to greatness and power. But to acquire greatness you must sacrifice something that is precious to you."

Naruto gazed in wonder at the sage. _Something that is precious to me…_ He roamed his thought trying to find what the toad meant. _Ramen, my friends, dad, the village, Sasuke, Itachi my pride health,… what?_ The list went on and on but he stopped at the most likely things.

"The second part of the prophecy Naruto is harder to explain. In my dreams I see you walking through a grassy field blood dripping on a sword that you carry. Then you stop and wait. I can see only one meaning to this, if you find the path to greatness you must fulfill a dream held by not only yourself but many others and you must do this whatever the sacrifice. For in your hands rests the fate of the world."

Naruto did not speak even though questions whizzed around in his head all wanting, needing to be answered. "Now kid." A small toad called upon seeing th prophecy concluded. "Me and _**her **_have some business to take care of so will meet you in your world so hurry up and go." His voice held a certain amount of disdain for the female toad he was talking about.

Naruto did as he was told and placed his hand on the seal which connected him with the Sage's chamber. He awoke startled on the floor of the Hokage's office. He looked around to be greeted by Jiraiya, his father, and Anko.

At first Naruto had been wary of the purple haired jounin but he discovered quickly she wore a mask of sadism and was not as tough as she claimed to be. The dango loving woman hung on to Minato's arm loosely. Naruto had accepted the odd relationship they shared. His father loved her as not a lover but a good friend. She was one of the few people he could talk to and feel truly at ease. She had upon coming back into his life felt an attraction to the man six years her senior but the feeling was not what she had first thought it was.

/-/-/ Anko

She was now twenty four and him thirty and she realized that what she saw in him was a protector. It was interesting to her to discover these things, she had kissed him but now he seemed more like the father she had never had. She felt safe next to him and when she felt safe she was much more forgiving of every one around her, even Jiraiya. Naruto in turn grew to think of her as a big older sister… Well a big sister that liked to see him bleed on occasion, but also one that helped him train and loved taking him out to dinner with his dad.

/-/-/ Minato

He had at first wondered whether Naruto would be alright with him sharing his time with both him and Anko but his worries were put at ease as Anko actually had them eat together more often and do family related things besides training. He felt that now Kushina's best friend had become his daughter and a blessing for Naruto as well. Still he was often amused by how his father daughter relationship was closer than with other parents. The age difference seemed to be insignifigant when compared with how much older Minato seemed with his wisdom and how much younger Anko seemed with her antics and undying loyalty.

/-/-/ Naruto

Naruto grinned, while being hauled to his feet by Anko. "So Naruto." Jiraiya began earnestly. "How did it go?" He knew that prophecies were supposed to be kept secret but he just wanted to know if it was good or bad.

Naruto smiled, "It was good and my toad elders are coming out to meet with me." Jiraiya winked at the short blonde, he had expected as much. "Jiraiya, did the Great Toad Sage have a terrible memory when you were given your prophecy too?"

Jiraiya nodded, "Of course the Great Toad Sage is a few thousand years old."

Naruto felt a little better about the incident. Then there was a poof of smoke at two toads appeared on the link seal. "So blondie you're the kid we were put in charge of." The woman's voice was old and crackly, but not harsh and it relieved Naruto even more.

Everyone in the room looked at the toads with interest, especially Minato who had not gotten around to working on his hermit mode abilities.

"Kid," the male toad said, "My name is pops to you and her's is ma." The toad winked at Naruto. "Out duty is to help you learn the ways of the hermit and we will. We came here to tell you a few things one is that we'll expect you to meet with us once a week for the next two months. The next thing we have tell you is we're going to have to teach you more about summoning so just study more with the sannin. Kid I suspect that Jiraiya can show you the seals to summon us, but we have to go we're late for dinner."


	16. A short break

**Chapter 16: A Short Break  
**

You know I think the Anko Minato family thing will work out very well.

Sorry for this being so late I haven't been able to write because I was not allowed. Anyway I tried to make this long and well done to make up for the two week late. Please Read and Review.

* * *

Naruto rolled out of his bed and landed on the floor. He groaned still sleepy and pushed himself up. There remained five days before the chuunin exams and after the exam, Naruto was going back to Tea country for another stay at the mansion.

The blonde wearily began getting dressed. He was not a morning person and after getting ready he hurried down the stairs to the kitchen where Anko was already busying herself destroying her breakfast.

"Hey Anko," Naruto said sitting at the counter. "Hey nee-san," Anko greeted him pushing a plate of food toward him. The food remained unknown because it was of Anko's creation and food made by Anko half the time tended to be poisoned.

Because of her nature to poison food at random Minato had taught Naruto how to check for poison, but either way the food did not look good. Sighing he began to eat, his older sister as she liked him to call her, made food which was filled with all nutrients bodies needed to maintain health and was not for taste.

He ate quickly to suffer for as short a time as possible before putting his plate in the dishwasher and heading back upstairs to brush his teeth.

_Today is going to be tough_. He told himself. It was nearing the anniversary of Itachi's betrayal and he knew Sasuke would be more vulnerable than usual so he was going to spend the next few days with his friend. Also according to his father there was a rumor that Orochimaru might show up at the chuunin exam. He clenched his fist, he had had trouble with Anko at first, she was tough, demanding and had only two moods, sweet and loving, and vicious and blood thirsty.

Anko became very serious and aggressive every time Orochimaru's name was mentioned and Naruto still felt sorry for the last guy making a comment about him in her presence. She had pinned the man to the wall and threatened to neuter him unless he told her where the snake sannin was hiding.

He shuddered if Anko was content she was his sister if she was unhappy she was the death god. He would kill Orochimaru for Anko.

Naruto grabbed his fan with one arm and put it in it's holder. He was considerably stronger having carried around his fan everywhere than most chuunin, a strength Jiraiya pointed out time and time again. The blonde was out to see Yamoto and Kakashi, today they were going to work with him on chakra affinity and manipulation. Jiraiya had told him he had skipped over some steps in his learning and they would sort his problems out. Naruto also had an appointment to meet with Ibiki who had to tell him something incredibly important about his fan. Today would be nothing short of hell.

Naruto sped out and ran to the training ground where Kakashi and Yamoto were waiting. Naruto had met Yamoto a few times and like him a lot. He knew of the experiment he was used in and how he had the first's blood and decided he would kill Orochimaru for him as well.

Kakashi, however, was much more well known than Yamoto and Naruto saw him several times a week. Kakashi always came around the house to see if he could help Minato with anything. The masked man would do anything that his Hokage asked of him and more. Naruto liked him but his devotion to his duty and teacher seemed the only things the man liked and Naruto could not relate well to him in much.

Naruto was very hard working and though he had talent he could not get by relying on talent alone. He concentrated his chakra and used shunshin jutsu to speed up his pace arriving quickly at the training ground.

Sliding to a halt the blonde stood before the two jounin and greeted them formally. "Hey Naruto." The two men said greeting the boy who was now twelve.

"Now," Kakashi began, "We're here today to work on chakra manipulation and in specific improving control of your chakra affinity which we have been informed is wind but just to be sure we'll test you again."

Kakashi handed Naruto a piece of paper. "This paper comes from trees fed with chakra. I believe you have done this before so just do what you did last time."

Naruto remembered clearly over two years ago he had gone through the same process. In fact he had done the test five times. Unbeknownst to Naruto, Minato believed that the Kyuubi would interrupt his chakra affinity, and give him affinity to fire as well. So far nothing had happened but he still wished to continue to check up on his son.

Kakashi waited patiently as the boy pumped chakra into the paper and to his amazement it exploded. Kakashi felt his heart stop. Naruto had an affinity for at least four elements. It wasn't possible. "Naruto how... How can you have affinity for more than one element?

Naruto grinned_, Jiraiya sure knows every trick there is if this impresses Kakashi_. "I have trained with all elements under Jiraiya's training." The blonde simple answer caused the jounin to rethink his teaching method he would not be able to compete with the sanin.

"Well Naruto I'm impressed. Few children have an affinity for more than one type of element and those who do are born with the gift but you seemed to have worked your way to multiple affinites. That's very impressive. Acquiring a second affinity by itself is astounding working at it is something done by jounin and you have done it, not even a chuunin. That shows incredible talent." _I wonder if water being his mother's affinity played any part in him gaining the affinity as well._

Naruto shook his head. "Hard work is different from talent Kakashi-sensei. I've trained hard and long with every type of jutsu. Jiraiya laughed at my first attempts he nicknamed me the 'talentless slave'."

Kakashi nodded tentatively, "Well now, let's move on. Your training will consist of cutting a leaf into two with just chakra. This usually takes months to learn but Jiraiya has told me of your huge chakra reserves and I have come up with an idea to help your training move along."

Naruto rubbed the back of his head thoughtfully. "What is it Kakashi-sensei?"

"Well Naruto you know how clones take in experience and transfer it back to you after the fight? In this training you will use hundreds of clones to train and speed up your training."

Naruto's eyes widened. _I had no idea shadow clones had so many uses. This can be useful in other types of training as well_. "All right let's start." The blonde formed the hand sign and created a few hundred clones to train.

Naruto had nearly cut the leaf and it had been less than an hour. Finally Kakashi ordered him to dispel his clones and try with his new knowledge. He did as he was told and right away was able to cut the leaf.

"Amazing!" Yamato exclaimed in disbelief. "It usually takes half a year to learn how to cut the leaf."

Kakashi smiled, "I told you this type of training would work." Naruto though panting heavily managed to give his two sensei's a thumbs up.

"Great work, now for the second part of the training. Yamato you're up.

The special jounin formed hand seals in rapid succession. "Doton: Flowing earth ramp!" Then continuing on as a huge mound of earth rose up pushing up as well he formed a second jutsu. "Suiton: Waterfall basin technique!"

Naruto looked at Yamoto in amazement and then at the giant waterfall which he stood atop of. "Now Naruto you have to cut through the waterfall. This will require instantaneous chakra manipulation."

Naruto looked up at the waterfall and then back to Kakashi. "Tajuu kage bunshin!"

Naruto grinned sheepishly at Yamato as a thousand clones got ready to go. "You think you could make it a bit bigger?" Naruto asked nodding to the waterfall and platform.

Kakashi looked nervously at his friend. "Don't strain yourself Yamato."

Yamato nodded and stretched out his palm pushing more chakra into the jutsu and making the waterfall big enough for all of Naruto's clones.

It took over an hour and Naruto had fainted from both chakra exhaustion and mental fatigue but he had mastered wind chakra manipulation.

The blonde lay unconscious beneath a tree Yamato had created to lay under for shade due to the overwhelming heat of the sun. The two jounin sat on either side of the blonde taking in what they had observed.

"His chakra reserves are easily three times as big as mine and he has a talent for handling pain."

Yamato nodded at Kakashi statement. "And on top of that he knows a lot of jutsu and is very strong and talented with taijutsu." The wood element user nodded his head in thought. "Yes he'll easily pass the chuunin exam. The question is will he be able to defend his friends. You can tell Naruto is the type of guy to go out of his way to make sure his friends stay ok."

Both ninja knew the Naruto would take the chuunin exam by himself and both also knew that his father was deeply worried about him.

Kakashi grabbed Naruto and threw the boy over his shoulder. "Let's go get some food. Naruto will be hungry when he wakes up." The white haired jounin paused, "You know he's pretty heavy for a twelve year old. He's all muscle"

Yamato laughed quietly and began to follow his long time ANBU captain. "So anyway Kakashi I heard you took a team and left behind your ANBU days."

The masked man sighed, letting his pace slow so Yamato could come in to stride with him. "You know you'll be taking over my squad?" Kakashi asked, not sure if Yamato had been informed.

"I don't want to be a captain, Kakashi, you know that."

"It wasn't my decision. Lord Hokage said he needs you to take this position." A silence set in as only their foot steps could be heard walking slowly forward to the main part of the village where their talk would have to be given up among the noise of the streets. "You certainly are the most qualified for the position. You never let anything get in the way of the mission and you always protect your teammates, everyone respects and trusts your orders. You have all the qualities of a captain."

Yamato shook his head reluctant to continue the conversation. The two men and Naruto finally nearing their destination silenced their talk. Even the strongest of ANBU operatives were wary to let on who they were lest they or their family be attacked.

Kakashi sat Naruto down on a stool and began to discuss the chuunin exams with Yamato.

**Sniff, sniff**. "Ohhh, I smell something good." Naruto mumbled, groggily the scent of food waking him up. The blonde quickly rubbed his eyes and looked around hungrily.

"Ready to eat, Naruto?" Kakashi asked, already knowing the answer from the boy's look of satisfaction.

Naruto quickly ordered and began inhaling his food. After consuming his fourth bowl of ramen the boy turned back to his teachers and gave them a prideful look. "So I did pretty well, didn't I?" Naruto asked, a smile giving away his happiness.

"You sure did. Now you have to meet with Ibiki don't you Naruto?" Kakashi asked. "Your father said he needs to talk to you about your fan."

Naruto nodded. "Yeah do you know what Ibiki looks like?" The blonde asked scratching the back of his head not having a clue how or where to find the head of interrogation.

"Yeah he looks like him." Kakashi nodded behind Naruto who turned to see a large man covered in scars standing erect and looking down on him.

Ibiki gave Kakashi a skeptical look. He rarely saw the Hokage. He and the Hokage both respected each other greatly but were not on friendly terms. The Hokage hated torture and thought Ibiki sick for his occupation but acknowledged no one did a better job or was as qualified as he. In return Ibiki was disgusted by the Hokage's merciful attitude but respected the power and cleverness which he used to allow him to be merciful.

Since Ibiki and the Hokage stayed away from each other much of the time this was only the second time Ibiki had seen Naruto- the first was ten years before- and the first time Naruto had met him.

Ibiki's eyes squinted menacingly as he cast the young boy a cynical glance. "You're the child prodigy I heard about? Not as dark and introverted as they usually come."

Naruto struggled to come up with a retort and finally deciding silence was his best choice, "…".

"Hehe, afraid are we boy? Well you wouldn't be the first, now you need to follow me." Ibiki laughed as the boy easily picked up the fan that was the topic of their meeting casually put it on his back and mumble something about being fearless.

Ibiki led Naruto to an abandoned street. The questioning was not top secret but it was important.

"Naruto I have gathered from many horror stories the truth about the fan you possess."

Naruto sent the scarred man a confused look. It was obvious that Naruto had no idea where this was going. "What do you mean horror stories?"

Ibiki stood unmoving unlike other ninja he would not succumb to emotion. "Naruto the fan you own is possessed by a lesser demonic spirit. It gives the fan and the blades strange and incredible powers. BUT there is a side affect and that is that the spirit gradually will take over the body of whoever owns it. Did you sign a paper of some kind to acquire the weapon?"

Naruto paled. _Special abilities? Slowly taking over me_? "What do you mean Ibiki-sama?"

Ibiki held back a chuckle enjoying the fear that was overwhelming the boy's conscious. "Don't worry kid. The spirit will not take you over you have immunity I already checked with your father. However, I learned that the fan will only give powers to the one who signed the ownership paper. The man who gave the fan to you was very powerful but was beginning to lose himself to the spirit." _I really hope he doesn't ask about why he's immune. I don't know how to avoid this. Why the hell Minato have you not told Naruto about him being the container?_

"Yes, I signed a paper in blood." Naruto said quietly he remembered the day clearly, the blistering sun, the dry heat which caused the sandy ground to blur in a haze. The blonde boy paused taking in the information, "What do you mean the man was beginning to lose himself?"

"The spirit takes over slowly in your case it can not so only the basic power of the fan and blades are there but eventually the rest will come. Now…" The scarred man paused, he could not understand why but it irked him to give this child the task which was his.

"You will enter the chuunin exams by yourself and look for an intruder, find the intruder and report who he or she is."

Naruto waited knowing this was important. He had heard none of this before. _So I'm going in alone? Damn, I'm so awesome_!

"Your father says you are experienced enough to tell how good a shinobi is from a few simple movements. One of the gennin will not really be a gennin but actually an agent of Orochimaru's."

Naruto face hardened with an expression of anger and seriousness. "Why aren't you sending a jounin in? An agent of Orochimaru's must be good at least jounin level."

Ibiki nodded, he had suspected the question might arise. "The truth is we can't let Orochimaru know we're on to him. Besides sending jounin in would completely destroy the point of the exam, gennin would feel more restricted in what they can do with high level ninja all over the place. Killing is legal you know. The exam is to make the gennin understand it's like the real world your enemies will not show mercy and you will get none."

Naruto exhaled deeply he understood. The task was his and his alone to bare. "Thank you very much Ibiki-sama."

"Good-bye, Naruto. I'll see you again at the exam… And by the way I recommend you spend some time training. You won't be the only chuunin level ninja and you're by yourself."

Naruto knew that Ibiki was right. He would have to train_. I should consider meeting Jiraiya later._ The blonde turned to go he was scheduled to meet with his father and Anko for dinner and it was getting late.

He sped off in a black blur toward his home.

Naruto jumped through the window to his room and rolled to a halt in front of his bed. Taking off his black training clothes, he put on his relaxing clothes loose black pants and an orange jacket covering the black tee shirt which his friends claimed he always wore.

He walked down stairs and looked for his father. Naruto knew he was a little early, but it was never bad to be early where Anko was concerned- she hated late arrivers. Naruto sat on a stool waiting for his father and Anko and gradually began to amuse himself by trying to control and manipulate the air around his hand with chakra practicing an exercise he had been instructed to by Yamato.

"HEY LITTLE BRO!" Anko yelled barging through the front door and causing Naruto to panic and loose control of the spinning circle of wind which had been moving.

"So Naruto, how did your talk with Ibiki go? He has been known to act strangely toward children." Anko spoke fluently, at ease, as if something was making her happy.

"So why are you so smiley?" Naruto asked still reminiscing over Ibiki's words and thinking about chakra manipulation. Though deep in thought Naruto had to ask the question, a smiling Anko especially when it wasn't a sadistic smile was always interesting.

"We are going out tonight and also… I've been selected to head one of the stages of the chuunin exam!"

Naruto gaped at the thought. "Seriously? You'll be there watching the fights?"

"I sure will and the best part is I can make sure you don't do anything stupid and end up dead." Anko laughed, "You have been known to get cocky and in the chuunin exams if you let your guard down you will die."

Naruto though agitated at the remark shrugged it off. _She's not completely messing with me, three other people in the last two days have said I could die and they know my strength level._

Naruto felt himself let go of his tension as his father stepped through the door. "Hey buddy!" Minato exclaimed walking over and ruffling his son's hair. "This will be the last time I see you for the next few days so let's make it a good night!"

Naruto's smile faded, "What do you mean you won't see me? The chuunin exam isn't for five more days."

Minato sighed, "Well Jiraiya is going to take you over tomorrow to the ground where the exam will take place and you'll stay there for the next few days to train and get ready for the second stage of the exam."

"Dad isn't that sort of cheap? Letting me get to see the area before my opponents?"

Minato grinned at his son's nature of fairness, an attribute not valued in the ninja world. "Naruto you will have no teammates to help you if you want to get through you will need to go with Jiraiya… Now let's go."

The three arrived at the restaurant to find the place deserted and only the Hokage knew why. Naruto walked into the casual restaurant and looked around suspiciously tempted to take out a kunai for defense in case it was an assassination attempt. Though he had only seen a few he knew that people wanted his father killed and would try any means necessary to do it.

Anko immediately began to realize what was going on and sent Minato a playful look. Two long tables were set up extending across the entire room.

"Naruto the other parents and I of Konoha chuunin hopefuls rented out the restaurant for tonight. We decided to give you a relaxing night before the chuunin exam and tonight is the last night that all the children would be able to come."

Naruto overwhelmed by the gesture hugged his father before heading to the door as Ino entered with her father.

**Ten minutes later**

Naruto sat at a table with nine other Konoha ninjas all of whom would participate in the exam coming up.

"So Sasuke are you okay?" Naruto asked his friend, both of whom were standing outside for the sake of being alone.

Sasuke took a deep breath and closed his eyes. "I'll grow stronger and then get him back. The chuunin exam is just a road block in my path to get him back."

Naruto smiled. "Good you won't have time to be upset during the exam. There will be groups strong enough to kill me with little effort or so I've been told."

Sasuke opened his eyes and gave Naruto a questioning look. Kakashi had told him nothing about the exam itself besides it had three parts. "There will be ninja from every village."

"Of course and all the teams will have strengths and teamwork that make them better." Naruto had felt annoyed and scared at first upon hearing these words, now he felt excited. He would get a challenge from his peers not adults something he had been looking forward to after months apart from Heiri and Gaara.

The two walked back inside to Sakura yelling at her teammate Negara. Naruto had met him at the beginning of the party and liked him a lot. The boy was honest, straight forward, and friendly. Though in Naruto's mind, the boy did not have the attributes of a good ninja.

"Negara how are we supposed to do well in the chuunin exams if all you do is try to flirt with girls?"

"Well Sasuke-kun will get us through," the boy said in a mocking tone.

"That's right! Now don't flirt with me, I like Sasuke!" The girl blushed at her statement and Negara rolled his eyes.

Ino grabbed Naruto's arm and hung on tightly. "They're cute aren't they?" Ino asked.

Naruto laughed not knowing what to say. He had experienced a lot of new things at the party. He had met Shino for the first time and most of the children's parents. For Shikamaru and his team consisting of Ino and Chouji each had their father there and for Sasuke's group of Sakura and Negara each had a mother. Shino's father was there an introverted man with a wise expression. Kiba's mother was there already having chugged seven cups of sake. Finally, Hinata was sitting in the seat beside Naruto. Her father wass there glancing over menacingly in her direction every now and then while sitting beside the Hokage politely maintaining his stature as clan head by guarding the Hokage as customary.

Dinner was long drawn out and while Naruto and Chouji had eating contests and talked about food with the rest of the children laughing, the adults laughed about their younger days.

"So Chouji I guess we're tied." Naruto said rubbing his over stuffed stomach. Chouji laughed and rubbed his own.

Ino shook her head, "Being able to eat that much food is kind of gross."

Negara snickered. "Ino you're just mad that Naruto can eat as much food as he want and not gain a pound." All the guys began to laugh while the girls just turned their heads in defiance.

"I'm just saying it's not healthy. That's all." Ino said, beginning to pout sullenly.

Naruto laughed. Having a fast metabolism is not the best thing in the world, it also means when there is no food we're the first to feel the effects of starvation.

Everyone sent him a bewildered look. Did he really have to bring up such a dark topic?

Naruto looked around fearfully hiding behind Hinata when a Jiraiya dived through a window and then somersaulted to his feet. "NARUTO IT'S TIME TO GO!"

The sannin grabbed the blonde's arm and pulled him from his position behind Hinata. Throwing Naruto into an unbroken window he followed the twelve year old and began leading the way to the training ground where Naruto would train, no provisions at his disposal.

Naruto followed his teacher, he was nervous he would be in a highly dangerous training zone for three days with nothing but his fan, which he was sort of afraid of. Naruto bit his pointer finger on his right hand controlling himself and his emotions.

"So Naruto, are you ready? I'm going to have shadow clones around the forest in the shape of enemy ninja. Here catch this." Jiraiya threw a scroll of jutsu to Naruto.

"What's this?" Naruto asked.

"A scroll it contains some wind jutsu which you can now learn since you've mastered wind manipulation. My clones will try to knock you out and take that from you, don't let them." Jiraiya stopped running. "The training ground is right there." He pointed toward the forest which gave off an evil presence. "Keep your wits about you and good luck. I'll give you an hour before I send my clones in after you. Use your time wisely."

Naruto looked at Jiraiya nervously and then began to sprint to the forest. _I have to learn the jutsus before I get the scroll taken. _Naruto began to grind his teeth. He may be extremely strong for a twelve year old but he was no match for a sannin nor his clones so he had to do what was best and avoid confrontation and learn the jutsus.

Jiraiya grinned as his student ran off into the enveloping night. _This will be fun._

**Back at the Party**

"What the hell just happened?" Anko asked a smile being held down on her face.

"No idea." Minato replied. In truth he knew but he was still shocked from Jiraiya's plan. _So he decided to get Naruto at the party? Clever to be sure, but I am not paying for those windows!_

"Na-Naruto?" Hinata whispered, fearfully having no idea what just happened. Sasuke, Shikamaru, Chouji, and Negara broke into laughter while Kiba fell to the ground clutching his sides in pain, tears in his eyes from the hysterical incident. Shino and the girls just sat in awkward silence.

Ino hesitated before saying anything. "Um, did Jiraiya-sama just kidnap Naruto?"

"Um, I…I think so." Sakura said, latching onto Sasuke who groaned and shuffled out of her grip.

Anko chuckled, "The pervy bastard can be alright sometimes."


	17. Training and Stalking

**Chapter 17: Training and stalking**

Naruto whipped opened the scroll Jiraiya had given to him and began to mull over it's contents dutifully. He had used twenty minutes to get deep into the forest so that meant he had forty minutes before Jiraiya's clones would come barging through the forest hunting him down.

Naruto stopped halfway down the list. _This looks good. Okay they pressures on, it's now or never._ He focused his chakra and then followed the directions of the jutsu.

Naruto performed the correct hand signs and began spinning wind enveloping him in a small twister. The twister Naruto created was weak and had places where the wind was vacant. The details of the jutsu said it was used for defense based on the Hyuuga heavenly spin. Having never seen the heavenly spin Naruto could only guess what it looked like.

Naruto continued practicing until he smacked his head remembering what Kakashi had taught him. _I'll only have a few minutes the amount of chakra will alert Jiraiya's clone to my attention. _

"Alright clones ten of you to each jutsu and hurry." Naruto growled, not having time to waste.

Naruto had only been practicing for ten minutes when the first of Jiraiya's clone charged into the horde of Naruto clones. Jiraiya using a fire jutsu took out a handful of clones without trouble.

The original Naruto ground his teeth in annoyance. _That wasn't that much time. I don't know if I did it_. Pocketing the scroll he took his fan off his back. Naruto then unleashed a powerful wind destroying Jiraiya's clone and a dozen of his own with the winds power.

Naruto cursed as two more Jiraiya's appeared among his clones both already forming hand seals. Naruto's clones began to make seals of their own and others charged the sannin. Naruto could see more of Jiraiya's clones dashing through the trees toward his position.

_**Shit**_! "Let's go!" Naruto sped off, slamming his fan into it's harness, with five clones guarding him leaving twenty behind to hold off the incoming sannin clones. It was too early to lose the scroll.

Jiraiya's clones made short work of the boy's doppelgangers and began to hunt him. Naruto knew they were getting closer to him and with his five clones turned as they came within feet of him.

It did not look good eight of jiraiya's clones surrounded the boy waiting for the first move. Sweat ran down Naruto's neck. It was early, possibly two in the morning and Naruto was tired but he did not hesitate in his motions and sent a fist toward the closest clones face and then switched to a kick catching the clone off guard and sending it away in a poof of smoke.

Naruto flipped back and landed side ways on the trunk of the tree surveying the landscape and mulling over his options.

A Jiraiya laughed heartily at Naruto's unease. Only two Jiraiya's had been lost in the skirmish and Naruto knew the toad sannin wasn't going hard on him.

Taking out his fan again he whipped it in the clone's direction sending a gale at the clones in the hope of dispelling them all. Unfortunately for the blonde the closest Jiraiya clone quickly countered by forming an earth wall.

The wind destroyed the wall and the clones were nowhere to be seen. Naruto braced himself for the attack and after waiting for over a minute he realized no attack was coming.

_Jiraiya is waiting for me to let up my guard or make a mistake. I don't know where the clones are but I need to go find a place to rest._

Putting his weapon back in its harness he began to run searching for a place to hide. The sun was beginning to push it's way into the sky and that meant only one thing, It would be easy for Jiraiya to track him even if he hid his chakra presence.

He quickened his pace seeing shadows. Not knowing if he was being followed or if he was just imaging thinks he began to climb higher among the trees until he could see much of the forest from the top of a huge oak tree. Spotting a giant mound of stone Naruto began forming a plan.

Without checking to see if he was being followed he took off determined to hold off.

Naruto formed two clones and used shunshin to try and get to his destination faster. It took the next fifteen minutes but he found the huge mound of rock and stone. Forming rasengans he and his clones slammed them into a flat stone surface chipping away the rock. He continued on until he had formed a small cave, big enough for him and a few clones to sit in, the cave was only four feet high so it would be easier to cover.

_It would be a lot easier if I knew a doton jutsu to form a cave. I'm really tired now_. He crawled to the back of the cave and fell asleep while his two clones covered the cave entrance with brush and then sitting right inside to keep watch.

The day passed and in its place the darkness of night arrived. Naruto awoke hungrily and tentatively left the cave. His clones following him he searched for food and water.

_Jiraiya's clones will be back soon, probably more of them too, I really need to find some food if I want to fight well I'm starving. _Naruto created ten more clones and then split up searching for a stream or any type of food.

His clone encountered the first Jiraiya and after it's defeat. The urgency of the situation could really be felt.

Suddenly, to his great relief Naruto came across a stream and immediately tossed himself into it. Gulping down as much as he could, he began to feel better. He crawled to the bank and lay there recovering and trying to figure out where his predators would come from. Taking out the katanas from his fan he lay them on the ground and opened the wind jutsu scroll once again.

He opened the extremely long scroll until all of it could be read and then he put it on the huge tree in front of him, a kunai holding the scroll in place on each end. "Tai kage bunshin!" Two hundred clones stood before him awaiting orders.

"Alright I don't have much time." Naruto began speaking aloud to help himself think. "I'll need half of you to keep guard and the other half to work on this final jutsu style."

"Katon: Lighting flame!" A small stream of fire shot out of his hand and lit a bush on fire casting a small but effective light on the area. Then with expert skill he threw a kunai into the stream and stabbed a fish. Retrieving the fish he burnt it with a fire jutsu and began to eat savagely. Jiraiya's clones began to attack but Naruto kept on eating. His top priority was not helping a hundred clones defeat ten Jiraiyas.

The clones put on guard, though most were gone, were victorious and defeated the ten Jiraiyas. Naruto took a final bite of a fish and threw the rest of it on the pile of bones he had made through his meal.

Wiping his hands on his pants he surveyed the content of the final technique which he had neglected to master the previous night.

The final technique was a sword technique the first that Naruto had ever encountered. Not sure what to do he picked up his katanas and got used to their weight and movement. He had spent a lot of time with his fan but next to none with his blades. Naruto having had no one to teach him and knowing nothing himself was now holding the sharp blades awkwardly and swinging them in brutal ugly motions.

He looked to the scroll and groaned grabbing a fist of his blonde hair and releasing it in frustration_. I have some time. Jiraiya is obviously outside of the forest and sending more clones in whenever the ones in here are defeated. But I don't know where he is so I can't predict how long it will take for clones to get here_. He clenched his fist until it bled. _I will just have to practice until I'm attacked and since he knows where I am. _The short ninja let out a powerful blast of chakra to make sure he was not bothered by creatures of the night. He remembered glimpsing some large animals and huge insects the night before and did not want to be interrupted.

Naruto grasped the Katana's letting the blood from his right hand run over the swords handle.

/-/-/

Jiraiya sighed in annoyance at having to send out more clones. "Damn Naruto you can be so annoying." The sannin mumbled. In truth he was proud of Naruto's success. _It was good thinking to destroy all of my clones quickly even if it meant sacrificing chakra. Naruto will gain time, and if he's studying which I believe he is, he'll have a better chance of holding out_.

Jiraiya laughed thinking about the jutsu he had put on the scroll. He had put mostly defensive jutsu on the scroll along with a wind sword style. Naruto would become a lot stronger by improving on his weaknesses, one of which was his limited knowledge of defensive jutsu and the second was genjutsu.

Jiraiya laughter echoed through the bar thinking about genjutsu, _the only one who could teach Naruto great genjutsu out of his teachers was Itachi and the traitor was gone_. _Hopefully learning how to wield a sword will come in handy I'll have him get taught by someone when he get's back… I should probably also take him to the genjutsu prodigy what's her name. Kureina? Kurania? Whatever, the genjutsu mistress._

/-/-/

Spinning the blades he held Naruto created two tornados of wind which pounded through the forest ripping away trees and anything it came into contact with. _Geez this place already looks like a horrific battle ground and the chuunin exams haven't even started_. Naruto sheathed the Katanas in the fan and leaned back against the ground two clones keeping watch.

He would sleep out tonight and use the day to train.

As dawn pierced through the heavily vegetated forest Naruto awakened and quickly went to the stream to quench his thirst. An hour after bathing and eating Naruto shed his jacket and pants washing them and then setting them out to dry and marched to the area his tornado had ravaged the night before.

The ground was barren of vegetation the perfect spot for fighting.

Creating a hundred clones he began what he thought would be best for training. "Alright everybody get a partner and dual. The winning clones go on to the next round. It'll be a swordsman tournament."

A cry went up in the air as all the clones pumped their fists. "I'm going to win!" The cry blasted through the forest and the tournament began each clone rushing to find a partner.

The tournament was taken very seriously, but nevertheless the first round ended very quickly as none of the clones were very skilled and went down. The next round was better but only a little. As the clones fought and gained experience they found what worked and what did not and soon the real Naruto was not sure he could win.

Naruto spun slashing at his adversary in rapid succession. He was countered as his clone tripped him with a drop kick and pinned him with his foot. Naruto reaching out attempted to grab the katana which he had dropped. Stretching his arm he succeeded and just as the clone brought down the blades Naruto grabbed the katana and blocked the swords then without hesitation he hacked off the clone's leg sending it away in a poof of smoke.

Naruto wiped his sweated brow as he watched other matches finish up. "You take the bye next round." Naruto said, pointing at the last clone to win. With twenty-five clones and one with a bye Naruto did not feel his chances good.

Getting to his feet he began the next set of matches. The fights were lasting much longer as the clones were getting the hang of what the scroll said and more comfortable with the blades. After a half an hour of struggling Naruto stood before a final clone.

They both moved cautiously not wanting to make a mistake. The clone moved first slashing and hacking at Naruto's swords pushing him back as the scroll instructed. Then with a sudden change in motion the clone spun and swung both blades at Naruto's left side in an attempt to finish the fight.

Naruto barely threw up his swords to block in time and was knocked back by the blow tripping and hitting the ground. The clone jumped at the opportunity and lunged at Naruto. _Unpredictable like the wind_. Naruto's thoughts echoed the scrolls words.

Rolling into a one handed handstand Naruto whipped his katana out and knocked the clones katana away. Not wasting time Naruto spun and kicked the clone into the air where it disappeared. "I win! I'm the best me." Naruto mumbled not getting up from his toppled position on the ground.

Naruto awoke as water hit his face first gently and lazily and then with power and force. Getting up Naruto ran to get his clothes which he had left on a rock. Putting on the clothes Naruto took the scroll down from the tree and rolled it up then he ran to the cave he had made the previous day and hid.

Night was upon him and that meant Jiraiya's clones would hunt him once more. Naruto concentrated his vision to the dark wet forest for any signs of movement. He saw none.

_Well why not set up some traps if he's distracted all night I won't have to fight him._

Creating four clones with kage bunshin. Naruto sat back and waited while his clones went to work setting traps to everything.

Naruto woke up from a fitful rest when he heard an explosion. He crawled forward to the edge of the cave to see a clone of his battle jiraiya's while kunai and shuriken flew at the sannin's clone with every trap set off.

Naruto watched in glee as Jiraiya's clone narrowly dodge a huge rock from falling on it only to be hit in the back with a kunai dispersing it.

Naruto wondered how many other clones had been destroyed but decided not to go out lest he be spotted. The choice of hiding was not up to him however as one of the sannin clones burst into the cave.

"Katon: Dragon flame!" A flame shot at the clone from point blank range and Naruto realized he would not be able to use the cave again. Diving out of the cave and into the thick of a roaring storm the blonde was surrounded by five enemy clones. As they all charged Naruto began the first move he had learned, "Heavenly twister!"

A thick powerful wind enveloped Naruto throwing back the clones and destroying trees and anything in it's way. As the dust cleared Naruto was alone.

Naruto let the rain grace his skin and happily looked up at the sky. He was nearly done with the test and he had learned a lot things were going well.

/-/-/

Jiraiya laughed heartily at the blonde sannin next to him, drowning some more alcohol and letting the night wash away.

Jiraiya was too drunk to create more clones to fight so he decided to wait until morning. Falling forward he let his lips land on her neck. When she didn't push him off he kept going trailing kisses up and down her neck. Then he realized she was asleep.

Laughing the old man threw his teammate over his shoulder and headed to the apartment she was staying in. He would drop her off and then go see his student.

-/-/-

Sasuke had heard his mother's call but he did not go in. He had to keep training, Naruto was.

He jumped into the air throwing several shuriken and the several fireballs before landing in a crouch seeing that he had hit all his targets_. Damn it so what if I can do this? I need to unlock my sharingan and learn more genjutsu. I need to get stronger and no matter how much I try it seems like I'm only losing to Naruto worse and worse!_

Slamming his fist into the target he cursed. "Naruto you and I vowed to get Itachi back but how can I if I'd only hold you back?" He slid his hands into his pockets and cast the storm a dirty look before heading to his house with his mom waiting for him.

/-/-/

The Yondaime sat at his desk preparing for the chuunin exam organizing proctors, forms, and seat arrangements for the final stage of the exams. It was not an easy job. He stressfully turned his head to the picture of Naruto on his desk and calmed himself. He had been working late into the night, every night since Naruto had gone to train.

Forcing himself not to worry about all the chaotic things in the village he formed the seal for kage bunshin and told the two clones to take over until he got back.

Five minutes later the handsome Hokage was walking through the wet streets in search of an open restaurant or bar.

_Damn I still can't figure out how to remove the seal! You can't go in through the front because his heart would give out and you can't go through the back because that stupid seal will explode. Perhaps the seal I was working on could simply destroy and contain the blast at the same time… THAT COULD WORK! Then again that's not a simple seal to make I should look up how to contain explosions before I try it. _

_Well on the bright side no one has attacked Naruto for some time maybe they don't intend to do anything. _Minato smiled, no matter how small a chance that was it still felt good to acknowledge.

Minato stopped seeing Anko sitting on a stool eating dango at her favorite dango shop. He walked over and sat next to her knowing she was upset. "What's the matter?" Minato asked, gently grabbing the woman's shoulder.

Anko turned to face Minato a troubled look in her eyes. "I'm not strong enough to beat Orochimaru, Minato. I'm not strong enough to beat that dog of yours Kakashi. What am I going to do about Orochimaru in the exam?"

Minato knew that she was afraid of the snake sannin and even more afraid that she wasn't nearly strong enough to protect people against him.

Anko had never gotten intimate with people beside Kurenai, Minato, and the twerp. In fact only a few people knew the horrors of her life. Most people were afraid of her and therefore no one ever helped her train except for the Third Hokage and she was beginning to wonder if the distance between herself and others would kill her.

_I feel like I'm going insane. Whenever I am asked what's wrong I say Orochimaru but that's not it anymore. I am in my late twenties and I'm still feared by most of Konohana and I've never had a boyfriend or even a lover. What's wrong with me?_

Anko shivered, hating herself. She was tough but some blows were too much and she hugged Minato the one father figure who had never betrayed her and held on.

-/-/-

Naruto was cooking a snake when two clones appeared.

Naruto smirked at the clones now ready to fight. "Ready to get your asses kicked?"

The clones smirked back and looked menacingly at the boy. "This time we're not holding back!"

Naruto hesitated for a second, he had been afraid this would happen. "Well neither will I."

Naruto immediately created twenty clones. "Futton: Cutting wind!" Some clones yelled. Others took out their fan or katanas. Naruto formed a rasengan in each hand.

The fight for the scroll was on. Naruto was not disappointed by the enemy clones performance. They wasted little chakra to take down his clones and they paid attention to every move and trick Naruto tried to hit them with.

When Naruto had only five clones left and was losing badly the tide swung in his favor as one of his clones used water bullet to throw the clones off balance giving Naruto the chance he needed to punch one of the clones out of existence.

Naruto grinned as he saw the other clone look surprised from the attack. Then he turned and attempted to slam the back of his hand into the clone only to miss and feel a fist connect with the back of his head.

The four Naruto clones seeing the real Naruto down each used a technique. "Futton: Cutting wind, Katon: Grand fireball, Suitton: Water bullet!" The final two tossed shuriken and kunai in the hopes to prevent escape however all were dismayed as the clone set up an earth wall and disappeared from sight with the real Naruto who was knocked out thanks to Jiraiya's seal of consciousness.

"You were close." Jiraiya said to the limp form on his shoulder, "Very close."

Jiraiya finally relaxed as the blonde's clones 'poofed' out of existence.

**The following day**

Naruto awoke in annoyance remembering the previous day's failure. _I didn't win…_

He pushed himself off the bed and immediately regretted it. Naruto lay on the ground for a minute feeling faint. Crap I feel tired. He pushed himself up and walked downstairs where his father and Tsunade were waiting for him.

"Hey dad!" Naruto said hugging his father before turning the blonde sannin. "Hello granny."

Tsunade twitched angrily pounding her left hand with her right in a threatening gesture. "Well brat, I came to give you a check up but if you call me that again I'll end up having to give you surgery for the beating you'll receive."

Naruto gulped and nodded rapidly showing he understood. Tsunade gave him a dubious look and then put two finger to Naruto's head and emitting a green chakra.

"What are you doing?" Naruto asked.

"Giving you a check up, brat, I'm seeing what's wrong with you."

Naruto waited until the woman was finished. "Well, Naruto, you have low blood sugar and are suffering from malnourishment but other than that and a few bruises you're fine."

Naruto grinned, "So then the fainting I did upstairs was caused by malnourishment?"

The sannin shook her head, "No, that's low blood sugar make sure you eat something right away. Now I have to go see you at the chuunin exam."

Naruto grinned at his dad who moved to the kitchen to make him some food. "Well Naruto I'll make you some healthy food for breakfast, and I'm sorry about this but no ramen today."

Naruto's eyes filled with tears and the most innocent look came on his face. "N-no ramen?!?"

Minato almost relented. "Well… No I'm sorry Naruto but not today you have to be in peak physical condition for the exams. So you'll eat really healthily to day and begin carbo loading and you can have ramen tomorrow."

Naruto stayed solemn all through breakfast and lunch.

Finally in the late afternoon after a long shower Naruto went out to see Yamato for some element training.

The next day went by extremely. Naruto was briefed about his mission he trained and ate enough ramen to feed a small town. When the day of the chuunin exams came Naruto was ready.

He walked to the building where the first exam would take place to see Lee intercept a kick from Sasuke and an examiner and already he was interested. Lee was fast and strong and needless to say better than himself in taijutsu something he did not expect to see.

Today Naruto wore a cloak hiding his features and a mask making his look like a miniature grim reaper with a fan on his back instead of a scythe in his hand. He hid his chakra signal as well and bathed he hoped most of his scent away.

_If I'm lucky only three or four people will know it's me_. He stood against the opposite wall from the skirmish behind the crowd hiding himself. He hoped that Jiraiya's training had prepared him.

Soon the crowd was moved along into another room to wait before being administered the first part of the test, the writing portion.

Naruto sat quietly off to the side of the room where he would be less noticed. Jiraiya had given him explicit orders take the exam like a true ninja use stealth and cleverness not upfront attacks and fight only when necessary.

He watched patiently at the crowd and then to his horror saw the medic who had put the seal into him. Naruto paled under his fox mask frightened. The medic wore glasses with large circular lenses and a pony tail. He wore purple and Naruto learned, watching him closely and listening, his name was Kabuto.

Naruto thanked Kami and his father his name was not put on the list of participants. _Kabuto doesn't know I'm here yet._ Naruto told himself. He became more fearful as Kabuto befriended the Konoha rookies and showed them cards containing information on students.

Naruto calmed a little as Sasuke began asking for people.

"So those are Gaara's skills." Sasuke mumbled, after Kabuto finished showing him the card. "I need to see two more people's cards." Sasuke demanded.

"Sure. Who do you have in mind?" Kabuto asked, patiently.

"Kazama, Naruto."

Ino and Shikamaru eyed Sasuke suspiciously. "You already know Naruto's stats, Sasuke. You two are as close as brothers." Ino yelled at the Uchiha in annoyance.

Sasuke shrugged off the comment. "I don't know how good Naruto is because he's never fought me all out."

"Well," Kabuto began, "I don't have anything recent but I have information from when he was eight. He pulled out the card of a young Naruto. Taijutsu high-gennin, genjutsu very weak, and high-chunnin level ninjutsu. He fights with head on tactics preferring hand to hand combat and going all out. He has no missions under his belt I believe even now. However I do know that he went training with Gaara in tea country."

The group gaped at Kabuto. "High-chuunin level ninjutsu, at eight?" Kiba muttered, "Holy crap."

Sasuke nodded, "The other guy I want to know about is Heiri… I don't know his last name."

Kabuto smiled at Sasuke. "You know how to pick 'em. You just asked me for the three strongest competitors well three if Naruto is here but his name was not on the participation list."

Naruto's heartbeat rose and he closed his eyes trying to forget about the pain he had felt four long years ago.

"Anyway," Kabuto continued, "Here is Heiri." He pulled out a card full of stats. "I've kept a close eye on him. Heiri, high-chuunin level genjutsu, mid-chuunin level taijutsu and high-chuunin level ninjutsu. The kid is just an overall average chuunin with an added bonus. He's a strategic genius. He prefers to fight only when necessary and when he fights uses the quickest way to win."

Naruto controlled his breathing. _Kabuto has dug up Heiri's info same with Gaara and their information is guarded really well. The only reason my information is not there is because only two people are allowed to few my ninja profile, dad and Jiraiya. Even the council can't view it. I'll have to be careful. He's probably with Orochimaru but I should check the others as well_.

Naruto snuck down the wall spying on each group stopping on some sound ninjas. "See that's the kid Orochimaru told us to kill." One of them whispered to the others. "Shut up!" The other whispered back. "You want to give us away?" The two looked at each other fiercely before stopping.

Naruto went back to his original position. _Those guys are definitely with Orochimaru but dad didn't say the snake bastard only had one pair of eyes in here. I should still watch out for Kabuto. Hell if I can I'll kill him_.


	18. The Demon Appears

**Chapter 18:The Demon Appears  
**

**READ THIS-** Okay. First things first I haven't reviewed in a while because I got in trouble with my grades and now my computer is being monitored. However I'm on break right now so I'm uploading chapter 18. This story will be finished it's only about halfway done.

If you've forgotten some stuff I suggest you go back and read the story it's getting good. I spent a lot of time on this chapter because I'm getting into some important stuff.

Thanks for the reviews all of you. I'm glad you guys liked the chapter and because you guys asked I will not kill Naruto.

Naruto: "YAY!!!"

Please review if you like this chapter it will help me right the next one if you do. Oh a bunch of you asked me to kill a certain person I cannot because he is needed in later parts of the story sorry. It's a pretty long chapter 5000 words so enjoy and again **REVIEW PLEASE!**

* * *

Naruto was sure no one knew it was him except Ibiki. His fan was in his pocket having been henged into a stuffed toy toad. He was sitting next to the Hyuuga heiress who seemed more than a little scared of him. He was having a tough time on the questions only being able to answer half of them, so he knew he would have to cheat.

He glanced at the proctors who walked around the room surveying everyone. Carefully Naruto formed hand seals first creating a genjutsu to make it look like nothing was happening under the desk. Next he formed a clone which he immediately transformed into a fly using henge, and finally he sent it off to look for answers.

He finished the test a few minutes later after dispelling the fly under the desk and writing down the answers. Then he dispelled the genjutsu and waited for the tenth question which he knew the answer to.

He then turned noticing the fear of Hinata had subsided. He did not know what to do so he decided to say the first think he could think of. He already had a genjutsu altering the sound of his voice to a much deeper scarier tone as Ibiki had taught him how to do. "You have pretty eyes."

Hinata's eyes widened then she turned away more scared then ever while a blush rose to her cheeks. "Th-th-thank you." She mumbled, completely terrified of the masked figure sitting to the left of her.

Naruto from then decided it would be better if he stayed quiet seeing as he had scared a few other students with the seemingly random psychotic statement.

He had noticed Kabuto glance at him as well and he held his breath thankful that he did not have a headband on showing what village he was from. If he had had one on Kabuto most certainly would know who he was.

Finally after what seemed like hours and six groups of ninja getting caught cheating Ibiki spoke. "Congratulations for making it so far but now you must answer a final question. The tenth question is all important if you get it right you pass if you get it wrong you will stay a gennin for ever."

He spoke with the skill of a head interrogation ninja, insuring high numbers of drop outs. As more and more groups left Naruto knew he had to intervene if he wanted to keep the Konoha groups in.

He spoke in his deep scary voice with confidence enough to fuel the desire to win, back into the chuunin hopefuls. "If we did not want to become chuunin why would be bother taking this test? We will not simply leave because you scare us that would show failure to be a decent ninja."

Sakura who had been about to raise her hand in resignation stopped and began to think. _He's right it might be part of the test._

_You bastard Naruto_! Ibiki thought extremely pissed. Groaning he waited for another thrity seconds hoping someone would leave causing another domino effect. Unfortunately for him no such thing happened.

"Well by deciding to not leave and continue the mission you have passed the tenth question correctly."

Anko burst through the window and rolled to her feet. "Heh you only got rid of half of them Ibiki? I can't say I'm surprised you've been losing your touch ever since you started getting old." She winked at Naruto who grinned under his mask.

Ibiki rolled his eyes at the energetic jounin. "Just take them to the next exam."

Anko grinned whipping out a kunai from inside her jacket. "On your feet brats!"

Naruto controlled his laughter as the other gennin scrambled to their feet before following Anko. Naruto stayed until everyone was gone needing to apologize. "Sorry about that Ibiki-sama but I had to make sure my friends didn't give up this early."

Ibiki shook his head exasperated. It was hard to stay mad at the kid but he would still lecture him. "Naruto I'm not mad, but understand if your friends would not have passed this part of the exam they aren't ready to be chuunin and they'll be in danger down the road."

Naruto had not thought of that. It was a good point too. "I'll remember that Ibiki-sama, thank you." Ibiki almost laughed as Naruto disappeared in a cloud of smoke. The kid wasn't stupid but he was kind of oblivious sometimes.

Naruto reappeared behind Anko in a cloud of smoke to hear her explain what he already knew, the rules for the second part of the test.

"Now I only have one thing left to say to all of you. Just don't die!"

The crowd fell silent as she turned and held the kunai at Naruto's neck. "That goes doubly for you."

Naruto whispered with his genjutsu covered voice, "I'll make you proud."

Anko felt like hugging him but here it would not be respectable so she resorted to punching him in the face.

Naruto landed on his feet thanking Kami that the mask had absorbed most of the blow to his face.

"Now off you go." Anko said but make sure you take your scrolls first. Naruto grabbed his heaven scroll and walked toward the starting gate.

Originally it was decided Naruto would not need a scroll to pass this part of the exam and to focus on finding the spy. However, Naruto insisted on being part of the exam he wanted to become a chuunin and he wanted to do so honorably.

He raced out of the starting gate as soon as it opened and immediately formed a plan. Get an earth scroll, get food at the stream and find Kabuto. The plan was simple straightforward and in Naruto's eyes easy.

He raced out looking for his first victims.

-/-/-

Heiri jumped from branch to branch heading toward the tower. He had quickly calculated a plan. Go to the tower wait for someone who had both scrolls take them and be the first one in.

It was perfect in anyone's eyes. Heiri grinned to himself happy that it had been so easy to think up. He was stronger than anyone here besides Naruto and Gaara he would not attack them but anyone else was fair game.

His teammates followed him diligently accepting him as their leader. He was a prodigy and if they stayed by him not only would they live they would become chuunin. They both knew it and they knew he knew it.

The boy on Heiri's right smiled happily. He knew Heiri did not want to take this exam, Heiri didn't care about becoming a chuunin. But nonetheless, Heiri, when taking up a challenge would win.

/-/-/

Gaara ran awkwardly toward the tower. He needed someone to kill. He sighed, thinking of Heiri and Naruto. Neither of them liked him killing and for the most part he did not, but every now and then he let loose.

He glanced to Temari and then to Kankuro, both looked confident as if he was their weapon. Naruto had helped Temari and Kankuro no longer fear him but they still thought of him as a weapon. He pushed on looking for someone to hunt.

-/-/-

Sasuke slammed his feet down with each step searching needing someone to fight. The masked boy had to be Naruto, right? Sasuke shook his head trying to knock away all the uncertainties. His sharingan had not yet opened and it was time to open it.

/-/-/

Naruto turned to see three ninja following him. _Aw great I already screwed up. Sorry Jiraiya it looks like somebody spotted me_. Naruto quickly formed a clone and then used shunshin to disappear and then reappear behind the three trackers. He watched as they looked around not knowing where he was. It was a nice feeling it made him feel powerful.

He formed seals silently, he would make this quick. "Katon: All engulfing flames!"

He fired a flame which spread out giving them no chance for escape. "Suiton: Quenching shot." A stream of water shot out of a boy's mouth destroying much of the flame and giving them a chance to dodge and head to the ground below the huge trees.

Naruto disappeared underground leaving them to fear him in silence. Then while their attention was on him his clone hit them from above. It did not look good for the group and as Naruto reappeared from the ground already having taken the girl captured he felt good.

The girl struggled helplessly in the shadow clone's grasp while her teammates gritted their teeth in frustration.

"It was a mistake to fight me." Naruto said his deep voice betraying no emotion.

Then the girl smiled and turned into water. "A water clone," Naruto mumbled in annoyance. He whipped out the stuffed toy toad and grinned. The team which had looked fearful laughed at the toad until it transformed into Naruto's fan and a gale sized wind was tearing at them.

The boy who had used the quenching shot Suiton jutsu from before used it again and to his dismay did not stop the winds at all.

Naruto stepped over the bodies of the two boys the girl was hiding. He found what he had been looking for, the scroll but to his dismay it was a heaven scroll. He pocketed it along with his other and began to walk away.

The girl dropped in front of him. Naruto saw fear in the girls eyes. He used henge on his fan again and put the toy toad back in his pocket. "They're not dead go protect them. Perhaps if they recover soon you can try to get someone else's scroll but if you fight me you will lose."

Naruto did not wish to sound patronizing but it was for the girl's own good. She let out a deep breath and scurried over to her teammates.

Naruto breathed his own sigh of relief thankful he did not have to hurt her for no reason. It did not give him pleasure to cause pain.

He sped off to find Kabuto. He was afraid but fear took second place to vengeance. The blonde haired boy doubled his previous speed.

_Those water ninja weren't terrible they could use water jutsu's away from water, that takes a lot of chakra_. _Still they were not very good. I need to be more cautious if I don't want to be found by another lousy team_.

Naruto nodded and had an idea. First he created a clone and then he henged him self into a kunai. _Now the enemy can follow me and not know where I am_.

-/-/-

Gaara had the rain ninja in his desert coffin. It was so tempting to kill him. The arrogant little prick Gaara had trapped would not be missed would he? Temari and Kankuro waited patiently as Gaara debated with himself.

Suddenly a boy with jet black hair burst in and landed on Gaara's squatting there as if it were completely normal, giving Gaara the nuggie of his life. The Rain ninja paled even more especially the one who had been trapped as he dropped to the ground.

"Gaara, no killing! Naruto made that rule clear we are by far the best here we should only kill if we absolutely have to."

Temari and Kankuro looked relieved and pissed at the same time. Heiri nodded toward the underbrush and immediately Heiri's teammates burst out of the shadows and tackled the rain ninja. The Rain ninja by this point threw their scroll on the ground and covered their heads. "Please let us live."

"Get out of here before I change my mind!" Gaara said in a tone that would have scared Anko.

The rain ninja did as they were told and Heiri's teammate handed the acquired scroll to him which he in turn handed to Gaara. "You need this?"

Gaara nodded and took the scroll. "You already have yours?"

"Yes in fact we have some extras we were planning on just ambushing people at the tower but we ran into a lot of groups some were surprisingly strong."

"Any, Leaf, or Sand ninja?" Gaara asked curiously.

"Not yet. Will you accompany us to the tower. I could use your presence."

Gaara almost laughed. Heiri could be a comedian outside of battle but inside he was completely serious the Heiri in front of him reminded him of himself. "I was thinking the same thing."

/-/-/

Sasuke was not a happy camper. A giant snake had already tried to kill them and Negara had barely managed to cover their trail. They were being followed and Sasuke knew it was only a matter of time before they would be found out.

The Uchiha clenched the kunai at his side in frustration. The only enemy they had come across was at least as strong as Jiraiya.

Sasuke grimaced as in front of him stood a giant snake. It seemed doubtful that any low level ninja would use such a creature. Then he saw the eyes of his predator and fear took a hold of him causing him to fall.

Sasuke gripped his head seeing his own death again and again. Sakura and Negara felt the overwhelming fear as well. The three gennin quivered as Orochimaru came forward a psychotic smile on his face. "Hello Sasuke. Prodigy of the Uchiha, brother of Itachi."

Orochimaru laughed as the boy struggled to stand. "Can't get through a temporary paralysis jutsu can you? Well than I guess you aren't as strong as I thought."

He turned to leave, "Finish them." The snake sannin said pointing to Sasuke and his teammates."

Sasuke's eyes widened as new emotions plagued his body- desperation and despair. Pulling out a kunai, he stabbed himself in the thigh letting the pain consume him and destroy the fear.

Then with agility he back flipped away from the snake that crashed into where he had been kneeling and grabbed Negara and Sakura.

"Interesting," Orochimaru hissed as he turned around seeing Sasuke run, a teammate under each arm, away from him and toward the tower.

Sasuke was sprinting as fast he could. _DAMN DAMN DAMN!_ _This guy seriously will kill us. We need to get away_! He twisted his body to avoid a shuriken and began to sweat in anxiety.

Orochimaru ran through the trees in a graceful snakelike motion. He wanted to mark Sasuke and he wanted to do it quickly. _I have to get this done so I can check on my…Project_.

Sasuke stopped seeing the boy from the exam who had spoken out and convinced the rest of them to stay. "Help!" Sasuke yelled in despair. He did not think that he would assist them, but to his amazement the charging assailant shot over him and his foot slammed into Orochimaru's arm which the snake sannin had brought up to block the kick at the last second.

Naruto was scared as he slammed into Orochimaru but anger and hate overpowered everything else and he threw everything he had at the snake sannin. "You can't have him!"

Naruto remembered the picture his father had showed him of Orochimaru in his younger days. He looked the same.

The blonde was fighting not only for himself but for Anko, Jiraiya, and Sasuke. Orochimaru snickered you don't conceal you anger very well do you… Naruto. It seems I will kill two birds with one stone."

Naruto paled, the ninja he feared but had never met, right away could tell it was him.

Naruto lifted the henge off his fan and removed the two swords from there sheaths. He would have to fight defensively until backup arrived. He had already created a clone who was running off to get help.

Sasuke looked at the dressed all in black. _I was right… but even Naruto and I together can't beat this guy. We don't stand a chance. We should just give him the scroll and go_.

Negara stood up and took out a kunai. "What are you doing?" Naruto yelled at him. "You need to get out of here NOW!"

Negara shook his head and pointed at Orochimaru. "He plans to kill us if we don't all fight together he'll kill us one by one."

Naruto's insides clenched. "I realize that but I can at least by you some time you need to leave!"

Negara shook his head. "I'm not going, I'll never back down from a fight that's my nindo."

Sakura sat silent, seeing her teammate in a new light.

Naruto felt himself torn between killing Negara and hugging him. His loyalty and courage were admirable but his stupidity was getting in the way. "Well Nagara you have three seconds to choose your nindo or your LIFE?"

Orochimaru laughed at the children squabbling to come to a decision. The Negara boy and the pink hair girl will die regardless of what they end up picking.

Negara hesitated he knew Naruto wasn't joking. The air was filled with fear and chaos this was his time to prove to Sasuke and Sakura he was a ninja. "I choose my nindo."

"Then it's settled!" Orochimaru hissed. "You die now." He charged in and attempted to tear Negara's throat out with a kunai, but Naruto was there blocking the knife with his katanas.

Naruto pushed the snake like man back and slashed with both the fury and power of wind slamming the sannin back who seemed to be having a tough time blocking all of Naruto's attacks.

Sasuke jumped into the air forming handseals and fired a fireball at the sannin. _When did Naruto get this powerful_?

Orochimaru got hit directly by the ball of fire but to the groups dismay the Orochimaru they had been fighting was an earth clone and melted away when hit.

The anger inside Naruto was rising. He needed to kill. He wanted to kill. Almost immediately he saw Orochimaru reappeared behind Sasuke, wasting no time he created a hundred clones and charged.

Orochimaru dodged everything Naruto threw at him. Finally Orochimaru back flipped to a safe distance so he could speak. "Well it seems you are proficient with taijutsu so how bout some ninjutsu."

Orochimaru moved his hands with a speed not acquired by most ninjas in their entire lives. Naruto felt his insides burn. _He's testing me… He's playing with us like this is some sort of sick game_!

Naruto dodged the snake that flew towards him dropped his katanas and began the seals to his own jutsu. "Katon: All engulfing flames!"

Orochimaru slipped into the ground. The panicking blonde looked around fearful that either Sakura or Negara would be attacked. Sure enough Orochimaru appeared behind Sakura.

Naruto's eyes widened there was no chance he would be able to save her. Sasuke knew as well and called her name, but it was far too late Orochimaru's kunai already was making it's way to her neck.

Naruto had just thrown a shuriken when Negara dived towards the pink haired girl. He knocked Sakura out of the way and the kunai sank into his back instead of her neck.

Orochimaru seemed shocked, so shocked in fact that Naruto's kunai hit him in the shoulder. The snake sannin looked at the projectile lodged in his flesh with loathing.

"Negara-kun!" Sakura shrieked tears streaming down her face. She crawled over to the injured boy and flipped him onto his side. "Negara," she mumbled her eyes closed, while holding his hand.

"Congratulations Naruto, because your friend surprised me you are the first to have injured me in some years. However your accomplishment comes with a price."

Orochimaru kicked Sakura into a tree and picked up Negara with his left arm and tore out the kunai lodged in his back causing Negara to moan in pain.

Sasuke looked horrified realizing what Orochimaru was going to do. Naruto realized it as well and began to charge. With a sadistic smile on his face he slashed and hacked at Negara's back. Naruto shunshined at the last second catching Orochimaru by surprise and slammed his fist into his cheek sending him stumbling back. Naruto's eyes were blazing red while chakra began to reenter his emptied reserves.

The look of pleasure had disappeared from the snake summoner's face and in its place was a look of hatred and desire.

"Naruto you may be an experiment of mine but NO ONE hits me, let alone twice. I will no longer play with you. Now I will make you wish you were dead and beg me for forgiveness."

Sasuke fell to the ground as Orochimaru's killing intent rose.

"But first…" Orochimaru's neck shot forward carrying Orochimaru's head toward Sasuke and bit him on the neck. Naruto shot towards him and aimed to decapitated the sannin but Orochimaru was to fast and got back to his body before Naruto had a chance to recover from his missed first strike.

Sasuke fainted from the intense pain shooting through his body.

Naruto looked around his bloodlust rising each second. Negara lay dead, seven slashed had mutilated his back. Sakura was out cold beside the tree she had crashed into. Sasuke was sprawled out behind him knockout from pain. He alone stood with a ninja only three people in the village had a chance of defeating. Unfortunately for Naruto none of the people he needed were with him his father waited patiently for the chuunin hopefuls to arrive, Jiraiya was probably drinking, and Tsunade was working in the hospital.

Naruto gripped his two swords tighter.

Orochimaru sensing the boy's thoughts decided to mess with him. "It seems Naruto… that you have finally realized no one is coming to your aid."

Naruto waited, he would not make the first move. He would not blunder in the most important battle of his life. His red eyes were flickering and he was trying to calm himself. He remembered his fathers words, "You can't fight to your full potential when you're angry."

/-/-/

Heiri and Gaara could see the tower in front of them when they felt a huge chakra residue part of which they could tell was Naruto's.

Heiri barked an order before Gaara had a chance to take another breath. "You four wait for us at the tower and guard each other! I don't want you dead!"

Heiri disappeared in an electric blast which Gaara followed in a whirl of sand.

Naruto slammed his swords at Orochimaru sending a huge blast of chakra infused wind at him flying a hundred feet from where Naruto stood.

"Naruto you can't waste chakra forever pushing me back." The voice of a snake hissed where Orochimaru had been moments before.

Orochimaru slammed his shin into Naruto's head. The cloud of smoke indicated it was another clone.

Orochimaru spun and caught the fist Naruto threw at him, then with the refined strength of a snake he tossed Naruto over his shoulder into a boulder.

Naruto stood up. It seemed that help was on it's way his clone had disappeared already explaining what was going on to Anko. It didn't really matter though he would survive either way.

Surprisingly the blood easing it's way down the back of head felt good. The guilt of not being able to save Negara was being destroyed with each blow he received.

Orochimaru stood above Naruto about to bring down a fist when a heap of sand latched onto his foot and hurled him up into the sky.

Gaara and Heiri appeared from the forest and stood beside their friend. "You alright?" Heiri asked in a worried tone.

Naruto grunted slowly nodding his head. "Get out of here will you he said weakly almost out of chakra. He won't kill me but he will kill you so just leave and I'll meet up with you in the tower.

Gaara laughed at his friend whose hair was matted with blood and tears having stained his muddy face. "You're joking right? We're going to kill this guy."

Heiri nodded, "Hanzo watched us fight together once, don't you remember? He said together we could take down him." Instantly he recognized the expression on Naruto's face. "Even if he was exaggerating you know that's not far from the truth."

Naruto agreed. "But I'm not strong enough to fight like I could normally." He spoke through deep breaths. "I have been on the move nonstop all day and I've been up against a sannin for the last hour, even if he wasn't fighting seriously I was."

Gaara nodded toward Orochimaru who now stood before them as though he had never left. "How cute, Naruto's little friends have come to help him."

Naruto blinked and the fight had already begun. Gaara and Heiri could read each other like books and were already managing to annoy the sannin. After several minutes of fighting Orochimaru was threatening to destroy them. Gaara was chasing Orochimaru all over the place with his sand and Heiri was guarding both of them with electric currents close to the ground but Orochimaru was faster, stronger, and more experienced than both of them and he had already figured out their weaknesses.

Naruto felt powerless as he watched his friends slowly being exhausted and pushed back by the sannin who wished to hurt Naruto in every possible way.

Orochimaru struck Heiri with a senbon needle and was about to strike again when he was slammed back by a jounin standing there with a look of determination on her face. "You sick bastard why have you come back!?!" Her eyes flashed like lightning taking in the scene around her. "You… You killed another child and you've hurt my brother?!?"

Orochimaru smiled. "Hello Anko-chan, come to wish Naruto good-bye?"

Anko began forming seals immediately but Orochimaru was having none of it. He was sick of playing games with the weak he would kill these fools quickly and be gone.

He danced with Anko for a few minutes but in her anger it wasn't long before she made a mistake which he capitalized on and knocked her out. He would have killed her but Gaara and Heiri were still up and no one would die until one of them went first.

Naruto struggled to his feet. "Oh ready for another go Naruto?" Orochimaru asked menacingly. He used a water jutsu he had invented to suck the chakra from Gaara's sand and then he used a combination of punched to the stomach to ensure Gaara would not stand for at least another day.

Naruto felt himself on fire from his anger chakra was flooding out of him he felt powerful. He watched as Orochimaru lifted Heiri and toss him to the side his eyes only Naruto. "You ally yourself with weak fools, Naruto."

Naruto ground his teeth clenching his fist so hard that his hand bled, "You know nothing!" His fiery red eyes returned and the chakra which had temporarily left him returned in a much greater amount.

"Really?" Orochimaru asked pushing further. "I know that your father is a despicable coward, a weak, pathetic man who cares for people that will eventually betray him. I know Jiraiya is a drunk and a pervert who hates himself. You are the spawn of hell and you will one day walk the earth for me killing and slaying all those he speak against me. I know-"

Orochimaru stopped his speech mid-sentence his eyes widening. Before him stood the thing he wanted, the beast. Naruto slowly removed his hand from Orochimaru's stomach and began a vicious onslaught of punches, brawl like moves, well placed kickes and slashes from claws which had once been a boy's fingernails.

Orochimaru was being torn apart by a three tailed demon boy.

Naruto's chakra was seeping out of him now. He did not care about his state of mind, he had power, power enough to defeat the monster that stood before him, and if the anger gave him this power so be it. Red chakra swirled around him as he unleashed more and more power. "Looking for a weapon he turned his fox-like face until he found his fan he slammed it with more power than befit a kage, trees shot into the air like leaves brushed aside by a careless arm.

Orochimaru looked down at himself bloodied and bruised he had not been prepared for the transformation. Next time he would be, for now he had to see Kabuto about the huge gash across his chest.

Naruto tore through the trees looking for something to kill. He had chakra to spend. In aggravation he gripped the two katanas he possessed and lifted them into the sky spiking chakra through them. After a few seconds the blades began to change color and what Ibiki had predicted began to occur. The blades were unveiling their true identities. The blade in his left hand had a black line running down it the other blade had black line running through it.

Naruto using his chakra slammed the swords into the ground. The result was devastating and a huge crator formed underneath him. He was to occupied with this new power to see a man run toward him. The next thing he knew he was falling and his world was going black.


	19. mixed feelings and prelims

**Chapter 19: Mixed feeling and the prelims**

**Begin of**** A/N**

I guess most of you didn't like the last chapter. Sorry it came out so badly, I'll try to make this one a lot better. Another 5,000 word chapter WOOT! **I implore you all to read the A/N.**

I got a question about the fan. All answers will come in time.

And to warn you ahead of time I'm not sure if they do have cameras everywhere in the forest but for the sake of the story let's say they do.

"blah" talking

_blah _thinking

BLAH emphasis or yelling

Well on last thing to me this chapter seemed a little congested I had a lot to write about and though I felt I captured the action right I felt that I did not capture the characters perfectly specifically Naruto, Sasuke, and Heiri. If anyone would be willing to share their take on the chapter it would be most welcome.

Review please if you liked it. If you don't like it fair enough.

Also thank you very much to those who reviewed last chapter. A few of you gave me truly encouraging reviews and commented on the style of writing THANK YOU SO MUCH you know who you are . I'll say again I am writing just as much because I wish to get better as because I love Naruto so input on the writing is to me just as important as input on the Naruto aspects. Thanks to all. **End of A/N**

* * *

Naruto turned slowly in his linen sheets before rubbing his eyes. "He's waking up!" A voice said in the room around him.

Naruto tentatively opened his eyes. Would he see Orochimaru standing in front of him ready to kill? His eye lids pulled back further revealing friendly faces. Ino stood over him along with his father, Anko, Jiraiya, Tsunade, and Kakashi. He saw from her face that she had been crying. "I'm so glad you're okay," Ino said hugging him.

She pulled away from Naruto after a few more seconds to see Anko casting him a curious look. He blushed and looked away. However, the awkward moment was interrupted by Jiraiya laying his hand on his shoulder, "You did admirably Naruto."

Naruto eye's shone for a second filling with happiness and then he remembered. His head dropped and he felt his eyes water. "I couldn't stop him and I let him… I let him…" He stopped they knew what he was trying to say. They all knew how he felt. Losing comrades to missions was something every ninja experienced at least once in his or her life.

"Naruto," Minato's voice was calm and the tone instantly implied what he was about to say. "Orochimaru is extremely powerful you couldn't have stopped him. You protected the rest of the group and that is more than anyone could have asked from a short, little, twelve year old."

Usually being called short and little would have angered Naruto, but right now it felt could like cool water rushing over his hot and sweaty body. He nodded slowly in understanding. The guilt he felt still hung around his neck like a noose slowly choking him when ever he tried to think of something to blame.

"Who saved me when I lost control of myself?" Naruto asked after a short silence.

Kakashi was sitting deeply troubled. "That would be me Naruto but it was the least I could do after you protected my students." _He doesn't know what happened... interesting._

Naruto smiled he was thankful for Kakashi. It made him wonder if he should look at the jounin in a different light.

Jiraiya sat down in an empty chair across the room. "Naruto the reason the only ones who came to rescue you were Anko and Kakashi is that they were the only ones strong enough to fight Orochimaru and have a chance of surviving." He paused knowing what he said next would make Naruto extremely angry. "Ino, I must ask you to leave now."

The girl walked out of the room quickly she herself was about to cry again.

"Naruto we have cameras everywhere in the forest surveying the fights and to decide who will be placed where for the next exam. The chuunins here saw you were fighting Orochimaru and they all left to get people strong enough to fight Orochimaru. There was code set up years ago in the Leaf to report Orochimaru on sight and retreat the same one just like there is on Minato in the Rock."

Naruto wanted to get angry, but he was just thankful that no one else had to die.

"Now we have come to a general consensus that all groups participating in the battle will be allowed into the next part of the exam. Unfortunately for you since so many groups made it there will be a preliminary round which you must be ready for in three hours."

Naruto jumped up immediately only to be shoved back down just as fast. "Naruto," Minato said slowly, "I have something extremely important and completely classified to tell you."

Naruto waited calmly while his father began his story, "Three weeks ago I stopped receiving letters from the Kazekage. Before then we were keeping in contact sending letters every other day for preparation to the next kage child meeting in Tea country. It rattled me that he would not even explain why."

Naruto was sitting on the edge of the bed now extremely curious.

"Then a few days ago Gaara came to me and informed me that Sand country was collaborating with Sound to invade our village during the last stage of the chuunin exam."

Naruto shook his head in disbelief. "Gaara's dad wouldn't do that he's our friend."

Minato nodded his face contorted in frustration. "It dawned on me that the Kazekage would not stop sending letters if he really planned the invasion because that would arouse suspicion I've come to one possible conclusion. My theory is that the Kazekage was either kidnapped or killed and an imposter has taken his place and is manipulating the council into this war for some petty grandeur."

Naruto pushed himself out of bed. He was in a bit of pain but it was pain he was used to. Tsunade was looking at him closely now. "Are you feeling any pain Naruto?"

"Not as much as I expected. Um… Where are my clothes?" He was dressed in a hospital gown and he was ready to eat something he couldn't do presently.

"I'll have Shizune bring them down for you. In the mean time I recommend stretching so I can see if you have any muscle tears or anything else I need to fix."

Naruto did as he was told and after a few more minutes of getting healed he was in his clothes and heading for some ramen. He left in a hurry he did not want to worry his father with the concern he was feeling for the village and Gaara. He let the thoughts ease away with the steam coming from the bowl placed before him.

He was between bites when arms wrapped around his waist. He turned his head to look at the pink haired girl, noodles still hanging out of his mouth. Sakura laughed through tears and wiped her eyes with her arm. Naruto in response quickly slurped up the noodles and waited for the girl to say something.

She opened her mouth and left it open for a few seconds trying to figure out what to say, "I never treated Negara the way I should have. I always told him I disliked him and I… I never gave him a chance and the moment I realized I really liked him a lot was the moment he told us he would die and I never got to tell him that I was sorry." Naruto listened to the jumbled words patiently.

"He and Sasuke th-they were alright together they respected each others skills but… Anyway I'm sorry I just came to thank you for protecting us and doing your best to protect Negara." She began to walk down the road before turning around and walking halfway back. "He had a small funeral yesterday only his mom, other family, and his teammates went. I'm going now to leave some flowers by the memorial. Would you mind coming with me?"

Naruto for the first and most likely last time in his life left a ramen bowl half full. He jumped up and jogged over to Sakura. He realized as soon as she reached her that the reason she was dressed in all black was for Negara not because it was useful as a ninja. She reached for her hand and he let her take it.

She was a wreck and Naruto could see she was deeply disturbed by the incident from the previous day. They walked in silence to the memorial and as Sakura put the flowers down she turned to Naruto contemplating what to say. "It's not like it was before when we were younger…" Her voice trailed off as her mind wandered through the precious memories. Memories of children who had endless hours to have fun and laugh and whose biggest concern was who would be it for tag.

Naruto smiled. "We're not kids anymore. The only ones who still might think we are, are our parents and our selves. Ninjas are not people but warriors and killers to most people."

Sakura could see it in his eyes just as she had seen it in Negara's eyes_. Naruto's wanted this for a while. To be viewed as someone not to be taken lightly someone who was a worthy opponent and someone who was fighting for someone, for something. It was the same in Negara except he couldn't have been as cold as Naruto when fighting or as experienced_.

Sakura felt tears reforming she had dismissed Negara when he was more worthy of her attention than most other people.

Naruto seeing her state of mind intervened and pulled her towards him enveloping her in a signature Naruto hug that was clumsy, and overwhelming yet more than she could have ever wished for.

"No one blames you Sakura and Negara doesn't either." He said the words knowing them to be true and yet he felt like he wasn't speaking honestly. _Maybe it's because I can't accept them yet._ "Negara would want you to be happy and live for your nindo just as he did."

Finally he let go, grinning at her he ran off, she was not the only person he had to see. And within two second Sakura could no longer see him racing away. "But I don't know what my nindo is yet." She said in despair_. Naruto had a nindo before he was even a ninja he wanted to protect what was important to him and he would do anything it took to do it. Becoming a ninja just helped him with that goal. Negara, Sasuke, Kakashi they all have something they're willing to fight for. What am I fighting for? How can I be a ninja if my only reason is to prove something to my self_?

Naruto met Sasuke in the training ground close to the Uchiha mansion. The area though smaller than other areas was perfect to accommodate two people. The area created an almost arena like plain surrounded by a wall of thick vegetation.

Naruto had known he would find Sasuke here training by himself. If there was one difference between the two boys in their passion for training it was where they liked to do it. Naruto enjoyed a sunny open area where he would occasionally see others including friends, Sasuke on the other hand tended to train in the dark away from the world able to lose himself in his training.

Sasuke acknowledged Naruto's presence nodding to the blue eyed ninja. Sasuke sometimes felt angry that Naruto was so much stronger than himself as if it was Naruto going after Itachi and he would have to wait behind. Still he was glad his brother was strong, strong enough to help him get better and strong enough that he would not have to worry about him.

Naruto began to spar with Sasuke without words being exchanged between the two friends they had become closer over the past few years. Their relationship had changed in a way in which only they would realize the growth.

They could tell what the other was thinking now, they could tell by each others movements what the other was feeling like. The growth Naruto had guessed had come when he started going away to tea country for months each year.

Sasuke had become more distant to everyone besides Naruto since Itachi had gone. He did not want to lose anyone like that and Naruto was one person he felt would never betray him.

Naruto bent his head back to avoid a slash to the face from a kunai. He remembered the first day he had convinced Sasuke of a way to even out their fights. The rules had been set and never changed; No ninjutsu or genjutsu, and only Sasuke could use weapons.

Naruto still one the majority of the fights, but the fights took longer as he had to be more careful of the sharp tools Sasuke had become extremely skilled at using.

He ducked under the second slash and hit Sasuke in the stomach, holding back his punch only so much that Sasuke wouldn't notice. Sasuke stumbled back but gained composure quickly he had learned to take hits something he did not need to do before he befriended the blond haired boy.

Naruto let Sasuke charge him again but this time an alarm went off in the back of his mind and it was all he could do to hold back the kick which he landed to Sasuke's side.

The black haired ninja saw the slightest of changes in Naruto's expression which would have gone unnoticed by anyone except Minato and realized what it meant.

"Naruto I did like him and I do feel bad that I wasn't so nice to him but I can't do anything for him now."

Naruto shifted uneasily not sure how to continue without causing Sasuke to fall back on a wall of silence. "I walked Sakura to the memorial today. She's been crying the whole time. Do you feel sorry that he died? Not bad. Do you feel guilty?"

The question surprised even Naruto, he wasn't sure how he felt, but, the questioned that lingered over Sasuke's head seemed to summarize part of what he wanted to know.

"I'm sorry I didn't come to visit you in the hospital but I was training. You can understand that right?" The question was asking for understanding, pity, even sympathy.

"I understand perfectly Heiri and Gaara both are doing the same thing. They never want to be so helpless against someone again. But answer the question. Do you feel guilty?"

Sasuke nodded slowly. "Then why are you so hesitant to answer the question?" Naruto asked almost angrily knowing what was to come.

"I feel as though it was a sign of what was to come. I don't think I can classify what I feel as guilty it's something else."

Naruto looked intently at Sasuke's eyes searching for something that would answer what he felt. After a few moments of silence Naruto spoke again, "Does it hurt?"

Sasuke wondered what he was talking about for a moment before realizing he was rubbing the mark that Orochimaru had given him. "Not much Kakashi saw to it."

"I feel so confused." The blue eyed boy admitted after thinking about what he had said. "Not understanding Orochimaru, the reasons everyone had, even the event seems hazy when I think about it."

Sasuke understood exactly what Naruto felt. He walked over and put his arm over his friends shoulder he smiled a self satisfied smile realizing he was still a few inches taller. "Let's just deal with one step at a time. We're loosened up now let's go become chuunins."

Naruto sighed away the frustration and tried to clear his mind. _Sasuke is right, one thing at a time. Still he's become more distant to everyone besides me. Itachi's leaving has changed Sasuke and for all the focus and determination he's gained the change hasn't been for the better._

It did not take long for them to meet in the exam building since it was not far from the training ground.

Naruto and Sasuke stood next to Gaara and Heiri aside from a sound ninja they were the only ones there. After only a few minutes of waiting the room though silent was filled.

"Hello, chuunin hopefuls, congratulations on getting this far. However, since so many of you made it to what would have been the final stage we've created a preliminary round to cut the group in half." The jounin coughed forcefully before continuing with the informative speech.

"Before we begin with the preliminary round we ask that anyone who does not wish to continue or does not wish to keep fighting, as the stakes will be higher and deaths will be commonplace, leave now." Naruto shuddered as he saw Kabuto smiling at the Jounin referee.

No one stepped forward. Kabuto who in other exams would have forfeited at this point had been ordered to observe the fighters as this was the most amazing group that had fought in a long time.

"Now," Hayate continued for a third and final time. "There are twenty seven of you the board up on the wall there will randomly pick who is pitted against who. One of you will get a bye. Let's get the show one the road." Everyone hurriedly walk up the stairs on either side of the arena to await the first fight.

Everyone looked intently as the board began randomly shuffling through the contestants. Finally the names stopped and Hayate named the fighters for the first round. Coughing again Hayate nearly lost the toothpick that he held between his teeth. "First round: Inuzuku, Kiba vs. Nara, Shikamaru."

Kiba couldn't help shouting in joy who is opponent was. "This will be so easy." An arrogant expression lit up on his face and he jumped into the arena, Akamura planted firmly on his shoulders.

Shikamaru let out a sigh of relief. This was the best possible match for him. Even though Kiba would be troublesome he would be much less troublesome than some of the other competitors and Kiba's abilities were already known to the brilliant Shikamaru.

The lazy boy walked down the steps already planning out the fight.

"Are you both ready?" Hayate asked looking to each contestant. Both nodded and he stepped away. "Then you may begin."

Kiba wasted no time charging the lazy boy. Shikamaru's shadow possession is useless right now. _He needs to win not to tie or wait for reinforcements._

Shikamaru pulled out a kunai and jumped over Kiba. Kiba turned and grinned. "So you want to run? Alright let's do this Akamaru!" His dog hopped off his shoulder to the ground and moved to corner Shikamaru against the corner.

Both Kiba and Akamaru charged and to their astonishment Shikamaru actually chuckled. Kiba was only a few feet in front of Shikamaru when the shadow possession jutsu caught him. Then Shikamaru turned and slammed his leg upward as if he was kicking a soccer ball. The effect was instantaneous Kiba's foot jerked up and hit Akamaru sending the little dog into the wall knocked out cold.

Kiba's face paled considerably. "You bastard!"

Shikamaru shrugged and walked to where the dog had fainted. He picked up the fainted Akamaru and released the shadow bind.

Everyone in the room was silent except for Naruto who broke out laughing along with Kankuro. Gaara managed to suppress his smile.

Shikamaru holding Akamaru in his left hand pulled out a kunai in his right. "Surrender of Akamaru dies."

Everyone froze even Naruto. The threat was one which did not amount to much but who knew what would happen in the chuunin exam. Friends were turned enemies.

"You wouldn't kill him. He's your friend." Kiba shouted half certain, half questioning. _He couldn't mean it could he?_

"Surrender!" Shikamaru demanded again, more force in his voice.

Kiba looked to the audience for some help. He received none. He growled in frustration pounding the wall to the side of him with his fist. "I resign."

Genma nodded. "The winner is Nara, Shikamaru."

Shikamaru breathed a sigh of relief it wasn't the classiest way to win but it did the job. And Kiba followed him up the stairs. "You wouldn't have killed him, right Shikamaru?"

"Of course not, but your enemies out in the real world will so you have to take the threat seriously. Even if you were positive that I would not have hurt him you should still resign for letting that happen." Shikamaru walked over and leaned against the wall next to Chouji.

_How ironic that the most dangerous person here would have the most friends._ Around Naruto were Ino, Shikamaru, Chouji, Sasuke, Heiri, Gaara, Hinata and Sakura.

The challenge board awoke again from it's short slumber and chose two more names.

Hayate coughed, "Namikaze, Naruto vs. Codo, Harmuro."

They both jumped into the arena. It was in mid-jump that Naruto saw Sado standing on the other balcony. He had seen the boy before in the exam but he had not made the recognition until now. Naruto had not seen Sado in over a year since he skipped the last visit in tea country. The boy was extremely muscled now. He still wore the gauntlets except now there were wholes where the fingers sprouted from.

As they made eye contact Sado felt the need to tell his teammate what he was up against. "Harmuro you will lose. IF you want to fight go ahead, just realize you have no chance."

Harmuro grimaced Sado did not say you would lose unless he meant it. However he did not come this far to lose.

"Are you both ready?" Hayate asked. Both boys nodded and Naruto gave the proctor a nice guy stance his thumbs out but his face was hidden under his mask. _Everyone knows it's me. Word has gotten out still I might as well keep my disguise on._

Naruto got into a fighting position and his pulse began to rise as he got more and more excited. In his deep genjutsu induced voice he yelled, "LET'S DO THIS!"

Before he had a chance to take another breath Harmuro felt the fist of Naruto in his gut. Naruto began to pulverize the rock ninja until he felt that the ninja would fall and he backed away.

Anko grinned in approval. She had asked to be allowed to witness the fight. Jiraiya was there as well. _Naruto still doesn't know that the Kyuubi is inside of him. I thought someone would have told him when he unleashed so much power in the chuunin exam. Why is Minato waiting?_

To everyone's surprise except the Rock team's. Harmuro was still standing and he took the time that everyone was astonished to unleash a jutsu. After completing the seals the boy called forth stone from the arena floor to cover his body.

Naruto immediately curse his underestimate_. Now this will be annoying_. Naruto quickly performed a backflip as the new Harmuro shot towards him with extreme speed.

Naruto formed seals and sent a ball of fire into the stone armor. Naruto was more than dismayed as the boy burst through the fire and slammed him into the wall. The boy grinned until Naruto turned into a splintered log.

_He has to be using chakra to control the armor making himself move faster_. Naruto concluded_, but if he is he must be using up a ton of chakra_.

To test his theory Naruto decided to ware his opponent out. He dropped from his hiding place on the ceiling onto the rock armor.

Jiraiya put his hands to his head as Naruto left the perfect chance to take out his enemy in one blow and simply dance around avoiding the rock armor.

Naruto regretted his decision a few minutes later when he stepped back to avoid a punch and a rock spike shot out of the armor into his side.

Naruto staggered back and was hit again ripping his black ninja shirt off and sending him to the ground. "Stop playing around!" Heiri yelled in annoyance.

"Naruto!" Ino cried as her friend lay on the ground blood running down his six pack and staining his black pants. He pushed himself to his feet and decided he had to stop fooling around if he didn't want to get hit by a new technique. He formed five clones to stall Harmuro as he formed a rasengan.

"Look at that will of fire." Lee exclaimed loudly, he had been quiet up until now. "It's truly youthful."

Gai nodded vigorously. "I concur Lee, I concur." He beamed at Lee who beamed back, "LEE!"

"GAI-SENSEI!" However all the commotion was ignored by the two fighters

Harmuro felt good he was defeating a clearly powerful ninja. However, he realized to late he was fighting Naruto. He fell back as each clone through themselves into him dispersing after the contact. When the smoke cleared he saw a shirtless Naruto wielding a blue orb making straight for him. He never got a chance to block the attack and the rasengan slammed into his rock armor tearing it apart and crushing apart his skin.

Naruto looked on in horror at the effects of his attack. The rock had been forced into the boy pushed inward by Naruto and ripping off skin. "Sorry." Naruto said in a shocked tone as medics rushed to help Harmuro.

Hayate lifted up his arm Codo, Harmuro is unable to battle. Namikaze, Naruto wins!"

Naruto walked up the stairs after refusing the help offered by the medics as if nothing was wrong. "Piece of cake!" His remark earned him three blows to the head as Anko, Jiraiya, and Ino punched him sending him to the ground. "You scared me!" Ino shouted, while both Anko and Jiraiya started kicked the fallen blonde. "When you see an opening take it don't play with people who will kill you."

Hinata and Tenten looked horrified as Anko and Jiraiya continued to kick Naruto while Ino encouraged them even as the fighters for the next round were summoned. _Interesting,_ Jiraiya thought, _Naruto's wound is already healing, yet he has no idea why. He's bound to figure it out sooner or later I only hope Minato decides to tell him first_.

Finally after the two adults stopped to watch the fight Hinata approached Naruto slowly and checked to see if he was okay. Her diagnosis was summed up with one word, "Medic!"

Naruto came back after his short stay in the infirmary to hear he had missed three fights. Heiri's teammates had both fought and won defeating the other rock ninja and Chouji. He had also missed Temari annihilate Kin. But even his frustration to having missed three fights paled to what he felt as he saw the board and the people to fight.

Hayate looked up and called the next fighters down. "Haruno, Sakura vs. son of the Raikage Jirtoya, Heiri."

Naruto wasn't exactly thrilled. Heiri would embarrass Sakura to no end. He disliked fighting girls and especially disliked fighting friends even if they weren't good friends.

Heiri turned to Sakura. "I know it may make you feel insulted but would you please resign? I have no intention of hurting you but if we go down there I assure you, you have no chance of winning."

Naruto and Gaara both nodded at her vigorously. "Fine!" Sakura said, feeling belittled, "I resign."

Naruto felt his worry fade away until the new opponents were picked. He froze and by the time he had unfroze Ino was standing facing Sado.

Sado grinned he realized that she was special to his arch rival. _This will be fun_. _I'll scare him a bit_.

"Ino be careful!" Naruto yelled.

As the battle was started Ino had her moves planned out she would let him hit her once or twice until he was at a distance at which she could be positive she could take over his mind.

He rushed forward and formed seals. Ino back hand-springed to dodge the incoming rock missiles, then she looked for Sado who was no where to be seen. Suddenly she felt a hand on her shoulder. Her eyes went wide, _not good_. Naruto clenched the railing. "INO!"

She didn't have time to react as she was shoved to the ground her arms held behind her as far up as they could be pulled while keeping her to the floor while Sado's foot pushed her fragile frame against the floor. Ino winced in pain as he slowly bent her arms further over her head.

Naruto felt his blood lust rise as he watched this fearing the worst. Shikamaru observed his hands leave an indent in the metal railing.

"I surrender." Ino cried out finally knowing she didn't have a chance. Sado relented and shrugged and walked back up to the balcony. Naruto felt himself calm considerably as if a great weight was lifted from his shoulders. He had been worried she would be hurt but Sado wanted him not Ino.

Naruto and the other opponents looked around the room only strong fighters were left. As if to acknowledge everyone's thoughts the board picked out a fight everyone would watch intently.

"Uchiha, Sasuke vs. son of the Kazekage Gaara."


	20. Awakening

**Chapter 20:Awakening**

Here it is:

Sasuke jumped over the railing to face Gaara. Sasuke did not know what to say of his relationship with Gaara, or Heiri for that matter. He was friends with them simply because Naruto was. He never saw them with out Naruto and reflecting on the subject he felt awkward to call them friends.

_Naruto is really my only friend_, _besides this is a battle I must show no mercy because I shall receive none_.

He waited for Hayate to start the match.

Gaara was thinking the exact same thoughts right before Hayate spoke in a raspy voice. "Begin," the examiner coughed out.

Sasuke was the first to move racing toward the red haired sand ninja. Sasuke slid to a halt as the top to Gaara's gourd popped off. He had never seen Gaara fight so he had to be prepared for anything. It was true that Gaara had fought Orochimaru in the forest, but all Sasuke could remember was Orochimaru's sickeningly pale face, cackling evilly.

Sasuke shook his head vigorously bringing him back to reality. Sand was pouring out of the gourd and though Sasuke knew Gaara fought with sand, he did not know how Gaara used it as a weapon.

Gaara smiled inwardly, Sasuke was unsure how to proceed meaning he had not asked Naruto for information about his fighting style.

Sasuke cursed he could tell what Gaara was thinking. He knew the instant where a ninja relaxes for half a second when they discover a fight will be easier then they expected.

Gaara realizing they were reading each other no matter how well they hid their thoughts the other would find it out let down the mask of blankness and decided to focus purely on the fight.

Sasuke cursed under his breath as the sand which had been almost swirling hypnotically shot towards him. Right about now he wished he had already unlocked the sharingan.

He sprinted to the side to dodge the sand and began forming hand signs. Then he spun shooting fire everywhere until it encompassed the arena.

Naruto used a protective earth jutsu to shield the viewers of the fight from the flames and by the time they could see what was going on. Sasuke was trapped in the corner holding out against the sand onslaught with fire jutsus and his Uchiha agility.

Gaara was slowly wearing Sasuke down as everyone saw and Naruto knew Sasuke was trying to figure out what to do.

Naruto was trying not to blink he was curious about this match up. Gaara will most likely win unless Sasuke gets extremely lucky. _So let's see Sasuke, are you going to get lucky?_ Naruto was giving his undivided attention to the match so he didn't notice when a few people began to stare at his intense eyes.

Sasuke was getting tired. He rushed towards Gaara in what he knew would be his final assault. The young Uchiha dodged a stream of sand and then another. He was getting close to Gaara now, close enough to use a powerful genjutsu.

Only five feet away from Gaara he formed seals and unleashed the genjutsu. As soon as the illusion had been cast he jumped away to see if Gaara had been affected.

He smirked as Gaara stood dumbfounded. The justu he used was extremely useful. If cast it would keep the receiver in a trance for thirty seconds or until they received a substantial hit. The reason the jutsu was not used often was because you had to be within ten feet to cast it and chance that it would take affect was only 50 percent.

Sasuke walked toward Gaara. He had fifteen seconds left to use but he did not know what to do. He didn't want to kill Gaara so kunai would be good unless it was only to the arm or leg. But if he did not give up after a minor injury Sasuke knew he would lose. _What if I knock him out in one punch? It'll have to be a pretty powerful punch but…_

Sasuke had used five seconds to come up with what he would do and he charged. He had a kunai in his left hand to stab Gaara's arm and he had his right fist pulled back ready to punch Gaara in the head simultaneously, hoping to shock his opponent's body into losing consciousness.

But as Sasuke struck he knew he was in trouble. Gaara's face smiled for a split second and then the sand clone exploded in a smoky sandstorm.

Sasuke covered his eyes shielding them from the sand. He looked around a rage building in side him. Gaara was just as much out of his league as Naruto was. The black haired boy felt his pulse rising. _It's not fair! Why is everyone so far ahead of me! __**I need to get stronger!**_

Gaara appeared behind Sasuke and raised a kunai to the Uchiha's head. "Surrender Sasuke-san."

Sasuke felt his heart stop. Everything slowed down and his thoughts which had been racing before were now slow and easy to understand. _**WIN!**_

Sasuke ducked down and spun kicking Gaara's feet out from under him. Naruto and Kakashi realized immediately what was happening- Kakashi because he had studied it, Naruto because he had heard the stories countless times.

Sasuke was awakening his sharingan.

Sasuke pulled out three shuriken and threw them from point blank range. Gaara's sand quickly knocked them away and lunged at Sasuke. Gaara pushed himself off the ground and opened his palm as wide as he could.

Naruto swallowed nervously. Gaara's inner demon was awakening and forcing him to lose control. Minato had told Naruto that as long as Gaara was with friends he would keep control except in rare circumstances where the demon used it's pent up energy to open the gate and make its container lose control.

_Sasuke and Gaara are both losing control and unless this ends now it's going to get ugly. _

Gaara and Sasuke's chakra began to rise. Gaara sent a huge hand of sand at Sasuke which Sasuke broke through.

Then after a few moments of such intense fighting which only three gennin could keep track of –those being Naruto, Heiri, and Neji- it was over.

Sasuke lay in a pool of blood and Gaara was fighting his inner demon in the corner.

Naruto and Heiri jumped into the arena and grabbed a hold of Gaara. He was not conscious they both knew that much. His mind was stuck between sanity and insanity waiting to see which part would control it.

Naruto put his forehead against Gaara's. Though he didn't know why Naruto knew it would help Gaara. The closeness of friends always helped. Naruto did not mind the blood that now matted the front of his hair. It was Gaara's blood it was known to him.

Medics rushed in and picked up Sasuke. Naruto knew his brother would be fine. His arm was damaged badly but it was not as bad as it could have been.

_It's time to leave_. Heiri and Naruto both knew Gaara needed to go lay down. Naruto slung Gaara's right arm around his neck and Heiri did the same on Gaara's other side. Naruto nodded toward Temari. Should would inform anyone who asked where they had gone.

Like Naruto, it was not the first time Temari had seen her brother in such a state.

**The following Day**

Naruto awoke with intensity. He jumped out of bed feeling a new energy pumping through him power that he had wanted for so long.

_Today will be a good day_. Naruto grinned.

After visiting his father and finding out who had won the fights after he had left he made his way to the training grounds. Though he felt guilty for not seeing Gaara or Sasuke he did not want to waste the power he felt.

As he marched to training ground 31, a training ground only a few people had access to which he had thanks to his father being Hokage he came across Jiraiya.

Jiraiya stood above a huge cliff giving him view to at least a hundred miles worth of land, "So Naruto you feel the same way I do, huh."

Naruto jumped the thirty feet to his sensei and the man he had come to think of as his grandfather.

"A new power has entered are world. It is not a power like the shinobi… in fact it is probably one that will seek to destroy the shinobi life." Jiraiya did not turn to face Naruto and let the wind brush about his face.

"Akatsuki?" Naruto asked. Lately he was being admitted into much of Konoha's classified information. Already he was scheduled to take the jounin test in six months and from there become the first member of a new sect of anbu.

"No, more powerful. It is a power that will lay dormant until it is forced awake. But who can say how long."

The old man paused. "Naruto the information given to us by Gaara about the Sand and Sound attacking our village has been confirmed. Itachi, yes Itachi, has been secretly supplying us with information. And Minato and I realize that soon if the Akatsuki strike the village will fall."

Naruto stepped toward the edge and looked down. _So much information it's suffocating._

"Naruto," Jiraiya began, "I want to begin to show you all my secret techniques. I know I told you, you knew all of them but I had some secret ones even your father doesn't know. I plan to teach you all of them in the next four hours prepare for hyper training."

Naruto nodded and created two hundred clones. _Jiraiya doesn't want to talk about the new power that has entered the world, but if he feels he has to train me I need to get ready._

The next four hours were the most well spent hours of Naruto's life. After Jiraiya had claimed that Naruto knew all his moves he just lack experience he set about what he dubbed would double Naruto's power in the course of a week.

Naruto lay panting on the ground exhausted, his chest inflating and deflating in rapid succession. To distract himself from the pain he quickly checked though all the things he would do in the course of the next week.

_Well Jiraiya said I already know more techniques than most people do in their whole lives so first I have to catalogue all the techniques I know into that big scroll he gave me. Then I have to meet with Jiraiya every day for study of battle tactics, stealth, and knowledge of enemies (Ugh boring). I'll be meeting with Hayate for sword lessons and Gai-sensei for taijutsu training._

_It almost seems like._

Naruto paled. _Dad's preparing me for something and he'd only go this far if he thought I was in trouble. But… I can't let him worry I'll just have to train harder. _

And so it began. For the next three weeks Naruto saw no one else besides Jiraiya, his father, Hayate, Gai and occasionally Anko.

Naruto knew some of his friends were worried but they wouldn't worry to much probably consider it preparation for the final chuunin exam.

Minato was the person who was worried the most. Naruto was training over twelve hours every day and though he was proud his son was becoming so strong the sacrifice seemed so great. The child Naruto was disappearing faster and faster.

The boy who loved pranks and ramen was doing whatever would help him get stronger so he stopped eating terrible all the time and started eating better.

Sasuke was also making huge progress with his training. His ambition of rescuing his brother seemed more realistic and as he wanted it more and more the closer it got.

Then suddenly the race against time was over and Naruto suddenly understood what he was training for as did Sasuke. They would save Itachi and they would protect the village. It's funny how realization can strike you at the most unexpected times like after dodging an uppercut from the fastest ninja in the village or hugging your mom before heading to the final stage of the chuunin exam.

Then as if plunged into a pool having forgotten how to swim Naruto and Sasuke began to reimburse them selves in the social scene.

Sasuke sat next to Sakura, Chouji, Ino, and Kiba. All had been eliminated the previous round. Sasuke felt a pang of jealousy as he waved to Naruto in the arena but the emotion was quickly swept aside as Sasuke began to look at the huge amount of people around him.

Naruto stood flanked by Heiri to his right and Gaara to his left. He stood very still trying to calm himself in front of the huge crowd. He wore an all black ninja suit with a katana on his back and one on his hip for a special sword style which he had a talent for. On the side opposite sat three scrolls one of which carried his fan.

Around, Naruto, stood the other contestants, all of whom looked extremely nervous. Of course he was nervous but not because of the fight. He knew he would win it wasn't cockiness that said so, but rather confidence that was back by logic. No, he was nervous about the invasion. He would have to kill allies, ninjas of the sand who he had met, all because Orochimaru had deceived them.

It made him steadily more angry the stronger he got. Strength should be used to protect not destroy.

He squeezed his hand into a ball tightening it more and more until he and the other contestants were asked to move to the observation room for the contestants who were not participating in a fight.

Naruto shifted his eyes to the other contestants. Among Naruto, Gaara, and Heiri were Kabuto, Sado, Shikamaru, Neji, Rock Lee, Temari, Hinata, as well as both of Heiri's teammates.

Hayate grabbed Naruto's shoulder as he walked up the stairs. "Naruto remember what I told you. Test your prey with weak attacks, but take it out with all your power when you know what it's capable of, never underestimate your enemy or you might get hurt even the best ninja get themselves killed when they aren't focusing.

Naruto nodded, "Understood."

Hayate made his way to the center of the arena. "Now for the moment many of you have been waiting for the last six months. The final round of the chuunin exam."

Minato watched the crowd for the balcony impressed. Beside Minato sat the Raikage and the Kazekage. The Tsuchikage sat on the other side of the Raikage not looking pleased to be in Konoha.

As Minato chatted passively and watched intently on the fight he began to notice a few things. The Tsuchikage had not spoken and Naruto was trying to defeat Lee without taking a single hit.

"Your son is very impressive Lord Hokage." The Raikage said, "I believe this is the first time I've seen him fight."

Minato smiled politely, "Yes and unfortunately most of the people who have bets on my son will not be happy. If everyone wins I believe you won't make any money. Still, I wouldn't be surprised if Rock Lee keeps the fight interesting. He is a very surprising young man."

Not long after the words had been spoken Naruto finished the fight and two new contestants entered the ring.

As Shikamaru and Temari fought, Minato began to feel a strange force. The tension in the room only died away when Jiraiya entered.

"So a pretty boring fight, huh?" Jiraiya laughed referring to Naruto.

"Not at all." The Raikage replied. "It may have been a mismatch but both fighters were extremely talented.

Jiraiya laughed again and swung an arm around Minato. "He's doing great isn't he. And think in just a few years he may be the most powerful ninja in the world."

Minato frowned. _This isn't the appropriate topic to be discussing among four Kages_. "Jiraiya have you been drinking?"

Jiraiya frowned, "Maybe."

The imposter Kazekage nodded to the Tsuchikage and quickly leapt up from their seats both tossing a significant amount of shuriken at Minato and Jiraiya.

Minato and Jiraiya had been expecting this and dodged the projectiles. The Raikaage meanwhile backed against the wall and began to form handsigns.

Then as both groups charged the Raikage sent his palm to the floor sending an electrical current through the room. "Well I could kill all of you right now but I will not, I am going to leave, as Konoha is about to become a battle ground. The jutsu's effect will end in about thirty seconds good day gentlemen."

Heiri began his fight with Neji just as the electric current disappeared. However, Hayate had noticed and put his hand to his ear to focus on the walkie-talkie that was placed there. "Lord Hokage what's going on?"

"Don't worry I have Jiraiya here. I believe the invasion is starting contact anbu captains three, six, seven, and eight and alert them of the situation they have already been given directions for the battle. Wait for further orders and continue the exam."

Hayate grimaced. _You're acting too much like a great Hokage Minato_. "Be careful."

Naruto was deeply in thought as he focused on his fathers fight. "It's begun," he whispered the words to Gaara.

Gaara nodded and shifted uneasily. Time would come in the battle where he would have to fight another sand ninja and he was not sure he could handle the task of forcibly taking out comrades. Growing up with Naruto he had felt betraying a comrade was worse than anything else.

**Minato**

Minato ducked under a graceful punch from the imposter Kazekage. _I have to kill these men. I don't like it. But men like this can never be changed and are too dangerous to risk letting escape_.

Minato reached into his shirt to grab a seal which he wrapped around the handle of a kunai. He almost smiled seeing the Tsuchikage's reaction. "You will not live to hurt my village again."

Jiraiya grabbed a seal of his own and slapped it on the wall. It was a seal that prevented anything from leaving the room. He and Minato would win, he had no doubt.

As Minato pulled his arm back to throw the weapon the Tsuchikage began tapping on the wall. Jiraiya immediately realized what was happening having seen the technique before. "He's signaling the attack."

"You're not as slow as you used to be Jiraiya." The imposter Kage said in a snake like tone.

Minato tapped the walkie-talkie in his ear. "Hayate stop the chuunin exam, escort civilians to the safe houses get anbu unit three to assist you, prepare for opposition."

Hayate grimaced. "As you wish, Lord Hokage." He moved to the center of the arena stopping Gaara and a lightning ninja.

"Excuse me for the interruption. However, the chuunin exam will be-." Hayate barely dodged an incoming shuriken and blocked the attacks of three ninja. He jumped back looking for help and realizing he would get none.

Every friendly ninja was occupied. The crowd had been put to sleep in a genjutsu and more enemies were filling the arena every second.

Hayate pulled out his katana slicing through an enemy only to realize he was being attacked from behind and there was no chance of blocking it.

He turned to see the enemy be kicked away by none other than Naruto. The blonde grinned, "Now I've paid you back for helping me learn how to use a sword".

Hayate nodded, "What's the plan?"

"Gaara and Heiri will help you out here. I'm going to make my way over to the Hokage while Lee, Neji, and the rest of the chuunin participants will go to the safe houses and guard there letting some of the guards

Neji snorted annoyed, but he understood he was injured from the exam and out of chakra along with the other chuunin hopefuls.

Naruto took out his swords and cut his way to the observation booth where his father battled.

Jiraiya formed two shadow clones and did what he had to do. Each clone formed a rasengan and charged.

Minato hurled his kunai at Orochimaru and then the Tsuchikage let loose. When all the techniques clashed the building was utterly destroyed.

Minato, Jiraiya, the Tsuchikage, and Orchimaru each stood on a different rooftop around them a world of chaos ensued. Fighting was everywhere, fires raged in sections of the village, screams could be heard as civilians were killed.

But amongst the madness a few fought for what they believed in. Minato and Jiraiya now given more space were gaining the advantage. They had fought together many a time and, like a fine tuned battle machine, they were wearing down Orochimaru who seemed not the least bit phased by the ordeal.

Naruto decided to take control of a square half mile taking down any enemies who came into his area.

Naruto grabbed his katanas and unleashed a few powerful wind-katana combination jutsus.

_I can't interfere with the fight, I'd only get in the way_. Naruto growled as he realized he was still too weak to help his father. He watched the fight for a few moments before going back to work. _I should help by protecting the citizens of Konoha_. Naruto continued to move through the area helping people get to safe areas and taking out enemies of Konoha. This continued until a giant three headed snake broke through the legendary wall that the first had made.

He would come back later for now killing that snake took the lead as most important on Naruto's to do list.

The blonde moved to intercept the snake and end the destruction of so much property.

**The Arena**

Heiri and Gaara had been the deciding factor that had tipped the balance for control of the arena. Hayate and Gai decided to stay in the arena guarding it from potential attacks, but for now the area was no longer a battle ground giving Konoha ninjas an opertunity to plan a course of action.

It was decided that anbu unit three, Kakashi, and Heiri with Gaara would move out and push the invaders back.

Unlike their Konoha allies Gaara and Heiri knew what they were going to do. They were going to join Naruto.

**Naruto**

Naruto dodged a swipe from the giant snake that killed a sand chuunin. He was tempted to call out Gambunta to deal with the… very large problem but it would use chakra he couldn't afford to waste. Instead his plan called for distraction, teamwork, and the genius of a professional prankster.

Two of the seven clones he created sent fire jutsus at the giant monster. Then dodging the powerful tail and throwing kunai attached with explosive tags at the monsters head. Meanwhile Naruto and his clones waited until the snake was tricked into moving to their position.

The snake reached out it's heads and gave Naruto and his clones the opportunity they were waiting for and two dropped onto each of the snakes heads. Each with a rasengan in hand and slammed the rasengan through the snakes skull killing it as soon as the chakra orb broke through the tough skin.

Naruto receiving the approval of three Konoha jounin moved back to his position. Naruto shook his head at how hard he had made that for himself. He could have taken out the snake in one swing, but he did not want to reveal any more of his techniques than he had to.

"Naruto!" Heiri shouted seeing his friend return from his encounter with Orochimaru's pet. Tossing several electrically covered shuriken at approaching ninja Heiri relieved Naruto of another fight.

Naruto greeted Gaara with a look of fierce frustration. "What has this village done to any one?"

Gaara could name a few things but decided not to comment. Naruto was not in a good state of mind.

Naruto turned to see his father send a rasengan through the Tsuchikage's stomach. Orochimaru used the moment to attack and moved to slit Minato's throat, but with speed Orochimaru had never seen Minato whipped his own kunai around tearing off the traitor's arm and then placing a seal on the snake sannin's back.

Orochimaru's blood spurted out everywhere even drizzling onto Minato's face. But to everyone's dismay Orochimaru began to laugh.

"You fool of a Hokage." Orochimaru smirked as he watched his blood meander down the Hokage's face. "You have taken from me an arm, but I have taken from you a life."

To everyone's surprise Minato fainted. Jiraiya grabbed Orochimaru by the collar. "What did you do?"

"Nothing, he cut off my arm and it just happens that my blood is filled with a nerve poison, lethal if it touches the skin."

Naruto paled as his father lay dying on the ground.

"That buffoon of a Hokage is as good as dead." The snake sannin continued his insane rant laughing more hysterically with each passing moment.

Naruto felt a change inside him. In an instant he stood before a huge jail cell where a massive beast was caged. Naruto did not speak he couldn't speak.

"**Borrow MY power boy. Together WE can defeat that madman**."

Naruto felt a lust for it and he stepped forward. "Give it to me! NOW!"

The beast obliged and Naruto felt as he had never before.


	21. Heroes and Traitors

**Chapter 21: Heroes and Traitors**

Vote down at the bottom please. I really enjoyed this chapter hope you do too. Sorry it's a week late. Thanks for the reviews!

Here it is:

Orochimaru frowned as the transforming Naruto ran towards him he couldn't shunshin away. _What is that seal?_ The sannin quickly ripped it off but it was to late and a red fox pinned him to the ground.

Naruto in his last moments of consciousness looked to Jiraiya, "Find Tsunade," and then he completed the transformation and he was a four tailed fox.

Effortlessly the fox tore off the sannins other arm. The beast raised its arm again for the final blow, but was stopped as a sword shot out from Orochimaru's mouth and knocked the demon back thirty feet.

The fox rose to his feet his eyes a blood red color, then opened its mouth preparing to incinerate the sannin with a chakra condensed ball that was growing steadily in size.

Orochimaru's eyes widened and he tried to stand but the amount of blood he had lost was making him lose focus and he was too tired to move. "Kabuto," Orochimaru screeched weakly.

He watched as the beast lowered its head about to fire. _This is the end damn you fox. _Then to the beasts dismay Kabuto dropped to the ground picked up his fallen master and jumped into the sky.

"See you Naruto-kun," Kabuto called right before using shunshin. Then the ball of condensed chakra seemed to explode as it was fired into the sky as Kabuto used shunshin.

Then the beast seemed to tire as it felt something on its back. Jiraiya stood behind Naruto having planted the seal to suppress the Kyubi on Naruto.

However, things were more confusing for Kabuto he had used half his chakra in a powerful burst to get them to his lab just inside the Konoha border. He didn't feel anything at first but as he entered the lab he realized something was wrong with his hand.

The medic ninja looked down and grimaced, the demon child had not let him escape without a wound. His left hand was burnt off so that there was no blood, but the real devastating factor was that it would be next to impossible to save Orochimaru. Kabuto looked down at his good hand. _I have to try._

Two days had past since Naruto had woken up but in that time his father was still in a coma. Tsunade and Shizune were taking shifts to watch over Minato and a team of dedicated medics was only minutes away if needed.

Naruto visited his dad every few hours. He was not training too much, as he was still recovering from his injuries. But it was not the injuries that bothered him. He couldn't remember what had transpired in his battle with Orochimaru even after Jiraiya had told him the story.

What he still felt was strange foreign power. It lingered within him, he knew that much. He rubbed the back of his head as he made his way to the Hokage's office. Naruto along with Shikamaru and Heiri had achieved the rank of chuunin and were receiving their uniforms and papers.

Soon he would be leading teams. Naruto wanted to grin at the thought. _I've moved one step closer to achieving my goals_. But at the moment he was too devastated by his father's condition to appreciate much of anything.

Jiraiya sat in Minato's chair he was the first temporary Hokage in Konoha's history. He had accepted the responsibility thrust upon him reluctantly, saying over and over, "only until Minato was okay".

Naruto knew Jiraiya was as worried as he was. Minato had for a long time looked up to Jiraiya as the father he never had and Jiraiya looked to Minato as the son he always wanted. Jiraiya often joked that he wanted to raise a son but he didn't want to deal with a wife.

The joke was more of a sarcastic truth then a laughable falsehood. Naruto once heard his father talk about a woman Jiraiya was in love with but she never returned his love.

Naruto sighed his mind was wandering in depressing circles moving from a sad topic to an even worse one.

"Hey Jiraiya." Naruto said faking a smile. Jiraiya faked a smile of his own, "Congratulations on becoming a chuunin all of you." Naruto turned to his right to see Shikamaru and Heiri standing awkwardly as if they had been silently waiting for him (which was exactly what happened in this case).

Jiraiya asked each one of them to come up and sign there name on the roster of active chuunin in their village and then on a list putting their abilities so it would be known who to put under them for missions. Heiri's paper was immediately sent to the Raikage.

Jiraiya then handed Naruto and Shikamaru their chuunin vests. Heiri would receive his when returned to his village.

"Again congratulations on raising through the ranks you are now dismissed. But Naruto stay for a minute, will you?" Jiraiya gave Naruto a consoling look.

When Naruto's friends had gone he sat down and took a deep breath. "What is it Jiraiya?"

"Tsunade has asked me not to raise your hopes based on nothing but… Well your father had 33 percent recover rate meaning that this type of coma kills two out of every three people who are in it, but this is Minato we're talking about. I'm sure he will come out of it alright so don't worry too much and go celebrate your advancement."

Naruto nodded, the words did make him feel better. "Thanks gramps I'll try."

The blonde haired boy walked outside the door and down the stairs to where Shikamaru and Heiri were waiting for him.

Heiri put his arm around Naruto. "Let's get some lunch." The three walked aimlessly through the streets until they found a quiet barbecue shop. They walked in and sitting and eating at a far table was Ino, Sakura, and Chouji.

Shikamaru grumbled something about troublesome coincidences and then gave a slight nod to Chouji who beamed and waved them over. Naruto and his group squished in so that there were three of them in each booth. "Congratulations guys," Ino and Sakura exclaimed noticing Naruto and Shikamaru adorned in chuunin vests.

Heiri laughed for some unknown reason causing Ino to frown. "What's so funny?"

"Well nothing except I have to go back to my village in two days and that means constant missions and death at every turn and here I am with no threats at the moment."

Shikamaru chuckled, "Well that's the life of a ninja. Trouble and fun, but mostly trouble."

Naruto sighed, _great Heiri and Gaara are leaving soon and I can't even enjoy the time I have with them here_.

Chouji stole some of Naruto's meat as the blondes thought drifted him away. Meanwhile Ino gazed dreamily at Naruto. Shikamaru and Heiri began to talk about strategies they were going to implement when they led teams and Sakura felt left out of everything.

"Hey, lover girl, what you staring at?" Sakura whispered, to Ino whose face flashed red.

"Wh-What are you talking about?" Ino whispered back embarrassed.

"You know what I mean." Sakura mocked pretending to gaze at Naruto twirling her hair.

"I didn't look like that!! Did I?" Ino whispered glad that Naruto was still lost in his thoughts.

"Yeah you did, try to make it a little less obvious unless you want every want to know about your crush."

"You won't mention this to anyone will you?"

Sakura smiled at her friend, "Don't worry I can keep a secret. But you don't want to do anything about it?"

Ino shook her head and smiled back at her best friend relieved, "thanks a ton".

Heiri and Shikamaru turned back to the group and began to eat more heartily before all the food was devoured but Naruto ate slowly still very troubled.

"Hey buddy," Heiri said rubbing his friends shoulder, "don't go off to that world. You'll only find trouble there."

Naruto nearly laughed, "If only it was that simple."

"Just go train nothing makes you feel better than training."

Shikamaru gave Heiri a scornful look. "Training is a drag. What are you talking about?"

Heiri examined a piece of meat thinking over the question, "Training will never let you down. If you train you will get stronger and you will improve yourself."

Naruto nodded, "Yeah, I think I will." He got up and left some money on the counter. "See you guys later."

Heiri got up as well. "Bye everyone I'm going to meet Gaara. Naruto we're going to train do you want to come with us?"

"No thanks, I'm gonna go by myself."

"Fair enough. Bye." Heiri disappeared in an electric shock which left the air steaming after his departure. Naruto walked out he wasn't in a rush.

Twenty minutes later Naruto was walking into a secluded training ground no one ever used when he heard the panting of a girl. Curiously he crept toward the training ground careful not to scare the girl.

Finally he saw who was training, it was Hinata, Gaara and Heiri were there as well talking quietly. "Hey Hinata," Naruto began surprised to see her training outside the Hyuuga complex. "What are you doing out here?"

"Well, um, my father is still angry at me for not passing the chuunin exam so I'm avoiding him. Heiri-kun and Gaara-san were just talking."

Naruto nodded he liked Hinata more when she was around Heiri. For some reason when she was around him she talked more confidently and said more. When she wasn't around him she was like a mouse squeaky and small. Naruto shrugged it didn't matter.

"So you decided to come after all?" Heiri smiled at his blue eyed friend.

"Well to be honest," Naruto said, "I didn't think you would be here."

Gaara and Heiri laughed. "Well you're here already so stay." Gaara said. Naruto smiled and nodded. He moved until he was a good ten yards from Hinata. First he concentrated his chakra then after producing five clones had each of them form two rasengan one in each hand. Jiraiya had taught him this trick, it made you control your chakra to the highest degree as you increased and decreased the sized and speed each hand forcing the ball of chakra to do something different.

It was hard work and it wasn't long before Naruto lost concentration. My mind is just too troubled right now. He moved to something less mentally exhausting and more physically tiring. Forming a hundred clones he started a battle using only katanas.

The battle was extremely intense all wanted to win. Hinata even stopped her training to watch. It took awhile for Naruto to win but finally defeated every last clone. He turned back to his friends, various wounds and scratches covering his body. He smiled _I feel better. _He turned to walk away stumbling once as the pain from a cut in his leg nearly threw him down.

Not two months ago his life was so different. He was training to become stronger but there was no rush. His father was healthy and happy, his village was safe, he was so much younger.

Naruto shook his head. He liked pain now it kept him calm, the moving of blood down from a cut was so peaceful attaching him to reality. He took the long way to his house he just wanted to walk.

On the way he walked by the Uchiha mansion stopping to see that the Uchiha had grouped outside to talk in a meeting almost. Naruto walked in to see what they were talking about he had become a sort of adopted member with how much he was there.

He stopped short seeing Sasuke's face. The raven haired boy looked horrified. Naruto started to back away when he sensed someone behind him. He whipped his head around and standing across the road was Itachi.

"Itachi!" Naruto whispered. Itachi shook his head, "Mangekyou sharingan".

Naruto felt himself falling, when he touch ground again he was in an empty room besides the chair he was sitting in and Itachi who stood leaned back against the wall.

"Naruto-kun the only way I can talk to you is in my sharingan. It condenses 72 hours of experiences into a single second. I have to tell you about my clan and the Akatsuki. So please sit quiet for now, I used shunshin to get here and my partner would be wondering where I went so I used this technique on you to save time. "

Naruto nodded, "It's really nice to see you."

Itachi smiled, "Same goes to you… Now the reason you heard for killing half my clan is only part of the truth. My clan had a long and violent past of bloody wars and rivalries... In fact the history of the Uchiha clan goes back to and past the foundation of Konoha. However, the Uchiha clan has become particularly rebellious in recent years and right before I left the village they were actually planning a coup d'etat I was ordered to eliminate all clan members."

Naruto looked as if he had seen a ghost. _Could this be true_?

"I refused, instead I killed only the strong and those determined to attempt an attack. It was a difficult time for me. Your father is a very great man, a very strong man, and a very forgiving man. He pardoned the rest of the Uchihas, in fact he was against the decision to kill any one. He wanted negotiations."

Itachi looked to the ground, amused at the evil with which he was surrounded.

"But I was the only one who wanted to participate. In the end the Uchiha clan was left severely weakened, all those with power and knowledge of the Uchiha clan were dead. Alive were only sharingan users who hadn't even got to their third tome. And of course the younger members like Sasuke who had had never known what was going on."

Itachi continued not hesitating anywhere though it was obvious telling the story brought him pain. "Today the clan has risen in anger a second time and I will end the sharingan clan's power once and for all. I gave them a second chance and they wasted it."

Naruto was still unsettled but he managed the courage to speak. "What will you do?"

Itachi sighed, "I'd rather not say." The handsome young man smiled. "Don't worry Naruto certain members will be spared. Besides I won't let anyone from our village get hurt because of my clan. But do check on Sasuke when this is over he will be obviously mentally scarred he's always been a sensitive little kid but that's why I love him. And don't tell anyone what I've told you."

Itachi face expressed clearly the guilt he was feeling. "Naruto, you and I walk an intertwined path, we will have to protect those we love even when they do not wish us to and we can not tell them why. I need you to trust me like I've trusted you."

Naruto smiled feeling tears come to his eyes realizing he would likely not see Itachi for a few more years and that a brother of his was suffering through miserable circumstances to protect his village. Naruto nodded, he would do anything Itachi asked him.

Itachi walked forward and ruffled Naruto's hair. "Naruto the next thing I have to tell you is that Akatsuki is hunting you and you must know the reason, so ask your father when he wakes up alright?"

Naruto nodded. _Everyone has faith in dad I need to believe too_.

Itachi turned away from Naruto, "Now, to use the time you have in here wisely, I will show you some SS techniques. Neither your father nor Jiraiya will show you these which is why they are useful no one will ever expect you would know them."

Naruto grinned, this was the Itachi he remembered, he rubbed his eyes clear of tears and stood up. "Great. Let's do this."

Itachi closed his eyes for a moment and the two of them reappeared in an open plain.

"Naruto," Itachi began, "chakra is an interesting thing and there are many features of chakra, especially features of chakra manipulation that are not understood. One of those things is the potential for each attack and ultimate techniques another is why people have affinities for different natures. I'm going to go over with you what I've discovered."

Itachi began to spin, his right palm extended in front of his face and his body stationary. In a powerful jerk of his arms Itachi ripped up earth around him and spun it around him as a protective shield.

"That is an example of a so-called ultimate defense, the Hyuuga have a technique similar to it and there is a wind technique similar to it as well."

Naruto grinned involuntarily, "Yeah, I know the wind technique."

Itachi nodded these defenses are said to be perfect for any situation though for the most part true there are some misnomers about the potential of these. For example these techniques leave the user vulnerable when it ends.

"Ultimate attacks are much harder since techniques must complete functions for an attack to kill. The attack used must get by defenses, hit the enemy, be powerful enough to damage the enemy, not leave you open to attack, and not waste too much chakra."

"There is no un-blockable attack that is why surprise is a key factor in most successful techniques is surprise. For example a simple punch." Itachi launched forward swinging his fist at Naruto's face causing Naruto to duck gracefully avoiding the blow.

"There you were able to avoid my attack because it was too slow and you saw it coming in time, however…" Naruto turned around and a kunai was at his throat from a second Itachi. "I surprised you there and it would kill you though by no means is the attack unavoidable."

Itachi threw Naruto a scroll. "Read it."

Naruto sat down and did as he was told. After reading the scroll Naruto completed the handseals and unleashed the jutsu. "Juggernaut!"

The ground instantly turned to goo a substance which Naruto read held the target in place. Next a powerful wind blew in from all directions binding Itachi and not letting him move his upper body. Finally, Naruto opened his mouth and blew out a huge burst of flames melting the fake Itachi.

Itachi smiled. "This is probably the closest thing to an ultimate technique. If you know where the enemy is you definitely get him. The problem is that technique used more chakra than most ninja posses you may be able to use it twice before dying but that's it.

Naruto laughed, "It wasn't real I didn't use any chakra.

Itachi shook his head. "Remember we're in you mind, you can't use techniques here I showed you what it would have looked like. Never use this technique unless you have no other choice."

Naruto stared blankly at the young man. "Then why did you teach it to me?"

"I have to explain the basics first. Now I'll show you the actual technique I want you to know."

Itachi formed thirty seconds worth of hand seals. "Triple S ranked jutsu: Exemplification of Hell."

An Itachi clone's arm fell limp for no apparent reason and then came back up awkwardly.

Naruto's eyes widened. "What was that?"

Itachi looked scared. "It's an ancient technique which was used to take power away from ninja prisoners. I tweaked it for battle purposes. To use the technique you must first touch and leave some chakra on bare skin. The chakra then channels it's way to the main chakra points in the arms or legs and explodes destroying the channels."

"Once destroyed the chakra channels can not be fixed. Interestingly enough some automatic chakra gate blocks you chakra form getting to an organs or the brain. The techniques is for disarming the enemy of jutsus permanently or in the case of the legs the ability to jump with chakra enhanced power or walk on trees and water. The technique can be used four times one time for each appendage and you must touch and leave chakra on skin for each time you use the technique."

Naruto nodded and wrote down the hand signs on a spare scroll. Now you go over techniques, I must think of a way to deal with the Uchihas.

Naruto looked at Itachi as if he had an idea which he didn't realize. "Wait, Itachi. Why don't you use this technique on the members of the Uchiha clan. That way you wouldn't have to hurt anyone." The blue eyed boy was hoping Itachi might agree for Sasuke's sake.

"I've thought about it, but it would take too much chakra and too much time, though it would be a fitting irony for the mighty Uchiha clan."

"What if I helped you?" Naruto asked.

Itachi didn't say anything for a long time. "This is an illegal technique to use in Konoha on a fellow ninja with the most minor penalty being life in prison. I couldn't bring myself to ask you to do that. Even if your father is the Hokage, laws are laws. Besides you would feel incredible guilt."

Naruto looked at his hands as if he could see the blood from all those he had killed and those he would kill. "One I've done worse things and two I would feel worse letting them die. I could tell the council you did all of it."

Naruto could see that Itachi was thinking hard, wanting to do it, trying to justify it. "Fine. Learn it perfectly. We will do it in two days after you leave your mind you will still need sleep. Just because you weren't abused doesn't mean you won't have psychiatric repercussions.

Pain.

Naruto woke with a splitting headache as if he had the worst hangover in the history of alcoholics. He was in his room. Two anbu units waited against the door, obviously guarding him.

Naruto rubbed his eyes and stood up groggily. "You're dismissed." He muttered motioning for the guards to leave. The agents nodded and disappeared in clouds of smoke.

Naruto could handle himself he didn't need baby sitters. He got dressed quietly getting ready for the evening. Itachi would be waiting.

Naruto felt his fingers twitch. The muscles still feeling the effects of performing the same jutsu hand signs a thousand times.

He reached into a drawer in which he put most of his unused clothing and took out two black gloves and put them on to conceal the slight shaking of his fingers.

The blonde haired boy left his room and went downstairs for breakfast.

He had already begun eating when he noticed a note from Anko on the counter. He picked it up and read the brief but pleasantly informing note before continuing with his breakfast.

_Dad is okay. Meet us in the hospital after you eat. –your sister_

It seemed like his first sigh of relief in years. It was if a weight had been lifted off his shoulders.

He finished his breakfast quickly and left for the hospital a frown on his face. _I was hoping dad wouldn't have to hear about Itachi… Nothing I can do about it now_.

He cringed realizing he must have missed Heiri and Gaara leave. "Damn that's annoying."

He walked through the busy streets enjoying the feel of congestion and noise. _I bet no one knows why I was knocked out either. Well I should've guessed I'd have some explaining to do_.

It was not a particularly special day. It was not too sunny or too rainy or windy or anything which may have given in particular uniqueness, yet Naruto knew better.

Naruto smiled feeling his eyes tear up as he entered the hospital room to see his father talking casually with an academy student.

"Now, tell your parents I loved the gift, alright? Oh, and don't forget to train hard for the test I know yours is coming up soon." Minato smiled at the girl who left the room before noticing Naruto.

"Hey dad," Naruto said, running over and, hugging the Hokage. "Good to see you up."

Minato smiled sheepishly, "I couldn't leave you alone could I? Then who would make sure you don't get into trouble."

Naruto stayed with his father the rest of the day, greeting everyone who came to visit Minato. Everyone saying how "glad", or "happy" they were he was okay.

He stayed talking to Anko, Jiraiya, and when he wasn't occupied his father. In fact he was enjoying himself so much he almost forgot about Itachi. At 5:30 he checked the clock and left promptly not bothering to say goodbye. He had to get ready. He pulled off his gloves and stuffed them in his pocket.

He reached the Uchiha compound and waited right outside the gate until he was given the signal. Itachi had informed him which members to take care of. Naruto was to have dinner with the whole clan which was celebrating Minato's recovery partly because it knew he was the best Hokage they could hope for and partly because Naruto was coming over.

He quickly used a henge to transform his ninja gear and clothing into formal dress wear. He walked through the gate and around the buildings to the patio where a long table was set up and decorations adorned the walls of the garden shed.

"Hello everyone!" Naruto shouted to twenty Uchihas who were sitting and talking and enjoying themselves. Now, Naruto knew what Itachi meant when Itachi said he would feel guilty. As much as Naruto hated what the Uchiha planned many of the members were his friends.

The blonde haired boy spotted Sasuke sitting on the edge of the dock, in front of the lake, staring out into the water.

Naruto walked over and slung an arm around the gloomy boy. "How's it going?"

Sasuke didn't say anything. He just turned and hugged his friend unsure of what to say. "Naruto I can't tell you what happened but I don't think I can trust anyone in my clan any more." Naruto felt a not of hatred ball up in his stomach. Sasuke knew.

Naruto narrowed his eyes. _It's show time_. He hugged Sasuke tightly and pulled him up. "Let's go for a walk."

Naruto and Sasuke walked out of the Uchiha complex and down the road and when Sasuke wasn't looking he formed five clones and sent them back to the party. "Each clone would go up to a member while henged into a fly and land on bare skin sending their chakra into the person.

Naruto had already switched places with a clone and was performing the jutsu while his clone walked Sasuke down the road.

Finally the chaos insured as one person noticed something was wrong with their arm. Other members noticed the same thing and after Naruto had completed taking down the members he was designated Itachi appeared in the crowd.

Naruto watched the destruction from a safe distance in a tall tree. Itachi looked on ambiguous about the ordeal. He took out his sword and killed two members easily finishing a third with Mangekyou sharingan combined with a fire jutsu. Then he formed a clone and used Exemplification of Hell on the remaining targets.

The blonde looked on amazed at the power which Itachi wielded. It looked as if he was bored. In the end the twenty Uchihas were reduced to seventeen, three had their chakra systems intact the rest could not longer perform jutsu.

Itachi looked upon passively on the once powerful Uchiha clan. "You have paid for you conspiracy by forfeiting your power to use jutsu. I, Uchiha Itachi, have ended your threat to the village of Konoha. But if any of you ever have children and you preach hatred against the village I will kill you." In a burst of fire Itachi disappeared.

Naruto swallowed. The Uchiha members would be able to pass on their sharingan but for a generation at least the village would be safe from itself. He quickly left for home to inform the council of what had happened.

--

Two weeks after the event which was known as the jutsu massacre things were beginning to settle down. Naruto had played his part perfectly and saved the lives of the Uchiha at the cost of their pride. Their way of making money had been lost and each member at to find a new line of work but the clan was still rich, with saved up money so it would be alright.

--

Naruto gripped his fan tightly whipping it around sending a huge wave at Sasuke. He was taking a break from his intense training regime to spar with Sasuke and so far the fight had been merely relaxing. The raven haired boy punched through the wave.

"Naruto, my clan was planning a revolution and wanted me to assist them. They said terrible things which I could never repeat. I don't want to live in the same complex those traitors live in." Sasuke ranted.

"But it was only when I realized how weak they were that I realized how weak I was. I can't help Itachi as I am now. I can't do anything asked of me. Naruto, Itachi visited me he said I should give up trying to bring him home and that he could leave Akatsuki if he wanted to. He said I didn't have a chance."

Naruto looked at his friend feeling overwhelming sympathy. _Itachi wouldn't feel right coming back to the village. And he actually believes in the Akatsuki_. But Sasuke didn't know and he couldn't understand. Naruto just nodded and comforted his friend.

**Two days later**

Naruto had just come back from a full day mission body guarding some travelers. The evening was cool and dry and he was taking a pleasant stroll when two anbu guards one on each of his sides grabbed an arm and pulled him to the Hokage's tower.

Naruto upon being released, rather angrily yell at his father, "What's the big idea?!"

"Naruto," Minato began calmly, "Sasuke has left the village."

"For a mission?" Naruto asked, stupidly.

"No, Naruto, Sasuke's run away."

* * *

Well, I'm giving you guys a chance to influence the story. **Vote** for the way you want the story to go **pick choice a or choice b**.

A.) Time skip, story jumps into wear Naruto is fifteen main plot continues.

B.) Three or fours chapters that work up to Naruto being fifteen. Basically filler missions to show growth in strength and charachter development.

I really have no preference so don't say do what you want. I'll be satisfied either way. Because I know what pairings I will do Not every one will be paired and I know the plot already. So **VOTE and don't forget to review**

* * *


	22. 3 Years Later

**Chapter 22: 3 Years Later**

The vote wasn't close, but it wasn't unanimous either. However, choice A won so the time-skip will begin.

Another note I got some odd reviews. Some saying the so called "cliffy" sucked. Telling me what sucked is only helpful if you tell me why it sucked, so thanks for nothing.

My computer crashed so updating will be weird. This new situation may make me work harder or not we shall see.

R&R

PLEASE FORGIVE THE LATE UPDATE. -gets on knees and begs- SO SORRY!

News finals are done. School is out I'm terrible. My computer has been broken that is my pathetic crappy excuse.

:( :( :( :(

**News**: I am going to a writing camp in two days for three weeks and am bringing my new computer which I get tomorrow. At the camp they force you to write for five hours a day so I'm guessing I'll be able to update constantly. I got a little distracted with another story idea... I trashed it... hahaha... er...

Hope you like the chapter. I really am sorry.

Here it is:

Three ninjas sat, perched in a large oak tree surveying a group of men below them. The three ninjas were part of a new sect of ANBU created by the Hokage. It took the elites and refined their skill. If one passed the test and made it in to the special section they were given special privileges like being taught some of the forbidden and secret jutsu of Konoha.

The men and women in the special group were called "Protectors of the Flame" or "PF" by Minato and "Satan's Souls" by everyone else. They were not recognized for everything they had done to protect their village but it didn't matter. All that mattered was the next mission.

The group that sat in the trees had only one thing on their minds- to finish their assignment.

The leader of the group shifted his eyes to each of his teammates. He moved his hand by a fraction of an inch- such a small amount, that even a fairly well trained ninja would have missed it. These were not normal ninja. They dropped from the air their black clothing camouflaged perfectly into the night. With the sound of a steady wind created by the leader five minutes before covering their fall they were not noticed until upon their victims.

Each protector pulled out a kunai and went to work, slitting the throat of each target.

The whole event which had transpired over three seconds was over. The leader adorned with a black fox mask grabbed the bodies and one by one sealed them in a scroll. Nodding he formed a few hand signs and disappeared into the night.

/

Naruto did not know how he was supposed to feel. He was taking a temporary leave of absence as captain of the first division in the ANBU section created two short years before. He would be the first retiree and at the age of fifteen.

He had completed his final mission the night before and handed the scroll, containing the departed, into chief administer of the organization a job he one day wished to hold. He put his ANBU PF gear into a box and carried it to the Hokage's office where it would be then sent to storage for when he returned.

The devilishly attractive fifteen year old boy would get to become a regular jounin again for a little while.

_Damn, it sure feels weird to give up everything my life has been a bout for two years_. He walked out of the Hokage's office feeling some what relieved. He would get to have emotions again. _Ugh, fucking rules, so many of them and now I don't have to abide by them.He quickly ran through them thinking of all the freedom he now had._

Rules:

1. Your face must never be shown to anyone besides yourself.

2. Never show others your emotions, abandon them while on any mission.

3. Never speak your real name and only speak of your code name to other members of ANBU, the Hokage, and the council.

4. Always use simple attacks to avoid showing your true power.

He looked around awkwardly noticing how many looks he was receiving. It should be know it wasn't his fault he didn't understand. While in "PF" he never talked to anyone, he didn't even by his own food and other necessities all provisions were sent to his house. Since no one saw his face he was not told how he looked.

Now civilians passing him felt curios. Who was this handsome leaf ninja and where did he come from. Of course some knew it was Naruto, he had the same blonde hair and whiskers. But he was changed. The young man that stood before them was a foot taller and much more muscular and calmer.

After a few moments attention Naruto had had enough and went to search out his father who was visiting academy students. Naruto spotted his father talking to some students in a grassy field obviously talking about Hokages as all the children were faced to the carvings of the Hokage's faces.

Naruto stopped in place about a hundred yards from the class. Easily the hardest part of joining "PF" was not being able to see his father. His eyes began to water but his expression remained stoic.

_Dad… It's been so long_. He stood and watched his father answer questions from each of the students and occasionally laugh. Naruto wanted to rush over and hug the kind affectionate man who made each student smile but he retained his composure. He just watched happily the children and his father and Iruka their sensei enjoy themselves.

Minato noticed a boy watching them he didn't look directly at the boy too busy focusing on the class but he sensed him watching and waited. He continued talking about the villages history for a few minutes and then handed the floor to Iruka.

"Iruka if you'll excuse me, I'll be back in a moment." Minato said politely turning toward where Naruto stood. The Hokage hesitated, _NARUTO! _He used shunshin jutsu to arrive ten feet from his son. "It's been too long." He walked over and hugged the blonde haired boy whose cheeks were stained with dried tears.

Naruto embraced his father firmly digging his fingers into the Hokages cloak. "I really missed you dad."

"I missed you too Naruto."

Naruto broke the hug first. "Do you need to finish talking to those kids."

"Yeah, come with me, why don't you show me what you've learnt." Minato smiled graciously.

Naruto paled. "You're the first person I've talked to on a personal level in two years."

The Hokage laughed, "Alright then think of this as a mission."

Naruto paused for a second before laughing jokes no longer were easily understood. Man I've lost touch with my social skills "Sure."

He walked over to the kids behind his father and gave them a little wave.

Minato coughed. "Hello again everyone, I'd like to introduce you all to my son, Naruto. Feel free to ask him any questions"

"Hello Naruto." The class said in unison.

"It's nice to meet you all." Naruto said sheepishly.

A girl raised her hand, "Have you ever gone on an A ranked mission?"

A boy laughed near by."Well duh he hasn't! He's only a couple years older than us." The rest of the class laughed causing the girl to fold her arms inward and huff.

Naruto interrupted their laughter with his mission statistics "Actually I have been on an A ranked mission. I have completed successfully 7 "D" ranked missions, 14 "C" ranked missions, 26 "B" ranked missions, 22 "A" ranked missions, and 16 classified rank missions.

The students of the class fell silent while the girl who had asked the question, smugly, stuck her tongue out at the boy who had mocked her. Iruka was the most startled. Classified rank missions were missions either not given a rank or an S or SS classed mission.Naruto stepped back his posture rigid. He was dressed with a jounin jacket black pants. Three scrolls on his left hip and two katanas hanging loosely on his right. His headband glinted with numerous scratches and dents.

"Thank you Naruto," Minato said suppressing a grin, "anything else to add".

Naruto shook his head only for a hand to shoot up. "How old are you Naruto-san?"

"Fifteen and a half," Naruto answered.

"Well thank you for coming, lord Hokage and thank you Naruto." Iruka said. Naruto nodded and followed his father who began to walk away giving the class a no look wave.

The two blonde haired ninja walked silently for a while. Naruto almost as tall as his father was beginning to relax.

"Naruto, I think you should extend your break from ANBU for at least three of four months."

Naruto sent his father a questioning look.

Minato sighed thinking of how to make his point. "You spent the first half of your year as a 13 year old training with me, Anko, Gai, Jiraiya, and various other jounin and when you weren't doing that you were completing missions as a chuunin. At 13 ½ you passed the jounin test and trained even harder going to tea country once to train with Heiri and Gaara. When you got back you joined ANBU PF becoming the second member and stayed with PF for 2 ½ years."

Minato waited to see if Naruto could see what he was getting at. The slightly thick headed blonde did not.

"What's your point, dad?"

"Naruto you need to just hang out with your friends and have some fun. You may be one of the most powerful ninja in the village but you're still a kid. You haven't spent time with anyone of your friends since Sasuke left."

Naruto cringed. It was a name he did not like to hear. "Naruto you should forgive him. He was at a very difficult point in his life."

Naruto's eyes looked solemnly at the ground. "I'm gonna go for a walk."

Minato sighed again, "Naruto, I love you and I've seen too many other ninjas walk down a path for power and give up everything else. Don't do that even if it is for a good purpose."

Naruto turned down a dirt road. The road was empty and it pushed through some thick vegetation. The boy walked slowly down the beaten path. His thoughts of Sasuke, Itachi, and Orochimaru continued to haunt him no matter how hard he pushed to get them out of his head.

Finally the path opened up to a clearing. The path wove around a lake and Naruto ambled to a bench and sat down. He let his head lean back and his eyes search the sky for answers to his many questions. A gentle wind pushed back his hair and soon he was asleep.

/

Naruto sat in the Uchiha training ground a note in his hand.

-Naruto, please forgive me for leaving the village. I'm not betraying you, but I can't stay here. I need to get stronger and Orochimaru is the only possible resort. I'll return and when I do we can go after Itachi together. There are so many reasons to leave and only one to stay. I don't think I can forgive my clan and the village, so just wait for me. And try not to hate me, please.

-Sasuke

Naruto crumbled the letter in his hand and sliced it with wind into a thousand pieces. "DAMN YOU SASUKE!" Naruto screamed angrily. Birds fled from their nests and Naruto stood up his head facing down.

"I can't forgive you."

Naruto woke up in a jolt. Maybe an hour or two had passed and it was about noon. He closed his eyes. Orochimaru will pay for all the pain he has caused this village. He will suffer.

/

Orochimaru watched as Sasuke took down a group of sound chuunin who had failed a mission. He had survived thanks to the skill of Kabuto and the luck that one of their prisoners was a gullible medic who transferred a hand from another prisoner on to Kabuto who was then able to transfer Orochimaru to a new body. Kabuto watched Sasuke impressed the boy had improved ten fold since he had come to Orochimaru, now easily jounin in strength.

Sasuke had not broken a sweat as the final chuunin fell to the ground. He would be ready to bring Itachi back soon. Orochimaru smiled evilly soon he would have Sasuke's body. Very soon.

/

When Naruto opened his eyes again he was surprised to see a girl with long flowing hair sitting next to him. She sat leaning forward on the bench her hand on the edge as if she was about to stand up.

"Hello Naruto-kun, it's great to see you again." The girl turned and smiled at him with an innocent face.

"Um… who are you?" Naruto asked. The girl was extremely pretty and he thought he would remember someone like her if he had met her before.

"It's me… Hinata." The girl squeaked out the line embarrassed that she wasn't recognized.

Naruto stood up and backed away. "Hinata?" He stepped closer, and then rubbed his eyes. The innocence was the same and the eyes but not much else.

"Wow you look so different. You're very beautiful." Naruto said honestly, after being in ANBU for two years where being blunt and straight forward was important subtlety would take time to get used to.

Hinata blushed a deep red. "Thank you, Naruto you look very nice yourself."

"Do I?" Naruto asked, in an uncaring tone (looks were not important while in ANBU).

She nodded her face still bright red, "you've been gone for quite a long time, where have you been?"

Naruto rubbed the back of his head, "sorry, but that's classified information."

"I understand…" She opened he mouth to say something and paused then shut it and began to think. "So who have you seen yet, since you've come back."

"My father, some academy students, Iruka, and you." Naruto was still looking at her and by now Hinata was extremely red. Naruto finally relaxed and sat back down convinced it was the Hyuuga heiress. "How have you been."

"Good, I'm a chuunin now so is everyone else… What are you doing here Naruto?"

The blonde smirked and lifted his left hand to rub his eyes, "contemplating what to do with my life."

Hinata giggled, "well I know something you can do. I'm going to visit Heiri-kun in a couple days why don't you come with me."

Naruto smiled, "I'd like that."

Hinata stood up. "Well I'll see you later, Naruto-kun."

Naruto sank back into the bench and added more chakra to increase the power of the wind. He closed his eyes and let the wind play with his hair. _Wait she was going to visit Heiri? Well that's strange. I didn't know she was that close to him_. He shrugged letting his natural affinity soothe his skin. It wasn't much later when he sensed some people coming toward him. He opened an eye and looked at the group. One of the members of the group was Shikamaru, he looked the same, one member was a big fat guy and the other was a very hot girl with long blonde hair. The fourth member of the group was Asuma who followed a short distance behind the group, a cigarette dangling from his mouth.

Naruto waved at the group, _it must be the former team eight. _Ino recognized him first and ran over suffocating him with a hug.

"Naruto, I've missed you." Ino said. Chouji and Shikamaru took their time knowing full well that Ino would take her time with the dramatics.

"Good to see you guys." Naruto said after being released from Ino's hold.

"You too," Chouji said. Shikamaru gave Naruto a wave.

Asuma smiled as well, "Hello captain Naruto".

Naruto shook his head. "No need for the formalities, besides, you know I'm on leave." Asuma nodded, he wouldn't see Naruto if he was still in ANBU.

"So, why are you on leave Naruto? I heard you were doing wonderfully, and you had one of the best success rates in the history of captains." Ino, Shikamaru, and Chouji were now at full attention all thinking the same thought. _Surely Asuma didn't mean Naruto was an ANBU captain._

"Well my father believes I should just relax and be social. Supposedly at my age I can't take the pressure. I'm also taking a class on foreign relations and another with Ibiki for torture and investigation techniques."

"Ambitious are we?" Asuma laughed. Naruto rubbed the back of his head slightly embarrassed. "Well I wish you luck, its no secret among the ANBU that you're looking to take over Jiraiya's position as head ANBU coordinator."

"I didn't know that was a position." Shikamaru stated interrupting the conversation. "What's the ranking system in ANBU?"

Naruto looked at Asuma who nodded. "Well," Naruto began, "first there are regular ANBU then there are captains then there are chief administer of each section of ANBU, then there is Head ANBU Coordinator, and above him is the Hokage. HAC is the only position Jiraiyas held that he is great at and enjoys. He's held the position for three years."

Shikamaru looked surprised, _Naruto teaching me? Interesting_.

"Well we're going out for barbeque, you can come with us if you want." Chouji said.

"I'd love to." Naruto replied. Ino in happiness latched onto his arm and walked with her arms wrapped around his left arm all the way to the restaurant. By the time they had sat down and ordered a boy had come in wearing all black with a broken katana on his back.

Ignoring everyone save for Naruto he sat down next Chouji. "Are you Namikaze, Naruto?"

Naruto who had been paying almost no attention looked up. "Yes, who are you?"

"My name is Sai and I have been nominated to join a team with you and Haruno, Sakura." The boy spoke in a stoic tone that for some reason Naruto respected.

"It's nice to meet you Sai." Naruto said, bowing slightly. "Around me are Asuma, Ino, Chouji, and Shikamaru."

"Would it be alright if I eat with you?"

Naruto glanced to Asuma who nodded. "Sure," the blonde responded pushing toward him some food which Chouji quickly stole.

"So why are we being made a team?" Naruto asked curiously. _I thought dad wanted me to take a break from work_.

"The Hokage has been informed by a messenger from the Sand that Akatsuki have captured the Kazekage."

Naruto went white and a pained expression adorned his face, "They have Gaara!? When do we leave?" The blue eyed teen asked, already exiting the restaurant with Sai right behind him.

"We leave in one hour, as it is the kage of another village in trouble your father will be accompanying us as our leader."

Naruto had no more questions to ask, he went to his apartment packed his things and rushed to the gate. He would save Gaara. Minato and Sakura appeared at the gate right after Sai. Minato did not waste time talking issuing his iron firm command, "Move out!"

For the first half an hour of the group's mission everyone was silent. But that silence was interrupted by Minato. "Naruto I came partly for Gaara and partly to see your improvements make me proud… Now you all need to inform your teammates of your strengths and weaknesses so we can fight well as a team. Sakura you go first."

Sakura pushed her long pink hair out of her face. "Well I'm a medic ninja trained under Tsunade in a class with my best friend Ino and-."

"Skip to essential things only," Minato said in a directing parental way.

Sakura blushed, "Sorry I'm good at close range combat with super strength and am knowledgeable about injuries, I don't know a lot of jutsus and my genjutsu use is average at best. But I have nerely perfect chakra control."

Minato nodded, "Sai you next, then Naruto, and finally me."

Sai nodded and quickly drew something on paper. A bird began fling with them. "I have the ability to draw creatures and bring them to life with chakra. My taijutsu and genjutsu is high chuunin level and I know many of the enemies we may encounter."

Naruto waited a second to see if Sai was done before beginning. "I excel in ninjutsu and am at high jounin level with taijutsu. My genjutsu is weak however mid chuunin level. I am a master swordsman and am skilled with my fan. I excel in combat and assassination. My weakness is identifying how to stop an enemies strength and countering special techniques."

Minato nodded satisfied. "I as Hokage am a master at ninjutsu, seals, taijutsu, and genjutsu. However, the combat technique I employ the most is an almost instant transportation technique from which I got the name the yellow flash. But remember though we all of skills which we are great at some people are still better than us in those aspects. For example Gai a jounin you all know would kill me in a battle of pure taijutsu. Now… proceed with caution."

The group moved in silence and soon darkness had fallen but they pressed onward. A ninja was trained to withstand natural enemies such as hunger, pain, and fatigue.

Naruto led the group with Sakura in the middle of Sai and Minato. Sakura was struggling to keep up. _This is a pace Lee would have trouble keeping up with! And why is Naruto so… _She studied his rigid forceful motion castching his eyes as he turned. _So fierce. Is this the person he changed into or is it because of Gaara_?

She let the thought pass feeling lucky to be on a team with such a strong group of individuals.

Dawn had already broken over the group when they crossed over the border into sand country. And by the time they were halfway to their destination Sakura needed a break. Needless to say Naruto was extremely pissed off. _Damn Sakura_. He looked back at their trail to see a set of foot prints obviously Sakuras. He had been too preoccupied with his thoughts to notice what was going on.

Like all ninja who had experience in sand country he, Minato, and Sai did not let their feet sink into the sand when running instead they sent chakra to their feet and ran over the sand it was a bit tricky to learn the technique combining the aspects of water walking and tree climbing.

Naruto lifted Sakura to her feet. "Sakura you said your control is perfect, right? So it won't take you long how to learn to run on sand." Naruto pointed to his feet and start walking around the sand never rising on the sides of his sandals. "I'm not a good teacher but I'm sure you can figure it out. You are a medical ninja."

Sakura smiled at the comment while inner Sakura was feeling embarrassed at holding the group back. After a few minutes she thanked Naruto and they continued on their break neck pace. Time was not on their side.

It was noon when they reached the village entrance. And Naruto did not let the gaurds stop him he pointed to his head band and pushed by them. "Wait," one of the guards called, "we're supposed to take you to the hospital."

Naruto did not reply it would be a waste he knew where the hospital was. It took him all of thirty seconds to find Temari who was standing over Kankuro.

"Naruto," Temari yelled holding back tears. "Kankuro is dying. Gaara's kidnapped and I feel useless." She hugged her friend before stepping back and bowing to the remaining ninjas.

"Naruto this is Chiyo a village elder and ninja." Temari said introducing the old woman to the group. "She will assist your group in retrieving Gaara."

Naruto, Sai, and Minato bowed and stepped back. Sakura was already working on helping Kankuro.

Chiyo stared intently at Minato averting her gaze when he looked at her. "So you are the legendary Yellow Flash."

Minato nodded, rubbing the back of his head nervously, realizing that Chiyo was not happy to see him.

Baki looked at Chiyo uncomfortably. She had already expressed her disappointment at having Konoha help them. The only thing keeping the old woman from saying something rude was her fear of the Hokage. Though he looked a nice enough man, he was the one who killed an entire brigade of Rock ninja in the Ninja war in less than a minute ten years back.

Baki's attention turned to Naruto who stood over Kankuro opposite Sakura his frustration present in how firmly he held Kankuro's hand. He caught the boy whispering encouragement to his poisened student and smiled.

"Lord Hokage, I realize that there is certain information that we need from Kankuro but could we proceed on if I leave a shadow clone to relay the information as soon as it is available." Naruto asked, not looking up from Kankuro's pain stricken face.

"One, Naruto, you don't have to address me so formally in public. Two, that is an excellent suggestion. Sai are you ready to leave?"

Sai nodded and stood up. Naruto formed a shadow clone which took it's place at Kankuro's side. "Sakura," Minato began, "catch up with us when you're done."

"I'm coming as well." Chiyo stated forcefully.

"No," Naruto said, "you wait with Sakura. We're dealing with Akatsuki and they're too dangerous to leave a teammate alone. Leave with Sakura."

Minato nodded. "Let's go." The three ninjas disappeared in a blaze of smoke and ink.

Chiyo looked helplessly around the room. "Told off by a kid, I really am getting old. I've lost touch with the newer generation."

Sakura smiled at the old woman, almost done healing Kankuro. "Don't take it personally, Naruto is just a really strong ninja. Plus lord Hokage is his dad so Naruto knows what he's doing."

Chiyo's eyes widened. She had noticed the resemblance, but there was no more affection or informality between Naruto and his father as the rest of the group. She would see for herself about this Naruto boy.


	23. A pair meets its end

**_Chapter 23:The End of a Pair_**

Hey everyone. I'm back from camp and unfortunately I did not have a chance to write up there. First off I hate this chapter. I wrote most of it before I went to camp but if I start a new one it would take to long to go up so we'll have to just go with it.

**I started a new story, and I think it's awesome. The story is much better written than this and very interesting, take a look at it. The title of the story is "Hope's Darkness". I plan on another update of this story coming out in a week.**

* * *

Naruto stood alone in front of Sasori and Deidara. Gaara lay behind them an ominous looking statue sucking up what had to be the red heads demon.

"It's been awhile Naruto." Sasori growled. "I was getting impatient about when we would meet."

"Heh, that means you just can't wait to die, can you?" Naruto grabbed a scroll from his side. "Deidara your life will end here as well. You realize that of course. I will tear both of you apart! You should never have touched Gaara."

Deidara frowned, _Sasori does not fear death but this kid could kill us if he fights us one on one. Better get ready_. He slipped his hands into his pocket and let the malicious mouths devour some chakra filled clay. "Sure I do Naruto, but it's two against one. You think you can handle us both?"

Naruto grinned, as Minato and Sai appeared behind him. "Guess again," the blonde shouted charging the two Akatsuki members with his, hundred pound, fan now out. He spun sending a massive whirlwind at the two.

Sasori blocked the wind with his tail and Deidra was sent flying back. Sasori unshielded himself to see a disturbing sight. Naruto's eyes were fire red and his stoic figure was replaced with a demonic smirk. _I see. So the demon has decided to protect his own. Very well, I will get straight fighting and will enjoy the battle_.

Minato and Sai both pulled out weapons and sprang into action. The first moments of the battle were not slow and used to test the enemies strength. But quickly the battle began to heat up.

Minato was focusing his effort on helping Naruto with Sasori while Sai fought Deidrara. Minato tossed another kunai at Sasori who blocked again. Immediately Minato appeared in place of the kunai. "Rasengan!" Minato shouted slamming the blue orb into the back of the puppet Sasori hid inside.

Sasori humped to the other sided of the cave. "So Hiruko's gone. Let's see your next puppet." Minato baited in a friendly voice.

Sasori had already brought out the next puppet in his arsenal.

"The third Kazekage…" Minato exclaimed, "so you took him." The Hokage dodged a hundred senbon needles and pulled out a scroll and applied chakra sending out a ball of fire.

The puppet merely threw away the attack and launched one of its own sending a thousand arms at Minato. Naruto charged in and intercepted the puppet, fending off a thousand arms with his two katanas chopping them to pieces.

Sasori did not feel much with his puppet body, but he was starting to sense his life was in the balance.

Minato and Naruto continued their tag team assault destroying or dodging everything the puppet master sent at them. Sasori lifted his arms and flattened his palms. He was having trouble but he could handle it. A tube extended from the palm of each hand and a second later the hands were doubling as flamethrowers as fire jetted out the narrow tubes.

Sakura and Chiyo arrived too see Naruto twirl his katanas in a circular motion, spinning the blades faster and faster until it created a wind which shielded Naruto from the flame. Minato appeared behind Sasori and kicked him in the head.

"Naruto there are a bunch of scrolls on his back get rid of them and our job will be a whole lot easier." Minato dodged the scythe like wing which swung at him and kicked Sasori's right knee causing it to break off. Sasori wanted to smile as the leg fired a kunai from point blank range hitting the Hokage in the chest.

Naruto froze. Minato gave Naruto a weary smile, "Naruto looks like you'll have to finish him on your own". Then the body dispersed in a cloud of smoke.

"So I've been fighting a boy and a clone. Still they put up more of a fight then the Kazekage's pathetic brother."

Naruto glared at the puppet master as Sakura and Chiyo came up behind him. Sasori lifted his arms again as his leg reattached. "Hello granny, I see you've come to die as well."

Chiyo ignored the comment she had felt grief upon first seeing him when entering the cave. But she had no mercy to give. "What has he done so far?"

"Well we broke Hiruko, I destroyed the third Kazekage with a bunch of wind jutsus, and Sasori has been using about ever trick ever thought of."

"Well if you've like my tricks so far you'll love this one."

A stream of water shot out the tubes toward the three allies who jumped away. Sakura and Chiyo ducked behind two boulders while Naruto sank into the ground. Sasori twirled his hands condensing the water into a thin powerful burst. "Don't think you're safe."

The water cut the boulders in half and continued cutting everything in its path while Sakura and Chiyo dodged.

"Missed me," Naruto said coming up from behind Sasori and slicing off his hands before getting kicked in the stomach. Naruto got up quickly having braced for the blow and letting his muscles take the impact. "That was worth it."

Sasori waited for a moment for his hands to reattach giving Sakura and Chiyo the time to attack. Sasori turned at the very last moment and destroyed the two puppets charging at him but he was not fast enough to dodge the chakra enhanced punch Sakura sent into his chest breaking the puppet master into a dozen parts.

"Nice work, Sakura." Naruto said, as Sakura gave him a thumbs up. "So Chiyo-san, is he dead?"

Chiyo waited a moment and as the pieces began to reform the body of Sasori she laid out her answer, "no".

Sakura's eyes widened in fear as the puppet sped towards her, its blade like wing spinning dangerously. Naruto tried to catch up to the speeding puppet and realizing he wouldn't make it. Instead he threw two kunai each one breaking the thin pole which attached a wing to Sasori.

Sakura performed a graceful back handspring dodging the first wild spinning blade, but could not help but let the second graze her back.

"Perhaps I should have warned you. Every blade I posses is dipped in poisen."

Sakura did not let the threatening voice faze her, "Naruto deal with him for a moment I have an antidote".

"There is no antidote for this type of poison little girl." Sasori turned back to Naruto. "You were not nearly so annoying last time."

Naruto grinned, "It's a talent I've been refining". The blonde jumped into the air as Sasori pulled out his last scroll. Then with all the force he could muster he hurled a kunai at the scroll. Sasori moved the scroll away as the kunai exploded completely destroying the puppets right arm.

"You bastard child!" Sasori screamed in rage.

Naruto laughed closing the distance between them in a second and cutting the scroll in four with a katana swinging in from both upper corners of the scroll.

The teenager jumped back preparing his next attack. "Well I'll see you in hell Sasori." He smiled before creating a hundred clones all drawing their swords and charging. "Time to die Sasori!"

Naruto stood over the slaughtered Akatsuki member_. I'm becoming strong_!

Naruto turned to Sakura and Chiyo. "I'm gonna go find my dad. You guys help Gaara" He disappeared using shunshin jutsu.

Chiyo looked shocked and turned to Sakura not sure what to say. "He's always been incredible." Sakura stated, seeing the confusion in the elderly woman's eyes. The two moved to Gaara and began their inspection of the Kazekage.

Naruto found his father holding Deidra up in the air. The Akatsuki member was armless and in pain as blood continued to pour gush from his shoulder. "You bastards!" Deidra cursed before Minato's fist dug itself in to the Akatsuki member's stomach. "Hey Naruto." Minato said sealing the dying Akatsuki member into a scroll. "You dealt with Sasori?"

Naruto nodded, "Yes, he's dead."

"Good work! We need to get back to the village right away. So we'll check on Gaara quickly before heading out alright?"

Naruto figured they would be leaving. "Sure." A hundred thoughts rushed through the teenagers mind and he sprinted back to Gaara where he found Sakura and Gaara waiting for him.

"Gaara! You're alright." Naruto hugged Gaara tightly.

"Yes. Thank you, Naruto." Gaara said bowing his head slightly. "But Chiyo gave her life to bring me back to life."Sakura looked intently at the elderly woman who lay on the ground unmoving. The puppet master looked peaceful, happy with her decision to save the Kazekage.

Naruto informed Sakura that they were leaving and after saying good bye they departed.


	24. Naruto's change

**__**

Chapter 24: Naruto's recovery

Sorry about the last chapter everyone I hope you like this one. I'm amazed, I know that fanfiction readers care more about plot than how well something is written, but this is rediculous. It's not bad at all! (I'm talking about _Naruto of the Shadow _in case you were wondering).

Here it is-

Naruto woke up to a peaceful, yet irritating light which penetrated the window beside his bed. He went about his morning routines like any other day but unbeknownst to him this would not be any ordinary day. He reflected wearily upon the events that had transpired in the short days previous to the current time after he had finally come out of Anbu for a short vacation. Still, troubled over how he had treated Gaara- more like a close friend than a brother and for a reason the blonde couldn't quite explain it unnerved him.

Still he knew it would take some more time for him to get back to the personality he was before he left. And to be honest he wasn't sure whether he wanted to give up his new attitude at all. His emotionless logic helped him greatly in battle focussing him, and pushing him in training to work more efficiently not only harder. Unbeknownst to him was that his change would coming willingly or not.

He was standing on the top of the Namikaze mansion. The huge building that rocketed out of the sky, the house did not take up much space unlike the complexs the clans of the village lived in. Instead it was built upward and looked like a mini skyscraper. The building had six floors each floor colored depending on the things inside. For example the basement was painted completely black and in it was training equipment, weapons of all sorts, and mementos from battles both Naruto and Minato had fought in.

Naruto looked at the village with longing, one day he would be able to guide it. He was clad in ninja gear and armor all black save for his orange cloak which is father had given him upon his arrival, he wore the orange cloak more for the fact that some color made him stand out a little less in the village and secondly it was phscologically comforting to the people around him. Why? Naruto did not quite know, but he heeded his fathers kind advice and adorned the vestigial piece of clothing.

He was going to his classes today; first the torture and interrogation class with Ibiki and right after a foreign relations course. He made his way to the class in the Academy building. The class was an old empty seminar room that was used for speacial adult training sessions and it doubled as a meeting place for leaders of decision to meet and discuss budget expenture.

He was the first one in the empty classroom so he took a seat in the back. A place he had never sat before. In the academy he loved to sit in the front closer to the teacher and closer to the knowledge the teacher provided. He knew this class room be pretty small but as Ibiki walked in Naruto began to wonder if anyone else was signed up for the class.

"Well Naruto," The interogation expert began, "the other person who signed up for the class cancled last minute so it looks like it's just me and you. But first tell me Naruto you've been in the new section of Anbu and I've heard you now have taken a step out of your father's shadow. Is that an accurate analsis?" Ibiki looked at him intently as if the person standing before him was complete stranger and not someone thathe had workded with countless times.

"That is accurate in the sense that is is step so that I can walk beside him and not trail doggedly in his shadow. If I am to help the village I must grow on my own that's why I'm here." Naruto stated, knowing that Ibiki wanted him as far away from his father's policies as possible.

Ibiki pondered Naruto's answer but for a moment and then seeming satisfied walked to the door. "Well if that is true I'll help you take another step to walking next to him. However, what I will do is between you and me." The large man's dominating presence waited for a yes or no response. He knew Naruto had been in the Anbu, and he also knew from personal experience that member's of ANBU didn't lie to fellow countymen the boys word would be good eenough for him.

Naruto nodded and followed Konoha's toughest man out the doors.

Ibiki led Naruto to the torture and interogation building which two guards stood before. Ibiki nodded to them and they let him in with Naruto tagging along, not far behind. Ibiki pulled out a scroll and whipped it open in front of an extremely large door ten feet high and six feet wide. Once the scroll had unfolded to about ten feet in length he form hand signs in rapid succesion passing the normal ten seal mark then past twenty then thirty. Finally he slammed his palm against the door. "Open!" A huge wave of chakra shaking the door frame. Slowly the steel door began to open.

Naruto looked in awe as they stepped into a dimly lit corridor. It stretched maybe a hundred feet in both directions and every five feet or so the door to a cell would stand blood covered and strong, like an attentive guard.

Ibiki faced Naruto and stretched out his arms, "This is my domain and where your lesson will begin." He entered room 38 as was labeled in white paint.

Ibiki walked up to the convict who sat tied to a chair blind folded. "Where am I?" the criminal plead pathetically.

Ibiki said nothing, but pressed his thumb on the man's throat and pushed forcefully. The convict whose clothes were in rags coughed spastically. "PLEASE! What do you want from me?" Tears were running down his cheeks.

"Tell me!" Ibiki commanded in a frightening gruff voice, "What is your relation to Akatsuki?"

"I'm a spy. I report to them whereabouts of certain individuals including the Hokage, Kakashi the sharingan user, and Naruto Namikaze."

Naruto did not show it but his heart skipped a beat. He did not know of any traitors in the village that worked for Akatuki.

"Do you have any associates in the village?" Ibiki demanded.

"Only one that I'm aware of, Otoga Masuta, we are not told of others in the organization." The man whimpered like a beaten dog. 'There are others?!' Naruto was shocked.

"Any thing else you'd like to tell us?"

"The only thing I know is that Akatsuki wants lord Hokage, and the Toad sannin dead, and are going to capture Naruto soon."

Ibiki frowned at the traitor, obviously sick at the man's disloyalty. Wordlessly he took the man's life slitting his throat and watching the imposter struggle.

He left the room and looked to see how Naruto was fairing. He was not surprised, but still he was pleased. The boy looked calm, angry but calm, the boy at been in ANBU and had most likely killed in most grotesque ways.

"You will learn hands on how to deal with the wretched creature we have in here. No one besides me, and my trusted workers no of this place. It is where I take the most evil of scum. The man you saw in there had not heard a single voice in a week. It does things to you, not knowing what's going on for a week. He probably thought he was in there for months."

Naruto watched Ibiki work for another hour, employing hundreds of techniques ranging from psychological dementia to hell like pain. After the hour he let Naruto try out what he had learned. After another hour the blonde left, but not before talking with Ibiki one last time.

"Naruto you have potential. You could be a master of physiological torture, yet I see you lack the hatred necessary to implement more violent techniques." Ibiki put his hand on the boy's shoulder expressing an unusual amount of affection. "You're different from your father, I see that. You have something he doesn't have, reason… You're the same age a brother I once had. I hope to see you back here soon."

Naruto nodded, trying to not make Ibiki any more uncomfortable than he already was. "Thank you for the instruction Ibiki, it was very beneficial." And with those final words the whiskered boy moved to his favorite place.

"Hello, Ayame." Naruto said greeting the ramen stand girl with a smile. For some reason he felt better after his class with Ibiki.

"Hey Naruto. Do you want the usual?"

The blonde haired boy nodded, "Yeah, but could you make it quick please? I have a foreign relation class to get to."

She smiled at the handsome blonde. "No problem, Naruto-kun." She moved to the back. "Hey dad! It's Naruto he wants the usual, but hurry it up."

"So Naruto it's been a while." Ayami said, "Have you been busy?"

Naruto rubbing the back of his head, "Yeah, I've been real busy. Why do you ask?"

"Well Ino has been here a couple times looking for you."

Naruto jumped at the bowl in front of him slurping it down madly. "You know where I was the last two years, and I've been off on a mission since I got back."

Ayami giggled. "Well Naruto. Ino is the one you should be talking to."

Naruto decided it would be a good time to leave. He thanked his waitress and handed her the money for the meal. Then walking slowly he headed back to the academy for his second class.

He found eight or nine other ninja in the classroom. The class went by slowly. It was pretty boring covering things Naruto already knew. He left to see Hinata leaning back against the wall opposite to the door.

"Hey, Naruto-kun," the girl exclaimed, greeting Naruto with a smile.

"Hey, Hinata." Naruto replied, smiling back, "what are you doing here?"

She brushed the hair that fell in front of her face back. "I came to ask you if you still wanted to come with me to Heiri's home. We leave tomorrow"

Naruto paused, "Yeah, I definitely do. I'll tell my dad."

"Well, Heiri-kun thinks it would be good to bring Ino-chan with us." She blushed to the confusion of our hero. She looked down to hide her face.

"Alright I'll ask if she would like to come with me." He answered. Hinata looked relieved.

"Well I'll see you later Naruto-kun." She jogged off looking back once waving at him. He watched her leave, 'God, she's beautiful'. He walked up to the wall practicing one of the new techniques he had learned. He placed his left hand on the wall and formed the snake seal with his right.

He grinned as he ended up on the other side of the wall. 'Well I have that technique down.'

He vanished in a furious wind implosion and appeared in his father's office. Minato looked up calmly, ninja were always appearing in his office in a startling fasion and he had managed to get used to it.

"Hey, Naruto, whatcha up to." Minato smiled at his son, a mixture of pride and whimsical concern, sparkling in his eyes.

Naruto grinned at his father's infectious smile before bringing himself to answer. "I'm just informing you that I'm going to visit Heiri for a couple days, if it's any longer than that I'll send you a message."

"When are you leaving?" Minato asked, glad his son was spending time with friends.

"Tomorrow."

"Well that sounds fun. Visit me before you leave alright?"

"Sure thing." Naruto replied, before turning to make for the door.

"How were your classes?"

"They were good Ibiki's was better. I learned a lot. I know you have work to do so I'll let you get to that." Naruto disappeared in a cloud of smoke dodging any more questions that might have been thrown his way.

Minato sighed, talking in a low voice "He's getting too old to spend any time with his old man."

"Teenagers!" Jiraiya grunted in a disapproving tone, "Or it could be that he hasn't quite figured himself out yet after his stay in ANBU." He sat down on the couch and let out a deep breath. "I've discovered Akatsuki is planning to capture Naruto within the coming month."

Minato stiffened. "Well… Heiri is a more than capable jounin and Hinata is near jounin level. Together I think they'll be alright. Naruto did defeat Sasori almost by himself." He shook his head, "I'm not sure. I beleive in Naruto but Akatsuki is made up of elite ninja."

Jiraiya nodded, "I'll follow him, I wouldn't my pupil dying. I'm still going for the record of raising the most Hokages." He let the cocky grin slip off his face replace with a much more serious expression. "Don't think you're not trusting Naruto. You only have one son it's foolish to take chances. In another year he'll be set to handle himself even with you. I gaurentee it."

Minato feigned shock. "Pass me? PSHHH!" He broke out laughing, insanely pleased by Jiraiya's remark, "Well then my wish will be forfilled."

**Naruto**

Naruto was on his way to Ino's house when he saw her sitting on a park bench with Hinata. Walking toward them he realized it was the same bench that he had met Hinata and Ino the few days prior.

"Hey," Naruto greeted the two girls. "So Ino, are you coming to Heiri's with me and Hinata?"

Ino's eyes widened at her friend they had just been talking about the blonde haired wonder but Hinata had not mentioned the trip to Ino.

"What are you talking about Naruto-kun?" Ino asked, hoping he was asking her to go with him to Heiri's for a romantic vacation.

"Heiri invited me and Hinata to go up and visit him and he suggested I invite you." Naruto answered honestly, completely missing Ino heartbroken look of rejection.

"I'd love to go with you Naruto." Ino said, weakly. Hinata looked horrified, 'Oh no. That was not supposed to happen. Poor Ino, I forgot Naruto is not very good at this sort of thing.'

"Great! Hinata, when are we leaving tomorrow?" Naruto asked.

"We're leaving at around noon, Naruto-kun. So, we can all meet at the main gate, then."

Naruto smiled, "Hopefully there will be enough time to get a bite to eat before we leave." He waved at the girls before heading into the busiest part of the village. Talking about food made him hungry.

He walked into a new restaurant to see Sai sitting by himself. Feeling bold the blue eyed teen walked over and sat in the booth across from him. "Hey there, Sai."

"Hello, Naruto-san." Sai greeted the whiskered boy. "I like something about you. I don't know what, but it reminds me of myself."

Naruto laughed. "Have you spent any time with anyone since you joined Sakura's team?"

He looked away. "I have not, people do not seem to like me a great deal. So I got some books to help better acquaint myself with my 'social side'. Sakura told me she hated me today."

Naruto frowned, "She doesn't mean that, Sai. Sakura just has a short temper, did you say anything to her before she said that."

Sai nodded. "We were talking about the traitor Sasuke." Naruto paled, this wasn't going to end well. "She was telling me that she missed him, and how he just wanted to save his brother. Then she said she loved him. And I asked her how she could love a pathetic wretch like Sasuke-teme."

He waited for Naruto's judgement. Naruto was fuming. "Sakura was opening up to you, to form a bond since you are her new teammate and you completely mocked her for it. How would you feel if someone insulted the person you love?"

Sai looked at Naruto in a new light. "I don't feel. I lost my sense for feeling a long time ago." He smiled at Naruto.

Naruto dealt with people like this before. Many ninja's in ANBU were unfeeling. That was why some ANBU, even though they were fantastic at there place in special ops., were made to become teacher's. Finding ninja who would actually be acceptable as teachers was not an easy job.

To Naruto's knowledge, ninja who gave up there emotions never got them back. "Sai, I think I understand. What I can recommend is more reading. As long as you keep reaching out to Sakura you can become friends with her."

"Thank you Naruto. I feel I have become close to you. This book says I should give a name to people who you find likeable. So I will call you 'Small Penis' from now on."

Naruto spit out the water that he had just brought to his mouth. "Please do not call me that, Sai. You give nick names that people like. That's just insulting."

Sai nodded scribbling down notes. Naruto watched the ninja in front of him with forlorn admiration. 'This is going to be a long meal'.

Naruto walked out of the restaurant an hour later, exhausted. Sai was desperate to learn even if his attitude didn't show it. Naruto didn't know if he could help him. Sure Naruto could be insightful when looking at how people treated others but he was an idiot when it came to actually dealing with others.

Jumping he landed on top of high rise. The stars were beginning to come out and though he was tired he wanted to look at them for a bit. He found a nice roof that had been transformed into a garden a bench conveniently placed in the center. He lay back on the wooden bench and looked up to watch the show. The actors emerged one by one each appearing in a different place with a glow about them.

Naruto yawned, wondering how long it would take for all the stars to appear. He tilted his head up to look back sensing a presence. "Hey Naruto," Shikamaru smirked looking down at his friend. "What are you doing in our spot?"

Naruto got up and looked around to see Chouji, Kiba, and Shino standing behind the genius. "Looking at the stars, what are all of you doing?"

"We always come here," Kiba exclaimed. "It's our chilling spot! We all come here when we don't have missions the following say and hang out."

"You're welcomed to join us," Chouji said, "But you can't have any chips. I didn't bring enough for this many people. I didn't know Shino was coming."

Kiba grinned at the guys, obviously planning something. He set the bag he was carrying down and pulled out two six packs of beer. "I brought the booze!"

Shikamaru brought a hand to his face rubbing his eyes wearily, "All right everyone let's guess how much of the first can Kiba will get through before he's smashed." Kiba obviously did not hear the sarcasm in his friend's voice as he took the joke as a direct challenge.

"Yeah? Well will see Shikamaru. But I met I can drink a whole six-pack and not get drunk."

"I challenge you!" Chouji said. Kiba was doomed, Akamichi's were known for being able to handle their booze. It had to do with their size of course, but no one ever brought that out.

Shikamaru let the two have their drink off with Shino watching mildly amused, to talk to Naruto.

"I heard you defeated an Akatsuki member virtually on your own." Shikamaru began, "You know there is a lot I don't understand about you Naruto. But I want to. Ino wants to as well."

Naruto waited for an explanation not sure what to make of Shikamaru's strategic words.

"You know she's had a crush on you for a really long time. Believe me I know I'm her closest guy friend. You and her were so close until she started really liking you and then you left for all that training." He paused trying to think of what to say to the devilishly attractive blonde.

"Look, I think you're just a bit of an idiot and that's why you haven't done anything with that troublesome woman. But even so it's killing her that you don't feel anything for her so talk to her about it okay? And don't mention me. She'd kill me if she knew that I told you to talk to her about this." He placed his hands on the back of his head. "She talks to me about you all the time you know?"

Naruto looked shell shocked. He hadn't had a lot of time to think about things like relationships so the news about Ino both confused and intrigued him. He didn't respond, words didn't seem necessary, they didn't seem apropriate. He looked at the stars above them for guidance before he turned to see Kiba vomiting over the side of the building. He had made it through four cans in two minutes. But as he feel everyone knew he wasn't getting up. Chouji laughed, a deep hearty laugh before starting on his fourth. He would finish all six and still be able to walk he was a tank a little alchohol wouldn't shut him down.

Shikamaru looked up at the stars. "They're beautiful, but unmoving and that makes them less compassionate than clouds. Wouldn't you agree?"

Naruto smiled, 'Only Shikamaru would bring up clouds after midnight."

Eventually Naruto was the only one on the roof. The group had gradually dispersed after Shino had taken Kiba home and Chouji went out for some food. Naruto and Shikamaru had talked for a few hours but even he had gone to get some sleep.

He didn't want to sleep, he wanted to find the answers to all his questions.

-Main Gate 12:05 p.m.-

Naruto arrived late to greet his friends, ironic as he not gone to sleep the night before. "Sorry guys, I just grabbed some lunch." He missed Hinata giggling and Ino covering her eyes.

"Are you sure you're good to go on a full stomach? We're not going slow." Hinata asked.

Naruto laughed. "Let's go."

The group took off with Naruto in the lead.

-Cloud country 5:57 p.m.-

Naruto slid to a halt in front of the villages entrance. The village itself was situated on an elevated plain, he would guess it was close to a mile above Konoha's location to the earth. "Hinata, to be honest in all the time I've known him I've never been to Heiri's home. So I guess from here I'll follow you."

Hinata led the the two blondes through the main part of the village, where the busy villagers wasted moments of their time giving the three Konoha ninja peculiar looks. Finally the Hyuuga stopped in front of a small simple two story house. Naruto gaped at the home. "This is it? His father is the arrogant Raikage."

Hinata flashed Naruto a small smile. "Heiri moved out. He couldn't stand his sister and his father's antics so he left." She knocked on the front door and waited for Heiri to greet them leaving her two friends to marvel over Heiri's resolve.

Heiri beamed, as he saw who knocked on the door though panels of glass stretched a foot out on either side of the rectangular bulk of wood. Heiri's het black hair and calm eyes gave Naruto a sense of familiarty but so much was different. The boy had grown as much as Naruto did and stood at five' eleven, he was muscular to an almost sickening degree and he had a charismatic charm that nearly knocked the group back. Instantly Naruto knew something was wrong.

Heiri threw the door opened and enveloped all of them in a gigantic hug. Naruto grinned his friend was in a mood, a good one to be sure, but a mood none the less. Heiri winked at Hinata after kissing her cheek softly, the kiss hidden by the group hug. "Ino, Naruto how are you?" He ushered them into a room to the right which was filled with an odd assortment of chairs and couches.

Ino's eyes bulged. The room was built for comfort and the designer had not a single idea of what fashion was. Pasty couched paled horrificly against the colorful walls with portraits of famous ninja including one of Naruto's father and Naruto standing side by side. Gaara was on the wall too, flanked on one side by Naruto and on the other Heiri. Naruto was only minorly surprised to see that Heiri's own father and the Kazekage had not made it to the walls.

Heiri paced around the room energetically and before Ino cold ask who paid him to attempt to decorate the inside of his house he flashed Naruto a youthful reckless grin- and said the two words which had always meant the same thing as wanna talk.

Heiri nearly yelled, "Wanna fight?"


	25. birth of a romance?

**_Chapter 25: Destiny Calls_**

**_Happy Belated Birthday Naruto_**

I apologize, however, do not expect a better rate of chapter production. I'm not going to pretend that I'll have time to write a lot. Along with this is the fact I am doing a tremendous amount of work to improve my writing so do count on better written chapters! Please review.

Here it is:

Naruto eased out an earned confidence as he stood in front of his good friend, waiting for him to make the first move. Heiri and Naruto faced each other behind Heiri's humble home. The yard was spacious, all dirt due to training. Ino and Hinata stood to the side frowning not understanding what was taking place.

Naruto and Heiri saw their discomfort and grinned at each other. It was understandable why the girls felt uneasy about the two fighting. Then again girls in generall would have a hard time figuring out all the subtleties of two friends engaged in combat. It was a bonding experience, as all guys know there are somethings about people that can only be understood after they are sweaty, bleeding, and exhausted. It is to most males a blissful state that puts us at ease.

Heiri and Naruto did not hold back. Holding back would have negated the reasons for fighting. Instead they pushed themselves and Naruto realized that this would test his disciplined resolve. This fight would require him to put his emotions out for everyone to see. Without showing your true self you are letting up the chance to be understood.

He caught Heiri's hand and slammed his fist into Heiri's gut, then sent Heiri sprawling with a kick to the side. Naruto was expressionless he couldn't bring himself to challange his training. He threw a kunai whcih Heiri caught and sent back surrounded in electricity.

Naruto ducked back and when his head came back up Heiri was in front of him. He punched at the charging Heiri but his punch was caught and a wave of electricity dropped the blonde to his knees.

"An electric clone. Smart." Complemented Naruto, who created five clones of his own. In unison the six Naruto's threw kunai and shuriken at Heiri who had attempted to aproach Naruto from behind. He set about dodging them, realizing after a shuriken sunk into his thigh that the projectiles were being guided by wind.

Heiri jumped into the air the projectiles following him. Pulling out a steel rod he whipped the weapons away and hurled the rod at Naruto. The blonde jumped back a few feet easily avoiding the spear-like weapon only to have Heiri fire a lightning bolt out of his palm into the steel rod electrocuting the ground. Naruto's clones were destroyed instantly and he only narrowly made it into the air using a wind jutsu to hold him in the air.

"Seems like you've learned some new tricks Naruto. I have too." Heiri winked before creating a clone. "The attack is modeled off your father's."

The clone appeared next to Naruto in a speed that seemed impossible and grabbed him sending hundreds of volts of electricity into the wind user.

Naruto pulled out a scroll before he hit the ground. And pushed his palm onto it exerting a huge amount of chakra. "How about a taste of your own medicine, buddy?" Naruto continued to push chakra into the scroll and his left palm and with his right he did the simplest Katon jutsu he knew.

Everything within twenty feet of Heiri lit up in flames. Hinata screamed, Ino covered her mouth, and Naruto looked annoyed.

"That is one hell of a technique Naruto. If I hadn't felt the oxygen percent in the air triple I would have been a goner." Heiri was behind Naruto with a kunai on his neck.

Naruto laughed from behind Heiri. "So you beat my clone, huh?" Heiri looked down as the clone that he had his kunai pressed against exploded in an innocent cloud of smoke. Heiri dropped his weapon. The fight was over.

Naruto's kunai was already in his weapon's pouch when his friend turned around impressed, and put an arm around Naruto. "When the hell did you and that clone switch places?"

"After I kicked you to the ground in the beggining of the fight. I have all the clones set up so elemental attacks don't destroy them. Instead they absorb the attack and use it as fuel. Creating the type of clone is more complicated, and they stop working tompararily when hit as you saw. But they're very useful in tricking the enemy into thinking the clones me. Unfortuanately people have to use ninjutsu more than taijutsu. But you're one of those people."

Naruto and Heiri laughed, but the laughter was cut short as Ino began to shout angrily. "What were you to thinking? You nearly scared Hinata and I to death!"

Hinata was nearly in tears, still traumatized by the thought of Heiri being burnt to a crisp. She hugged Heiri burying her head in his chest. Heiri chuckled softly, "Aww, don't be mad. Come on we'll all get cleaned up and then we'll go out to dinner."

The sun was setting as they went inside and it would soon be dark. Heiri showed them their rooms. Conveniently he and Hinata had one room and Naruto and Ino had another, much to the delight of Ino. The group got ready quickly and soon were on their way to dinner.

Naruto watched Ino intently for any signs that indicated Ino did in fact like him. He walked with the hands on the back of his head and his head tilted slightly away from Ino, but with his eyes fastened on Ino. Heiri chuckled turning to Naruto whispering, "You are the least subtle person I have ever seen."

Naruto couldn't help but beam at Heiri. His friend had a way with insults. "So..." Naruto said, figuring that it was a good a time as any to interrogate the lightning ninja. "Why'd you move out? I mean I know the way you feel about your family but?" He droned off hoping for an answer to better understand Heiri's predicament.

"Well... My sister and my dad have been butting heads a lot lately. My sister has already been deemed the next Raikage and she wants dad to step down soon so she can take his place. I left not wanting to be in the middle of all the hostility. A week later, dad, to cool things down sent her on an A rank mission to wander the elemental countries and hone her skills." He took a deep breath and quickly turned around making sure the girls were out of hearing distance. They were, Hinata and Ino were talking pleasently twenty or so feet behind Naruto and Heiri. "Akatsuki have tried to recruit me for their group I refused imeadiately and now I'm a marked man. They offered me a chance to attain power that would make me ten times stronger, they were lying right? There is no way I can acheive that much power is there. If I could it would be enough to stop Akatsuki."

Heiri slowed his pace. He was so unsure of what to do and he knew Naruto could not provide the answers to his many questions. Naruto did not express the shock that he felt but in his head his mind raced attempting to figure out Akatuski's plans. "Heiri maybe the power was true but it would be at the cost of something we as guardians of our villages would not be able to part with.

The two put their conversation on hold as they entered the restaurant. The meal was the longest of Naruto's life as he desperately wanted more reasons to beat the crap out of the Raikage whom he underestimated greatly. It was an akward meal to say the least. Hinata and Ino talked happily before the boys' sullen moods finally got to them. For Naruto there was no hiding it, he was pissed. Heiri was not angry he had long ago overcome the realization that his father did not like him. But he could not bare to see Hinata be hurt by his father as he was.

It was dark when they finally made it back home. And while Hinata and Ino got ready for bed Naruto and Heiri snuck out of the house. The two walked through the dark streets, Heiri leading the way and Naruto following quietly. Above them the moon occasionally peeked out from behind the clouds and checked on them keeping them on track with tentative intervention. Heiri stopped at a hill and climbed up the rocky tower to the peak overlooking the village. Naruto squated next to him waiting paciently for Heiri to speak.

The two sat in silence. _'Do I have the right to speak_?' Naruto wondered, _'I haven't seen Heiri in years_.' "Do you have any friends in the village. People you can count on?"

Heiri nodded, "Yeah I have a couple of people who I can count on, I want to say four people."

"They know of your situation?"

"Yeah."

"How strong are they? One of them is not a ninja, he's an old man who has a large amount of connections and is blessed with the wisdom of the Gods. Two are hosts of demons like Gaara the two tailed beast and the eight tailed beast my uncle, and sad is this is the last one is my sister you know she's strong and no matter how much I dislike her I have to admit if I begged her she'd help me."

"Do you know where she is now?"

"She's with her boy friend?"

"... SHE HAS A BOYFRIEND?!" As the mood lightened they both laughed. "I can't beleive a guy has the courage to go out with her."

Heiri grinned and pushed Naruto over from his seated position. "Don't tell me you don't know."

"Know what?" Naruto said pushing himself up his eyes twinkling in playful youth.

"She's dating Gaara."

Naruto paused and burst out laughing. "HAHa that's hilarious. No seriously who's she going out with?"

"I'm not kidding."

Shock spread through out Naruto. "The only person who has ever beaten Gaara in a fight besides us and Akatsuki is dating him?"

"Yeah they have some sort of love hate realtionship. Gaara is turned on by a person strong enough to defeat him and my sister likes strong men. They both fight for dominence of the relationship. She told me she only likes him cause he's the kazekage but I know for a fact she actually really likes him. So we're on better terms then when we were younger but we're still siblings and shes still a super agressive perfectionist with a need to kill anyone who is strong enought to oppose her."

Naruto's mind whirled. "Holy crap... If they were to get married it would make you and Gaara brothers."

Heiri smirked, "that's one of the reasons I don't mind their relationship that much."

Naruto grew very sullen... "Well I guess this a good a time as any to tell you your sisters hot." He ducked under a punch laughing fitfully. Heiri cast Naruto an evil look, but half way through smiled, ruining the attempt to guilt Naruto into apologizing.

"Where were we?" Naruto asked, trying to steer the conversation back to the important topic of Heiri's safety. Heiri sighed and looked longingly into the starry sky. "Do you think that one day we'll ever defeat the evil in this world?"

Naruto was wondering the same thing. "Not alone. But together we have a chance. He stood up and offered his friend his hand. With friends by our side, perhaps we can save this world from ourselves." Heiri grabbed Naruto's hand and was pulled to his feet. Heiri closed his eyes and tried to see the world through blindness it was dark and unforgiving, blurry, and desolate. He opened his eyes and followed his friend home. Ignoring Naruto's attempts to talk about his safety.

"Naruto I shouldn't have brought up Akatsuki. I can deal with them on my own, but I felt you had to know. Just in case something does happen." Naruto realized instantly what was said.

"There is no way in hell I would let anyone hurt you." His eyes shined fiercely for a few moments staring into his friends eyes before wandering to a cut on his arm. "Well no one besides me." They both laughed. Naruto and Heiri made their way back to the house exchanging lightbantered humor until they reached the house.

Naruto trudged up the stairs tired from the days events. He opened his door and was surprised to to see Ino lying in the bed sound a sleep. He had forgotten they had to share a room. He moved quietly around the room into the bathroom and cleaned up as quietly as he could. When he was finally finished washing up he turned out the light and crept into bed. He felt the weight of exhaustion shut his eyes and he fell asleep.

Naruto woke up in a jolt as he felt something graze his chest. A moments recognition saw that it was Ino's arm holding on to him in a firm commanding way. During the night she had crossed the foot of space that the king size bed allowed between them and pressed her soft, petit, body against his. The first morning rays allowed the gentle smile that carresed Ino's expression to be seen and the contagious satisfaction that was present in the girls langour contortion caused Naruto to smile as well and he turned towards her and kissed her gently. He pulled away a little struck by the action and how nice it was. He turned towards her and lay just looking at her, admiring her. She was beautiful. She was beautiful, and she cared for him, what more could he ask for? He pushed the hair that dangled in front of her face back so he could see her inocent face better.

He looked at her longingly for what seemed like hours until the sun had made its way up, completely visible from a lone window at the far side of the room. The blinds had been pulled back and he finally got up and moved to the window to see what it held. From the window he could see the road that led to the village's center. To the left and right of the road were steep hills decorated with thick foliage and collosal rock pillars. And as Naruto marveled at the beauty of the world Ino woke up from he long soothing sleep, her eyes wandered the room not quite sure of her surrounding, coming to rest on the handsome blonde gazing out the window, the radiant sun playing with his golden hair and working its way around him.

Ino pushed her self up and blushed at the thought that paraded happily in her mind she had shared a bed with Naruto during the night. "Good morning, Naruto." Ino said in her cutest voice. Naruto whirled around to see Ino sitting up in bed her hand behind her holding her up her left shoulder strap dangling off her shoulder. Ino had never seen such a heroic looking person, Naruto stood in front of her an all knowing grin settled on his face, light cascade from him as he stood directly in front of the sun. "Good morning, Ino."

Ino tilted her head to the side and hair fell across her face showing her ability to use her girlish charm at any moment. "Where were you last night?" She asked as he moved to the bathroom to shower. "Me and Heiri went for a walk." He answed truthfully. She sighed knowing her reali question would never be answered as the sound of water hitting the tiled shower floor could be heard. She lay back down and sighed waiting for Naruto to finish with the shower when Hinata knocked on her door and before opening it and peaking in. Realizing Naruto was in the shower she rushed into the room and sat down on the bed next to Ino. "Hey Ino," Hinata whispered, "how was it sleeping with Naruto?"

Ino blushed at her first thought wishing it was true before answering the question. "I wish I knew. He woke up before me and I was asleep before he got into bed." Ino pouted slightly, and noticed Hinata was already fully dressed.

"Well I'm sure you will be able to have some time with Naruto before you leave." The Hyuuga said confidently, reassuring her friend. Hinata left the room quickly when she heard the shower turn off.

Naruto emerged from the bathroom with a towel tightly gripping his waist. "It's all yours Ino." Naruto said as Ino got up and made her way to the bathroom shutting the door and leaving Naruto to change. Before long Naruto, Heiri, Ino, and Hinata had congregated in the kitchen and were discussing their to do lists for the day.

Naruto opened the front door and let a cool fall breeze push past him. He breethed in deeply the fresh crisp morning air and started down the road to the villages busy center with his friends following him. The group was going to visit one of Heiri's friends and then they were going to have a picnic. A chill ran down Naruto's spine as the girls laughed at something Heiri said. Naruto felt as though he was coming alive everything was available to him. He was in a state of euphoria and his friends were a drug that pushed away his stress and erased his fears. Naruto was smiling uncontrollably enjoying life.

Heiri in an uncontrollable burst of energy threw Hinata and Ino over his shoulders and sped past Naruto. "WOO!" Heiri's eyes twinkled as landed a front flip with the girls still on his back pleading with him to let them down. Heiri let them down sheepishly and was forgiven, but not before Ino smacked him over the head. The four friends stood in a rocky valley, caves scattering the landscape. "Where are we?" Ino asked, looking around at the vast area void of life. Heiri just put a finger to his lips and whistled.

Heiri looked startled as someone emerged from one of the caves. "That's not my uncle," Heiri said startled. He pulled out a kunai, "this is a trap."


	26. Enter Akatsuki

**Chapter 26: Rekindled Flames**

You can thank Mike299 that I'm updating this so soon. While it may not seem very fast compared to how fast I was updating last year you should be able to tell that the chapters are of much better quality. Of course this is also without mentioning that I switched schools five months ago and my new school is way harder than my last one. Thanks to to all my reviewers especially the long term reviewers who I remember had this story on their alerts a year ago when it was first published.

AN/ HAPPY HOLIDAYS!

"blah" talking

_blah- thinking_

Heiri had a kunai in each hand, his left arm fully extended while his right arm was bent in a little the style that best combined offense and defence. "Where is my uncle?" Heiri asked, barely able to keep his voice calm. The figure walked closer stopping when he was a hundred feet away. Heiri turned to Naruto to see his blonde friend frozen as if he had been hit. "Naruto," Heiri called over his shoulder, "you okay?"

Naruto stepped forward nodding, and rubbed his eyes. "Itachi?"

Itachi walked toward the group of teenage ninja and tried to smile for Naruto. "Good to see you Naruto. You have been well, your feats have made Akatsuki all the more anxious to get their hands on you."

"Itachi..." Naruto paused lost for words. Itachi was finally back he could be saved. "Are you okay?" Naruto finally asked, noticing how sick his older brother looked. Itachi's eyes were dim as if he was only barely alive, he was pale, and he looked tired.

"I'm fine Naruto, but you need to get out of here before Kisame comes back or I'll have to either fight you or kill Kisame." Itachi turned to Heiri, " You are the son of the Raikage. My partner is finishing fighting your uncle. I'm sorry for your loss."

Heiri's green eyes locked on to Itachi's. "Where is he!" Heiri charged Itachi his anger getting the best of him. "WHERE IS MY UNCLE!" Heiri made it halfway before Naruto caught him getting behind Heiri and getting his arms under Heiri's and planting his hands on the side of his friends head. "Let me go, Naruto! He's going to kill my uncle, let me GO!" Heiri reached over his head and grabbed Naruto's jounin vest throwing him over his own head and into the rocky dirt.

"Fucking stop Heiri. He'll kill you!" Naruto yelled. Heiri completed a flash of hand signs and his right arm held a ball of electricity which he dragged through the ground while still running full speed. Itachi knowing the jutsu, performed his own and lunged at Heiri. The two ninja were within feet of each other when Naruto apeared between them, neither could stop. Naruto didn't have time for hand seals and caught the electrically charged spheres with his hands and dispersing them after the jutsus made contact with his skin with orbs of cycling wind.

Naruto bit his lip as he looked at his hands slightly burnt and bleeding. "Itachi, please, can you tell Heiri where his uncle is?"

Itachi nodded and pointed to a cave a to his right.

Naruto sighed in releif as the missing nin answered. "Itachi I'll fight you while Heiri goes to rescue his uncle. I want to see how I'll fare against you."

A twinkle appeared in Itachi's eye a sign of life. "I'd like that."

Heiri dissapeared in a burst of electricity. Naruto turned, "Hinata, Ino go with Heiri he'll need your help saving his uncle."

Ino's eyes widened, "But Naruto-"

"Go." Naruto ordered. He watched the two girls run past his brother. How would he protect them all. Gaara, Heiri, Itachi... Sasuke? They needed him but he was unable to stop so much of what happened to them. His father had almost died. Gaara had almost been killed by Akatsuki. Heiri had to suffer the trials which came with being the son of the Raikage. Sasuke was gone betraying not only his village but Naruto's friendship. And Itachi. He was dying, too far down his tragic path for anyone to save.

Naruto focused his vision on to Itachi's face. Naruto's handsome older brother looked down at him with the immense burden he carried. There was no way he was going to be able to come back to Konoha. The promise Naruto and Sasuke had made-solemnly swearing to save Itachi- had lost its meaning.

Naruto pulled off his headband and dropped it to the ground he was not fighting for his village, that would be too demoralizing for him to bear. No, he was fighting for his family. He tried to keep his composure as a few determined tears began running down his face. Naruto knew what he had to do. He had to fufill his obligation and free Itachi. He had to free his brother the only way he could. He wiped his eyes as they became so wet he could barely see. An intense power inside him was raging begging to be let out and Naruto let it out. "ITACHI!" Naruto cried as he charged. Time slowed down allowing his mind to sort itself out and focus.

His clenched fist buried itself in Itachi's stomach causing the older ninja to fall to his knees. Itachi was not going to fight back he wanted Naruto to save him. To end his pain. Naruto's surprise was quickly overcome with frustration. _God damn it_! He looked up at the sky where black clouds were forming while violent winds tore at the earth. "Please," Naruto whispered, struggling not to break down. He ground his teeth, "Please Itachi don't make me do it like this. Teach me one final time." Itachi looked up as two tears hit his forehead, the tears had rolled down Naruto's face.

"Of course Naruto. You know I would do anything for you." Itachi said standing up. "Let's begin... one last time."

Naruto and Itachi faced each other they faced each other as they had years before when Itachi had taught Naruto and Sasuke in the Uchiha training grounds. When the Uchihas would bring the trio lunch and laugh with them. They stood reminicing in a past long dead. A past where Naruto would be holding Itachi's hand in one hand and Sasuke's in the other and be content with the way things were. _That's what I'm fighting to save that's what I'm fighting to protect. _Naruto pulled a scroll out of his jounin vest. Lightning pierced the silence signaling the start of the storm. Naruto and Itachi disappeared when the flash was created.

The sky darkened and the two ninja clashed, and the darkness every so often was penetrated with the sparks from colliding metal.

**-/-/-/-**

Heiri found his uncle lying on the ground panting with Kisame standing over him his chakra absorbing sword in hand. The Akastsuki member turned his head to see Heiri enter the cave. The cave wasn't dark near the entrance but Heiri couldn't see where it ended as the piercing blackness seemed to go on forever.

"Leave him alone." Heiri said.

Kisame grinned. "This is almost getting funny. It's always kids trying to save their parents and they force me to kill them. Get out of here I have no time to play with you squirt."

Heiri was not going to argue he was to angry for that. "Wrong answer asshole." Heiri fired an electric bolt at Kisame who was forced to jump back into the darkness to avoid being hit. Heiri was kneeling beside his uncle as Kisame emerged from the darkness.

"Uncle are you alright?" Heiri asked, shaking his uncle.

His uncle groaned slightly, barely conscious.

Heiri let out a sigh of relief his uncle was fine. "Don't worry I'll protect you. Repayment for all the times you looked out for me." Heiri wiped his watering eyes and stood up.

Kisame grinned. "Touching. I think I'm gonna throw up. However, your not bad kid I'll enjoy watching you breathe your last breath."

Kisame raised Samehada, and pointed the heavy sword at Heiri. "Any last requests?"

Heiri ignored the comment and charged the sword wielding missing nin careful to avoid being hit. He ducked as Kisame swung the massive sword and created a sword of electricity with two simple hand signs. Kisame swung his massive sword down towards Heiri who managed to roll to his side avoiding the devastating blow which dented the floor of the cave. Heiri analyzed the sword for a second wondering why it looked familiar.

"That wouldn't happen to be Samehada, would it?" Heiri asked, admiring the unique weapon.

"You're very observant. It is the great sword Samehada, the chakra eating sword." Kisame looked at Heiri's thin blade of electricity. "That wimpy thing wouldn't be able to block a single swing of Samehada."

Heiri grimaced. That's true I won't be able to fight him using a weapon my best chance at defeating him is cornering him in the back of the cave and then using some powerful electric jutsu once I'm sure he can't escape. He hurled his lightning bolt sword at Kisame like a spear and after creating a clone began his plan to push Kisame to the back of the cave.

**-/-/-/-**

To the untrained eye it would appear that fairies were dancing in the storm. Sparks from metallic weapons would erupt from the darkness and it was unclear where they were coming from. In the sky the storm brewed worse and lightning hurtled to the earth with unimaginable speed creating the stench of burnt earth, thunder boomed in defiance of all that existed. Rain blinded everything.

And thus three senses were dulled with the stormed ferocity. One might question why on earth they would continue to fight in the despicable conditions when it would be easy to escape under the cover of the storm.

But for Itachi and Naruto there was no question. The storm to them was Naruto and Itachi traded blows back and forth using weapons and taijutsu but foregoing jutsus. Naruto knew without justu it would be impossible to kill the sharingan master and that fact alone kept him from deploying one of the many techniques he could use to end a person's life. Naruto slid to a halt kicking up mud at the older ninja and then twisting his body so his heel swung into Itachi's side causing hims to crumple.

It was the first clean hit Naruto had landed and Itachi stood up with a ghost of a smile on his face impressed with the blondes use of taijutsu. Naruto picked his sword out of the muddy earth where he had dropped it to complete his complex assault and with renewed confidence again attempted to cut his brother down. Itachi had a sword as well Totsuka and though he did not utilize its full capabilities he proved that he was the superior swordsman. Naruto parried and then slashed at Itachi but it was clear that he would not deal a blow to Itachi with his sword. For a second time Itachi dislodged the sword from Naruto's hand and tapped the steel blade against Naruto's neck careful not to cut the blonde. It was clear to Naruto as well as Itachi that a real battle between them would leave Naruto dead but that was not important. What was important was Naruto helping to spare Itachi any more misery.

Naruto had let his anger subside and with it the Kyuubi's chakra. Fighting was way too hard. Naruto couldn't feel anger towards Itachi no matter how much he needed it to acomplish the task at hand. Binding pressures of his obligation tore at his consious and he wanted nothing more than to be able to sit and talk to Itachi about their childhood.

Itachi sheathed his sword. "Let us advance our battle Naruto I feel the fight in the cave coming to a climax. Itachi fired a series of fireballs at Naruto indicating what he meant. Naruto frowned and dodged the flames. This was the final test. It was clear Itachi was superior to Naruto in taijutsu, swordsmanship, and genjutsu. But who was superior in ninjustu? In all honesty Naruto would put his money on Itachi and his sharingan but he did not count himself out. He knew dozens of jutsu that Itachi would never have come across. There was a chance that one of those would help him end their battle.

He disapeared from view sinking into the ground. Itachi waited patiently wondering what techniques Naruto would employ. Naruto emerged underneath him rasengan in hand forcing Itachi to jump upward. Naruto grazed Itachi's arm which surprised him. He had not expected Itach to be caught so unawares. Itachi twisted back performing handsigns at a god like speed sending a fireball into Naruto's face. Naruto dispersed the fire with a wind exploding it in Itachi's face. Itachi exploded sending Naruto hurtling back. _Had the clone sustained the hit and continued to fight? Or had Itachi also made a clone in the split second when he had emerged from the ground? _Naruto sprung up warily checking to see if Itachi still had the scratch. Itachi nodded answering Naruto's unspoken questions.

Itachi was unmarked. "I do not have the time to explain but one day you will know. All things can be explained if you understand chakra." Once again Itachi exploded but this time not into fire. A hundred crows burst out of Itachi their wings pounding against the air. The genjutsu was so subtle yet so powerful a combination which was not present in taijustu or most ninjutsu. Naruto concentrated to break free of the spell closing his eyes and tilting his head downward. It took a moment for the birds to cease existing but when they did Itachi did not reapear.

Naruto calmed himself quickly forming a plan. "Itachi there is one thing I would like to know... Where do you rank in power among the members of Akatsuki?" Naruto ducked under a shuriken and followed the path the projectile had come from.

Naruto twisted his sword producing a powerful slashing wind which consumed the area where he believed Itach hid. Itachi appeared behind Naruto and put his hands on Naruto's shoulders.

"Please do not pretend that is your only question Naruto. I know there are countless others you wish to ask. In answer to your question I would guess I am the third strongest Akatsuki member. But not for long, right Naruto?" Itachi's face did not express any pity for either of them nor the overwhelming sadness and grief which Naruto felt.

"Itachi..." Naruto began. "I-"

Itachi raised his hand, "It is as I wished it. Sleep beckons me."

Naruto turned around and hugged his older brother. As tears pushed down Naruto's face one of his clones emerged from the ground behind Itachi katana raised to finish the battle. _No..._Naruto corrected himself._ The ceremony_. A ceremony in which Naruto's quest to free Itachi would end. The clone thrust the blade into Itachi's heart.

Or at least tried.

An explosion of electricity destroyed Naruto's clone and paralyzed Naruto and Itachi. For an instant Naruto wondered if it was a bolt of lightning that had left him unable to move properly, but his previous thought was shredded as the source of the attack came into focus. A sword had found its way into Itachi's stomach but it was not Naruto's, the blonde finally made out the face of the attacker.

The attacker smirked as he stood over Itachi, "It's good to see you again Naruto."


	27. The First Storm Ends

**Chapter 27: The First Storm Ends**

Woo. Well after I got sick a couple days before sunday and I realized I wasn't going to finish on time so what I did was lengthen the chapter considerably (by 1000 words) and edit it giving you what I will call the end of the "Brothers Ark". More is ahead. But for now... Enjoy!

* * *

Naruto struggled to stand up. To say he was shocked would be an understatement. Two of his brothers, people he had not seen in years, had appeared in the same day the second appearing less than an hour after the first. "Damn it, Sasuke." Naruto muttered. The confident Uchiha looked down on Itachi with interest, twenty meters behind him stood three ninja obviously his teammates or something of that nature.

Naruto didn't know what to feel. He was happy, yes. He couldn't be happier that Sasuke was okay, but he was angry too. Sasuke had betrayed him, he had betrayed Konoha. Naruto took a few deep breaths to calm himself down and get more oxygen into his blood to re-energize him. He couldn't tell if Sasuke was his friend or foe and after being attacked by the dark haired ninja Naruto was doubtful that Sasuke was going to come back to the village.

"Who are your friends Sasuke?" Naruto asked, buying himself a little time to figure out how to deal with the situation.

"They are members of my new team, Team Hawk. Where are your friends Naruto? Or did you decide to challenge Itachi by yourself?"

Naruto reverted his attention to Itachi who lay on the muddy earth barely breathing. Naruto felt something twitch inside him, and he felt irationally angry. "What the hell do you want Sasuke? You didn't come here to check up on us did you?"

Sasuke frowned and in a hushed tone reiterated what he had planned to say to Naruto for months, "I came to save Itachi. I came to help you. With my team we can destroy Akatsuki Naruto, together. I'm sorry if my leaving you caused you any distress but you are not a child. You must understand I needed power and in my prior state I was too weak to be of assistance to you in Konoha. Now I am stronger than you and I will lead us to saving our brother."

It was Naruto's turn to frown. _Sasuke what did Orochimaru do to you? You've lost sight of what's important_. "Sasuke I don't give a damn if your stronger or weaker than me. You've always known that, but you don't think that leaving the village was irresponsible? Do you have any idea how much it hurt me? And now you come back as if everything is just fine? You just fucking attacked me!"

Naruto moved to Itachi and felt for his pulse. He needed to attend to Itachi not Sasuke. Sasuke had to earn his time. Itachi's eyelids fluttered for a moment. "Naruto," he whispered.

"Yes," Naruto whisper back, kneeling beside Itachi and moving his head down to shield Itachi's face from the rain.

"Forgive him. He is lost and he will need you help in recovering his old self." Itachi paused, his eyes scanning the mud for an answer. "Lend me your strength, I have one last task to finish." Itachi's voice not audible to normal ears entered Naruto's and the blonde heard him. Naruto felt a cold as a shiver ran down his spine.

Naruto did not fully understand Itachi's intentions but he understood what his older brother wanted and so Naruto poured what chakra he could spare into Itachi. Though Naruto had only given Itachi a fraction of his chakra reserve what he transmitted to the Uchiha was more than half of Itachi's full reserve. More than enough for Itachi to stabilize himself. Utilizing the strength Naruto gave him Itachi pushed himself off the ground. His usual grace abandoned. "Sasuke, you attacked Naruto because you believed he was trying to kill me. I need to die."

Itachi appeared behind Sasuke and slammed his elbow into the side of Sasuke's head. Sasuke picked himself out of the mud. The attack had been unexpected. "Why do you wish to fight me Itachi. I have come to save you." Performing the seals to the Uchiha's signature move and letting the stream of fire leave his mouth Itachi answered. "I can not be saved Sasuke."

Sasuke dodged the ball of flames and formed a chidori. "If you wish to die than I will grant you your wish." Without contemplating his actions- or possibly having already- Sasuke charged his older brother. Itachi's second battle had begun and it would be a much more difficult battle. Itachi was fighting to save his younger brother, and his younger brother was fighting to kill him.

_Why... Why do you follow the path we agreed upon years ago when you clearly don't care about it any longer? _Naruto wondered as Sasuke who had claimed to want to save Itachi began to assault him. The blonde teen watched the fight feeling helpless and insignificant. Sasuke had only minutes before arrived in the midst of a storm, claiming to want to save Itachi, and now he was fighting to kill him. True, Naruto had been in a similar situation when he began fighting with Itachi earlier. But there was a very important difference; Naruto saw that Itachi was dying and realized that there was no way for him to escape Akatsuki in life leaving death as the only way to free Itachi from hell on earth. Sasuke on the other hand didn't see what was wrong with his older brother and didn't care. The only thing the traitor saw was the objective of the game change, he didn't question why.

Naruto suddenly felt the effects of giving Itachi some of his chakra. He had used a quarter of his chakra during his fight with Itachi and and after giving a quarter to Itachi Naruto had only had half his strength to deal with Sasuke's team that looked pretty damn strong. Seeing an opportunity he threw a shuriken at Sasuke who was forced to duck to avoid and his face met Itachi's knee.

"Naruto don't interfere." Itachi said as he disappeared into another genjutsu.

Naruto turned back to Team Hawk slightly annoyed by Itachi's comment. Itachi needed help and he wouldn't accept it. Naruto looked at the three ninja spread out in what Naruto guessed was strategic placement. _Well what do you want? _Naruto wanted to ask before a powerful explosion broke Naruto's concentration and everyone except Itachi and Sasuke turned to the site of the explosion The cave where Heiri, Hinata, and Ino were trying to rescue Heiri's uncle was rumbling as a hectic battle raged.

For a moment Naruto moved toward the cave but stopped as the members of Team Hawk focused their eyes on him. _What would happen if I left_? Naruto wondered. _Would they assist Sasuke in defeating Itachi? _He couldn't risk going to Heiri's aid personally. In an instant a shadow clone had been created and was halfway to the cave. Heiri shot out of the rubble with his uncle on his shoulders and a second after him Hinata and Ino emerged from the rubble. Heiri lay his uncle next to Naruto.

Before Naruto understood what was happening. Kisame emerged from the rubble looking angry. "Damn runts."

Heiri frowned. "You alright Naruto?"

Naruto nodded, "Having trouble?"

"A little, the guy's sword is a pain."

"That sounds like something I can take care of. Make sure those guys don't interfere with Itachi's fight and I'll take care of Kisame." Naruto said, pointing to Team Hawk, as he pulled out his twin cursed katanas. It had taken him a while to understand what the swords abilities were, but he had discovered that the true reason that he could use all different elements in jutsus was due to the blades he held- not simply Jiraiya's training, as he had previously assumed. But that was only one of the two sword's capabilities many more of their abilities were unknown and Naruto wouldn't have minded if the swords had showed him more of their power as he stepped in front of his friends.

Naruto used shushin justsu to give him a huge burst of speed and charged Kisame, his head tilted downward to avoid getting rain in his eyes. When he was within five feet he jumped over Kisame and spun in mid air slashing several times at the blue man. Kisame blocked the attacks lifting his samehada to deflect the blows but was not fast enough to get out of the way as Naruto landed behind him and his sword managed to dig itself into Kisame's back. Naruto pushed the blade in further but was caught off guard as Kisame whirled around and kicked Naruto in the head.

The blonde skidded back and jumped to his feet but the blow he had sustained and stunned him and slowed his reaction time allowing Kisame to kick Naruto to the ground again and this time pin him the blonde between his foot and the ground. Naruto looked up seeing stars, "Shit," he gasped as Kisame applied more pressure to his leg. Kisame looked down at Naruto with a twitch in his smirk.

"Fuck you brat." Kisame swung Samehada down on Naruto's head. Naruto brought his left arm up and pumped as much chakra as he dared into it stopping the huge sword with his palm. With his right hand Naruto grasped Kisame's leg and using simple wind element manipulation began to slice the leg in half. It took Kisame less than a second to jump away but the damage was done and his right leg barely held his weight thanks to the half inch deep cut which gushed out blood where the three inch wide wound bled on his inner calf.

Naruto pushed himself off the ground with his left arm. Scratch that. He tried to push himself off the ground with his left arm but his arm was about as much use as a twig in lifting him up. He stood up and analyzed Kisame. The wound in Kisame's back would prove fatal to a normal person, but unfortunately Kisame didn't look human and he was no where close to being a normal person. _Maybe Kisame will bleed out_. Naruto hoped as he eyed Kisame's leg bleeding profusely. _The type of cut on Kisame's leg should have at least crippled him_. Naruto's hopes were dashed as Kisame experimentally took a step forward.

Kisame grunted as Naruto moved his left arm. "That bastard," he mumbled, "it should be broken and he shouldn't have been able to block my sword he should be dead."

Naruto and Kisame for a brief second had exactly the same thought. "I can't believe he's still standing."

Pain exploded in Naruto hand and as he looked at it he saw that his hand had been severely cut. Blood was gushing out everywhere and he was temporarily disabled from sending chakra to it as Samehada's abilities damaged the flow of his chakra. _Samehada eats chakra it ate most of the chakra I poured into my arm. If I had used any less chakra to stop that swing I would be dead_. Naruto hoped that Kisame would back off not wanting to take any more damage but again Kisame dashed his hopes. Naruto's body tensed.

"Stay back blondie! This is my fight." A member of team Hawk said, sliding in between Naruto and Kisame.

To Naruto's surprise Kisame laughed. "Oh well if it isn't Suigetsu. I'm having fun for once and you decide you can just step in? Beat it punk I don't have time to play games."

Suigetsu's face contorted in annoyance. "Oh really? But I'm not here to play games. I'm here to kill you and take Samehada."

For once Naruto couldn't beleive his luck. His enemies were battling each other giving him time to recover and it couldn't have been at a more perfect time. He turned to Heiri's uncle who lay completely still. The guy was out cold. Naruto flinched as a gentle hand grasped his forearm. "Naruto, let me take care of this for you." Ino said, almost sadly.

Naruto rubbed the back of his hair and forced himself to laugh. He ran his free hand through his hair as the blonde beauty tended to his arm. "Thanks Ino." Naruto sighed. Words could not describe his frustration. The rest of Team Hawk was no longer a threat. The two teammates not engaged in battle were more concerned with Suigetsu and his battle with Kisame, than Naruto. Still Itachi was hardly keeping up with Sasuke. It was that Itachi was tired from his spar with Naruto. While Itachi was one of the strongest ninja in the world it was not because of his stamina or chakra reserve both of which seemed to be failing him in his time of need.

Naruto's frustration stemmed from his inability to understand the situation. _What was Itachi trying to do? What was Sasuke here for_. And then it dawned on Naruto. _Did Sasuke kill Orochimaru? Or did he escape_. Naruto examined Sasuke for a few moments. There were no signs of anxiety he was focussed. Not even the most stoic ninja could be free of all fear if Orochimaru was after him. Sasuke hadn't come on a mission for the Snake Sannin. The Snake Sannin was dead.

_Unless_. Naruto's thoughts raised as he attempted to put the pieces together. He knew enough about Orochimaru to know how his body transformation process worked. Orochimaru broke the mind of the host body and took over. Naruto also knew that the process needed to be done every three years. When he was younger Naruto had heard that Orochimaru had tried to take over Itachi's body but failed because of the sharingan.

Naruto had an assumption but the only way he would know for certain if his suspicion was correct was Heiri who at the moment looked completely befuddled by the present chaos.

Ino pulled her hands away from Naruto's arm and smiled sweetly. "Is that better?"

Naruto grinned. "Your the best."

Ino's blush could not have been more out of place as people she didn't know fought to the death a stones throw away. Yet the blush was there. "Just tell us what's going on tough guy. I think I speak for all of us when I say I have no idea whats going on." Heiri and Ino nodded in affirmation of Ino's assumption.

Naruto explained in brevity what he thought was happening, explaining quickly to Heiri how Orochimaru's body transformation. To anyone else Naruto sounded ridiculous, his analysis was so outrageous and his laconic style of speech so vague yet Heiri put Naruto's words together. Though not as genoius as Shikamaru, Heiri was a dangerous and shrewd strategist and it took him only a minute to come to his conclusion.

"Damn Naruto. That was awesome figuring that out, but there are some pieces to this puzzle still missing. Why is Sasuke here? And why does Itachi want to fight him? I'm sorry to be the cynic but your old buddy Sasuke is dead. Their was no love in the way he greeted you... He's here for Itachi."

Naruto and Heiri jumped on Hinata and Ino shielding them as an explosion erupted and a lightning bolt slammed into Itachi and the water around him. The vaporized water adding to the dense mist and blinding everyone.

For a moment there was silence. Nothing but the splatter of rain on the already soaked ground dared make noise. Kisame and Suigetsu had stopped their fight to look at the destruction of Sasuke's technique. They waited, and as the mist cleared Itachi's crumpled form became visible.

Silence.

Then to Sasuke's horror Itachi rose. His older brother stood, having survived the youngest Uchiha's ultimate attack Kirin. "Roll over and die!" Sasuke demanded as his brother stood confident and ready. Sasuke reverted to his cursed seal mode, he was out of chakra, he was going to lose. "No..." Sasuke muttered sadly to himself, "no... I don't believe it. I've trained so hard. I've worked for this moment. It can't end like this. IT CAN'T END LIKE THIS! FUCK YOU!"

Itachi smiled sadly. "I'm very proud of both you and Naruto, Sasuke. Now behold my greatest weapon, Susano."

Sasuke was mortified. He had spent a year planning for this moment; where he would prove he was the strongest, where he would kill his brother. Naruto wasn't supposed to see it, true. But even still it could have worked out. Yet he was still too weak. He nearly puked at the words. Too weak. Those agonizing years spent with Orochimaru, underground, for this?

"**_Use my power _Sasuke**_**-kun**."_A voice pleaded in Sasuke's mind.

Sasuke gripped his head. "No, no, no. Go away!" He fell to his knees. The temptation was too much. He could barely resist.

_"**You don't want to kill him? Admit it Sasuke you need me? Unleash me and your wish will be granted**."_

Naruto felt the urge to turn away as Sasuke's neck began to ripple. It was something out of a nightmare. Ino turned away in disgust as Sasuke let out a tormented cry and his neck blistered and broke open. _What has he done to himself_? Naruto asked himself, _he's sacrificed his humanity_.

Sasuke lost consciousness as Orochimaru was unleashed.

"I know this feeling. Orochimaru's Hydra technique." Itachi mumbled. He opened a scroll and gently caught the wooden jug that came into existence. With patience he opened the lid and raised his arm. Susano moved as Itachi did and swung the sword that he had taken from the small wooden jug. With one swing the powerful chakra entity cleaved off ever one of the snakes heads.

"Finally" Itachi whispered thankfully. Then with more effort he baited the Snake Sannin. "Show yourself, Orochimaru."

Orochimaru obliged and sprung out of one of the defeated snake's heads, puking up his sword to meet Itachi's. "Fool! I am reborn and it's all thanks to you forcing Sasuke-kun to expend all his chakra he used to suppress me. I will take his body for my own and finally use my greatest weapon to destroy the Akatsuki and Konoha."

Naruto felt his heart sink into his stomach as Orochimaru's snake eyes looked right at him. _Orochimaru thinks I'm his greatest weapon_. Naruto shuddered at the thought. He didn't understand what that meant but it was apparent that Orochimaru meant him. Orochimaru's ecstatic glare had focused on him right as he said "greatest weapon".

Naruto's fears melted away as Susano's sword tore into Orochimaru's shoulders.

"Got anything else Sasuke?" Itachi asked, managing a ghost of a smile.

Orochimaru huffed indignantly, "You really think a little cut like this will stop me-" Orochimaru paused as he felt himself grow weak. For the first time in many years the Snake Sannin felt fear grip his heart. He didn't know what was happening and he always knew what was happening. He examined the sword closely in disbelief. "Thi-This. This. It can't be. The sword of Totsuka? You had it all along!?!"

The onlookers of the spectacle were speechless as the sword absorbed Orochimaru and sealed him into the sword, placing him in a permanent genjutsu for the rest of eternity along with all the other pitiful souls who had experienced the same fate.

Itachi took a step toward Sasuke, the step was forced and heavy but the tiltering Itachi kept his balance and moved toward his younger brother determinedly. Sasuke began to panic. With the strength he had left he pulled out his remaining weapons and threw them at Itachi not stopping until all his weapons were thrown and even then searching for anything he could use to defeat Itachi. Meanwhile the projectiles were deflected whenever they got within a few feet of Itachi. Susano protected the Uchiha with Yata's Mirror a spiritual item which deflected all types of attacks.

Itachi marched on invincible.

Sasuke backed away looking to retreat but as he turned he found himself facing a wall with the Uchiha symbol staring him in the face. Sasuke whirled back around to see Itachi feet in front of him. Itachi faltered and fell his head slamming into the rubble. Watching on horrified, Naruto did not know what to do. He wanted to intervene, he needed to intervene, but something told him he shouldn't. Naruto's ears perked up as Sasuke's eyes bulged open. The blonde could tell Itachi was speaking to Sasuke but what was he saying.

Before Sasuke could move to react to Itachi's words Naruto was by his side.

Itachi opened his mouth to speak again but instead of words he coughed violently spraying blood into Naruto's face. Naruto didn't flinch, he wouldn't dream of such a disrespectful thing. It was his brother's blood that covered his face. Itachi smiled as he tried to speak again but this time his words were lost to all but himself as a strong wind whipped through the valley carrying away the words. Itachi moved his hand to caress Naruto's face but his hand never made it. Inches from Naruto's face the hand fell away lifeless. Itachi was dead.

Naruto closed Itachi's eyes and then shut his own. Naruto wanted to cry. He wanted to feel horrible grief which would cause him to remain silent for days too upset to speak. But Naruto was a ninja, and his training left him so calloused that he had already acknowledged the fact Itachi was dead. Numbness washed through his muscles as the last few raindrops washed through his hair. The storm had ended- for now.


	28. Are we Human or are we ninja

**Chapter 28: Are we Human or are we Ninja?**

A/N: *Deep breath* First off I apologize for the long wait in between chapters. There are many things I could say about why I have not updated in such a long time. One I have been getting ready to apply to colleges and attempting to keep my grades strong in the last stretch of junior year. A few other issues kept me from writing as well and one of those is the amount of work I have had to do in English that has left me so tired of writing. Finally I have been depressed the past two months and I did not want that to affect the story. Its best to leave personal emotion out of a story. These excuses are simply to help you as the readers understand why I have seemingly given up this story. However, I haven't given up, I have an ending planned and I truly do love this story. Everyone my thanks goes to all of you for staying loyal and and continuing to read and review every chapter giving me feedback and encouragement. Again I'm sorry about the long wait and I feel incredibly guilty especially after I got some reviews questioning why updating is taking so long.

In other news I can no longer watch Naruto episodes because they are awful. However the manga has reached a new level of awesome and everyone should read them. This chapter is brought to you by 3 Days Grace.

* * *

**Chapter 28-**

Naruto was cold. He was also tired, hurt, and confused. On the ground in front of him Itachi lay dead waiting patiently to be buried. But there was no way he was giving Sasuke to the members of Team Hawk so Itachi would have to wait a little longer. When the girl of Team Hawk rushed to Sasuke's side Naruto intervened and stood in between Sasuke and her. Still soaked Naruto shook his head letting water fly off his hair.

He almost failed to recognize his voice as he spoke,"Get out of here. If you are really friends of Sasuke I won't kill you. That is if you leave now."

The girl flinched. _Who does the guy think he is standing in between me and my beloved Sasuke-kun?_She wanted to kick his ass, but she had the feeling even in his weakened state Naruto could kill her without thinking about it. She turned Suigetsu was still fighting Kisame but the fight was not going well for him. Jugo appeared at Karin's side as she turned to look for him.

"Give Sasuke to me." Jugo demanded. "I have to have him. He keeps me sane."

Naruto stood his ground not impressed by the bigger ninjas confident manner. "You can come with us but I am taking him back to Konoha to be put into custody." He picked Sasuke up and put the unconscious teenager over his shoulder. Jugo and Karin attacked at the same time but Naruto had expected that much and jumped back landing a few yards in front of Heiri. "You're leaving guys." Naruto ordered creating a shadow clone to carry Sasuke. "I'm going to bury Itachi."

Jugo was starting to lose himself. Karin was about to panic. Sasuke kept the group together without him their team could break apart at any time and Karin knew if they could not rescue Sasuke here and now they were screwed. "Suigetsu get your ass over here we have a problem."

Kisame slammed Samehada into Suigetsu's sword knocking the kid back. "Looks like your friends need you punk. Get out of my face."

Then walking over to Naruto ignoring Team Hawk, Kisame put his hand on Naruto's shoulder. "Kid... Take care of Itachi. He was a better partner than I could have hoped for especially with all the psychopaths in my organization. You did all right, hopefully we don't meet again... because if we do I'll kill you" Kisame grinned, "But I have a feeling ou won't be that lucky so until then don't die. Akastsuki needs you and apparently so does Orochimaru."

Naruto nodded astonished, he had not suspected such a gesture from an Akatuski member. Itachi was a mediator, Naruto could see that now. He was one of the gods' mistakes a contradiction in his existence. Itachi was a natural born killer cunning, strong, talented, merciless. Yet he strove to do only what would protect those he cared for. He would take any pain to stop another from having to bear it. He was a saint and he was a reaper.

Naruto and Kisame shook hands. It was astonishing to see what had been accomplished. Kisame and Naruto should hate each other; their destined roles demanded it, their positions demanded it, their affiliations demanded it.

Still they offered a moment of silence for Itachi, they offered him their respect and parted ways. Kisame walked off and did not look back.

Akatsuki and Konoha had both valued Itachi. So even they couldn't hate the other completely, they were not completely different. The concept puzzled Naruto and he was only brought back to reality when Suigetsu charged him. In a second he was being assaulted by Team Hawk.

Normally three ninjas of the caliber he was fighting wouldn't have been much of a problem, but he was not at the top of his game and what the team lacked in individual skill they made up for by complementing each other's abilities.

"Back off." Naruto demanded as he placed his palm on Jugo's back applying chakra and slicing open his back. Had Naruto wanted to he could have sliced Jugo in half but he remained true to his word he wouldn't kill them. Naruto ducked under Suigetsu's sword and slammed his hand into Suigetsu's forehead but on impact Suigetsu's solid form morphed into a liquid one.

The force of Naruto's punch couldn't be stopped and the blonde topled over. He rolled over and jumped up twisting in midair, using the mistake to evaluate his position. _Crap_. Naruto thought as he saw Karin had almost finished healing Jugo.

He was sick of fighting. It was all he ever did it was what he had wanted to do. But without a reason his fights were beginning to seem less and less meaningful and this was only one example. Bringing out the scroll concealing his fan he applied the necessary chakra and began a relentless combination of wind jutsus to inflict as much pain and damage on Team Hawk as he could without actually killing them.

Naruto half succeeded. By the time he was done they were still alive but they had avoided serious damage and their determination was unwavering.

"You bastard once I kill you I'm going to use your body as a practice dummy for my sword." Suigetsu growled. Karin for once didn't have anything bad to say about her comrade's words she wished to do the exact same thing.

"You think you've got problems?" Naruto asked. "I can't kill you and you won't fucking leave me alone. What am I supposed to do?"

"Let my blade taste your blood."

Naruto was at the breaking point he was going to leave regardless if they would pursue him or not. He was about to leave when a familiar horrible face emerged from one of the intact caves. The face of a sadist, the face of an enemy, Kabuto. With a wry smile he came up from behind Karin and let everyone's attention turn to him. Karin frowned as did Suigetsu, Jugo merely averted his eyes. All of them had been at least once before the test subject in Kabuto's care and like Naruto none had fond memories.

"What do you want Kabuto?" Suigetsu snarled, ready to attack. He was itching to let Kabuto experience the pain he had felt during his 'subject test'.

Kabuto appeared to not notice the hostile feelings of those he had come to see. "Patience children. I come offering you an oppertunity to save our precious Sasuke."

Karin felt her heart stop and Jugo let his eyes meet Kabuto's. "How?" Karin asked quickly and then changing her tone, "Why would you want to help Sasuke? He killed Orochimaru."

"Perhaps it would be better that I not explain how in front of our good friend Naruto." When he got no response Kabuto shrugged smirking maliciously, "Very well then I'll let Naruto finish you. I can always find someone else to help me."

Kabuto turned around but before he took a step Jugo spoke up, "We'll follow you." Jugo did not bother to make sure Suigetsu and Karin would follow him he knew they would.

Kabuto feigned surprise, "Very good. Now then say good bye to Naruto we will be seeing him very shortly. Very shortly indeed."

Naruto felt his blood boil at the thought of Kabuto stepping foot in his village. Before he could realize he had done in it his hand had reached into his vest and grabbed a shuriken and then with only a flick launched it at Kabuto. "If I ever even suspect you in my village I will hunt you down and make you wish Orochimaru had used you for some twisted experiment."

Kabuto kept his face molded into an expression of unmatched satisfaction until he was sure Naruto could not see him. He had attempted to duck under the shuriken but Naruto had predicted his motion and the metal projectile had dug itself into his back under his left shoulder blade. Kabuto was more amused than angry yet he had to admit Naruto was now stronger than him even without the Kyuubi. _Well Naruto the true test of our strengths will soon be decided and I fear that you will be more of a dissapointment than a true challange._

Konoha was in an uproar when Naruto returned home. Someone had apparently leaked that Sasuke was apprehended and even civilians were arguing over what was to be done with the Uchiha heir. Things never calmed down. Not for a ninja. Naruto did not go straight down visit Ibiki who he knew would already be dealing with Sasuke, he wasn't ready. The house looked the same when he opened the front door, hardly used, void of much furniture. Sometimes he wondered why they even kept the house.

Naruto took two steps in and he felt angry. _God damn Itachi why did you have to die_? He grabbed his head as if he could squeeze out the thoughts he was having. He felt his body begin to shake as he walked up the stairs to his room. By the time he had got into his room he was losing it. "FUCK!" Naruto screamed. He slammed his fist into the wall and it completely collapsed revealing the dark of the night.

"Fuck, I need to get out of here." Naruto stepped over the crumbled wall and let himself drop into his backyard. He walked into the woods behind his house until he could no longer see his house or any other building. He was going to where his clone had buried Itachi. Naruto had had to bury Itachi because it still had not been revealed to the public that Itachi was an insideman- and Naruto knew that the information would never be revealed. His brother was just another unhonored sacrifice. Itachi was not the hero he should have been. He was deemed a traitor even though their had never been a ninja more loyal to his country. Naruto sat down and closed his eyes he wanted it to be known that Itachi was a great person not only a powerful ninja.

_But we aren't people we are ninja. We aren't judged by our treatment of others, or how hard we work, we're judged through statistics. How many missions completed, mission ratings, knowlege of techniques, and abilities. We're not people_.

Naruto's anger was not subsiding in fact it was growing every second. He couldn't understand why he didn't feel things anymore. "Itachi I tried to save you, I wanted to, I wish.. I wish I was stronger strong enough so I didn't have to lose you. I wish I didn't have to lose Sasuke. I've had to let myself surrender most of my emotion because as a ninja if I didn't I wouldn't be able to take the pain of loss that being a ninja entails. All ANBU are taught the same thing but I want to feel. I want to feel emotion besides anger, frustration, and hate. I want to be human. I felt so guilty that I watched you die and felt nothing. Nothing but frustration. Itachi I loved you I just want you to know that."

"Maybe its not that you want Itachi to beleive you. Maybe its that you want to beleive yourself."

Naruto looked up and saw his dad standing in front of a huge tree rubbing his hand along his huge width. "Dad what are you doing out here?" Naruto asked his surprise clearly visible.

"Well Heiri and the others said you'd be back around now so I left Jiraiya at the office to manage things and came to get you."

Naruto hesitated before responding, "I don't want to go back. And how did you know where I was?"

Minato laughed, "Naruto you should still remember that I have the Sandaime's crystal ball and while I don't use it very often I do use it."

Naruto sighed. "Dad... Itachi... He's dead. I couldn't save him."

"You know Naruto. I don't think you were ever meant to save him. Itachi knew how dangerous his mission was from the begining. It was a suicide mission and I'm not proud that I asked him to go through with it. I'm not proud of a lot of things I've done as Hokage." Minato sat down next to Naruto and put his arm around his son's shoulder. "I wish I could have changed many things since you were born. I haven't had the time to raise you as I wish I could have and now I have no time left. Your almost an adult and it will soon fall on your shoulders to lead this nation whether you become Hokage or not."

Naruto felt the statements weight fall on him. It was cumbersome to think about. "What if I don't want to Dad? What if I don't think I can?" Naruto took a deep breath. "I don't think I can become strong enough to protect everyone without losing my humanity. I feel the effects of it already. I mean my emotions are so dull compared to what they used to me. I move in a sort of fog."

Smiling sadly Minato put his hand on Naruto's head. "What your body is doing is adapting to become a stronger shinobi. By dulling your emotions you limit hesitation by getting rid of distractions. The ANBU teaches its members to sacrifice their emotion because if they don't they often go insane or become depressed, many become suicidal. Members of ANBU sacrifice themselves to protect their country. The irony of it is so many ANBU members retire having forgotten why they ever joined the service."

"Were you ever in ANBU dad?"

"No. I never was."

Naruto didn't want to know the answer but he asked his question anyway, "Why not?"

Minato smiled innocently. "Everyone has different skills Naruto and those skills determine where we can be most productive in our society. As soon as I was able to I took on a genin team I was afraid of the alternative and I loved kids. I don't think I would have done very well in ANBU anyway. Ibiki is of the same opinion is he not?"

Naruto thought back to his class with Ibiki. "Yeah, but he likes you more than he thinks he does. He doesn't think you do everything you can to protect Konoha."

"Ibiki has a different view of protection than I do and whose to say he's wrong? I refuse to become cruel to protect Konoha and I think thats why Ibiki doesn't like me. The Sandaime was different. He was kind but he was also terrifying some of the stories about him would make you question if you ever truly knew him. He was dedicated to protecting this country through any means necessary. People have different ethics and the values held by people determine their character. That is why I can say their is no person more trustworthy in this village than Ibiki. His values of loyalty to the country are as strong as Lee and Gai's are to hard work."

Minato grabbed Naruto's hair gently affectionately. "Naruto-. Naruto as a ninja it is almost a given we are going to lose our friends and our loved ones so the civilians of the world don't have to. My father once told me a story about a young man whose family was greatly indebted to the man who the boy's family leased land from. The landlord was going to kick the family off the land until the boy made a deal with the landlord to exchange ten years of servitude to the lord to let his family keep the land. The boy left the farm and was sent to work for the landlord's brother in a distant country. After a year of working in the Noble's fields the young man was forced to become an assassin and kill off political enemies. The next nine years proved trying to the young man who sacrificed his values and ten years of his life for his family. The lord ordered him to do many evil things but as promised at the ends of the ten years the boy was allowed to go back to his family. After a long jouney the man arrived to his home and found his family. His family had over the last ten years had become prosperous and no longer lived the impoverished life they had once. When the family found out about the evils that the now grownup boy had committed under the noble he was disowned and sent away never to visit his family again."

An old silence was present one that had been present under the same circumstances of earlier generations where the same sadness was passed on the same irony still deliberately kept alive in the hopes that one day it might be prevented. And like all silences it was broken, broken by generation that strove to acheive the goals of their ancestors of the past generations of those who experienced the original sadness. "Who was he, dad?" Naruto asked feeling he already knew the answer.

"He was the original ninja Naruto. He was the one who discovered chakra."

The insides of Naruto twisted and he felt betrayed. "As ninja its our job to protect the village, but all we ever end up doing is protecting the village from other ninja. Ninja killing civilians ninja killing ninja. Without ninja how many less people would die? Itachi wouldn't have had to die. Maybe m..." Naruto stopped his himself from continuing.

"Naruto, evil is not bound to violence it is bound to the greed of men. With or without ninja people will be killed but some of us in the world have to stand up to evil to try and prevent it and that is why ninja are created. However as we rise to face that evil it can envelop us and strip us of our humanity. No one is born evil they are made so by the sins of this world. That is why we must learn to be forgiving and merciful, because if we can not learn to master ourselves we as ninja should not interfere with the world. As hard as it is to believe Orochimaru has not always been evil and like him all Konoha's enemies were made evil through their encounters with the cruelties of this world."

Minato sighed. "I didn't even answer you question did I." He chuckled softly as Naruto shook his head. "Naruto people are greedy and some because of what has happened to them in their lives become criminals. People will become criminals regardless of whether ninja exist or not. Itachi could not hav been saved he was sick. You need to focus on all the people you can still save. There is a world you can still protect. While loss can not help but impact us you can not let it control you or slow you in your efforts to continue protecting the things you love."

Minato stood up and walked over to the huge oak tree that he had been admiring earlier. "Things can be destroyed Naruto but they can also be rebuilt. Itachi would not want you to grieve over him. He sacrificed his whole clan to protect something arguablly more important. He lost his mother and his father and then set out to protect our village by sacrificing himself. He often came to visit me after he left the village and while he lived a life of sacrifice he refused to let his burdens weigh him down instead he became stronger to meet the new weight."

Naruto felt more depressed than before. _I'm pathetic. Compared to Itachi I've experienced nothing. I'll just have to work harder. I might not understand everything yet but I should at least become as strong as I can until I make a decision_.

Minato watched his son who struggled to understand everything that had been said. _He's young_. Minato thought. _And wisdom is a precious thing not so easily attained regardless of experience. Naruto will understand when he's older. But if he reacts this way to Itachi's death how will he react when he discovers that sealed within him is the Kyuubi?_

"Naruto you know I love you whatever you decided to do. But I also beleive that you are just experiencing a frustration all ninja experience at one point in their lives. I know you'll make the right decision what ever it may be."

Minato began the trek back to his office where he knew a horde of people would be waiting for him.

"Hey dad?" Naruto called suddenly standing up. "Why did you never try to distance yourself from your emotions? By the ANBU's reasoning you should have gone insane."

"Our emotions make us human Naruto without them we are nothing. But like you said emotion can drive you insane. The reason I did not need to become hardened to this would because like Jiraiya I learned acceptance and humility. If you accept what happens to you and move on you can forgive yourself of your failings. It is how we can survive without become savages."


	29. Many Questions Few Answers

**Chapter 29: Many Questions few Answers**

I'm not gonna make excuses while I do have many. I'm sorry its been such a long time. So I really hope you enjoy this chapter. If we were face to face I'd let you hit me as much as you want. Naruto would like that. BTW this chapter wasn't done but I decided you have waited long enough**. Please review so I know people are still reading this and so I know to both continue this and set this as a higher priority in juxtaposition to The Living Wind: A True Legend.**

* * *

Minato rubbed his temples gently a futile attempt to ease his throbbing headache. He couldn't help but think about Naruto despite the fact that he was surrounded by people yelling at him. In his office stood the heads of the different clans along with Jiraiya, Tsunade, and Anko.

"Have we finished the interrogations? Where is Ibiki? What will be his punishment?" Questions overwhelmed the young Hokage until he could no longer take it.

"Please!" He waited for silence to fill the room before beginning his short speech on what would be happening to Sasuke Uchiha the last of his clan. "He is in custody and will be under going question for the next three weeks before a decision on his punishment will be made."

"Your going to let him live!?" Hiashi and Hizashi said at almost the same time. "This goes directly against the rules of ninja conduct."

Minato felt anger an emotion which he rarely ever felt. "Hiashi you know as well as anyone here that as the sole user of the Sharingan and still a child Sasuke can not be treated as the law dictates. He left the village under circumstances which are still be investigated and as far as we know harbors no ill will toward Konoha."

"Always special treatment for the Uchiha clan." Hizashi said with disgust. "Even when it no longer exists." His brother suppressed a grin.

Minato looked at the two Hyuuga members fiercely. He turned his attention to the other clan leaders in the room. "Does anyone else feel the same way?" No one did. "Then it is agreed that my decision will stay?"

Hiashi was fuming but he maintained his composure. "Then we are at odds." Without another word he left the room followed closely by Hizashi.

* * *

"The Hokage is too merciful, his failure to act according to the laws will come back to haunt him." Hiashi said as he made his way to the lobby.

Hizashi smirked. "Perhaps, but brother do remember he could have obeyed the laws when you killed the ninja from Kumogakure and then you would be dead and the secrets of the Byakugan revealed. Even though you killed the man to protect Hinata, you killed a head ninja and Lightning Country demanded redemption. Kumogakure even threatened war no other Kage could have saved you life and you know it. The Fourth is an extremely powerful man. War is averted when the possibility of his involvement is announced."

"But by being so powerful he also creates conflict. Besides I have repaid my debts through my service to him. I, the head of the Hyuuga Clan, have assisted him personally in every major conflict of his administration. When will that story be forgotten?"

"When one of you dies."

* * *

Minato wearily turned his attention to the rest of the clan leaders. Lines plagued his forehead and his long blonde hair fell wildly around his face. "Do any of you have anything else to say?"

The clan leaders had a lot to say but they said nothing out of respect for their leader.

Minato almost smiled. "Thank you for your patience. You will be informed as soon as I make a decision regarding Sasuke." He stood up to walk the group to the lobby.

* * *

Naruto stuck his arm out of the shower and grabbed a towel off a hinge on the door. He dried his face and looked into the fogged up class. He stood staring back at himself. Naruto blocked out thoughts about the weeks events. He didn't have time to reflect on everything, yet, he had to deal with the most pressing concern of the moment. Sasuke.

Within fifteen minutes Naruto was at the Hokage's tower and Heiri was the first person Naruto saw Heiri's dark skin ostracizing him in the middle of the crowd of people in the lobby of the four story building. Naruto walked up behind his friend and put his arm around Heiri's shoulder. "How are we doing?" The blonde asked.

Heiri twisted his head and grinning put Naruto in a headlock. "We are doing great," Heiri answered, "where the hell were you last night? You made everyone worry."

Naruto slipped out of Heiri's hold and was caught off guard as a set of arms wrapped around themselves around him.

"You idiot." Ino said into Naruto's shoulder. "What were you thinking not coming straight here? You could have been dead for all anyone knew."

Suddenly the whole room was focused on the son of the Hokage. In the crowd were not only politicians waiting to talk to the Hokage but Ibiki, Sakura, and more of Naruto's friends. In an instant a cacophony of sound pillaged Naruto's senses. Questions and compliments were piled onto Naruto until Ibiki silenced the room with a singe word. "Enough!" Ibiki ignored all the pairs of eyes staring at him except for two. "Naruto and Heiri you both need to come with me. I have already talked to Ino and Hinata."

Naruto and Heiri glanced at each other and followed Ibiki out of the room. It didn't take Naruto long to realize that Ibiki was taking them to Sasuke in the Torture and Interogation center. When they arrived the guards did not wait for a signal from Ibiki to open the doors it was clear to everyone the importance of using the time they had effectively. Kabuto had made it clear that he intended to steal Sasuke back from Konoha and Ibiki wanted all the information he could get out of Sasuke in the chance that Kabuto did manage to break in to Konoha and escape with his prize. Inside a number of anbu interogation agents were waiting along with Jiraiya. Without a word they all followed Ibiki down a narrow corridor and into a small dark room. In the center of the room was a stone table and around it was a circular stone bench. As Naruto sat down he could feel chakra being emitted from the stone.

Ibiki did not waste time with questions as the door shut he began rapidly listing off answers to unasked questions. "This room is completely sealed off from the outside world. The only way in is through that door and when it closes nothing leaves here. the stone you are sitting on was long ago infused with chakra by a seal master whose greatness has been matched only by our current Hokage. The stone's chakra is spreading through our bodies and if anyone speaks falsely electrical currents will be shot through the liars body. We have met here to discuss how to deal with the traitor Sasuke. Jiraiya and I have agreed to move Sasuke in here to interrogate him he will need constant supervision for the next 48 hours. Naruto and Heiri are here to assist me in finding out Sasuke's intentions and his feelings toward the village. Does everyone understand?"

The group responded in affirmation. Ibiki nodded, "Very well I want an update on his condition." He pointed to the group of agents who had met them at the door. "Begin!"

* * *

Kabuto looked at the group he had assembled. "It wasn't as large as he had hoped but it would do. The Sound village's government had collapsed upon Orochimaru's death. What order their had been among the scum of the earth had been produced by a fear of Orochimaru and with their worst fear and powerful leader dead much of Sound had not been cooperative with Kabuto's attempt to establish order. Kabuto had managed to acquire a force of particularly violent individuals always lusting for blood and those who feared him and knew the capabilities of Orochimaru's right hand man. Kabuto small army was resting inside the lair closest to Konoha.

But the force was only meant to be a distraction he expected nothing more than to create panic and confusion in Konoha for a few minutes while he and Sasuke's loyal team members retrieved Sasuke and perhaps accomplished their more ambitious objective. His years of waiting had ended he would finally see the fruit of his labor and the result of his great experiment. "Come Suigetsu-kun it is time."

* * *

Minato entered the Torture and Interrogation Center with hesitation and reluctance. A fear of what lay inside embedded deep in his chest. He left this part of the ninja world to Ibiki and men he trusted but who he didn't understand. But he didn't have a choice and as the steel doors shut behind him he was submerged in darkness. Solemnly he walked past countless doors behind which lay the most vile of all creatures plotted and waited. For a moment he thought of turning back but the thought was quickly thrown away. Sasuke had to be dealt with carefully to say the teen was unstable would be an understatement._If Ibiki pushes Sasuke too hard... who knows what would would happen?_

Finally he came to the narrow hallway that led to the room Ibiki and his hand picked team discussed their course of action. The guard in front of Minato stepped aside recognizing the Hokage thanks to the flickering of a broken light bulb the only one in the passageway. Minato moved down it quickly and knocked on the door. The door recognized his chakra and swung open revealing only Ibiki, Jiraiya, Naruto, and Heiri.

"Greetings Lord Hokage" Ibiki said, "Heiri was just telling us what he witnessed in the battle versus Sasuke and Itachi."

Minato nodded, "Of course. Don't mind me I do not wish to interfere in your domain Ibiki but I fear I must supervise the happenings that take place here. The clan leaders expect my guidance over your work but again please ignore me I will not meddle with your plans."

Ibiki gave Minato a hard look before nodding, "I suppose it can't be helped. Naruto I will finish with Heiri here, you can proceed to Sasuke's cell and begin with non physical questioning."

Naruto left in a subdued silence._I wasn't supposed to go first Ibiki is just messing with dad. But why? Now isn't the time for rivalry... Ibiki better get a hold of himself_.

It took some time for Naruto to reach Sasuke's cell. The most important detainees were always kept the furthest from the entrance and farthest under ground. Naruto held out his hand and formed a rasengan to prove to the guards who he was and while the demonstration lacked actual importance- due to the fact no one would have been able to break into the building without brute force and their had not been a breech- the action put the guards at ease and allowed Naruto into Sasuke's cell. Naruto liked the cells here there were no cameras no windows not even a slide on the doors to check on the prisoners. No matter what he did at that moment no one would ever know and Naruto used that opportunity to do something he never would have if someone had been watching. Naruto walked over to Sasuke and pulled off the bag that covered Sasuke's head.

"How's it going Sasuke?" Naruto asked calmly.

Sasuke's eyes looked to the floor; the last Uchiha was in a pitiful state. "I can't use sharingan."

Naruto nodded, "The chains you're wrapped up in keep your chakra from being molded. You couldn't even henge if you wanted to."

Both teenagers were quiet. The silence was piercing. Naruto grabbed his head as a dull throbbing pain began to pound away at his brain. "Fuck this Sasuke, why the hell did you come back? If you really cared about Itachi you would never have left the village. If you really cared about anyone here you wouldn't have left the village. Do you even have anything to say for yourself?"

Sasuke lifted his head up and smiled. "I'm sorry."

Suddenly the room was cold. The tension at dissipated and they both realized how different they had become. They couldn't understand each other.

"What do you plan to do Sasuke? Rejoin Konoha as a ninja or-."

"Leave again? Yes, I think we both know I can't stay here. Even if I returned, accepting punishment and probation the village would never trust me. I am the student of Konoha's legendary traitor and brother of the other... Besides their is nothing I want from Konoha."

"Itachi would never betray this village and you know it. Stop dancing around the question I need an answer. Are you planning to attack Konoha in the future or do you plan to protect your home country? Or will you ignore us?"

"I haven't decided."

Naruto waited. "What?"

"I'm the first one to admit power has changed me. I no longer have free will Naruto. I will go wherever I can find power and do whatever it takes to gain it. I live for one reason to become stronger than you. You can become powerful in Konoha and I can not."

Frustration was all Naruto felt. "You have to be kidding me? What's the point of getting stronger without a purpose? Why do you need to be strong Sasuke?" It was clear Sasuke would not come back to the village. But what would he do? That was the real question.

"To prove to myself that I could have saved Itachi if I was stronger. To prove that I'm stronger than you, even if you don't care. I am an Uchiha and am born with a thirst for power, its in my blood. Naruto I'll always view you as my brother, but as brothers we're rivals and I can't compete with you if I stay in Konoha. You thrive protecting people. I don't. We were always opposites and even though right now our strength is almost the same we have different strengths."

"Ibiki is going to kill you." Naruto was solemn. Ibiki would not have a choice Sasuke claimed he could be a possible threat to the village.

"He'll definitely try Naruto."

* * *

Kabuto opened the iron gate. The plan was in action the sound ninja were moving out. Suigetsu was ready for the operation he was in a glass tank, water all around him, seals on his chest and his back. It was up to Kabuto to carry out Orochimaru's final plan. The plan that had been started years ago.

"I'm coming for you Konoha," mumbled the white haired medic pushing his glasses back into their rightful place.

* * *

Running down the dark corridor to Sasuke's cell a young sentry breathed hard. Without acknowledging the guards to either side of the door he entered the room. "Naruto-san a large force of Sound ninja have been spotted approaching the village you assistance has been requested by Lord Hokage".

Naruto clenched his fist. "Do you know anything about this Sasuke?"

"No. But I'm not surprised."

"Fuck you Sasuke." Naruto said through clenched teeth as he left the room and disappeared in a smoky cloud.

Naruto appeared in the Hokage's office in the same smoky cloud he had disappeared in. "Hey dad what's happening?"

Minato sat solidly in his chair. Elbows weighing heavily against the table his fingers tightly folded over themselves. Even his head hung heavy as his chin pressed down on his interlocked hands. He eyed the guards in a manner most umbecomest of him. They understood immediately- they were dismissed.

Minato shifted his gaze slowly from the place the guards had been to Naruto. "Hey buddy."

Naruto was unnerved by his father's demeanor. He was acting unusually like a typical parent. "What's the matter down?"

"Well Naruto." Minato sighed. "Do you remember when you were kidnapped by the Rock?"

"Not much. Just Kabuto, the seal, and a few other things."

Minato nodded. "Well Naruto as you have heard Kabuto is on his way to the village and Jiraiya's gathered intelligence has led him to believe that he is here for you. While we don't know what will happen we think its best if you stayed out of the action."

Naruto frowned, "Dad you can't expect me to stay out of the action people are going to die out there and I can stop some of it. Worrying is pointless!"

"Hey punk, don't argue with dad." Anko smirked as she emerged from the wall of the Hokage's office. I'm going to watch you to make sure you don't do anything stupid. Ino volunteered to stay with you too." Anko winked at him.

Naruto blushed. "Well it's nice of you Anko but dad isn't keeping me out of the fray. I'm too old for you to be worrying about me like this. I'm a ninja."

"And as a ninja," Minato began more forcefully, "you must respect the orders of the Hokage."

Naruto tightened his fist. "Very well Lord Hokage." Brusquely he exited the office.

Anko caught up with him in the hallway and put her arm around his shoulder. "Hey kid dad's just doing what he would do if any other ninja was in your position. Don't think its cause he underestimates your abilities. We all know how strong you are. Besides Ino is waiting for you at home so cheer up." Anko smirked, "You know kid I don't know why but she really has a think for you."

Naruto said nothing but the thought of Ino waiting for him at his house did make his dad's decision more understandable.

* * *

Kabuto looked at his amassed force from behind tinted glass. He had stopped to rest his troops before they began their suicidal assault. Two hundred regular soldiers with a couple dozen of Orochimaru's monsters unleashed for the first time. Kabuto was holding back nothing. Orochimaru's forces had been completely emptied and blown up. Important documents and recorded information on experiments were kept in a vault in the Sound Village deep under ground they were safe. For now.

"Karin get ready. I'll need you to locate Naruto first before you go get Sasuke." Kabuto gave her a reproachful look.

Karin nodded barely suppressing the desire to shudder. Kabuto was the spitting image of Orochimaru now. Not in looks perhaps but the feeling of their chakra. Their were subtle differences however the most noticeable as well as the most shocking was that Kabuto was even more disturbed and evil than Orochimaru but fortunately much less powerful. Where Orochimaru had conducted experiment's to increase his knowledge of chakra and increase his power Kabuto conducted experiments to see the range of human tolerance for suffering and manipulation.

As Karin examined Kabuto's chakra she determined that Kabuto had not stayed with Orochimaru for the same reasons has his other followers. Kabuto had to a certain extent been grateful to Orochimaru for rescuing him from Akatsuki but Kabuto also loved Orochimaru's capacity for evil. Almost as great as his own.

Juugo hid behind Karin. While he couldn't see the chakra as Karin could he could feel it like any other ninja and it was the only thing keeping him sane. His cursed abilities kept at bay not by Sasuke's blood lust but by Kabuto's.

Kabuto looked at Juugo and smiled causing the mentally unstable youth to turn away.

"Master Kabuto!"

"Yes?" Kabuto said impatiently to the messenger who skidded to a halt before him.

"Your spies have just got word that Akatsuki may offer its assistance in attacking Konoha. Their leader claims to have similar interests as you."

"Well this is indeed good news. Are we still in contact with Akatsuki?"

"Yes in fact Akatsuki is here now."

Kabuto whirled around. "Hello Zetsu."

Zetsu stood only a few feet in front of him the white side of his face smiling pleasantly while the right side of his face was contorted in a look of contempt. The large Venus fly trap like creature had known Kabuto when he was still a subordinate of Sasori. "It's been a long time." The white half of the face said, "I'm impressed to see that your still alive."

"Shut up we have more important matters to discuss."

Kabuto had never got used to Zetsu but he did not let his feelings get in the way of business. He looked over his shoulder and addressed Karin, Juugo, and the messenger in one word, "dismissed".

The medic waited until they had left before speaking. "Any assistance you would be willing to offer in the battle against Konoha would be most appreciated. What were you thinking?"

The black half of Zetsu answered quickly, "Our leader has decided your force would be enough to weaken Konoha for him to employ the next stage in our plans. He offers you the assistance of the Akatsuki spies in the village. They understand the situation and will be awaiting your orders."

The white half of Zetzu eagerly handed a folder to Kabuto. "Good luck Kabuto-san."

Zetsu dissapeared into the earth without another word. Kabuto grinned. Zetsu's Mayfly jutsu was second in teleportation ability only to the Fourth's and only because the Mayfly jutsu only allowed Zetsu to travel to destinations on the ground. Kabuto opened the folder flipping through its contents. There were nine names. Nine Konoha jounin at his disposal. If quickly employed they would be able to open the gate and assassinate some more powerful foes that could have been foils to his plan. As Kabuto walked to the exit he pushed his glassed back into place letting the glare of the dim lights conceal his eyes twinkling shown in excitement.


	30. At The Edge

**Chapter 29:**

**A/N **A bunch of people have been giving me feedback on my stories other which I really appreciate. I love it when people actually have opinions on things in the story and tell me. I usually respond to people if they say something that really hits me. People tell me this is my story and I shouldn't worry about what people want me to do with it, but I really, really apologize for taking so long to update. This story has missed you guys ;)! P.S this chapter is big 5000+ words. I meant this chapter to move the story along farther than it did but oh well at least it will make writing the next chapter easier.

I'm doing a recap cuz they do them in Kenichi and I think they are helpful. _The chapter is below the Recap if you don't want to read it skip it! _

* * *

**RECAP** (sort of more like a reminder since I update so infrequently): Minato has raised Naruto as a single parent and under his influence Naruto has developed as a ninja to his full potential and because of his father's influence **Naruto does not realize that he is a container for the Kyuubi.**Naruto is trained by Jiraiya from an early age and as a result becomes quite skilled reminding Itachi of himself and slightly altering him from his personality in the manga. Also from an early age Naruto befriends Sasuke after beating him in a fight and becomes best friends with Ino. Anko becomes involved in Naruto's life attracted to Minato. This attraction changes from a sexual desire to admiration for a powerful fatherly figure. Itachi, Sasuke, and Naruto become close as Itachi agrees to help them train eventually Naruto views Sasuke and Itachi as his bothers. The friendship while closer than manga does keep Sasuke's personality the same. (Sakura still has feelings for Sasuke in this).

The Tsuchikage attacks Konoha but is totally defeated by Minato and the Leaf forces in spite of the fact that a great number of Konoha troops are not in the village. In the chaos Naruto and Hinata are attacked and kidnapped and Naruto is forced to undergo a medical experiment where a seal is placed in his body by a mysterious figure. Minato organized a counter strike but by the time he gets to the Rock Village Naruto has escaped with Hinata. Jiraiya, Hiashi, and Kakashi are important characters in these chapters contrasting their own views with the Hokage's. Naruto's escape has led him to the Village hidden in the Sand where about to die of thirst he meets a young Gaara who saves his life and befriends him. The interaction with Gaara at a young age deeply changes the future Kazekage. His time in the Sand village effects the entire village and allows him to obtain a possessed fan and katana set. Later it is discovered that Naruto can't become possessed because the Kyuubi overpowers the spirit.

The Kazekage discoving Naruto realizes how a stronger relationship with Konoha could benefit the Sand village and aranges to meet with Minato. The two Kages set up a program where children of the kages can interact and get to know each other in Tea country. As their meeting ends Gaara goes with Naruto to Konoha for a month before heading to the Tea Country mansion. Itachi during this time kills his best friend to achieve the final sharingan stage and is caught and punished. Naruto and Jiraiya then go and retrieve Tsunade to perform an operation to remove the seal in Naruto's back. Unable to remove the seal they decide to leave it alone until Minato can come up with a solution to the problem. In the mansion in Tea Country Naruto meets and befriends Heiri son of the Raikage and encounters several of the other Kage's children, nephews, and nieces. Naruto's power greatly increases during the stays at the mansion where he learns Rasengan and other techniques.

Returning from Tea Country it is shown that Anko is living in the Namikaze mansion and acts as Naruto's older sister. Itachi leaves the village under the threat of Akatsuki and the demand of the council. Itachi's departure causes Sasuke to become a darker and less open individual. Naruto worries about Sasuke's changing attitude but is focused on the Chuunin exams in which he is not a part of a team but acts alone not only to pass but to discover the identity of Orochimaru's infiltrated agent. In the middle of the chuunin exam Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, and Negara find themselves confronted with Orochimaru and during their fight with him Negara is killed. Naruto and Sakura barely make it out in thanks to Heiri and Gaara who come to their aid. Anko manages to back the kids up and Naruto finally losing it unleashes the Kyuubi's power without realizing what has happened. Naruto begins to realize that Sasuke is losing his humanity but finds himself unable to do anything distracted by the chuunin exams. In the final stage of the chuunin exams Orochimaru attempts to assassinate the fourth but fails and is almost killed as Naruto once again loses himself to the Kyuubi.

Minato is in a coma from Orochimaru's attack when Naruto along with Heiri and Shikamaru is promoted to chuunin. Naruto sullenly goes off to train and discovers Itachi who reveals the truth about the Uchiha clan. Naruto agrees to help Itachi incapacitate those threatening to attack the village at the threat of arrest. Itachi also teaches Naruto some techniques. Minato wakes up and is alright and the next chapter begin with a time skip. Naruto is introduced as a member of the anbu sect Protector's of the Flame and his improvement and change is shown as he has been turned into a silent killer. Coming out of anbu after over two years he has to readjust to normal jounin life.

Basically you know what happens from here on so **End Recap **(I hope that helped some of you or at least that it didn't bother you)

**Chapter 29: Facing The Edge**

Minato's face was buried in his hands. He took a deep breath. Since he was a child the Hokage had hated killing to such a degree it almost hurt his candidacy for Hokage. Minato's inability to go all out on the enemy in the past had caused problems in defending Konoha. Today against Orochimaru's minions the Yondaime would not have to hold back. The scum of the ninja world deserved death. Two knocks on the door interrupted his thoughts.

"Lord Hokage it's time."

The Hokage breathed out and pushed back what many considered the throne of Konoha. In a spilt second he disappeared from his throne room and reappeared on top of Konoha's defensive wall. Kakashi was standing beside his former teacher. Neither acknowledged the other's presence, but they were not alone. Along the platform adjacent to the wall were a dozen other ninja renowned for their mastery of weapons. Having been informed by Jiraiya of the direction the assault would come from Minato had prepared a defence. Each ninja atop the great wall had one and only one objective to send the special kunai given to them by the Hokage into the enemy.

Kakashi was nervous it had been over a decade since he'd seen Minato look so ferocious. The Hokage's face was as it had been in the great war carved in it were the the emotions of a soldier and the emotions of a leader. The man who was known as the yellow flash had returned.

As casually as if he was searched for porn in a pawn shop Jiraiya appeared behind the Hokage. "Ten minutes until their arrival kid. I've post ANBU at all possible escape routes." Jiraiya shook his head. "No poor motherfuckers are making it home. No escapees whatsoever. Security's so tight you couldn't stick a dick through it."

Jiraiya's laughter died as Minato faced him. Jiraiya remembered this face. It was the face of a younger Minato after his first kill. The face of a Minato whose student had just died. No. Not really. It wasn't the face of Minato at all. It was the face of the Yellow Flash whose cold dead eyes sent killers fleeing. It was what had spawned a legendary title created by some of the men who entered hell with Minato and returned. The "Two-Faced Kage".

"Jiraiya, I am Hokage-sama at the moment don't forget that. Tell your men not to move until I give the order if they have anything to hunt it will be half alive and go to death willfully."

Jiraiya sighed. "Yes Hokage-sama." He left with a gait as casual as the one he had entered with earning a sneer from one of the ninja on the wall. Not everyone could appreciate the ability to stay calm under any circumstance even when a battle is looming and your student challenges you out of nowhere. "I'm getting fucking old." Jiraiya sighed as he moved to report to his ANBU commanders.

While the white haired Sannin appeared calm he was not. The man whose legendary battle calm was respected by even the most ferocious of villains was extremely tense. It had been a decade since he had seen his greatest pupil in such a way and he understood why. The fourth Hokage could pretend to hate the Sound or he could pretend that the village was his most important concern, but the truth was the greatest ninja in history was afraid for his only son. Afraid of what the seals in his fifteen year old's body were capable of.

"You look like you could use a cigerette."

Jiraiya lifted his eyes to see Asuma taking his pack out of his pocket and accepted one when offered. Asuma lit Jiraiya's before lighting his own. "It's been a while old man." Asuma started.

"Hmph. Kids aren't supposed to smoke its bad for their health."

"Your one to talk old man." Asuma chided playfully. Jiraiya had spent a lot of time with Asuma in his younger days. As his sensei's student Jiraiya had helped mediate when Asuma argued with father back in his teenage years.

"You know I don't smoke." Jiraiya said, dropping the cigerette and stamping it out, after only a few puffs, "But since I can't drink with a battle about to start and the brat like he is now, how's a guy supposed to calm his nerves." Jiraiya trailed off leaving Asuma chuckling softly.

"I don't see how you can get away with calling the Hokage a brat. I couldn't even call the Third dad."

"Hey I'd be embarrassed if I fathered you too. You can't blame a guy for trying to hide his failures."

Asuma couldn't help but grin. "I bet you've been waiting for a chance to use that line for years." Being around Jiraiya made Asuma feel younger. "Well I suppose you have to deal with ANBU, speaking of which are you going to reel Naruto back in? A couple of us have been wondering about his progress."

"Ahh Kakashi mentioned something similar. I suppose you have a bet going?" A glance at Asuma told him he was dead on.

"Hmph. That brat? Well I can't say for certain what he'll do. If he wanted he could command a squad and work his way up through the ranks. I would say he should take on a genin team but maturity wise he's not ready." Jiraiya shrugged his shoulders wearily. " I wish I could tell you I knew what the brat was gonna do but he has things to sort out. He's not quite as good as Minato at fifteen but he's getting there. Minato had at Naruto's age become so proficient at Hiraishin that he was able to stop learning new techniques and just focus on refining the techniques he had as well as dabble in sealing. Naruto knows more techniques than his father but he needs to learn to utilize them even more effectively than he is at the moment."

"Way to digress you senile old man I asked a simple question." Asuma sad.

Jiraiya winked. "Your just jealous none of your student's will become Hokage."

"Huh, yeah well. Shikamaru could but he wouldn't want to. I've raised a slacker, a loud mouth, and a glutton but I don't think I'd trade them for anyone. Hell, Naruto is too much trouble."

"Yeah he is a troublesome brat. It's hard to keep up with him." Jiraiya replied honestly. _But he's a good brat. _"Alright I've got work to do. I'll see you round kid."

Asuma gave a cool two finger salute as the Sannin disappeared to deal with the ANBU squads.

-------------------

Naruto couldn't help but smile as he walked though his doorway into Ino's embrace. Anko rolled her eyes but couldn't help from smirking. "Alright Ino look after the brat for a little while alright? I've got some things to deal with. She started off a smile on her face, but after a couple seconds she turned around and with her eyebrows raised she nodded at Naruto. Naruto blushed slightly something he had not done in a long time. And while he was not to quick to pick up on the meaning of facial expressions Anko's message in the quick look was as clear as if she had spoken it. "You better score kid."

Naruto turned around to see as Ino as embarrassed as himself.

Naruto rubbed the back of his head awkwardly and closed the door. The two teenagers not sure of how to deal with the attraction they felt for one another muddled from room to room. The next few minutes were spent defusing the tension that had just mounted. As they gradually became more comfortable with each other nostalgia from their childhood set in. The days when he and Ino would journey on adventures together the best of friends. She the leader and he her knight laboring under her command.

The two teenagers were looking at each other as if the other was still nine. A playful smile snuck onto Ino's face. "You know I still remember our adventures as kids. There was the time when you tried to climb to the roof of the academy to get the ball I kicked up there and you slipped and fell on Kiba." Ino smiled thoughtfully, "You used to be so clumsy."

If he hadn't known better Naruto would have summarized the anecdote as flirtation, but he did know better and she was simply reminiscing. Her personality being so straight forward with her feelings was mesmerizing. A lot of people saw her straight forwardness as shallowness but that assesment wasn't even close to the truth. Sure when she was angry she tended to be a bit violent and condescending, but on the other side of the coin she was someone who gave out compliments freely and could express her sophistication and emotions and not get frustrated bottling everything up.

Naruto was quick to return Ino's smile. He loved that genuine sincerity she would save for those close to her and he didn't hide his amusement as she brought up the past. "We had a lot of fun when we were younger. But somewhere along the road being in the service of our village pushed us apart."

"It's incredible isn't it. Time doesn't work properly. Just a few days ago we were in Lightning country on vacation, but that seems so long ago and years ago when we we were at the academy feels like yesterday."

Naruto sighed at that. Ino was right, their stay with Heiri did feel so long ago, months even. With all the chaos that had taken place in the previous days of course it would feel as though weeks or months had past since he had slept next to Ino and admired her sleeping form. Noticing what he was thinking he almost blushed again but quickly caught himself. So instead of blushing he changed the subject.

"Have you talked to Sakura?" He asked the question sprung from genuine curiosity as well as a desire to change the topic.

Ino nodded. "She hasn't gotten a chance to thank you for bringing Sasuke back but if she does you'll understand how much your actions meant to her. Although I wouldn't put it past her to feel a little disappointed he couldn't take you on."

Naruto couldn't bring himself to find Ino's remark amusing. The thought of Sasuke made him tense. More than tense it made him angry and while he couldn't bring himself to find Ino's remark amusing he did not react to it negatively, in fact he didn't react at all. Ignoring the remark had nullified it's existence. Ino, completely understanding her feux pas, changed the subject and continued without missing a beat.

It was synthesis at its peak. Minutes were slipping away as they enjoyed themselves and while they both wanted to get past the barrier known as friendship neither made a move. An uncertainty as to whether the procession from friendship to romantic intimacy was acceptable lingered around them, a token of their youth.

-------------------

He could see the gate. Miles still to go but the gate in sight. "Begin the operation," Kabuto said to the mouthpiece of his head set. His plan was initiated. He would deal with Minato and Jiraiya first. They were the ones that had h efforts against Konoha in the past and the ones who had to be taken out for his plan to succeed. To be honest the destruction of Konoha was not his goal. With his force destruction wasn't a possibility. He only wanted to damage Konoha so much that the balance of power between the villages would be upset and create chaos. Chaos caused war and violence. War and violence were the things that had given the Sound village the necessary time and resources to grow and more of it would help it become a dominant nation.

Kabuto could not help but smile at the thought of himself coming back after a successful assault on Konoha and claiming the position of leader of the Sound Village. "How's Suigetsu?" Kabuto asked after changing his headset's frequency to communicate with the medic dealing with Suigetsu suspended in a water filled cylinder tank big enough for him to move in and not touch the sides. Suigetsu, of course, was not aware of this having been unconcious for the past two days supplied with nutrients from the liquid around him. Several needles and suction cups attached to his body through wires hooked up to computers, monitoring everything from his physical well being to his emotional state.

"He's still in state 1 normal body functions. No problems here. Is the operation still a GO?" Asked a medic dressed in scrubs, turquoise latex gloves, goggles, long pants, and a surgical mask.

"Affirmative. Prepare for body to engage state 2 in the next twenty minutes. Also if need be you may have to reinforce the glass tank with chakra. I'm having doubts that it will hold up under the pressure." Kabuto did not wait for a reply before changing frequencies once again. There was no time to waste and orders had to be given to the agents inside Konoha's walls. "Is point A ready for demolition?... How much more time... Very well." He frowned in annoyance. Having to delay the operation even for a few minutes could prove fatal, but he had known taking down the wall would not be easy and for that purpose a delay would have to suffice if only for two or so minutes.

Once again Kabuto changed frequency. "Karin whose waiting for us. How strong are they?"

Silence.

"Hmph. Karin!"

"It's-It's him. He's at the gate. His chakra- the chakra is incredible."

"Whose with him?"

"Uh. No one really significant... Wait Hatake Kakashi he's there too, but his chakra doesn't even compare with the Hokage's. I mean I've seen the Hokage before and his chakra was impressive then but this." She shivered, "This is totally different."

Kabuto touched the frame of his glasses so each of the glasses' lens glared reflecting the sun's light. "This is the true power of the Hokage."

-------------------

Kneeling in front of the Minato, a veteran anbu operative spoke in a hoarse whisper. "Hokage-sama. We have a problem."

Minato's eyes narrowed. "What problem?" The assault on Konoha was minutes away. Now was not the best time to have a problem. He glanced in the direction of Kabuto's horde which was advancing steaily toward the counter attack position.

The ninja took a breath and lunged forward releasing the breath at the same time he pulled a katana from its sheath and swung it forward. The slash at his waist caught the Hokage off guard but even still he was able to back up enough to avoid a fatal blow. As the assassin lunged again Minato jumped back right into a kunai.

"Lord Hokage!" Kakashi yelled, his cry of warning to late to be of any use.

"What the hell?" Minato gasped as metal tore through his back muscles. Not wasting any more time he pressed his hands together and reappeared next to Kakashi. He grabbed a Kunai from his pocket his own three pronged weapon and threw it between the assailants. Disappearing and reappearing between them instantaneously he ended the battle quickly slitting their throats.

Kakashi was at Minato's side as the Hokage began to stumble and caught him when he collapsed. Kakashi threw his teacher over his shoulder and wasting no time he used shunshin to get to the hospital.

The Hokage was pale he had lost a lot of blood. In fact he had lost so much blood that Kakashi was becoming coated in red. The gash on his back spread from inches below his neck to inches below his waist.

"TSUNADE!" Kakashi yelled panicking as he entered the hospital. Kakashi was in a daze as medics stormed him pulling Minato away from him and carried him away.

"Kakashi-san!" Shizune yelled. "We need your help. He's lost a lot of blood and needs a blood transfusion."

Kakashi could only nod and rush with Shizune to Minato's side. The elite Jounin was as pale as the Hokage himself. In only a few moments the guaranteed victory for Konoha was destroyed. The table had turned to the Sounds favor and Kakashi was struck by a sickening notion that Kabuto was perhaps more insidious than his former lord Orochimaru.

-------------------

"Shit Naruto!" Anko yelled bursting through the front door. "We need you right away."

Naruto and Ino jumped up their casual and almost depressingly friendly conversation interrupted.

"There was an assassination attempt on you dad and he's in critical condition. He's with Tsunade and Shizune right now, but that means that there's no one to take charge of our defenses. Jiraiya has taken control of the situation but with out the yellow flash the plan to counter the Sound has to be aborted.

"What are you gonna do Naruto?" Ino asked turning to Naruto, but he was already gone.

"Jiraiya!" Naruto yelled appearing in the place where his father had been attacked. In an instant he absorbed the information his senses took in. He was in the midst of chaos, dozens of anbu were scurrying around making preparations to counter the mass that was Kabuto's army, now only half a mile away. Naruto smelled the blood before he saw it. It's aroma was still fresh and powerful. Two things stuck out in Naruto's mind; it was his father's blood and there was a lot of it. But with an inhuman resolve he focused on the situation. "What's the situation?"

Jiraiya looked up from a report he had just received. His expression was stern and even Naruto's presence did not ease his stress. "Your not supposed to be here kid. Your father made that order clear."

Naruto grit his teeth. _Why doesn't anyone want my help? I'm not a kid if I was I wouldn't have been a captain of an elite anbu squad would I have? Dad needs me doesn't he, why can't he treat me like a regular shinobi. _His frustration was boiling inside him and if the situation was any less severe he might have asked the questions plaguing him. Instead he did the most logical thing he could think of. "Fine Jiraiya. I'm going to get my dad to take back the order for me to stay under house arrest. And then I'll come back to deal with this, alright?"

The sannin's eyes narrowed. "Alright. Hurry."

The sannin could only let himself glance at Naruto's departure. There was not enough time to reorganize the forces at his disposal much less have a sentimental moment.

Naruto forced his way through the crowd that had gathered in the hospital's lobby. The crowd consisted of civilians mainly, who were worried about the Hokage, but there was also an unusually large number of doctors and medics shuffling from their rooms to the secretary's desk and back to their rooms. Something big has happened Naruto realized as he finally reached the secretary's desk. The secretary, a young woman, looked stricken. Naruto could tell she was new and that she was overwhelmed by the situation. In fact with her hair falling about wildly, perspiration visible on her neck, hard breathing, and a hardened expression from concentrating she looked on the edge of a breakdown.

"Hello there." Naruto said loudly to compete with the volume of the noises filling the lobby.

The young woman looked up hopelessly. "Yes?"

"What room is the Hokage I need to see him right now!"

"What?" She asked putting her hand to her ear

"What room is the Hokage?" Naruto repeated loudly.

She shook her head her hand still at her ear.

Naruto didn't have time for this. He turned toward the mob and raised his arm then bringing it down he snapped. The result of the motion was silence as a powerful wind plowed into the group threatening to knock them over if they didn't focus on maintaining their balance. "If you don't have official business here get out. Your not helping the Hokage's and the other patients here by making it so the hospital staff can't work." Naruto's voice was demanding but not cold and it left the mob speechless.

"Now," Naruto continued turning back to the secretary, "what room did you say the Hokage was in?"

As Naruto made his way to the room he saw that a number of people had begrudgingly shuffled out and the space their absence provided was a great comfort and relief. Naruto could hear shouting from the upper levels of the hospital as he made his way up the stairwell. His eyes had only just become level with the fourth floor when his father's form stumbled into his field of vision a herd of ninja and medical personal in his wake. As someone reached for Minato's arm he brushed them aside. His eyes focused on his son.

Minato wrapped his arms around Naruto and used Hiraishin to transport them back to the gate. Father holding son they appeared before Jiraiya's assembled team and above the enemy horde which had nearly reached the gate.

"I was about to return here when I felt your chakra from downstairs." Minato explained quickly seeing Naruto's look of confusion. "Kohona needs you. I don't want you here but I won't stop you either." Minato released Naruto from his embrace.

"Jiraiya let's continue with the original plan."

The sannin acknowledged the order with the nod of his head. "Reposition!" he yelled at the anbu units. The concept of changing the battle plan within seconds of utilization was unthinkable, but it was done and with greater efficieny and coordination than either Jiraiya or Minato had expected.

Minato, Naruto, and Jiraiya stood together on the reinforced wall of Konoha watching the meticulous actions of each unit. Each ignored the blood begging to seep through Minato's bandages and pool at his feet.

* * *

Kabuto grimaced as he saw the Hokage standing at the wall gathering his strength for a counter attack. Kabuto had not actually thought that the assassination plan would be a success, but he had hoped it would sap enough of the Hokage's strength so that he would be unable to decimate the Sound horde. He sighed in agitation. "A necessary sacrifice, that is what the bulk of the force is," Kabuto told himself. _That's right. The real prize is still there. He shifted his gaze by a fraction of a hair so that his prize was the focus of his sight. Yes indeed. The honey is worth a few stings_. His thoughts consolidated him.

"Karin," Kabuto spoke into his headpiece, "Your free to find Sasuke my prize is in sight."

He switched the frequency and spoke into the communicator again, "Wait till Minato makes a move and then capture. Understood?"

"Understood."

"Do you have the girl?"

"Of course."

Kabuto stopped the flow of chakra to the communicator letting the frequency fade into static before the device ceased to produce any sound at all. His eyes were bloodshot, his blood lust was rising, and he could sense greatness at his fingertips. The power to destroy Konoha was about to be his.

* * *

The hiss of metal cutting through the air was all he heard. All he saw was a target and then a path through the enemy. He closed his eyes and let hatred consume him. Hatred for the Sound village, hatred for the murderers and followers of Orochimaru, and hatred at the man who had dared to harm his son. When the Hokage opened his eyes he was no longer Minato he was the Yellow Flash.


	31. Secrets Revealed

**Chapter 30: Secrets Revealed!**

**A/N **Wow its been 5 months... I'm a terrible person. This chapter is dedicated to Foxie-sama who has relinquished fanfiction once and for all.

* * *

The sight of Minato alone among the horde of the Sound was chilling. Sharp shooters on the wall coveredthe Hokage as he cut his way to Kabuto. Hundreds of Naruto's shadow clones contained the horde cutting at its flanks. Like a tongue lapping ice cream as it melts down the side of a cone Naruto was slowly shrinking the sound force.

From on top of the great wall Jiraiya relayed information and orders to his ANBU squads. He was scared. The battle was going well- almost too well. Minato and Naruto were pushing the Sound forces back away from the walls and soon the marksmen would no longer be within range to offer them support. Jiraiya wanted to call Naruto and Minato back and use the fortification Konoha provided to make their stand, but he knew Minato and Naruto would never agree to that even if he could contact them. They were determined to take the fight to the Sound to demonstrate the power of Konoha.

With this in mind Jiraiya's instincts told him to send ANBU squads to the rear of the Sound force and push them into the onslaught of Naruto and Minato, yet this he could not do. Sending ANBU units to the rear of the Sound army would be a tactical move but it was essentially a suicide mission and he knew the Hokage would not support the decision not matter how tactical it seemed. Limited in his strategic options he had called upon the village's greatest tactician for help.

***

Kabuto was smiling as he watched rows of his own men cut down and thrown aside by Naruto and his father. The skill with which the son and father dispatched of the Sound's grunts was enchanting to watch and Kabuto allowed the spectacle to entertain him while they approached the trap he had thought up years ago.

Arms folded across his chest Kabuto glanced behind him where fifteen ninja with unique abilities had been hand picked from all of the Sounds forces to participate in Konoha's destruction. While large in number there was hardly a sound ninja in the fray of battle who stood a chance of defeating a Konoha chuunin and Kabuto could see from Minato's frustrated expression that the Hokage was well aware of this. Kabuto could almost see the silver lining behind all of the skilled Sound ninja refusing to join his cause. The skilled and treacherous jounin of the sound for the most part had chosen to take their chances; hiding from Kabuto instead of rushing into a suicidal battle with Konoha. Their betrayal while entirely expected had at first enraged Kabuto but slowly the cunning strategist saw the benefit of their absence.

Had elite sound ninja joined the ranks of the sound army they could possibly have slowed Naruto and Minato's advance, an advance which was necessary for the plan to move forward. And now Kabuto saw that and he was pleased. His confidence was disrupting his usual calm and he felt power coursing through him. His body on fire from the intensity of his anticipation he issued a battle cry, "Come Naruto! Let me finish what I started."

To Kabuto's delight Naruto heard him or at least one of his clones did. The clearness of the day allowed for Naruto see his enemy inspite of the chaos of battle. The picturesque afternoon both sunny and warm made for ideal battle conditions. It was as Naruto approached that Kabuto felt a tiny drop of pity for his enemy. On a day like this it was more fitting that the blonde youth be flirting with a girl in a dry breezy field than have him charge an enemy whose only objective was to make him suffer. Perhaps the girl he seemed so fond over would make his final moments more pleasurable.

The thought made him smile and he snapped his fingers calling to him his captive. Ino was thrown at his feet tied and bound with a chakra eating chain. A superfolous gag choked her, useless because of the beating she had already received. Her eyes showed that she was barely conscious and blood covered neck.

"You're really too pretty. I don't understand why girls like you decide to become ninja in the first place." Kabuto lifted her up by the hair so her face was pointed at his. "Well it doesn't really matter. Just be thankful I'm giving you an opportunity to see your boyfriend one last time." As he said this he smiled wickedly.

Ino looked up showing life for the first time.

"Yes that's right. Oh and don't worry you won't have to die I guarantee you'll die first."

Finished with his tirade Kabuto dropped his prize. As if she no longer existed he moved on with his plan. She watched with an intense fear as he made the preperations to trap Naruto. She felt cold. It hurt to move so she didn't and it hurt to look so she closed her eyes and tried to block out the pain. Ino barely understood where she was or how she came to be at the Sound's camp. She blocked out everything and listened to Kabuto talk into his headset and she waited for Naruto to save her. Words she heard but it was not right away she understood their meaning. Then it hit her. A thundering truth that obliterated the silence of her confidence. Kabuto's plan was flawless.

Ino forced herself to become aware of her senses. An explosion of pain cascaded down her body as she did so but she was a ninja so she grit her teeth and embraced it. She turned toward the battlefield searching for Naruto to warn him, to tell him to forget about her even though with all her heart she wanted him to rescue her. She wanted to be swept to safety, like the princess of her childhood, by her knight.

***

Minato twisted his torso dodging several projectiles and with a kunai slit the throats of the enemies surrounding him. Before the blood jutting out of the necks of his enemies could hit him he had moved into the center of a new batch of enemies. He worked tirelessly or so it seemed. His colossal effort however was only a facade and the Hokage having dispatched countless enemies was reaching his limit. His wound from the assassination attempt earlier in the day was causing him pain and slowing his movements.

Minato spoke into his headpiece even as he cut through an enemy, "Naruto, I need to stop. You should return to the walls as well. The ANBU teams are in position to dispose of the rest of the Sound force. It shouldn't be an issue for them to finish this."

As Minato completed his message he pulled out the remaining shuriken and kunai he had in his weapon satchel and sent them towards his enemies. With that final effort he teleported back within Konoha's walls.

Naruto heard his father's message over a hundred times. Each clone had heard his father's plea and each had the same reaction. The battle would be ended after he killed Kabuto and not before and so Minato heard the same response over a hundred times, "Sorry dad. I want to end this."

At that Naruto removed his headpiece and for a moment held it in his hand just to hear his father's voice desperate and pleading. The crackle of the electronic device as he crushed it brought Naruto back to reality. He lifted his head toward the place where he had heard Kabuto's voice and descended upon it like hell-spawn descending on the sinners entering hell.

The man who had caused him so much pain, who had been a source of continual fear for years was waiting for him. The chance to end the source of his nightmares fueled his blood lust. "Come on Kabuto. I want to know what you did to me back in Iwa. Why were you in Earth Country?" Naruto entered the small deserted camp where only a few pitched tents and footprints existed to give proof of any human activity.

Kabuto approached the camp from behind Naruto, "I will answer your questions, Naruto. I will explain more than what you want to know. If you want I'll tell you of Sasuke's escape or how the great village of Konoha will be destroyed, but the answers to your questions will come after you assist me."

Kabuto paused for a moment but did not allow enough time for Naruto to speak before he started again, "Suigetsu it is time."

"Let me assist you then," Naruto said dashing towards Kabuto.

Naruto's body froze with his fist an inch away from Kabuto's face. "If only it were that simple Naruto." Kabuto gently pushed down Naruto's fist. "I've waited a decade for this Naruto," Kabuto whispered forming hand signs, "Don't dissapoint me."

His movements were gracious and precise as if they had been practiced and performed a hundred times. Kabuto's hands lay palms flat one on Naruto's chest and one on his back horizontal to where the seal in his body was hidden. A green glow flowed slowly out of Kabuto's hands and into Naruto's chest while the blonde teenager was completely incapacitated. Kabuto had prepared a multilevel circular seal with a radius of five meters to paralyze Naruto. The sealing circle was activated upon Kabuto's whim so long as Naruto was in the circle.

Kabuto felt somewhat nostalgic as he stopped the flow of chakra into the seal within Naruto. He had waited a decade for this moment and all of the backup plans he had prepared in case something went array had been proved useless as the original plan had gone off without so much as an annoyance. His patient wait for the most powerful weapon in the battle against Konoha was in his hands. At the moment all that was left was for it to awaken.

An eruption of chakra sent Kabuto rolling back into one of the grey pitched tents. As he emerged from the tarp Naruto was looking at him patiently. "I'm ready Kabuto-sama."

Kabuto could not hold in his elation. "Finally! Sugestu prepare yourself then destroy Konohagure." With his command given he released the seal preventing Naruto's body's movement.

Suigetsu moved awkwardly at first; while he and Naruto were similar in size they had several slight variations such as leg length and weight distribution. However, the awkwardness was soon resolved and Suigetsu began to feel out the limitations of his host's body.

Kabuto eyed his weapon carefully. "You seem to have adjusted. Go now while the remaining Sound force is distracting the Leaf's ninjas. When you return I'll set you back in your body."

The blonde twisted his face unnaturally, contorted in an expression not his own, "That won't be necessary Kabuto. You told me yourself; I get back to my body by coming back here or by having this body die on me." He smirked, "I'll make sure Naruto never regains control of his body."

As Kabuto watched Naruto's form grow smaller making its way to the great wall he wished he could witness the tragedy that was about to take place.

***

Naruto awoke in darkness. The air was damp and the smell rotten. Naruto moved his hand forward slowly to feel out for a wall while his eyes adjusted to the light and as he did so he noticed a powerful chakra that had mixed with the air so thoroughly that the air seemed to have weight. He took a few steps and stumbled as the floor dropped off a few feet. Naruto regained his footing in a few inches of murky water.

_Where the fuck am I?_

Naruto performed a few hand seals and attempted to perform a jutsu but nothing happened. So I can't even use my jutsu? Where is this place and where is Kabuto?

His eyes began to adjust to the light and from what he could make out he seemed to be in a sewer. He had awoken surrounded by three walls and a long hallway running along the length of the hallway was the stream of water he found himself in. Naruto was tense as he moved farther down the hallway the air was becoming heavier and the concentration of chakara more dense. Somehow the chakra seemed familiar, so strangely familiar. The weight of the hallways atmosphere was constricting and clamped down on his chest forcing him to breath harder. Forks in the hallway appeared and Naruto was forced to contemplate which path to follow, but it was as if he knew where he was going and he did not pause and debate which way to follow.

He knew where he was going he was following the powerful presence that was hidden somewhere in this maze.

_This doesn't make any sense what have you done Kabuto? _Fear gripped Naruto, _Am I caught in some jutsu?_ He quickened his pace his desire to leave the sewer that began to seem more and more like a dungeon. He was running now straight into a fog and once again he couldn't see, he could barely move, he was struggling to breath, and then the air was still. He emerged from haze and mist facing a steel door.

Naruto reached for the door handle but as his hand found the knob he hesitated. What was behind the door? A trap perhaps or maybe Kabuto himself. Naruto couldn't be sure he simply had to be prepared. There was nowhere to go but forward.

But a lifetime of contemplation would not provide ample time to prepare him for what lay befroe him. He knew without looking around that the door behind him had vanished and there was nowhere to run. The only thing that kept him from feeling fear were the monstrous bars that composed the cell of the nine-tailed demon fox. He recognized the beast immediately it would be impossible for a ninja of his status not to.

"**Hello boy. I've waited a long time for this moment. In fact I'm very surprised you lasted so long before coming here**."

Naruto filled himself with courage and addressed the monstrous Kyuubi. "Where am I?"

The Kyuubi hissed with indignation, "**That is how you greet the most powerful demon in all the elemental nations? Even your father would not address me in such a manner!**"

Naruto could not help taking a step back as the demon roared. For a moment he dared not speak. How was one supposed to address a demon much less one that he had thought defeated. "I don't even know if your real or a figment of Kabuto's jutsu. So demon lord where is this place and why am I here?"

"**Come closer and I will tell you**."

Naruto was not so foolish as to believe the demon's words, but he approached the cell hoping that he would recieve an explanation. The seal that was fixed atop the lock of the bars gave him the courage to move forward. The claws that slashed at him through the bars was no surprise and he evaded the attack easily.

"I hope you didn't think it would be that easy to kill me Lord of the demons. Perhaps your legend is exagerated."

Roaring with hatred the Kyuubi retracted his claws. "**If I could I would devour you human. You'll have to thank your father that I have not done so already**."

Naruto's interest piqued at the mention of his father. "So my father is the reason I am here? Wherever here is."

The kyuubi grinned, "**Surely you know where this is. Do not pretend to be stupider than you are. You came here of your own device if you think I have the power to summon anyone here you are a fool. As for this Kabuto I know nothing. If, on the other hand, you desire an explanation for why your father resigned his only son with the terrible honor of housing me I can offer many theories. For you see child your father is a fool**."

***

How could the guards have known that it was not Naruto who appeared at the gates? The answer: they could not and in this way they were killed. The form of the Hokage's son so well known in the village was the weapon Kabuto had desperately craved. It was perfect. For no ninja, not even a master of genjutsu, would be able to tell that this body before them was operated by an enemy.

Suigetsu had already killed several ninja having arrived at the Hokage's tower. Those he had murdered he had killed so as to not arouse suspicion. No one had witnessed the murders and the bodies had all been hastily hidden. Their hiding spots including alleys and rooftops soon to be discovered but not soon enough for anyone to realize that the murders were connected.

He nodded to the guards on his way up the stairs- killing them would have proved too much of a challenge and given away his disguise. His heart skipped a beat as they nodded back to him, smiling, completely unaware of the situation. Suigetsu could barely contain his laughter. To be honest he felt honored to have the privilege of killing a kage, so honored in fact that the fear of being in the midst of an enemy village had left him, and found it difficult to contain his blood lust.

He knocked on the door and when no voice called to receive him he entered. The room was empty and its emptiness revitalized the fear of being discovered. Suigetsu did not bother returning down the stairs he needed to find Minato quickly while chaos continued to distract most of the more powerful ninjas. He fled the tower out the Hokage's window and sped off among the rooftops while sound forces plagued Konoha's northern walls and increased his chances of assassinating the Hokage.

* * *

Read and review... It's been awhile. Hopefully I'll update the living wind really soon. In the mean time please check out a one shot I wrote called fallen heroes. Its not based off any story but hopefully you like it. This story will be concluded in the next few chapters.


	32. Cracks

**Chapter 31: Cracks**

**A/N:** Please check out my stories; The Living Wind and Fallen Heroes. They're both better written than most of this story and I would greatly appreaciate constructive criticism. Don't forget to review if you liked this chapter. The part about Naruto was hard to write hopefully it reads well.

Now here we go:

The afternoon sun was falling and families with younger children, inspite of the cries from the battle outside the village's walls, were turning out their lights and getting ready for the night.

"Come on Sasuke the coast is clear." Karin called using her chakra sensing abilities to locate Konoha ninja and avoid detection.

Sasuke followed her silently rubbing his sore wrists. He hadn't been surpised when the door to his cell opened but he had been surprised when it was Karin who untied him and helped navigate them out of the prison. Sasuke had responded to his rescuer's actions not with gratitude but with skepticism. His skepticism was noticed and Karin explained she had been aided by one of the Akatsuki's spies given to Kabuto to aid his attack on Konoha. Kabuto had generously allowed her to acquire the assistance of this spy who worked under Ibiki as a guard.

Karin was displeased that not only was Sasuke not talking to her but that he doubted her skills as a ninja. "Are you feeling alright?" She asked desperately trying not to sound overly concerned.

"I'm fine."

The simple brusque reply said everything. It was Sasuke's way of telling you to shut up and that it didn't matter if he was okay or not. Karin felt the words like a cool blade and flinched at the sting. He was so cool. So calm and reserved; logical and efficient. She longed for him so much that his every rebuttal of her attempts to get close to him wounded her. But like a beaten dog she returned to him finding shelter in his confidence and a handsomeness enough to subdue her hunger.

"This way-" Karin called, stopping her tongue when she realized someone was making their way towards them at a breakneck pace. "Shit, Sasuke, we have to hide."

Her words did not reach Sasuke before they were discovered. Karin had not anticipated being approached so quickly and cursed herself for her stupidity. However, her curses transformed into laughter when she realized who had discovered her. Sasuke on the other hand was not so delighted.

"Naruto." Sasuke adressed the body that stopped on the rooftop in front of them.

Suigetsu was in a hurry. He planned to assasinate as many important Konoha officials as he could during the skirmish between Konoha and Sound forces because many bodyguards had been instructed to join the battle leaving important targets helpless. Inspite of this hurry he stopped after coming across Karin and Sasuke. For while Suigetsu needed to accomplish his mission he knew that Karin had probably not informed Sasuke that he was the temporary possesor of Naruto's body and because of this Suigetsu had a golden opportunity to play Sasuke for a fool. Suigetu's reason for wanting to scare his team's leader wasn't because disliked Sasuke- in fact the opposite was true he rather admired Sasuke- but sometimes Suigetsu got frustrated with Sasuke's complete arogance. For this reason Suigetsu could not help but take the oppertunity to remind Sasuke of his humility.

"Well, well, well Sasuke, what are you doing out of your cell?" Suigetsu asked doing his best to imitate Naruto. "Surely you haven't come out because you want to die?"

For a moment Sasuke took a step back and reached for his sword subtly expressing his worry but then he relaxed and shook his head. Karin on the other hand stopped her laughter overcome by the fear that the person before them was in fact Naruto.

Sasuke replied with a smile to Suigetsu's bait, "You're not Naruto."

A confident smirk fell from Naruto's face and was replaced by a frown of contempt. "Sometimes you really piss me off Sasuke." Suigetsu ignored Sasuke's response and continued with his mission trying to shake off his embarrasment. To think that such a golden opportunity had come to nothing was difficult for Suigetsu to shrug off but he had no choice. The task at hand would require his full concentration.

Suigetsu attempted to replace his momentary loathing for Sasuke with gratitude for what Sasuke had just told him in dismissing his portrayal of Naruto- _If you don't act like Naruto you'll be caught quickly_. The thought hardened Suigetsu's resolve and he tried to analyze Naruto's character from the one time he had met him.

Meanwhile Karin was not so clear as to what had just happened. "Sasuke how did you-?"

Sasuke cut her off, "Naruto would never say that. Was that by any chance Suigestu?"

Karin's eyes widened in her stupor. "You could tell that easily? Suigetsu didn't say anying that would have given him away."

"Yes he did. Naruto has a very unique personality, he doesn't behave like most people." Here Sasuke's tone became stern, "Why is Suigetsu impersonating Naruto?"

"Its a long story Sasuke and we don't really have time."

"We have time."

***

Minato did not hear the moans of the dying nor did he hear the muffled voices of his anbu captains reporting casualties and notable information on the enemy to Jiraiya. For Minato the world was silent. His eyes probed with intensity the area where Naruto should have returned from after dealing with Kabuto. The warrior in him was gone, replaced by the loving and worrying father.

The Hokage was not aware that Naruto had returned to the village from the side as to avoid the battle nor was the Hokage aware that Naruto's body was under the control of an enemy. And because the hokage did not have access to this knowledge he was forced to wait in agitation for his son's return.

Below him Anbu were cornering and killing those who still resisted. The few Sound ninja that had given up were being taken into custody however it was not quite so simple. Ibiki was overseeing those taken prisoner and while only a small percentage of the Sound force had surrendered the amount of surendering ninja could not be accomodated in the Konoha ninja prison that was already being overcrowded. To this effect Ibiki was making the tough decisions that Minato as Hokage never could. Some of the surrendering were taken to the prison but most were being moved to an execution ground to be killed.

Minato had attempted to ignore the scene but at the moment the disgust he felt in overlooking the prisoners was a much gentler feeling in comparison to the sickening worry his son was causing him. Inspite of his disgust Minato could not help but admire Ibiki's calm confidence in judging which prisoner's held valuable information and which ones were simply dangerous.

For a split second Ibiki caught Minato's gaze and nodded respectfully, noticing that for once the Hokage was not looking at him with the sad eyes of someone who had watched a crime and had refused to intervene but with pride. While the acknowledgement of the Hokage would cause many ninja even the most senior ninja to blush in delight, Ibiki was not among them, he was however relieved that the man he pledged his loyalty to and entrusted to run the village understood that he was carrying out his job efficiently and quickly.

Minato felt a hand press reassuringly against his shoulder and he turned his head slightly to see the only man who could comfort him.

"Naruto will be fine Minato. He's better than you were at his age, you know that right?" Jiraiya asked watching the last sound ninja struggle valiantly against three Anbu of the special ops division.

"Still he's my son and he's engaging an adversary who is as strong as Kakashi and twice as clever." Minato paused, feeling the weight the words he was about to utter. "Do you think it would be alright if I went to look for him?"

Jiraiya's face paled considerably. "Your aware that the council has requested your presence? Of course it's not alright for you to go look for him. You would basically be stating to the Council that your son is more important to you than the village. Even if he is the vessel for the Kyuubi you personally can not go after him. Besides your still weak from fighting and the attempt on your life... I on the other hand."

Minato turned around sharply and gripped Jiraiya's arms. "Would you sensei?"

Jiraiya smiled. "Ten minutes ago you ordered me to call you Hokage-sama and now I'm sensei?"

The deep rosy blush that filled Minato's cheeks made it impossible for Jiraiya to say no. "If I may could you send Asuma with me? I wouldn't mind the support."

Minato nodded vigorously. "Of course I'll dispatch someone right away. You know Naruto has been under a lot of stress lately I'm worried it could affect him in battle."

"Yeah I know what you mean Minato. Naruto is still just a kid sometimes even I forget that."

***

"**Don't you see, Brat? What is so hard to understand about all this?**" The Kyuubi barked, obviously frustrated.

Naruto had been quiet along time. He was sitting cross legged, thinking, not ten yards from the cage that housed the Kyuubi. "Why didn't he tell me?"

"Why didn't he ever tell me?" Naruto had been asking the same question over and over barely audible. "Was he embarrased of me?"

Logic escaped Naruto as he fretfully questioned why it had taken until he was sixteen for him to learn that he was the vessel of the greatest of the tailed beasts, the Kyuubi. Had Naruto been thinking rationally he could have come up with a dozen reasons for why is father would spare him from such a terrible knowledge at a young age but Naruto was not thinking rationally and every reason that Naruto came up with was cruel and untrue.

The Kyuubi saw Naruto's confusion and with it a chance for escape. A once in a lifetime oppertunity to be free from the wretched human forever and all he had to do was push Naruto a little further down the path of the irrational. The greatest of the tailed beasts had phrased everything in his explanation to Naruto in such a way that Naruto could not help but become emotional. Kyuubi had done this because emotion was the key to escape.

"**How can you not understand Naruto? Your father has kept you in the dark all these years because you are not like him. Think about it. Didn't he say he could never have worked in ANBU? He doesn't trust people like you. He doesn't trust you because he can see your true nature, he can see that you are cruel and violent. He has attempted to keep you from becoming a monster but he knows everything you did in ANBU. He has the names of all the people you killed all the ways you killed them even the names of people you weren't ordered to kill.**"

Ever since coming back from his stay in the ANBU Naruto had been working out how to deal with his emotions. While it was a part of a ninja's job to keep their personal life from their work life the two were often intertwined. Naruto's personal life and life as a ninja were more entwined than other those of other kid's his own age because his only parent was the Hokage who was always on the job making living a normal life impossible.

It had only been a month since Naruto had come out of ANBU and during that month he had worked to adapt back into the life of a regular ninja who saw friends and lived with his family. Yet a month wasn't enough to for someone like Naruto to completely come to terms with his emotions and relations with his family. Living in seclusion for two years with four other people whom you share no personal information had effected Naruto more than he showed. He had cracked once, but that time his father had been their to seal that crack shut.

The emotional sensitivity that is necessary to forge human relationships was what Naruto had worked for the past month to gain back. The same emotional sensitivity was now what stopped his reason. This emotional sensitivity had allowed the crack to expand to deepen and now the Kyuubi had opened it wide.

Fear, despair, doubt poured out of the wound leaving Naruto vulnerable.

This was the chance the Kyuubi had been waiting for.


	33. Flood

*sigh* I grow ever more tired of this. The amount of flaws in this story pain me and I'm really beginning to wish I was able to plan stories out before I write them, but alas I'll struggle on as best I can, however I can't hide my pleasure that the story passed the 400 review mark. :D. Seriously though this story will end soon. Please don't leave hateful comments if the end seems a little rushed. Only a few chapters left.

Chapter 33:

Danzo folded his hands as he looked through the reports of the ANBU captains. "You have proved yourself again Lord Hokage. The casualty reports are very impressive. I think I speak for the rest of the council when I say less than twenty death's for Konoha is an astounding figure after such a battle. What may I ask were the enemies losses?"

Minato cringed at Danzo's praise for within it lay the subtle but obvious reality that Danzo knew Minato could not stand; eighteen Konoha ninja had fallen in battle and their names would be engraved on the Memorial for fallen soldiers. Eighteen subordinates Minato had been unable to protect.

"The enemies suffered losses ranging from 250 to 300 dead and around 50 captured. A handful fled the battle and elite teams 1 and 2 are in pursuit. The success must be in part attributed to Naruto's abilities. His deep chakra reserves have proved most useful to the village."

A council member nodded. "You must be very proud to have fathered such a ninja. However, Minato, considering the boy's value to the village using him in such a way is extremely dangerous. You must not forget who your son is and what he contains."

Minato's face flushed. "I apologize I had not intended him to fight but after the assassination attempt I was given little choice."

"You always have a choice, Naruto is worth more than a handful of ninja's lives, you know that." Danzo said.

Minato could not help but scowl at Danzo's provocation. It was unclear Danzo's intentions but Minato understood that his focus had something to do with Naruto and decided to force Danzo to address his concern once and for all.

"Danzo I'm unclear as to what you would have me do with Naruto. He has worked in ANBU for over two years and like any other ninja in the village he operates under orders with concern for his fellow ninja. How would you go about telling him to put his life above those around him above the lives of his friends?" Minato asked fiercely.

As Danzo smiled Minato realized he had fallen into the old man's trap.

"Does Naruto know what he is?"

The council members all took note of the fear in Minato's eyes and did not need to hear the answer Minato would give them. Still Danzo asked the question again when Minato did not answer just to enjoy the humiliation of the man that had taken his seat as Hokage years before.

"Naruto is unaware that he is the possessor of the Kyuubi and I would keep him unaware until his eighteenth birthday."

"Foolishness!" Danzo cried with sincere anguish. "Why do you continue to keep such information from him? It is necessary that he learns to harness the demon's powers as the jinjuriki in other villages have. Why have you not told him?" Danzo demanded.

_How many times have you practiced this speech, Danzo?_ Minato wondered, clenching his fists. "I have my reasons and I'm sure you can figure them out. Now if you'll excuse me I have to speak with Jiraiya about reorganizing ANBU squads on accounts of death and lasting injuries." Minato turned and left disregarding the demands of the council for him to wait.

Danzo frowned wearily. He had won the engagement but Minato had cut his losses by retreating and Danzo could not increase his advantage. His face twitched in annoyance and he left the council as well. For many years he had battled with Minato in scuffles such as this one. These small battles Danzo engaged in to remind the Hokage that he was there and that he was still bitter over losing his chance of becoming Hokage. Still the arguments over Naruto did hold significant importance and bitterness did not come into play when Danzo asked why Naruto still had not been told that he was the container of the Kyuubi.

The boy had become powerful, Danzo could admit that but he saw that the boy's potential had not yet been reached and he craved to see this weapon of Konoha develop. Had Minato died that fateful day when the beast was placed in Naruto perhaps he would have become Hokage or at least moved into a position of greater power, however, Minato did not sacrifice himself. Danzo was forced to protect the village his way focusing his efforts on Root his own division of ANBU. While Root had been extremely successful in the past years keeping at bay the many hidden threats to the village the organization had very little success at fighting Akatsuki and this worried Danzo.

Danzo had with increased effort in recent months attempted to gain more information on the groups goals and members and had discovered nothing. All Danzo was aware of was the groups desire for the power of the tailed beasts which in turn meant a desire for Naruto. This knowledge was the true stem of Danzo's frustration. For in the old man's eyes if Naruto could not harness the power of the Kyuubi and learn to control it he would be no match for the Akatsuki members sent to capture him. As if that wasn't enough there was also the possibility of Naruto losing control to the Kyuubi if the boy ever used up all his chakra.

With these worries on his mind Danzo exited the building receiving respectful bows from many passersby on the street. What the old man lacked in actual power he more than made up for with influence and fame even if all he could use were these two things he would make Minato listen to reason.

* * *

Although Jiraiya had originally meant to confront Kabuto with Asuma alone Shikamaru had joined them at Asuma's request. The three ninja representing three generations of Konoha ninja had set out to confront Kabuto and locate Naruto not fifteen minutes after Jiraiya had been originally asked. Now the group had all ready left the walls of Konoha and were searching for the white haired villain who was tormenting Konoha as his predecessor Orochimaru had.

"Was it wise to go as a three man group?" Shikamaru asked breaking the serious silence that had developed since their departure?"

"What do you not have faith in my abilities?" Jiraiya replied good naturedly sensing Shikamaru's unease. "I'm not one of the great sanin for nothing you know."

Asuma had known Shikamaru long enough to know that the genius was not troubled without good reason. "Why are you worried Shikamaru?"

Most people can't understand the mind of a genius. How it works so efficiently how its able to pick up on the little things. Shikamaru's genius was derived from his ability to see the relationships of things on a much deeper level than most people. In shogi he was able to see how things would develop because he understood the relationship of the pieces and their coresponding moves. Now using that understanding of relationships and the little he knew of Kabuto he feared that they were trying to find something more than they could handle.

"I'm not sure Asuma. I just think we ought to proceed with caution."

Asuma nodded to Jiraiya to heed the teenagers advice and while the sannin grunted with hurt pride he made note to keep alert.

Shikamaru's words could not have been more essential to the survival of their group for if Jiraiya had not picked up on the barely detectable chakra signature that a lazy enemy failed to hide completely he would not have dodged the sythe that attempted to lodge itself in his torso.

"Jiraiya!" Asuma cried out as if only to make the sannin aware he was there.

Out of the thick foliage and on to the dirt clearing appeared two men. Both tall and muscular one had silver hair that was slicked back-the wielder of the scythe- and the other wore a white hood and a black mask. The wore the the uniform akatsuiki black robes embroidered with red clouds.

* * *

Tsunade found Minato hunched over his desk reading intel that was piling up on his desk thanks to Ibiki's thorough work in the interrogation department.

The old woman stood in the doorway for a moment both to watch the handsome Hokage so lost in his work and to give him a chance to recognize her. Her admiration for her teamate's student vanished when she realized he was so caught up in his work he was not going to recognize her. Had she not known him so long or had she treated him so much she might have made her interruption more polite, however, because he reminded her so much of her teammate she was not quite as courteous as she might have been.

"How long do I have to stand in the doorway before you ask me in brat?"

Minato looked up startled and smiled. "My apologies Tsunade. Please come in."

Tsunade smiled as she entered shutting the door behind her. "That's better. Now let me have a look at you. You were nearly dead one moment and the next you were on the battlefield. You're much crazier than Naruto you know at least he wouldn't do something as foolish as that."

As much as Minato wanted to refute Tsunades statement he could tell by a tiny pause in her movements that she realized her mistake. He removed his shirt and after she looked him over he pulled it back on in a boyish fashion that made Tsunade shake her head.

"You're fine. What I want to know is why they let someone like you take over as Hokage."

Minato grinned, despite being in his thirties he still possessed the youthful glow he had when he became Hokage. The wrinkles and weariness so many other Kages acquired had escaped him and it was more likely for Jiraiya to become a gentlemen than for anyone to figure out he did it.

"I guess I got lucky."

"Hmph" Tsunade snorted. "Who would call becoming Hokage lucky? If anything its a pain in the ass. Now I guess I'll leave you to your work. Do your reports there talk about anyone who needs my attention?"

"No I think we're okay. Actually wait," Minato flipped to a folder he had pushed aside. "Ibiki was wondering if Ino was with you. He requested her help in the interrogation department because they're a bit overloaded but he couldn't find her anywhere."

Tsunade frowned. "I haven't seen her but I'll ask if any of the medics have."

"I've already asked them."

It dawned on them both that Ino was not a quiet person and her sudden disappearance was not something to take lightly. Minato began to tap his desk lightly. "I think I'll send out an alert asking for her presence."

Tsunade nodded. An alert was posted when certain ninja were requested by the Hokage or the council to appear before them when their particular talents or skills were needed. An alert could send fear into ninjas heart because the ninja called was one of the few if not the only person capable of neutralizing the threat. The last thing Minato needed right now was to send fear into the ninja squads but it didn't look like he had another option.

"Tsunade I'm going to wait twenty minutes. If we can't find her by then I'll send out the order. Will you see if any of the medics are withholding information?"

Tsunade nodded and exited Minato's office knowing that the alert would have to be issued.

* * *

Naruto was drained of his energy, his spirit abject, his logic blurred. You would suppose that Naruto's emotions were splinting his reasoning or that at the moment he was desperately looking for an answer, but that was not at all the case. He had for his two and a half years in ANBU locked away his emotions and now after only a few months of having slowly released them he was in no state to deal with the fear and doubt that racked his conscious.

A beast was within him. It had always been in him since he was born. This monster was part of him he looked back now and realized if only painfully that his father had always seemed distant when discussing with him their differences. His father's kind and shining face smiling sadly on him burned into the framework of Naruto's understanding of his father. Doubt was hunting down memories that showed his father disappointment. Their was a part of his father Naruto had never been able to understand and now he thought he held the key.

Shock is a lethal thing. The split second difference between reacting calmly to an enemies ambush or reacting with shocked hesitation in the ninja world was the difference between life and death. In Naruto's mind the shock had produced hesitation and the Kyuubi ended Naruto's control with the swift precision of a determined ambusher.

The Kyuubi's chakra engulfed Naruto and Naruto clung to the dark warmth fiercely. The beast was emerging after 17 years of slumber.

* * *

Shikamaru and Asuma watched as Jiraiya and the Akatsuki member, Kakuzu, dissapeared into the trees. Their initial encounter had involved a quick but violent exchanged that left Asuma and Shikamaru panting and Jiraiya holding Hidan's right arm like a trophy. As shocking as it was for Shikamaru to witness Jiraiya as a powerful ninja it was even more surprising when Hidan and Kakuzu fought to steal the arm back and easily reattach it as if they were sewing a button onto a jacket.

For a minute the metallic shriek of kunai on the scythes blade stung Shikamaru's ears. Asuma didn't move with as much grace as his opponent but even so his motions were efficient and he was strong. Every blow exchanged between the two sent them sprawling back to collect themselves. While Asuma staved off attacks Shikamaru struggled to catch Hidan in his shadow, but Hidan dodged his attempts easily and Shikamaru soon discovered that no attack pattern or strategy could overcome the pronounced speed and agility his enemy possessed.

"Asuma, we're going to need some help." Shikamaru spoke solemnly realizing the odds of victory were remote at best.

Asuma flipped over the the scythe and dodged the first two blades but was gently clipped by the third drawing a small amount of blood.

"I realize that Shikamaru. Right now we're just holding out for Jiraiya."

A maniacal laugh interrupted Asuma. "Its amusing that you think that old man will live against that bastard Kakuzu. If I could kill him I would have done it a long time ago. However," Hidan jumped back and snapped the scythe towards him, "You won't have the pleasure of seeing your friend again".

He brought the blade to his mouth and let his tongue savor the bitter red liquid. Hidan stepped back to where Jiraiya first attack had cut off his arm and hastily made a circle with his boot.

Shikamaru and Asuma watched stupefied as their enemy turned black while white marking on his head and chest give him the appearance of a skeleton. "Now tell me how you would like to die."

* * *

Two council members lay dead as Suigetsu let the bloody kunai fall from his hand. He would use a clean one for the Hokage so as to not arouse suspicion. Attempting a genjutsu would an unnecessary risk. He moved quickly but not so quickly that his presence would be sensed. The Hokage's building was so close, now barely a dozen meters. Midst step Suigetsu felt as though he was having a bowl movement.

Suigetsu felt the thrashing in Naruto's stomach. A pain that couldn't have been caused by anything less than a stomach exploding made him vomit and fall to the ground writhing like a decapitated snake. "AHHHH" Suigetsu cried clutching the body that he was just getting used to. He struggled to his knees when the pain eased in his stomach but no sooner had he managed to gain his balance the pain ran up his body and slammed into his head.

"**Leave boy. If you desire your life**."

A hopeless Suigetsu twitching and weak followed the orders and fled Naruto's body. The cancellation of the jutsu brought a faint Suigetsu back to his body but Suigetsu had not had the composure to kill Naruto while he had the boy as his vessel. However, Naruto was not brought to consciousness in stead a body void of a conscious lay motionless while a new force gathered itself to fill that void.

As if the gates of hell were flung open and the millions of damned souls of the earth were escaping to freedom. The Kyuubi exploded from his prison and the body of Namikaze Naruto became a vessel for the demon.

Vicious, burning red chakra surrounded the Kyuubi's vessel. The vessel stood no longer a puppet but a fully created entity bursting with life and power. The form of a human became distorted as the chakra around the body took the form of a beast.

* * *

"Jiraiya!" Shikamaru cried. "Why aren't you here?" The strategist who could see a thousand ways to attack his opponent could not see victory. He was barely dodging the attacks of Hidan and his efforts of fighting back were laughable. He rolled to his side and came up with a clump of a dirt which he whipped into Hidan's face. His sight blurred by tears Shikamaru jumped back rubbing the tears from his eyes.

Hidan wiped his eyes his sick smile breaking into a laugh. "Why don't you let me kill you? If you're not going to run at least let me kill you. You think you can save your master?"

Shikamaru couldn't help but look over his shoulder at his sensei. Asuma was pierced in several places and from a glance Shikamaru couldn't tell if he was still alive.

"Kekeke." Hidan laughed charging forward, "Didn't he ever tell you not to look away from your enemy."

Shikamaru stepped back and then stutter stepped to the left avoiding Hidan's lunge. With an attempt that would have been laughed at by another chunnin he attempted a counter but Hidan grasped his leg and after picking him up slammed him to the ground.

Blood spat out his mouth as his head connected with hard earth. As painful as being slammed against the ground he felt a hundred times worse as the hand of his teacher's killer stroked his face to cup the blood needed to perform his curse.


End file.
